Repercussions
by PaisleyRose
Summary: If someone turns their world upside down, there will be repercussions.
1. Chapter 1

_**Repercussions**_

_**When one turns the world upside down**_

_**By**_

_**Paisley Rose**_

_*****_

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_

_**(Yeah I know, but we need to keep it legal)**_

_**I don't own the Labyrinth**_

_**Nor do I own its inhabitants**_

_**I receive no payment in the way of legal tender for this work**_

_**I receive only the blessings of a grateful King**_

_*****_

_**End of silly disclaimer**_

_**If you want the legal jargon**_

_**You must visit the Goblin Legal Department…**_

_***I wouldn't do that if I were you.***_

_***Words of the prologue come from the novelization by***_

_**A.C. Smith**_

_***With corrections and additions by moi***_

_**Prologue**_

___**Jareth stepped out from what was left of a shadowy archway, wearing what at first appeared to be a faded, threadbare cloak. As he came into the light it was discernable that the cloak was actually more like feathers than material. His entire outfit was in tones of grays and soft browns, the color of his owl- self. His face looked older, drawn. In his blond mane was a trace of gray. How long had she been here? She detected no change in herself. Jareth was waiting for her with his arms down at his side, flaccid. She advanced upon him. "Give me the child," she said in a commanding voice. **_

_** He paused before answering. "Sarah -- beware. I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel." His voice was weary and his nerves were fraying.**_

_** "Generous!" She advanced another step her tone mocked him. "What have you done that was generous?" **_

_** "Everything," he exclaimed bitterly. "I have done everything you wanted."It had sounded better in his head, having spoken it, it sounded like an accusation. He took a pace back, into the shadow of the archway Sarah followed. "You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening." Taking what appeared to be another step away from her, he gestured in the air. "I have reordered time," he told her. The thirteen-hour clock had appeared, floating above his head. Its hands were whirling around. "I have turned the world upside down." Sarah continued to advance upon him, her arms outreached. He retreated deeper into the shadows; again she followed in the strange steps that mirrored a dance in reverse. "And I have done it all for you," he said with a shake of his head. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous? Stay back!" He raised his hands as though to fend her off and took another pace away from her. In a louder voice, he repeated, "Stay back!" **_

_** Sarah's lips were parted, the memory of the last passages of the book were all she could think of. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City --" Jareth was retreating step by step up a staircase behind the archway. Sarah continued to advance, into the archway. "-- to take back the child you have stolen," she repeated. "For my will is as strong as yours --" **_

_** "Stop!" Jareth raised the palm of his hand to her. "Wait! Sarah, look -- look what I can offer you." He raised his left arm and made a large gesture with his hand. A glowing crystal ball appeared in it. He spun it around in his fingers, smiled wanly, and said, "It will show you your dreams, remember." **_

_** Sarah took another step. "-- and my kingdom as great --" **_

_**Chapter 1.**_

__Outside, in the tree that stood majestically beside that side of the house, hidden eyes watched with amusement and feral pleasure. With the lush abundance of greenery in the trees, no one in the house or on the street could have seen the hidden creature observing the girl. _**The white owl had been perched with his claws hooked on a branch, an effigy of watching and waiting. Now he swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up toward the full moon. Nobody saw him, white in the moonlight, black against the stars.**_

Time and space mean little to one who lives beyond their reach. _**Into the halo glow of the moon he flew, and then out the other side. Below him was the Labyrinth, with its twisting walls, and lush forest. Mandala like intricacies, complex waterways, stone and hedge mazes and at its center the forbidding towers of the Goblin Castle beyond the Goblin City. On silent wings the great white barn owl soared loving the view of the vast magical wondrous residence, his home, his kingdom…his Labyrinth. It's beautiful and terrible and its home. The great white owl majestically turns in the air and heads for the open window of the highest room in the tallest tower. Once inside he transformed back into his humanoid Fae form, that of Jareth the Goblin King.**_

The throne room was now empty as most any who could were on the mortal plane celebrating with … that girl. Jareth moved toward the throne intending upon taking a seat. The quite of the chamber caused his steps to echo loudly. Jareth sulked as he took his seat, bitterly he looked about himself. The mess left behind by his subjects, the years of tarnish that crusted on the chamber walls, the chaos and disorder he'd allowed now filled him with loathing.

"So the mighty King is not so mighty after all," a grating voice broke the silence.

Jareth turned to see one of the beings who populated the junkyard outside the Goblin City. Her grimy face and hands were visible under a pile of objects that was her burden to carry. "What do you want Agnes," he asked impatiently.

She snickered, "Outsmarted you did she?" Jareth glared at the woman who only ambled into the chamber, her great pack shaking as if it would burst and fall into the already disarrayed room. "Not so easy to trick, eh?"

"If you've come to gloat," Jareth hissed through clenched teeth, "You will find me in a very unreceptive mood."

Hunkering down, she gazed at him with big eyes and shook her head, "I've no reason to gloat," she confessed. "The little girl escaped me as well." She narrowed her gaze, "I've come to see what you're going to do about it."

"Do," he asked with annoyance.

Nodding the hag with the pack waved one long bony finger toward him, "Yes, what are you going to do to right this?"

Jareth understood the vile creature's desire for retribution and a settling of scores. In the long history of the Labyrinth no one had ever reached its center, no one had ever escaped. Frustrated and exhausted, the weary King leaned back into his throne. "I don't know Aggie… I have no idea of how to right this."

"Stop feeling sorry for your-self," she barked at the King, still waving her finger at him, now more threateningly. "This is your fault! You let her get away, you sent her help… you oh mighty Goblin King protected her every step of her way!"

"What if I did," he demanded. "I am King! I can be generous…" the words were like gall in his throat.

"Generous," spat the hag, "You were played like a harp!"

Fire now burned in the centers of the stormy slightly mismatched eyes, "You dare speak to me this way?"

Agnes growled right back, "You turned our world upside down to please you dolly girl… and you lost not one, but two mortals! You must right this, or we will all suffer the consequences."

"I didn't lose them," Jareth said coldly.

"Are they here?"

The Goblin King smirked, "No, they are not."

The smirk and the fire in his eyes alerted the hag, "You're up to something, aren't you?"

"You know me so well, Aggie…" he purred darkly.

"Oh it's going to be wicked," she said in delight.

Jareth's face still seemed pained, "Allow me my few moments of self pity Aggie, it's the least you can do…" he looked at her with contempt, of all the creatures that inhabited his kingdom he wondered why it was this hag was the one who came to him now. "I have no intentions of allowing that~ girl to escape having to make payment."

Long grimy fingers scratched the grimy chin, "Self pity is not as satisfying as payback." She observed.

"Perhaps not," he agreed, "But it is motivating."

Still hunkering on the floor of the throne room, the creature cackled, "Is it now, so what evil do you have planned?"

Jareth looked at the hag for a moment before he spoke, "I want to ask you something," he told her coldly.

"I got nothing to hide," she answered waspishly. "Ask away."

"What is the best way to hurt a woman," he demanded.

"Depends on the woman and what she needs," Agnes cackled.

"Thank you," Jareth said with an evil grin that was now mirrored on the face of the hag. "She thinks she's changed, but I think her change needs something more… something that cannot be seen, it can only be~ experienced." He stood up, and walked gracefully toward the niche leading to the stairs to his puzzle room. "Leave me Agnes, I've work to do." Powerfully he strode away, not bothering to look back at the hag.

It had only been a few short hours since he'd seen the girl take her leap of faith. He had thought that the room would protect his interests and was shocked when it had not. "You failed me," he said aloud accusing the room. The floating bits and pieces shuddered, "You can however atone," He kept his manner munificent and reasoning, holding out his hand he used the powers that only he had to seek out and find the orb he'd tossed to the boy. It rose from a place hidden in the rubble and returned to his hands. "Return to your former outward appearance, restore this structure." He commanded before exiting the chamber with his prize. His back to the Escher Room, he held the orb eyelevel and whispered, "Reveal."

In the perfectly round crystal sphere an image formed, that of a golden haired boy sleeping softly. The image shifted to a room where a girl was saying good night to her goblin guests. Jareth smirked, "Round two precious," he crooned. "Prepare to lose far more than you think you won." He chuckled darkly, ominously, "I hope you're as gracious a loser as you are a winner…" He tossed the orb up and it vanished. The halls of the goblin castle echoed with the laughter.

--

It had started six months after the fateful night she'd wished Toby away, and spent eleven of thirteen hours going _**through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, fought her way to the castle beyond the Goblin City**_ to take back the child that was… stolen. Even now, six months later that word still gave her trouble, stolen, not just trouble, but tons of guilt. She wanted to place all the blame for everything that happened on the goblins and their King. But in truth she couldn't, but she was not quite ready to shoulder her portion of blame. It would have to be enough right now that she was open to change, and that the journey had started the change. Sarah had turned around her life, had stopped living in the me and became part of the we. The 'we' being her family. That one small change had triggered changes in all areas of her life. Most of all in her social life, for Sarah Williams had a reputation of being a loner up until then. Perhaps that was not entirely Sarah's fault, but it was the reputation she'd developed. After her journey, her loner days were coming to a swift end.

Being the daughter of a famous actress had its drawbacks. Sarah had quickly learned that when she was only ten and her mother had opted out of her marriage contract for the floodlights and the roar of the greasepaint. Far too often she'd found in those early years people tried to befriend her in order to get to her mother… Sarah learned to be a loner. However after her journey in the Labyrinth, she found she needed friends. Learning to use the skills she'd honed in that journey gave her the means to make friends in her own world. She was surprised at how quickly the olive branch she'd held out was accepted. At first it was mostly the girls in her class who accepted her, and most of them were girls that Sarah had grown up with. It was as if all the hurts on both sides were forgiven and forgotten, as if they'd never existed. Then one by one the young men in her class started to come round. At first in groups, and then some of the young men came by one at a time, seeking Sarah's company.

She was still only a sophomore, and dating was only allowed by her father if they went out as a group. Her first dates were movie dates, six couples and they walked. Her first steady boyfriend was Jason Richards, who was in gymnastics. He was tall, lean and very flexible, with sandy brown hair, and big blue eyes. Jason had a quick smile, almost a smart aleck smirk. He was very popular and a natural leader. He was also completely into himself. He and Sarah had been dating for only a month when he suddenly broke it off complaining that Sarah was not supportive enough.

_***Sarah's recurring nightmare***_

_** Jareth stepped out from what was left of a shadowy archway, wearing what at first appeared to be a faded, threadbare cloak. As he came into the light it was discernable that the cloak was actually more like feathers than material. His entire outfit was in tones of grays and soft browns, the color of his owl- self. His face looked older, drawn. In his blond mane was a trace of gray. How long had she been here? She detected no change in herself. Jareth was waiting for her with his arms down at his side, flaccid. She advanced upon him. "Give me the child," she said in a commanding voice. **_

_** He paused before answering. "Sarah -- beware. I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel." His voice was weary and his nerves were fraying.**_

_** "Generous!" She advanced another step her tone mocked him. "What have you done that was generous?" **_

_** "Everything," he exclaimed bitterly. "I have done everything you wanted."It had sounded better in his head, having spoken it, it sounded like an accusation. He took a pace back, into the shadow of the archway Sarah followed. "You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening." Taking what appeared to be another step away from her, he gestured in the air. "I have reordered time," he told her. The thirteen-hour clock had appeared, floating above his head. Its hands were whirling around. "I have turned the world upside down." Sarah continued to advance upon him, her arms outreached. He retreated deeper into the shadows; again she followed in the strange steps that mirrored a dance in reverse. "And I have done it all for you," he said with a shake of his head. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous? Stay back!" He raised his hands as though to fend her off and took another pace away from her. In a louder voice, he repeated, "Stay back!" **_

_** Sarah's lips were parted, the memory of the last passages of the book were all she could think of. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City --" Jareth was retreating step by step up a staircase behind the archway. Sarah continued to advance, into the archway. "-- to take back the child you have stolen," she repeated. "For my will is as strong as yours --" **_

_** "Stop!" Jareth raised the palm of his hand to her. "Wait! Sarah, look -- look what I can offer you." He raised his left arm and made a large gesture with his hand. A glowing crystal ball appeared in it. He spun it around in his fingers, smiled wanly, and said, "It will show you your dreams, remember." **_

_** Sarah took another step. "-- and my kingdom as great --" **_

Sarah had awoken from the nightmare, beaded in sweat and heart racing, the roar of blood pounding in her ears. It had frightened the willies out of her. Not since that fateful night had she given much thought to the Goblin King. She'd put him out of her mind, or at least as far back in her memory as she could. Now six months later he was popping up in her dreams and making her feel…. What… guilty? Each time she closed her eyes, and tried to sleep the dream would start up again, and she'd awake with a start. When the winter sun rose, Sarah looked as if she'd been through a battle.

Jason was at her locker when she arrived at school, the look on his face told he something was upsetting him. "Where have you been," he barked at her. "Did you forget this morning's practice? You promised you'd be there!"

"I'm sorry," Sarah said, still burry eyed and tired from the lack of sleep. "I had a bad night… must have eaten something, that didn't agree with me." She removed her heavy winter jacket and hung it in the locker.

Impatiently he listened to her, and exasperated he scolded her, "Sarah I need your support not excuses. Why can't you keep focused?" He stormed off to his classes but called over his shoulder, "The meet is this afternoon, make sure you're there! This is the last meet before the winter break, Sarah. I need you there!"

Sarah had exerted an effort and made it to the gymnasium with ten minutes to spare. She would have much rather gone straight home and to bed, but she put in the extra effort to be supportive. Jason had been right, this was the last meet before break, and most likely the last chance for her to see him before his parents winged off to the Bahamas as they did every winter to spend Christmas in the sun. He had informed her after their first date that he'd be out of the country during the holidays and didn't expect her to buy him a gift… unless she really wanted to. She had taken the hint, and had gotten him a little something, but in her dazed state had forgotten to bring the gift to school with her. With just two days left of the semester, there was much to do, and she and Jason didn't share any classes.

Upon arriving at the gym she saw Jason surrounded by the usual hanger-ons. Girls who gushed over how talented and amazing he was, and he was lapping it up and showing off a bit more than usual. Not wanting to interrupt his admires, Sarah took a seat in the bleachers, in her usual place. From where she sat she could tell that Jason had not missed her presence, not while all the girls were there fawning over him. If he'd noticed her entry, he'd pointedly ignored it. In the back of her mind, she felt the end coming, fast and furious. She could see it coming, like a train wreck, but somehow couldn't find a means to stop it.

"He's such a prick," a darkly breathy female voice said sarcastically.

Sarah turned to see the speaker, shocked that someone was speaking against Jason. She didn't recognize the girl who owned the voice. She was a stranger to Sarah, and she cleared her throat before she asked, "Are you speaking about Jason?" The stranger couldn't have been any older than she herself, but was dressed in dark clothes, and wore very dark makeup on her eyes, lips and very long nails. Her skin was pale to the point of being almost translucent, framed by raven colored tresses in a free styled short hair cut it looked almost white. Sarah thought for a moment that the girl was wearing kabuki makeup but saw upon closer inspection that she was just incredibly pale. She was seated languorously on the bleachers and looked entirely out of place in the brightly lit gym.

The girl looked at Sarah; her eyes were like jeweled kaleidoscopes. Brilliant greens and golds, and full of contempt and scorn for the boy she'd been looking at. The dark makeup surrounding the eyes only made them seem more exotic and alluring. The girl was mysteriously enchanting, and Sarah could not take her eyes off the face that seemed so hostile to Jason. Yet insistently the jeweled changed when she looked at Sarah, becoming warm while still challenging, "Is that his name?"

"Yes," Sarah said nodding, "He's my boyfriend." Her voice sounded embarrassed at the admission, and she felt her cheeks flush.

The dark haired minx of a girl raised one very delicately arched brow, "Really?" Turning her head to look at the boy surrounded by groupies, lapping up the attention and flirting outrageously in return; she chuckled wickedly. "Doesn't look like it from here, toots."

Sarah smoothed the skirt she was wearing and tired to ignore the other girl. But she too had noticed that Jason was all into the attention, and was pointedly ignoring Sarah. "He's very popular," Sarah said defensively.

"Oh I can see that," the other answered, her voice still dripping with sarcasm. "It's why I don't get." She looked at Sarah and scooted over just a bit closer, and offered her hand, "I'm Anne, Anne Archy, and you?"

Sarah stared at the offered hand, but accepted it at last, "Sarah Williams."

Anne released her hand after a gentle shake, "Nice to meet you," she said pleasantly enough. "I just moved to this… boo foo town." Leaning forward she rested her elbows on her knees. Like a hawk she allowed her eyes to do a sweep of the bleachers.

"I've lived here all my life," Sarah said quietly.

"And yet you're not like the rest of these… mundanes." Anne sighed. "You've got…" she sighed deeply as she looked at Sarah through dark lashes her voice dropping an octave, "Quality."

"Mundanes," murmured Sarah feeling a cold shiver go down her spine as the other girl looked at her, "Where are you from," she asked trying to change the subject, uncomfortable with the stranger's scrutiny. The scrutiny reminded her of what she'd seen in mismatched storm at sea blue eyes.

"You name it," Anne said leaning back now, resting her elbows on the bleachers behind them. "I've been there."

"Your dad was in the service," Sarah asked making the assumption this must be another service brat. Upper Nyack seemed to have attracted a good many retiring colonels and generals.

"Nope," Anne said curtly, "Pop was diplomatic core." Her tone said she didn't really think that was interesting at all. "Not an ambassador or anything spectacular like that… he's been an attaché, one of the little people who keep all the facts and figures so the diplomats don't sound too much like morons or idiots. Now he's going to write his memories or some such nonsense. " She looked over at Sarah, "What's yours do?"

"Daddy is a lawyer," Sarah said turning back to see if Jason's turn had come up.

"You look familiar," Anne ventured. "There's an actress~ Linda Williams~ any relation?"

"My mother," admitted Sarah embarrassed. "They're divorced; I live here with my dad and his second wife. I see Mom whenever she's in the country, and I've gotten to see her on Broadway."

"Cool," purred the other. "My mom is a chemist, that's so… square." She pointed a dark nailed finger toward the gym floor and the vaulting horse, "Looks like your _**boyfriend**_ is coming up."

Sarah turned her attention to the floor, "I hope he does well." She said quietly. "We need top scores today to stay in the running for the championships." Watching Jason perform effortlessly, she knew he was going to have top scores, again. She could feel Anne's gaze on her and tried not to let it distract her. If Jason looked up and found her not watching, he'd be pissed. The last thing Sarah needed or wanted was Jason pissed. He looked up to where he knew she'd be and his face was arrogantly smirking as he waved to her. He then gave a wink to a group of girls shouting his name and strutted over to them.

"What a prick," Anne repeated with disgust. "Is he stuck up too?"

"A bit," Sarah admitted before she could stop herself. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry toots," Anne crossed her arms before she looked at the other, and wiggled her long fingers rather dramatically, "It'll be our little secret." She looked about the gym and huffed, "How long do these things go on, I'm dying for a smoke?"

"Another hour," Sarah said feeling like she too could not wait to get out of there.

"Bummer," huffed Anne as she leaned back again.

Sarah cleared her throat and asked politely, "This does not seem to be entertaining you, so why are you here?"

Lazily Anne smiled and tilted her head to look at Sarah, "Parental units insist that I join in~ get to know the other students, become a member of the local society. As if!" She snickered, "You're right this is not my scene. I'd rather be in the art studio creating something obnoxious. What happens after?"

"Celebration at the A&W on route six if we win," Sarah looked at the new girl, "Would you like to come?"

Pointing toward the young man getting ready to do his parallel bar routine, Anne glowered. "You think he'd mind?"

"I doubt he'd notice one more person," Sarah thought about the crowd at the A&W, she knew most of the boys would be talking about the meet, and the girls, well they never seemed to have much to say that interested her. "It would be nice to have some new~ perspective." She said at last.

Anne studied Sarah and then said coyly, "Oh, you're a little trouble maker… I think I'm gonna like it here."

A little over an hour later the victors of the meet gathered at the A&W, huddled into the largest booth the little shop had. In the booths on either side were the girlfriends and supporters. Sarah and Anne entered and moved to the booth, "Jason," Sarah greeted him, "This is Anne, she just moved here~ Anne, Jason."

Anne smiled wanly at the boy, "Nice win hotshot." She said without being overly fawning.

"Thanks," he said dismissively before returning to his conversation with his team mates.

Sarah slid into the booth behind him, Anne slid in as well. They ordered drinks along with the rest of the girl friends, all of whom were looking peeved at being ignored. The conversation at the girls table was in short supply, and Anne watched each of them like a hawk. Sarah looked at the clock on the wall of the teen hot spot and announced she had to get home. Jason didn't even take notice of their walking out.

Anne placed a hand on her sleeve outside, "Which way you live?" she asked. Sarah pointed and Anne seemed pleased, "Great, I'll walk with ya, I'm that way myself."

Sarah had not given much thought to where Anne lived, "What house?"

"It used to be called the Owens place, its way out near the outskirts of town," Anne said keeping step with her new friend. "Do you know it?"

"Everyone knows the Owens place," Sarah assured her, "My father represented the estate when old man Owens passed. Your father must have paid a fortune for it, it's got history!"

"It's a drafty old barn if you ask me," teased Anne, "But it's a palace compared to some of the places I've been." She looked about the streets they walked, "its home now, you should come over sometime and tell me the history of the house. I'll show you the artist loft the parental units put in for me."

Sarah had not answered, she was thinking about the way Jason had behaved. They had walked nearly three blocks when she suddenly said, "He's not always like that."

"Its okay toots," Anne told her sympathetically. "_**Boys**_ are _**boys**_ all over the world… you should see the smucks they raise in Russia!"

Sarah snorted and her smile returned, "Smucks?"

"Yeah, don't you just love Yiddish slang," Anne said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a packet of smokes, "Want one?" She offered the open pack to Sarah.

"I don't smoke," Sarah announced softly shaking her head.

"I do," Anne took one out, lit it and took a long drag. "I've been dying for one of these all day!"

"Do you parents know you smoke," Sarah looked about, wondering if someone would object.

"Sure they know," Anne said breezily. She held the cigarette in her fingers and looked at it soberly, "I don't hide things from the parental units…Although I'll bet they wished I did."

"But you're only… fifteen," Sarah objected.

"Well, I'll be sixteen in a few days," Anne found Sarah's concern charming. "Things are a bit different on the continent toots."

"This is not the continent, this is Upper Nyack," Sarah warned, looking about to make sure no one was about. "Girls of fifteen don't smoke here…"

"Want ta bet," challenged Anne before she snubbed out the butt of her smoke with the tip of her cha-cha boot. "Don't get your panties in a bunch," she said gently. "And don't frown, it makes lines…"

Sarah closed her eyes, took a deep breath and shook her head, "You're impossible."

"Jealous?"

Sarah opened her eyes and smiled, "Maybe a little."

Anne slung an arm over Sarah's shoulder, "Toots, I think we're gonna be best friends! You'll be a good influence on me, and I'll corrupt you." They continued to walk home. Anne left Sarah in front of her door and walked on the three blocks to her house.

Karen was on the porch when Sarah arrived, "Who was that," she asked watching as the raven haired girl moved on.

"New girl at school," Sarah also watched the movement of her new acquaintance. "Her name is Anne."

"She's…" Karen sought words to describe the odd young lady.

"A bit odd," suggested Sarah nodding. "But she's really very nice, her dad was in the diplomatic core."

"Oh," Karen looked at her stepdaughter, "How was the gym meet?"

"We won," her bored tone told the woman not to ask for more.

"Dinner is almost ready," her stepmother sighed, "Soon as your father arrives I'll serve."

--

Conversation that night at the table revolved around the new family in town, Dr. Phinnaeus Archy and his wife, Dr. May Hemm Archy. Robert seemed most impressed with the man and told Karen he'd like to invite the family over to dine soon. Karen mentioned that Sarah had already become acquainted with the daughter, Anne. All talk of the gym meet and victory had been shelved in favor of this new family; a fact that Sarah had found refreshing, as she was bored to tears with the gymnasts, their girlfriends and followers. Sarah's regular girl friends were not part of that crowd, and she was ever so glad. Being Jason's girlfriend could be a bit trying at times.

"So what do you think of the Archy girl," her father asked as Karen cleared the table.

Sarah who was helping clear, paused and gave it a moment's thought before saying, "She's different," she went on to say, "But kind of interesting… in an odd way."

"Odd?" her father's interest was piqued.

Resting her hands on the back of one of the chairs, Sarah leaned, "She dresses in dark clothes, wears really dark makeup and she just says whatever she thinks."

"Ah," Robert put the steam of his pipe in his lips. "She's a bit of a~ beatnik we'd have called her, or perhaps Bohemian… I'm not sure what you young people call it today."

"Radical," Karen offered sarcastically.

"Well," Sarah scratched her head, "I don't think she's a Rad~ more of the British Goth if you ask me, she's just~ different… but you know, I kind of like her." Karen made a face, was going to object but the phone rang and she asked Sarah to answer it. Sarah picked up the phone and heard Jason's voice on the other end asking for her to meet him in half an hour at the park. "It's freezing outside, and I've got homework." she complained.

"This won't take long," Jason promised. "I'll be at the swan pond in half an hour." The line went dead.

Sarah stared at the phone, "Anne's right he's a prick," she muttered thinking of what Anne had called him. "I have to go out for a bit," she told Karen as she brought in the rest of the dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher. "Jason wants me to meet him at the park."

Karen looked at the fading light, "Well don't stay too long," her request was reasonable.

"It's too cold to stay out long," Sarah said gently. "I'll be home soon, and I'm taking the dog, he needs his walk anyway; I'll may as well kill two birds with one stone."

At the park Sarah found she'd arrived first, and she took a seat on one of the benches. It had been a long six months since she'd last been in this glade. She'd stayed far away from it after the fateful night. It didn't make her feel any easier that here she was, once more where she'd played silly make belief games. She was very glad she'd taken Merlin with her. He sat at her feet but seemed guarded. "What's wrong old boy?" she asked as her hand ran over his silky coat. "Smell a cat or a bird?" She felt oddly herself, as if being watched and she looked about to see if anyone were about. "We'll give Jason five minutes more, and then we'll just go." She promised her companion.

Merlin growled lowly and Sarah could see Jason coming down the path, he frowned at the dog, "Did you have to bring that mutt?" he complained. "You know he does not like me!"

"You would prefer I was out walking alone," she asked sounding just as miffed.

Shoving his hands into his pockets Jason looked at her with an expression that was akin to contempt. "Frankly Sarah, I really don't care what you do anymore."

Hurt more by the cold tone than the words, Sarah stared at him. "Jason."

"You're really not a very good girl friend," he continued blandly. "You're not supportive or attentive and I don't see any reason we should continue this façade, do you."

Sarah had been looking at him, but was distracted by the movement up the path behind him, and a girl peering at her from behind the snow covered bushes that didn't really cover her. "Oh… I see…" Sarah glared at him, "Perhaps you'd better run along with your little friend there before she freezes her tomato off in that skimpy outfit." She pointed toward the observer, "Seeing as you've already moved on."

Jason glared at her with darker eyes, "What did you expect?" He turned on his heels and moved toward the girl hiding.

"Prick," Sarah said under her breath, feeling relieved when she had. She looked down at her faithful dog and sighed, "Oh Merlin…" A tone from the tower told her the clock was about to chime. Looking at the spire over the bare trees she frowned, she knew it was far closer to nine, but the clock hands were on seven. "That can't be right," she muttered pulling her coat closer. "Come on Merlin, let's go home."

_**The white owl had been perched with his claws hooked on a branch, an effigy of watching and waiting. Now he swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up toward the full moon. Nobody saw him, white in the moonlight, black against the stars.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

__Karen and her father were watching the news when Sarah came in the mudroom door. She brushed the snow off Merlin and made sure he was dry before she hung up her coat and slipped out of her boots. "I'm home," she called out.

"Good," her father answered.

Sarah put the gate up that would keep Merlin in the mudroom and out of the rest of the house; one concession that Karen had made in the weeks that had followed the big storm. Still feeling cold from the long walk home, Sarah put the kettle on to make herself some hot coco. She wondered why it was she had been more hurt by the tone of voice Jason had used than his delivered message. "Cheap shot," grumbled Sarah as she poured the water into the mix in her tall mug. Sipping the warm liquid too the chill out of her bones; "Breaking up just before Christmas." Sarah could hear her parents talking, but not what the subject was. She concentrated on the warm liquid in her mug, and counted her blessings that she'd not spent a fortune on a gift for Jason.

Karen saw her sitting alone in the kitchen and looked at the wall clock, "Getting late and you've got classes tomorrow." Came the gentle reminder.

Sarah nodded, rose and went to the sink to rinse her mug out, "Jason broke up with me," she quietly informed her stepmother.

"How do you feel about it," Karen asked without over reacting. She wanted to see what Sarah's feelings were before she reacted.

"Surprisingly," Sarah admitted, "I'm really not too disturbed," she snickered wickedly and whispered to her step mom, "Anne called him a prick and she's right… he is."

Karen tried to look shocked and failed so gave into a wicked snicker of her own, "Don't use that kind of language," she admonished before hugging the girl. "Good night Sarah."

Sarah looked into the nursery before going to her own room. Toby was sleeping soundly, peacefully the way only the innocent could. Creeping into the room she stood at the edge of his crib and made sure that his blanket was straight. She watched silently for a moment before backing away and exiting the room. Had she looked out the window she might not have left at all. In the tree outside the room a lone owl watched over the child. The eyes of the owl followed the girls retreat before it looked once more on the boy.

--

More rested, and oddly more relaxed, Sarah came down to breakfast. Her father having been informed of the breakup had expected her to be teary eyed and inconsolable about her first break up. He looked at her over the paper but kept his comments to himself. Karen insisted on everyone having a nourishing bowl of oatmeal and was pouring juice when the front door bell rang. "I'll see who that is," she said as she headed to the door. Opening it she found a girl around Sarah's age on the doorstep. "Yes," she asked.

"Hi, I'm Anne Archy, is Sarah still here or did I miss her?" The girl in dark garments asked smiling at the woman in the pink terry robe.

"Come in," Karen said looking past the dark garments and the pale features, into the soul that showed in the girls eyes. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Ah, no," Anne found herself admitting as she was led to the kitchen.

"Sit there," Karen instructed the girl as she laddered out a bowl of oatmeal.

Bewildered the girl sat down, "You really don't have to feed me, Mrs. Williams." But it was too late and the bowl was placed before her. "ah… thanks."

Robert snickered from behind his paper, while Sarah who'd been staring asked. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a tight whisper.

"I figured we could walk to school together," Anne whispered back, hesitantly she lifted the spoon, "Do I really have to eat?"

"Yes," Karen announced loud and clear, placing a glass of juice down, "You do." Taking her own bowl to the table she smiled warmly at the new comer. "So, Anne, how do you like Upper Nyack so far?"

Surprised that she actually liked the taste of her oats, Anne smiled back, "It's interesting."

"How so," Asked Robert from behind his paper.

"Well," Anne loosened her coat and continued to eat, between gulps she spoke, "It's not at all what it appears to be." Sarah gazed at her new friend, and found she was in total agreement. "This place looks like dullsville, but it's got undercurrents."

"And then some," Robert snorted placing the paper on the table.

Anne looked at Karen, "I don't like oatmeal, but this is great." She said in an honest matter of fact manner. "I mean really…"

"Thank you," Karen said cheerily.

Toby stared at the girl with dark hair, makeup and clothes, and when Anne looked at him and smiled, he melted. "So who are you cutie?"

"This is Toby, my baby brother." Sarah supplied the answer.

"What a little doll," Anne flirted with the baby. "You're gonna break hearts kiddo."

Sarah chuckled, shook her head and then continued to eat her breakfast; "Nice of you to come by for me."

"You're on my way, and I hate the new girl in town gig… you I feel comfortable with." Anne admitted.

Looking at his watch Robert cleared his throat, "Ride this morning girls?"

"Thanks dad," Sarah finished her bowl and carried both hers and Anne's to the sink.

Anne leaned back in her seat to take it all in, "So this is what a normal family is about?" She lazily waved her right hand in a circle in the air.

Karen's radar went up and she looked at the girl sideways, "Don't you think of your family as normal?"

"No," Anne answered curtly, "I don't think my parents see themselves as normal either." There was no rancor in her tone, but she could tell that Sarah's stepmother was concerned. "My dad was an attaché, and mom is a renowned chemist… not your run of the mill folks down the block…" She turned to Mr. Williams as if to ask for help, "You've met my dad, what's your take on him?"

Robert, being put on the spot by the teen and saw the mischievous but harmless gleam in the jeweled eyes looking at him, "Her parents are~ different." He conceded looking at the girl with a silent warning. "I met them both at the closing."

Anne smiled at Karen, "Different he says;" the teen giggled, "Ask my mother to split an atom and she'd be giddy, point her toward a kitchen and she'll give ya the deer in the headlights look."

"Oh you poor child," Karen said, and she meant it. "Your mother doesn't make you breakfast?"

"I don't think I'd eat it if she did…" Anne shuddered, "Chemist, not a cook. She can tell you the chemical breakdown of oatmeal, but cooking it is another thing all together." She stood up and fastened her coat again, "Don't worry, Mrs. Williams, I'm not starving. Mom and dad have great household help… but I'm in those wacky teen years, and I don't always take the time for breakfast. Like today."

"Well anytime you need a home cooked meal," Karen offered generously.

"Thanks," Anne said gathering her things and following Sarah and her father out the door.

--

Robert dropped the girls at the front drive of the high school and headed to his office, "Your parents are nice," Anne said thoughtfully as they made their way through fresh snow. "She's not bad for a stepmother."

"No, she's not," agreed Sarah, "But if you had tried to tell me that six months ago I'd have taken off your head."

"Oh," Anne looked at the girl, before her facial features changed, "There's Jason." She said quietly.

"So what," Sarah said linking arms, "Not my concern any longer."

"You gave him the boot," Anne asked in surprise.

"Nope, he kicked me to the curb," Joked the girl with green eyes.

Anne looked over at the boy in question as they passed him by, "He's not just a prick," she glowered, "He's a moron too. Two days before the Christmas break, and he breaks up with you…."

"Yeah with his new girlfriend looking on from behind some bushes," Sarah smiled at her new friend, "But you know what, I'll live."

--

Word of the breakup had spread like wildfire in the halls of the school. Sarah heard whispers behind her back, but chose to ignore them. Some of the girls who were dating other members of the gymnastics team suddenly gave her the cold shoulder. Sarah pondered for a moment, was she suppose to feel hurt by this snub? If so, it was failing. She didn't feel bad about the girl's treatment. In fact she didn't feel anything about it at all.

"Hey Sarah," Trudy Liner took her seat beside Sarah in the science lab, "What's this I hear, it's over between you and Jason?"

Sarah smiled at the girl she'd known since kindergarten. "He called it quits last night…" Sarah acknowledged.

"Just as well," good naturedly Trudy said, "He's going out of town and he wouldn't have been here for the Winter Festival anyway."

Sarah shrugged, "He told me weeks ago when we started going out that I shouldn't bother getting him a present for Christmas as he was going to be sunning in the Bahamas'. I doubt he'd ever given any thought to my feelings or desires to take part in the Festival." She saw Anne walk past the class room on her way to her next class, and they waved at each other. "Have you met the new girl, Anne Archy?"

Trudy watched the girl dressed in dark garments pass by, "Briefly, she seems kinda ~ weird."

"She's different," Sarah agreed, "But I like her."

"Bring her to the mall on Saturday," Trudy suggested, "The more the merrier I say."

--

The girls met at Sarah's locker to walk home, "Are you busy on Saturday?" Sarah asked as she bundled up.

"Not that I know," Anne said watching Sarah pulling items out of her locker. "What's up toots?"

"Some of the girls that I hang with are going shopping at the mall… you know for the holidays… and I wondered if you'd like to join us," Sarah said.

Anne leaned on the locker next to her, "More jocks girlfriends," she made a face, "I don't know…"

"No just regular girls," Sarah giggled. "I never hung out much with the jocks girls…."

Laughing Anne answered, "I wonder why," she mulled over the invitation and then answered, "Why not, I have to get the prenatal units something for the holidays."

Sarah paused, "Do you celebrate Christmas, or…something else?" She had not given much thought to what Anne's religious affiliations were.

"It's hard to explain," Anne admitted, "See my folks are… well I guess you'd call them agnostic, but that's not quite true. I mean we're not Christians, we're not Jewish… we… not really anything…" Anne looked uncomfortable explaining the situation. "We celebrate Christmas… do a tree, exchange gifts and all that… but there's no religious ceremony."

Sarah looked at her with concern, "Really?"

"Hey it's not that they don't believe in God and all that… they just never got hooked into one religious venue." Anne walked at Sarah's side as they headed toward the front door. "I've been to lots of churches, and temples and shrines… all over the world," huffed the jeweled eyed girl. "I know more religious history than most people know exists. We just never joined any one religious group."

"But you do celebrate the holidays," Sarah asked.

"Well," Anne gave her a funny look, "We actually celebrate them all… I mean you show up at my house on any evening during Hanukah, and you'll see my father light the menorah and say the blessing, in perfect Hebrew. On Solstice, my mother does a sunrise ritual, and then on Christmas Eve they put up a tree in the old German tradition… and we celebrate Yule… and Epiphany …" she rolled her hand over and over. "We celebrate it all…"

"Wow, that's kind of nice," Sarah said with honest enthusiasm.

Anne looked at her new friend, "What do you all do?" genuinely interested in Sarah's traditions.

"Well our tree will go up this weekend," Sarah reported, "Karen is in charge of that and my father has a handy man that takes care of the heavy stuff. Hank put up the outside decorations back at Thanksgiving weekend. We go caroling on the night before Christmas Eve with this group that Dad and Karen belong to… On Christmas Eve we light the tree and attend midnight services… and we exchange gifts on Christmas morning."

"How Rockwellian of you," teased the other. "That's really nice though."

"One more day of classes and we're off for two glorious weeks," Sarah said as they trudged through fresh snow. "There's a Winter Festival in the park during that time. Sledding out at this farm outside town~ they have hot chocolate and ice skating, it's great."

"Sounds," Anne sought for words, "fun." She finally said in a deadpan voice.

"Well it's not life on the continent…" lamented Sarah feeling suddenly very small townish.

Anne stopped dead in her track and grabbed Sarah's arm to halt her as well, "I didn't mean it that way," she said abrasively. "Look, Sarah… I'm not into all this; I've never been anywhere long enough to get involved~ I'm scared!"

Mouth dropping open, Sarah stared at the girl, "You are?"

Anne shut her eyes, "It's not easy for me to jump into anything… to trust or to… be involved." She took a long ragged breath, "This whole community thing is new, and strange. Just give me some time… to acclimate."

"Sure," Sarah said gently. "I'll give you all the time you need."

Anne looked at her, "I didn't mean to sound flippant," she apologized, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I know you're being nice, and trying to include me."

"It's okay," Sarah said encouraged the new girl. "I'm sort of in the same boat…"

"You are," Anne asked doubting the words.

Sarah looked about, wanting to be sure they were not being observed or overheard, "My mother is an actress as you know, and until six months ago I… sort of isolated myself because of it." When Anne looked confused Sarah continued, "My parents divorced when I was ten, and suddenly my mom because this… famous person, and everybody suddenly wanted to be my friend for what I could do for them, not to be my friend for me." She shrugged, "I'm just getting back into the social swing myself. Learning who I can trust, and who to stay clear of."

Anne considered the situations, "Alright, we do this together." She agreed at last. "Come on, we're becoming fixtures here… and it's too cold to stand out here." They turned to walk home.

--

Sarah and Anne arrived at the Williams' home at the same time a delivery truck from Boscov's did. "What's that," asked Anne.

"I've no idea," Sarah shrugged, "See you tomorrow," she said as she moved quietly up the walkway and entered the door, "Karen, there's a delivery man coming up the walk," she called out as she took off her coat.

Karen came rushing and fussing past her, "Go watch Toby," she said busily. "Please."

Sarah entered the kitchen, and headed to her little brother's high chair. "What's that all about," she asked the boy in a silly voice. She played with the boy while she waited for Karen to return to the kitchen.

A few moments later her stepmother came bustling in, "How was school?" she asked going to the large stock pot and stirring the contents.

"Oh you know," Sarah said shrugging, "Last minute tests and assignments for the break." Sarah didn't sound impressed, "Tomorrow is the Christmas program for the student body and most classes will be just sort of partying." She looked at the clock, "What time is dinner?"

Karen also looked at the clock, "Six, your father is stuck at the office until after five." She wiped her hands on a towel, "I like your friend."

"I invited Anne to come shopping at the mall Saturday, Trudy and the gang are doing the all out thing like usual." A wistful smile came to Sarah's face, "I'd forgotten how much fun that whole thing could be. And this year I get to share it with Anne."

Karen breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad you're getting back to being out with the girls."

Relaxing and actually enjoying Karen's company Sarah nodded, "Me too."

Karen came to the table and looked at her with a big almost too happy smile. "How long do you plan on being out?"

"All day," Sarah said happily, "We're meeting at ten, and then its shop until we drop, and lunch at the Spud house, and more shopping. Hot cider and the stage show at four, in the mall atrium."

"Well don't spend too much," Karen advised, "Make wise purchases."

"I'll try," promised the girl as she stood up. "I'm going to change, and I'll be down to help set the table."

--

_**Friday December 19, 1986**_

Sarah opened the door to find the girl in dark garments wearing a jaunty little elf cap complete with bells. "You're kidding, right?"

Anne held one out to Sarah jingling the bell, "Nope!"

Sarah laughed as she took the cap and placed it over her long dark tresses, "You're nuts Archy!"

"Toots," purred the other, "You don't know the half of it." Karen came into the hall and began to giggle uncontrollably. Robert holding Toby also entered and began to chuckle. Toby just stared, until Anne held out a smaller version for the boy. But Merlin barked from the back mudroom. Anne blinked, "You've got a dog?"

"Old English sheep hound," Robert said looking over his shoulder, "Merlin!" he shouted and the dog ceased barking, but began a pitiful whine.

"Awwwwwww," Anne complained, "I wish we had time for me to get acquainted."

"Later," Sarah promised, "When you come over tomorrow before we go to the mall." She grabbed her coat, "We'll walk today." She bid her family good bye and the girls dashed down the walk. "Wait until you see this, its classic small town hoopla!"

"Joy," Anne retorted.

The halls of the school were crowded with other students, many of whom were wearing caps like Sarah and Anne. Trudy and the girls came rushing over with fresh made cookies, and offered them to Anne and Sarah. They moved in masse to the gym, now decked out with boughs of holly and red ribbons. The girls took seats with the other girls that Sarah hung out with. Sarah made the introductions, and everyone commented on the matching hats. The school band, choir and the entire music department seemed to be part of the show.

--

Anne and Sarah walked home, part of a group that headed out and slowly parted ways. Anne nodded at her new friend, "You were right toots, small town and classic!"

"Told you," Sarah said happily. "Wait until we get to the mall tomorrow." They didn't see the eyes of the boy watching with the fires of rage building up.

--

Sarah sat at her mirror brushing her hair like Linda had taught her to long before she left the family. She counted the strokes one at a time in sets of ten. Looking into the mirror she saw the passing of Karen on her way to the master bedroom, pausing to check on Toby one more time. And then she smiled to the girl looking in her mirror and bid her sweet dreams. A few moments later her father came up after having locked up down stairs. He paused at her door and smiled cryptically. Sarah wondered what was being plotted.

Turning off the light she crept across the floor to her bed, hearing the old boards in the floor creak ever so slightly as she made her way. The bed was cold and she shivered as she slipped between sheets and under thick blankets. She missed snuggling with Lancelot, who now was tucked up with Toby in his bed in the nursery. She looked at the other stuffed toys that still sat on a shelf on her wall. None could replace the bear she'd given to the boy, and none ever would. She turned over, facing away from the shadowbox of stuffed toys. Her eyes were heavy with sleep and she was nearly drifted off when something across from her caught her attention. On the smooth surface of the vanity stood a figurine bathed in moonlight, one whose presence had been banished up to that attic six months ago. In the outstretched hand of the threatening symbol from her nightmares was a crystal, and in the shaft of moonlight it seemed to glow.

Sarah bolted up and stared, "No," she said aloud, "I put you in the attic!"

Tossing back the covers, indifferent to her lack of clothes, she stalked the few short feet from the bed to the vanity table. Reaching out she was intending to take hold of the offending shape, what she planned beyond that was unclear. Her fingers never touched the statuette, for as she neared it a shadow fluttered across the window in the moonlight and darkened the room ominously. Sarah, startled by the shape of wings, backed away from the figurine and dove under her covers. She never saw the glow that suddenly lit up the eyes of glass.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Saturday, December 20**__**th**__** 1986**_

Sarah slept in short spurts, and looked it when she arose the next morning. Dark circles lined under her eyes, red veins were etched over the whites of her eyes, and she looked like hell. Coming down stairs after her shower and having put more than a few drops of Visine in her eyes, she took her place at the breakfast table, "Where's daddy," she asked as she lifted a piece of toast to her lips.

Karen had not turned to look at the girl but was scrambling up eggs, "He had to go to meet a client," she sounded cheerful and only turned when the girl groaned. "Good Lord Sarah," she exclaimed. "You look like you didn't sleep a wink." She placed fresh eggs in front of the girl.

"Had a bad night," Sarah admitted.

"I thought you said the breakup didn't trouble you," her stepmother commented taking a seat and sipping her coffee.

Sarah heard the words, and knew there was a clear out for her here. She couldn't say, oh I had nightmares because the Goblin King statue in my bedroom scares the hell out of me. Where as saying she had been mistaken about Jason and the breakup was a logical cause and effect. "I guess I didn't know just how much," she said trying to sound sincere. "I guess I cared more than I knew and it took a day to soak in."

"He's just a silly teenage boy," Karen counseled.

For once Sarah could be grateful that Karen was so involved in her life, "I know you're right," she said still using every acting technique she'd learned from her mother and the classes she'd taken for the last few years. "I guess first breakups are the hardest."

"You'll be the stronger for it," Karen promised. "What time do you expect Anne," she asked changing the subject.

"About nine or so," Sarah said trying to sound more cheerful. "We're going to Palisades," she said stating the name of the mall that sat on a plot of land between Nyack and Upper Nyack. "Is there anything you need me to pick up for you while I'm there?"

"Oh that's so sweet of you dear," Karen said with an eerie smile, "But that won't be necessary."

Sarah jumped when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," she said trying to pretend she was excited about the day's outing. She moved quickly to the front hall and opened the door, instantly sorry when she had. Instead of Anne it was the girl she'd seen hiding in the bushes, and she looked fit to be tied. "Can I help you," Sarah asked looking at the other with disinterest.

"You can tell your pals that it won't work," the girl snapped and pointed a long nailed finger in Sarah's face. "Jason belongs to me now, so you can just call those bitches off."

Sarah wondered if laughing in the face of fury were an option, but sighed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jason called me from the airport and told me all about what you and your friends were pulling on him, the harassment and the phone calls…" The girl waved that finger more threateningly.

Sarah held up a hand, "What phone calls? I didn't call Jason last night…"

The other girl didn't appear to believe Sarah, "I'm warning you Sarah Williams, I don't care how famous your mother is, or who she slept with to get where she got! You can't have Jason back."

"Fine," Sarah said closing the door on the girl.

The doorbell rang and Sarah opened the door ready to bark at the girl to get off her stoop, but it was Anne standing on the front porch, "Toots, you look like hell." She said stepping inside, "Who was that chick I just saw leaving?"

"Jason's new girl," Sarah groaned, "Long story, hang on…" Turing toward the kitchen she shouted, "Karen we're leaving now…"

"Have a nice time," the reply came from the back area of the house.

Two blocks away Anne lit up one of her cigarettes and handed it to Sarah, "Take my word for it Toots, you need this." She saw the look of horror on Sarah's face, "its cloves and rose petals, not tobacco… I smoke herbs and spices… all legal." She held the object to Sarah once more, "It'll settle your nerves," she promised.

Sarah accepted the offered cigarette and took a short drag on it; to her surprise it was cool and flavorful. She looked at the other girl, "This is different from what you were smoking the other day."

Anne nodded, "Sure, I was using a Turkish blend, but I figured going out with you oh soooo good home town girls I'd clean up my act for the day." She took the cigarette back, "It's not as full bodied as my Turkish blend… but it'll do…" She took a long drag, "So tell me about what was going down just before I got to your house."

"Jason's filled that fool girl's head with some cock and bull tale that I'm still after him," Sarah took another drag off the herbal smoking product. "Can you believe that?"

"Well Toots have you looked in a mirror?" Anne snickered, "Your eyes are dark and red and you look like hell."

"I had a nightmare," Sarah lied.

"Yeah right and I'm Pollyanna!" Anne snubbed out the smoke. "Come on," she linked arms with Sarah. "If you don't want to tell me, just say so."

"It sounds stupid," Sarah muttered. "I put this goofy statue I used to keep on my dresser away, and last night it just suddenly appeared on my dresser again; scared the willies out of me. I only slept in spurts."

"You're over wrought," Anne suggested. "You need this break."

Sadness moved Sarah's features upon thinking her friend didn't believe her. "I not making this up," she sulked.

When they arrived at the mall the other girls were not there yet, and Anne pulled Sarah into the restroom. She pulled a tube out of her purse, "A little concealed and you'll look like your old self." She applied the foundation lightly with her finger tips. "I believe you," she said solemnly.

Sarah swallowed hard, "You do, why?"

"Because it's too weird not to have happened; you're not putting this on, and it sure as hell is not because of your breakup." Anne said quietly. "Hell Sarah, I've been around the world more times than I can remember… I've seen all kinds of weird shit. A statue returning to its appointed place…yeah I believe you." She paused fixing Sarah's makeup. "But I doubt the others would, so let's just keep it between us for now."

Sarah took a long ragged breath, "Thanks Anne." She surveyed the repair and nodded, "Okay, let's shop."

--

Trudy looked at the main window of the major department store, "Should we venture in?" she asked everyone.

"I'd don't see that we need to," Sarah held up her arms and the bags she had that were full to the brim.

Gina Martin giggles as she too held up bundles, "We bought them out!"

Anne held up a bundle as well, "This was better than the sales at Harrods!" she boasted with pure pleasure in her voice. Within an hour of meeting Anne all of the girls forgot about her odd appearance and her outlandish manner of dressing. She'd become bonded with the tight knit group. "Trudy, do you really think we need more?"

Trudy was busy reading over her shopping list and the presents she had to buy. "I think you're all right, we've got Christmas covered." She tossed her list into the air merrily. "What say we head back home? I hear there's going to be an impromptu concert in the gazebo in the park."

"How do you hear these things," Gale Norris asked as they headed to the exit doors of the malls concourse.

"Mother's sister is the mayor's secretary," Trudy said gaily.

Anne laughed, "This place is full of surprises."

Gina flanked Anne's one side as Sarah flanked the other, "What's shopping at Harrods's like?"

"Different," Anne said without a hint of self consciousness, what moments of concern she'd had meeting Sarah's childhood friends passed quickly as she found they were just as easy as Sarah to get to know. "It's a whole different mindset in England… and they don't make the fuss that we do here in the states."

The group trudged laden down with packages of every size and shape in bags that looked ready to burst open and explode with Christmas merriment. A light snow was beginning to fall as they arrived at the Park in the Heart of Upper Nyack. Most of the seating in the area surrounding the ornate bandstand were already filled. The girls took seats on a pair of benches that were on the winding path. The cold wind cut through the winter coats of most of the audience and couples were cuddling to share warmth. Sarah found that Anne was huddled close to her and she found herself moving closer to her new friend to share the warmth. The concert ended with a audience participation number, the band played White Christmas and the audience was expected to sing along. Sarah found herself awed by Anne's clear alto voice rising above the rest of the voices. Neighbors greeted each other, long time acquaintances wished each other well and the park began to clear.

Trudy hugged Sarah and then she hugged Anne, "This is where we part," she lamented. "Gina, Gale and I live out this way. I know you and Sarah have the long walk to the boonies." She gave Anne an extra hug, "I'm so glad you came out with us today!"

"Me too," Anne replied.

Gale pulled Trudy off Anne, "Hey give me a chance to say goodbye," she hugged the new friend, "Remember we've got tickets to the Nutcracker on Tuesday afternoon." She told the ravened haired girl.

"I look forward to it," Anne responded as she was hugged.

Gina gave her a quick hug, "You're coming caroling right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Anne said brightly then waved as the three other girls took another path leaving Sarah and Anne standing on the one that lead though the rest of the park. "Wow," she said turning to Sarah, "Is this what growing up with a crowd is like?"

"Well I don't know if it's like this everywhere," Sarah confessed as she began to head down the path, "But this is a small town, and yeah, when you're part of a crowd it's very… inclusive."

"And I thought living in a small town was going to be dull," Anne shook her head as she followed Sarah. "Your friends are really fun."

"They're your friends now too." Sarah boasted proudly. She had her dearest hopes fulfilled; Anne had been accepted and was now part of the group. "And they are the kind of friends who stick with you think and thin…"

"They stuck by you when things got wonky?" Anne asked quietly.

"Even when I pushed them away," Sarah whispered remembering the difficult days, "Even when my head was so swollen with silly dreams and ambitions." Awkwardly she turned to Anne, "I had these aspirations to join my mother on stage…" She cleared her throat, "I've always been dramatic, and I usually get whatever part in whatever play I try out for. They stuck by me even when I was acting like an ass…"

"Toots," Anne said as if they'd known each other for years instead of days, "Maybe they saw that you needed something."

"Could be," Sarah agreed.

Anne looked at the path they were taking, "Hey is that a pond down there," she pointed to the path ahead.

Sarah looked at the pond and nodded, "There are swans there in the good weather, they get taken to a special farm during the winter." She was reluctant to move forward, but knew that this glade was the only path through the park that would go to their end of town.

"This reminds me of a park in England," Anne said as they neared the footbridge, "I love the obelisks and the benches here."

Sarah stared at one of the obelisks as if it were about to move and attack, "We best keep moving," she said, "It's going to get dark fast, and it's too cold to stay out in the wind."

Behind Sarah and Anne a lone figure crept, moving into shadows not to be observed. However eyes in a tree watched the menacing figure, keeping track of the movements of the figure. The owl had been watching the figure for some time, long before the pair of girl had taken the footpath that wound through this end of the park. As the figure had not made a move of aggression, the owl chose not to do more than watch. Once the two other girls were out of the park he soon lost interest in the menacing individual. Had the individual ventured to follow Sarah out of the park, the owl would have followed as well.

--

The Williams home was a blaze of colored lights when the girls arrived as the sun was now slipping into the horizon. Anne and Sarah stood on the sidewalk looking at the display when Karen came out on the porch and looked at them with concern, "Really," she scolded the pair; "You're going to catch your death of cold, the pair of you. Get in here!" Giggling madly they marched up the front walk, across the porch and past the woman. Karen looked at the bundles and the bright paper that showed from the bags. "Looks like you made a real killing." She said sounding less perturbed.

"It was a good shopping day," Sarah said as she took off her coat and hug it up.

"There's hot chocolate in the kitchen," Karen advised taking Anne's coat.

"I just want to put these under the tree," Sarah said taking her bundle into the living room where the tree now stood decorated and twinkling with lights and colored ornaments.

Karen put an arm over Anne's shoulder as she stood looking at the tree with amazement. "It's nice, isn't it?" she asked.

Anne nodded, "It really is."

Sarah fussed with the bundled gifts, making sure they were just so under the boughs and branches, "Karen, I think this is the best tree you've ever done!"

"Thank you," the stepmother took the praise graciously. "Hot chocolate when you're done; you must be frozen from the cold." She moved off to her kitchen.

The kitchen of the Williams house was filled with the smell of fresh bread and soup. Hot chocolate was on the table just as Karen had promised the girls. They took their seats and began to regale the stepmother with the stories of their day's excursion. Soon the three females were laughing and sharing past and present memories.

Robert came in through the mudroom, and stood in the doorway watching the three. His second wife was smiling and looking comfortable and confidant. His daughter looked at peace with herself and the world. The third female seemed also to be at peace with the company she was keeping. He felt a sense of peace himself, it had been a long time, but it had come. Sarah seemed to accept Karen now, not perhaps as a mother, but as someone who was not her enemy. It was more than he'd prayed for, and he was grateful. "Hello girls," he called out as he entered the kitchen, "Busy day?"

Karen rose to get him a cup of warm coffee, concern on her face, "Everything alright dear?" she asked gently.

Robert nodded, "Everything's fine." He assured her, kissing her forehead and then looking at the girls. "Anne when you're finished I'll drive you home… I don't want you walking out there alone."

"That's so nice of you," Anne protested. "But I can walk…"

"No," Robert said strongly, "There have been a few incidents this past week and I would prefer to drive you."

Knowing objections were going to be overruled, the girl nodded as she turned to Sarah, "Hey want to spend the night and see a real Solstice ritual?" When Robert Williams raised a brow, Anne giggled, "My mother does this old Solstice rite; it has to be seen to be believed."

"May I?" Sarah asked quietly.

Karen looked at Robert, "I don't see any problem, do you?"

"No, go get your stuff," he told Sarah. "I'll take the girls over." He looked at Anne, "Want to check it out with your mother?"

Anne shook her head, "Mom will be thrilled that I'm bonding."

--

Sarah had seen the Owens place long ago, decked out in splendor for an occasion that was not in the history of the house and the town. She told Anne what she knew of the family that had once called the grand house home. As her father's car pulled up the long winding drive, Sarah noticed that although there were indeed decorations, they seemed to be less over the top than what had once graced the house. She thought it was the fact that the family had lived on the continent for so long they didn't go overboard.

Robert parked the car and walked up the front stairs with the girls, intending on extending a thank you for the invitation for his daughter to spend the night. When the door opened he was surprised that it was Mrs. Archy herself who opened the door and not a butler. "Mrs. Archy," he extended a hand, "I don't know if you remember me, I'm Robert Williams."

Dr. May Hemm Archy accepted his hand with a smile on her lips, "I remember you, Mr. Williams; how kind of you to drive our Anne home."

"Mom, I asked Sarah to spend the night," Anne said breezily.

"Lovely," Dr. Archy said pleasantly. "I'm so happy you two are making such fast friends."

"Is it really alright for Sarah to stay," Robert asked concerned that it was last minute invitation.

She gave him a soft smile, "This house is big enough for us not to trip over each other," she confided.

"Anne made mention of some kind of Solstice ritual," Robert continued wanting a bit more information than he had.

Understanding the father's concern, Dr Archy nodded, "Oh yes, I perform an old English ritual each Solstice, have for years. The girls are not required to participate, but welcomed to if they like." She set him at ease. "I assure you there is nothing dangerous or outlandish about it."

Robert blushed slightly, "You must think me a right fool…."

"Not at all," the woman said soundly.

--

Anne's rooms were in the old west wing, she had a media room where she could listen to records, dance and carry on. There was a large screen television, a computer station, and a lot of books on a wall. There was also a wonderful room that Anne was using as a studio, complete with everything a budding artist could ask for. Her bedroom was huge compared to the little room that Sarah had. The bed was ornate and caved and very heavy, it had thick red velvet curtains that could be pulled to keep the sleeper warm and in the dark.

"That thing was here," Anne said pointing to the huge monstrosity, "a lot of the furnishings were; seems the old man didn't leave anything to anyone."

"There was no one to leave it to," Sarah corrected, "Mr. Owens wife and his children died in a flu epidemic years ago." She moved to inspect the bed frame closer, "He was very generous; he built the children's hospital!"

"Was this one of his children's rooms?" Anne asked seeing Sarah knew more about the house than she did.

"His daughter," Sarah answered lamenting, "Her name was Clara, and she was our age when she died."

"Sometimes," Anne whispered, "I feel like there's someone here, watching." She shivered. "Do you believe in ghosts Sarah?"

"Yes," Sarah answered, "I do."

Anne gave her a wistful smile, "So do I."

--

Darkness blanketed the sleepy little town; lights that decorated the house twinkled and shone… _**The white owl had been perched with his claws hooked on a branch, an effigy of watching and waiting. Now he swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up toward the full moon. Nobody saw him, white in the moonlight, black against the stars.**_

_** Into the halo glow of the moon he flew, and then out the other side. Below him was the Labyrinth, with its twisting walls, and lush forest. Mandala like intricacies, complex waterways, stone and hedge mazes and at its center the forbidding towers of the Goblin Castle beyond the Goblin City. On silent wings the great white barn owl soared loving the view of the vast magical wondrous residence, his home, his kingdom…his Labyrinth. It's beautiful and terrible and its home. The great white owl majestically turns in the air and heads for the open window of the highest room in the tallest tower. Once inside he transformed back into his humanoid Fae form, that of Jareth the Goblin King.**_

Jareth moved to his throne in the circular chamber, the room was still and quiet. Quite the change from what it had been six months earlier. Since the hour that she'd departed his kingdom the chamber was now his and his alone. Goblins had once filled the chamber with their loud ways, not it was silent as a grave and a constant reminder that he had lost a battle to one he had called an ordinary girl. He had underestimated her, and now he was paying a price for that miscalculated judgment.

Leaning back in the throne he looked about the chamber and remembered what it had once been like, and he longed for those days again. Still he knew that this bit of solitariness gave him a chance to reflect and to plan. He had already seen that the seeds he'd sown were beginning to bear fruit. Sarah was going to be very comfortable, and when she was she would make a mistake. Of course, a reminder here and there, such as the return of the statue that bore a resemblance to him was not without its amusement. Smirking he reminded himself not to over tip or over play his hand. There was more at stake here than mere retribution.

Holding out his hand he watched as a crystal orb filled the gloved outstretched hand. "Show me the boy," he said quietly. A moment later the orb showed a child sleeping peacefully in a large room. Jareth eyes narrowed, "What was taken will be restored, and then some." He heard movement and lowered the orb. When he looked into it again he found that the parents of the golden child were standing over his cradle with loving eyes. But it was not the look of mortal contentment that interested him; it was the conversation between the adults looking at the sleeping babe.

"Do you think she suspects," the man asked.

"Not for a moment," the woman answered. "It will be a complete surprise to her.

"How are we going to get her out of the house," the man asked sounding worried.

"It's been taken care of, Robert," the woman promised, "Sarah will be going caroling with her friends instead of with our usual group. While she's out the movers will be here switching out her closet and bringing her vanity in here." The woman bent low to kiss her babe, "And Toby's things will be taken into the old nursery."

"I don't know," Robert sounded concerned. "I hope you and Linda know what you're doing."

"This room was always supposed to be Sarah's," the woman said firmly. "The only reason I didn't force a change before is we had such a terrible time getting her to agree to the simplest things." The tone in the woman's voice was still showing frustrations. "Now, things are better… this change will be good for all of us. She's growing up," the woman insisted, "This room is that of a young lady! Not a little boy," she kissed the babe once more. "Toby will be very comfortable in Sarah's old room, and she'll be better off in this room."

The image in the orb faded as the King lost his focus, "She's going into that room," he mused with a wicked smile, "How perfect." He tossed the orb into the air and laughed. His wicked laugh filled the empty space of the castle and echoed out into the kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Sunday morning December 21, 1986**_

Sarah was gently shaken awake, "Sarah, Sarah," Anne's voice gently called. "We have to get up and get dressed."

"What," she answered sleepily.

"It's time to greet the day," Anne said firmly as she pulled the blanket away from the sleeping girl. "Come on, we have half an hour to get ready." Her voice was insistent.

Sarah sat up, rubbed her eyes and moaned, "It's still dark Anne."

The other was already turning on lights in the bedroom and moving about as if she'd been up for hours. "I know," she said as she moved to the large wardrobe that stood against one wall. "The idea is to be out there when the sun rises, sunrise ritual, remember?"

"Barbaric," moaned the green eyed girl as she tried to rouse herself. "What are you doing?"

Anne was rummaging in the wardrobe, "Getting our garments," she called back, "There are official robes," she pulled two white robes with red sashes out of the wooden closet. "I think this one will fit you," she said bringing a long white robe to Sarah. "Try it on."

"You're kidding," Sarah said blinking rapidly.

"No," Anne insisted, "I'm serious."

Sarah held up the robe, "I'll freeze," she protested.

"You put it on over your clothes and your coat," Anne said laughing at Sarah's look of discontent. "Come on, Toots, shake a leg."

Sarah dressed in the clothes she'd worn the day before, and carried her robe over her arm as the girls moved down to the front hall of the generously proportioned old house. "I hope you know what you're doing," she muttered as they put their coats on and then the robes over the winter garments.

"My mother is already out there getting the space prepared," Anne promised.

"If you say so," Sarah grumbled as they headed out into the cold gray before dawn.

Dr. Archy stood quietly as the girls approached; she turned and smiled at them in a way that was almost patronizing. "We are ready to begin," she announced and pointed to the spots where she wanted them to stand, in her hand she held a sprig of holly. "Take your places," she commanded as she handed items to each of them. "When I call for these you'll know what to do," she assured Sarah before she moved back to her place in what Sarah could now see was a bit of a pyramid drawn in the snow. She began to chant in a clear powerful voice. **"**_**From the darkness is born the light, from void, fulfillment emerges... The darkest night of the year's at the threshold. Open now the door, and honor the darkness."**_

__Anne who'd taken part in this ritual opened the item she held, a ceramic coffer with a hinged lid. Within was a green pine scented candle that the girl lit, _**"Enter our circle, as dark gives 'way to light. Bring along with you the essence of pine trees; remind us of Springtime as we face Solstice light."**_ Anne chanted gently.

Sarah watched and was so enchanted by the rhythm of this ritual she took no notice of the bird that winged over them and took refuge in the evergreens that circled them.

Dr. Archy took the coffer and held it toward the eastern sky that now had a faint glow at the horizon. _**"Powers of Fire, step forth from the darkness, Enter our circle, as dark gives 'way to light, Bring along with you the first glint of tomorrow, Remind us of Summer as we face Solstice light." **_

__On the horizon the sun began to rise, and the first reddish gold light of the Solstice sun sent beams of light fanning out above it. Dr. Archy nodded to Sarah, and she chanted as she'd been told to. _**"Dark my surroundings, and cold be this night But Thy labor, Blessed Mother Has reborn the Sacred Light... The Child Divine, The most honored Sun shall return with the sunrise Again, Two will be One."**_

__Dr. Archy nodded, and then placed the coffer on a pedestal that was in the center of the triangle. She took a handful of grain from a vessel on the table and motioned the girls to do likewise, _**"Carry sweet tidings, 'round the world and beyond, I charge thee as messengers. Let all rejoice loudly in the Sun King's return. Teach all that you meet, with the glad tidings you bear."**_ She chanted as she began to spread the grain in an arc. She motioned the girls to do likewise. As they did the grain formed a circle just beyond the triangle. When the circle was complete and the girls back in their places Dr. Archy faced the house in the distance. "_**Blessings I ask for this house and our kin at daybreak, when all arise a special flame they will carry, within... And a gold candle upon this altar I'll light. Adding our will to the Sun King's intent to climb aloft in the vaulted skies and for strength back to us; three times, strength we've sent." **_The sun climbed into the sky bathing the space in golden beams and a shaft of golden light filled the place where the three stood. Dr. Archy moved to the altar and lit the golden candle that was beside the other items. It and the pine scented candle flickered in the gentle morning breeze. She then smiled at her daughter and at Sarah, "Blessed Solstice girls."

"Blessed Solstice," they said in unison.

The Dr. gathered her robe, lifting it from the snow, "I'm sure Mildred has some lovely hot tea for us, and some Solstice cakes, so let's do hurry."

The three moved off swiftly and didn't look back. If they had they would have seen a strangely dressed male figure knelling down and picking up the grain with a cryptic expression on his unearthly but handsome features.

--

Mildred was the cook that had been with the Archy family for years. She understood that both the Dr. Archy were not adept at living in the ordinary world, and she took care of them like a mother hen would take care of chicks. She doted on both mother and daughter, "I've nice hot apple tea and fresh solstice scones." The kitchen of the grand house was large and should have been coldly sterile, but it was not. It was warm and inviting.

Sarah sat at the wooden table that was surrounded by wooden benches with comfy cushions in colorful fabric. The walls were decorated with wood burnings and a collection of colorful plates that depicted many different scenes. "That smells wonderful," she commented as the cook brought a platter of fresh baked goods over.

"Thank ye miss," Mildred said with a winning smile, the kind she kept for family only.

Anne stuffed a golden scone into her mouth, "Mildred's scones are legendary!" she boasted.

Dr. Phinnaeus Archy wandered in and took a seat while he was going over some notes. "Morning," he said gently taking little notice of the three females already eating. He lifted the tea that Mildred placed at his place and sipped.

Mrs. Archy cleared her throat, "Phinny, do put down those notes." She pouted slightly.

"In a moment dear," he said with a perplexed expression coming to his face. "I didn't really write this, did I?"

Anne leaned back and snickered, "He's brilliant," she boasted to Sarah, "But not all there."

"Don't be sassy," Anne's mother scolded softly. "Phinny, say good morning."

"Good morning," he repeated but didn't take his eyes off his notes. "Oh really, I'm sure I didn't write this."

"No, daddy, the tooth fairy did," muttered Anne before her mother huffed at her.

Phinnaeus looked at her over the page as if just noticing he was not alone, "Anne," he greeted her warmly, "Good morning." Seeing Sarah he added her, "And to you Miss Williams."

Both teen girls giggled, but Mrs. Archy hushed them, "Phinny, do put that down."

He looked at her, "May dearest," he addressed his wife with long suffering tones. "I have a deadline." But he did as was requested, "How was the sunrise?" he asked reaching for a scone.

"Glorious," Mrs. Archy boasted. "And the girls were perfect."

"It was very interesting," Sarah interjected. "I really enjoyed taking part."

"Good," Anne said flippantly, "I'll drag ya into more, Toots."

"Anne, dear, don't be flippant," her mother warned softly. "Sarah will be welcome anytime she cares to join us." She rose from the table and took her tea cup with her. "Phinny I suggest you take your notes and a cup of tea to the study."

Anne watched as her parents toddled off to their own separate spaces and what work they had planned for the morning. "No rest for the wicked," she muttered. "I won't see them again until dinner is served."

"Must have been difficult when you were little," Sarah lamented.

Giving it a moment's thought the girl shrugged, "Not really, I guess I was just use to it by the time I could do something myself." She reached for another scone and split it with Sarah. "Now I spend time in my studio, painting, sculpting and creating… so it's nice that they don't… cling." She giggled, "I doubt they'd ever act like your parents."

Sarah agreed, "I think you're right."

Mildred stood off to the side listening but not intruding.

Anne swallowed down the last crumbs of her scone, "Come on, we can get changed and go for a swim."

"Swim," Sarah looked at the snow on the window ledge, "It's winter, remember?"

Anne's eyes lit up, "There's an indoor pool," she wiggled a finger, "Don't know all you think you did about this old barn eh?" She pulled Sarah down the hall and toward a wing that the girl had never been down. "Look," she said opening the door. "What do you think?" In the room was a tropical styled paradise, a large lap pool, with one end that had a doubled tiered hot tub that cascaded into a waterfall.

Sarah's mouth dropped, "Unbelievable!"

"Come on Toots, let's go for a swim!" Anne pulled her into the pool house.

"I don't have a suit," Sarah protested.

Anne shrugged, "Neither do I," she batted dark lashes over jeweled eyes, "Don't tell me you're modest." When Sarah didn't react she asked, "Haven't you ever gone skinny dippin'?"

"No," Sarah answered honestly.

The raven haired girl giggled, "Come on Toots, it's just us girls… the parental units will be stuck in their offices for hours… No one will see us; no one will even bother us. Live a little Toots." She grinned wickedly. "It's sinfully fun…" she teased.

Sarah stopped feeling embarrassed and started laughing at the gentle teasing. "Okay, pally you're on." She said as Anne pulled her toward the changing area, where the girls removed the clothes they were wearing and braided their hair and secured the braids with pins.

"I've never worn a bathing cape," Anne confided as they stood in their own cubical. "I can't stand confinements," she complained.

"You'll have to learn," Sarah lamented, "They only allow caps in the high school pool."

"Bummer," lamented the other peeking around the corner, "Hey, do they have open locker rooms and showers?"

Sarah looked over at her, "Yes, and I'm not a prude," she said aware that Anne was looking at her naked body with a critical eye. "Are you?"

Anne stepped into the open, "Hardy Toots," she was very comfortable in her pale skin. "I was just admiring how gorgeous your bod is." She giggled as Sarah blushed. "Hey did you ever consider posing?"

"I beg your pardon," Sarah blinked.

"You know for an Art Class, or for an artist," Anne motioned her to follow her to the pool where she sat on the edge and dipped her feet into the warm water that filled the lap pool. "I'd love to sketch you."

"Oh come on," Sarah said taking a seat beside her. "I'm nothing special."

Anne looked surprised, "There you're wrong Toots."

Sarah looked at her, "My mother, now she's gorgeous, me, I'm just run of the mill teenager."

"You mean that, don't you," Anne asked bewildered. "Okay, forget for a moment that we are friends, as an artist, I'll give your body a critic… you've got great skin, an extraordinary face, and eyes to die for… and the rest of you is elegantly proportioned." She slipped into the water and allowed it to swallow her. "And Toots, if you look this sinfully delightful now, you're going to be food for the gods when you're mature."

Sarah blushed slightly, "I think you're just being nice," she too slipped into the comfort of the water.

"No," Anne disagreed, "When it comes to the human form, I'm not nice…I'm very picky about who I sketch."

"Have you done nudes before," Sarah asked feeling a bit wicked in even thinking about it.

"Sure," Anne said casually. "I took lessons in Paris, drew female and male nudes."

"Male nudes," gasped Sarah, slightly scandalized.

"Sarah," Anne giggled wildly, "You are so small town for the daughter of an actress."

Embarrassed but in agreement Sarah asked, "What kind of sketches do you do?"

Anne's face took on a simpering smile, with her head bobbing above the water line she nearly looked like a mermaid, "Classical poses mostly." She moved closer, "Thinking it over Toots?"

"Maybe," Sarah simpered right back as she answered. "What would I have to do?"

Anne swam toward the cascade of water, "You'd have to let me teach you to pose, and let yourself trust me. You know get comfortable," she said as she climbed into the lower cauldron of hot water completely ignoring her naked state.

Sarah followed her and slipped into the bubbling hot water of the hot tub, "What kind of poses," she asked.

"Well," Anne looked at her thoughtfully, "I'd love to see you draped over that stone rim there," she pointed to part of the structure of the cascading water; "Kind of a water nymph."

"That sounds suggestive," Sarah glowered.

"Yeah," Anne crinkled her nose, "Don't it?"

Sarah giggled, "Anne Archy you are one wicked girl!"

Leaning forward the raven haired girl nodded, "Care to join me?"

Sarah bit her lower lip, "What would you do with the sketches?"

"Use them to create a painting of course," Anne stated. "I've got this idea brewing," she said suddenly very serious. "There's this competition, and I've never had anything really good enough to enter. But I'd love to do a waterfall goddess and enter it."

Sarah kept chewing at her lower lip, "And you're sure no one will come in here and… see me…"

"The pool guy comes only when I'm not here," Anne promised. "And no one ventures in here but me." She pointed up to the glass roof of the pool house. "Only the birds will see, and I don't think any of them are going to snitch, do you?"

Sarah saw the shadow of a bird move over the water, and didn't give it much thought, "Okay Anne," she agreed thoughtfully, "I'll pose for you."

Anne moved across the water and embraced her newly acquired best friend, "Thank you Sarah," she said caringly. "That's a very trusting move on your part and I appreciate it."

Sarah returned the embrace, "You tell anyone and I'll strangle you," she threatened pleasantly.

Anne snickered wickedly, "I might let you."

Above the pool watching the girls was an owl with a perplexed gaze. It watched as the girls plotted. Not until the pair retired to the showers did it leave its resting place.___**The white owl had been perched with his claws hooked, an effigy of watching and waiting. Now he swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up toward the sun.**_

_** Into the halo glow of the sun he flew, and then out the other side. Below him was the Labyrinth, with its twisting walls, and lush forest. Mandala like intricacies, complex waterways, stone and hedge mazes and at its center the forbidding towers of the Goblin Castle beyond the Goblin City. On silent wings the great white barn owl soared loving the view of the vast magical wondrous residence, his home, his kingdom…his Labyrinth. It's beautiful and terrible and its home. The great white owl majestically turns in the air and heads for the open window of the highest room in the tallest tower. Once inside he transformed back into his humanoid Fae form, that of Jareth the Goblin King.**_

He took a seat on the throne and closing his stormy sea blue eyes; he conjured up the vision of the naked girl swimming and allowed himself to be tortured pleasantly by the apparition. He was not surprised at how~ stirred he was by the vision. Nor was he troubled by the renewed desire to reacquaint himself with her. Little rivers of fire coursed through his veins as he thought about the girl.

A solitary figure stood on a windswept hillside far from castle at the center of the Labyrinth in the Goblin City. It was approached by the gnomish little man hobbling up the hillside.

"Where is he," the cloaked figure demanded harshly. "Where is the Goblin King?"

"I don't know," Hoggle answered honestly.

Eyes flashed at his impertinence, "He was told I was coming," the voice growled. "His time is nearly up."

For the first time in hundreds of years Hoggle felt sorry for the wretched King of the goblins. "He knows that, but he's still king for now." He pointed a finger at the specter standing before him. "Don't you be counting him out," he warned.

The robed being shook with fury, "Tell him I will return and when I do he'd best be prepared to take his leave. Even he is not above the orders of the Seelie Court!"

Hoggle didn't stay to watch the apparition depart; he long ago had lost his awe of the higher Fae creatures. This one only gave the dwarf a feeling of wanting to kick sand at it. He stormed down to the gate, "Open!" he commanded, and the heavy wooden gate swung open. Quickly he shuffled in, not bothering with the long and winding maze that the Labyrinth was part of, he slipped into a portal that would deposit him in the heart of the Castle itself. "Where is he," he asked one of the goblins who were gathered in the circular chamber. "Where is Jareth?"

One looked toward the niche that held the stairs to the chamber of stairs that went everywhere and nowhere. "He's there," the goblin said sadly.

"How long has he been in there," Hoggle demanded.

Sir Didymus answered, "He's been in there for hours now."

Hoggle shook his head, "Well it's time he came out, we's got us a whole pack of trouble out here and only he can get us out of this mess." He stalked over to the niche and entered and moved up the stairs calling out. "Jareth, Jareth!"

"Go away hogsface," a voice from high in the chamber answered darkly. "Or be sent to the bog."

"We have us trouble," Hoggle said ignoring the order to leave and the threat of the bog that was a constant in his life.

"I don't care," the man in the chamber answered sounding strangely pleased about something.

"Well you better care," Hoggle shouted, "The Seelie Court has sent that… thing again."

"So what," the petulant reply came.

"They means business Sire," Hoggle groaned. "They mean to take you away from here."

"If they could, they already would," Jareth said from behind the dwarf.

Hoggle jumped and shivered. "I hates when you do that!"

Smirking unpleasantly Jareth nodded, "I know." He walked past the dwarf and looked at the reconstructed room, it had taken him the full six months to get it back together right, now he enjoyed admiring his handy work. It looked just as it had just before Sarah's leap of faith, "The Seelie Court for years has made threats, why are you so worried now?"

"This is different," Hoggle said looking at the Goblin King, "And that thing…" he shivered again. "It's… cold… like… death."

Jareth sighed sarcastically, "Well then I suppose I should do something about this mess." He looked at the dwarf, "However I doubt you're going to like my solution." His voice dropped an octave and sounded wickedly suggestive.

Hoggle looked at him wearily, "Do you care if I like or dislike your solution?"

"No," Jareth replied without feeling, "I don't."

"You're a right cold bastard, Jareth." Hoggle felt the chill run though him, the same chill he felt anytime he was in Jareth's presence since the night that Sarah had run the Labyrinth. It had changed the king, but Hoggle was never sure of how or why. "Don't you feel anything?"

"No," Jareth lied dully, before turning away from the Escher Room. "Come Hoggle," he commanded, "We've work to do."

"I don't like this," grumbled the little man. "I don't like this one bit."

"You should have thought of that before you helped Sarah," Jareth scolded, he recalled the last time Hoggle or the others from the Labyrinth had seen or spent time with the girl, and seethed once more. Jareth had stayed on the branch not that he couldn't enter the girl's room, but he felt unwelcomed. She had allowed everyone else from her journey in, everyone except him. It was unbearable, watching her celebrate with these insignificants. _**Outside the dark window, the white owl had perched with his claws hooked on a branch, an effigy of watching and waiting. Now he swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up toward the full moon. Nobody saw him, white in the moonlight, black against the stars.**_

He had returned to the Labyrinth, to its welcoming embrace, and acceptance. He had paced at first slowly, then swifter, and swifter as his rage grew until he let his head fall back and the roar of rage and despair escaped him. So great was his wrath that the foundations of his castle and the Labyrinth itself shook. He collapsed to his knees, still letting the rage out. How long he had sat there in despair was anyone's guess. He went back to the last pace he'd been with the ungrateful wretch of a girl. The Escher room was a shambles of shapes and stairs hanging in midair. However when he left the chamber that was slowly pulling back together, he was a changed man.

Now he looked coldly at the gnomish little man, "Well Hogsbreath," he moved to his throne, "Tell me what the emissary said."

"He said you'd best be ready to leave when he returns," Hoggle imparted the message.

Jareth smirked, "But he couldn't get past the windswept hill, could he?"

"He didn't try," Hoggle answered.

"With good reason," Jareth assured him, "However there are others of that court who could," he tapped his fingers lightly. "I really must fortify our home." The goblins watched him with confused expressions on their faces. The dwarf shook his head when the King rose, "Unless you all want to be bog fodder," he bellowed, "I suggest you move!"

Little bodies scurried away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chatper 5.**_

__Sarah arrived home a few hours later, full of thoughts of what being an artist model was going to be like. Distracted by her secret she didn't notice the exchanged looks on her parent's faces as she moved up the stairs. She went to her room and lay down on her bed, closed her eyes and fell into a sweet sleep, dreaming of tropical gardens and pools of golden and warm waters. Beautiful birds flew over head, and all seemed perfect until a dark winged shadow glided over head. Sarah opened her eyes and shook, "It was just a dream," she told herself as she stood up and moved from her room across the hall to look at her little brother who was playing in the playpen with the stackable toy he favored theses days. "It was just a dream."

--

_**Wednesday December 24the 1986 early evening**_

Sarah and Anne joined the others gathering at the park, ready to be sorted down into the little groups given routes for the caroling. Gina, Gale and Trudy were in the same group, and each was handed a battery operated candle that made a flickering motion. Robert had dropped them off in the park and then maneuvered the streets in his sedan until he reached the house. The movers' truck had already arrived and the men were taking orders from Karen while Toby watched on in awe as furnishings were exchanges. "I hope you and Linda are right about this he muttered again.

"Trust me, we are," Karen said while keeping careful watch, "Here take Toby, I want to get the new drapes and coverlets." She handed the baby over to his father. "They are taking down the old ones, I had the new ones hanging in our bath while I steamed out the wrinkles," she said merrily.

"Mommy is enjoying this," he told the giggling baby taking him down the stairs to the quiet of the parlor. "We'll just get out of her way," he murmured.

Karen watched with great pleasure as the room took shape, "Linda," she said into the phone, "It's coming together. The phone line was added yesterday while she was out, and I hide the phone in my room just like we talked about."

On the other end the actress sounded envious, "Oh I wish I could be there! But I'm stuck here in Jolly Olde London!" She made a sound like a deep sigh, "Take lot's of pictures tonight when you present her with the changes."

"I've got the card you sent, and a great big bow, and I'm putting them on the door when the movers clear out." Karen promised her husband's first wife. "And all your packages are under the tree, did ours arrive?"

"Yes, and I'll be opening them come morning," Linda sounded on the verge of tears. "How's she doing, is she getting back into the social swing?"

"She's rebounding, but she' and her first boy friend just broke up…" Karen informed the missing mother, "She seems to be taking it in stride, says all the right things, but we're watching her."

The line was quiet for a moment, "Does she blame me," Linda asked fretfully.

"No," Karen said honestly, "She's never blamed you." She waved one of the movers to another place and nodded when he placed the desk where she intended it to go. "Honey I've got hang up, but I wanted you to have this number. Call Sarah anytime you can."

"I will, and thank you Karen for allowing me to be a part of this present." Linda took a long breath, "It was really very decent of you."

"Don't be silly," Karen felt tears in her eyes, "She's your daughter!"

--

Sarah and Anne finished the rounds and were picked up back in the park by Robert, who then delivered Anne to her door. He wore a smile and Sarah was sure something was up. She didn't ask, thinking why ruin a surprise. She stepped from the car at home and into the mudroom where she removed her heavy coat and hung it up. She could smell the Viennese chocolate rich in aroma and a hint of cinnamon in the air. Rubbing her still cold fingers together she came into the kitchen, "That smells great," she told her stepmother.

Karen was taking some appetizers from the oven and smiled, "Give me a moment and I'll pour you a cup."

Sarah moved to the table, not wanting to be in Karen's way. "Are we expecting company?" she asked looking at the_**h'orderves**_ that Karen was assembling on her thee tiered sliver appetizers' caddy. "That's your company is coming spread." She knew that Karen like so many of the wives in this social conscious town kept a supply of pop in the oven _**h'orderves in**__ the freezer. There was not a junior partner wife in the town who could not whip up a repast on a moment's notice, and Karen was one of the most prepared wives in town._

"Senior partner Davis and a new important client," Karen said with a little frown, "They called while daddy was picking you up." She looked at Sarah, "I hope they don't expect me to serve alcohol at this hour." Karen was obviously upset.

"Is there more to this," Sarah asked placing a hand on Karen's shoulder. "I've never seen you upset about entertaining a client."

"Davis is the one who voted down your father's chance to be a full partner," Karen could not help the bitterness that had crept into her voice. "He voted for that Ben Calder person."

Sarah made a face, "The one who tries to push all his work off on daddy?"

Taking a cleansing breath Karen released her tensions, and once more composed herself. She poured a cup of her rich chocolate mixture for the girl. "Be a dear and taste this."

Sarah sipped and melted, "Oh that's the best yet." She praised as Karen fussed.

Robert entered the kitchen having put the car in the garage and locked up. He patted Merlin on the head as he came past the dog. "What's going on," he asked seeing the tray of bits and pieces and the serving cart being loaded up.

"Davis called he's on his way here with the new client," Karen said with only a hint of fluster in her tone. "I couldn't stop him, he wouldn't listen."

"Now," Robert looked more perturbed, "I told… oh for the love of…" the door bell rang and he shook his head. "I don't know why he'd bring him here; he's most likely going to slate him with Calder. Why not just spring this on Ben and Betty?"

"I'll get it," Sarah said, "I'll seat them in the parlor and you can make a grand entrance," she motioned to her father, "Go up stairs and change that jacket and put on the Williams charm." She was mildly surprised and totally pleased that he followed her instructions.

Karen smiled, "Stage director," she teased.

"Be glad of it, it'll buy you enough time to finish with the cart." Sarah teased back heading toward the front door. She was glad she'd pulled her hair up into a ponytail before shoving her winter hat on her head for the caroling. She opened the door and greeted the partner in her father's firm. "Mr. Davis how nice to see you, Merry Christmas, won't you come in?" Sarah had never liked this member of the Davis family. John Davis and his brother Malcolm Davis had started the firm, and ran it in an almost constant battle for power and control. While John was pleasant and generous with his employees, Malcolm felt they all owed everything to the company and therefore they should be on a moment's notice to hop to. Malcolm was a large, blustering man with a gruff manner and gravelly voice.

Davis blustered past the girl, "Merry Christmas Sarah, tell your father we're here." His tone was impatient and patronizing.

Sarah looked past him at the man whose back was to her still standing out on the porch; Sarah was not sure what it was he was looking at in the snowy sky. He turned and smiled at her, a smile that froze her like a statue. He was tall, even in the heavy winter coat one could tell he had a lean but powerfully built body. His eyes were deep azure blue and his skin looked like alabaster with hair that seemed to be a halo of gold framing his face. "Hello," he said in greeting with a voice that was very British. He shook off the light snow that had fallen on his shoulders. He entered the house and began to unfasten his coat. "Lovely evening isn't it." His hands were unusually long and elegantly shaped.

Davis cleared his throat in that annoyed manner he was known for and Sarah shook herself free of the shock of seeing this man, "My father will be right down," She took the coats and hung them. "If you gentlemen will be seated in the parlor…" she led the way to the room decorated with the tree lit and the fire crackling in the fire place. Sarah told herself not to stare at the stranger, told herself it was impolite. However it seemed impossible to listen to the commands she was giving herself. She wished she could excuse herself, but she'd more or less made herself impromptu hostess until either Karen or her father arrived.

Davis moved into the parlor and took a seat, the tall fair stranger moved to the tree. "This is delightful; do you do it yourselves?"

"My stepmother Karen," Sarah said glad she could remember the words. "She's got a real eye, and always does a beautiful job." She felt more self-conscious than she could remember.

"Indeed," he turned and smiled, it was the kind of smile that could warm an iceberg. He seemed to be the kind of man who was completely comfortable in his own skin, and in total command of any situation.

Sarah felt color creeping up to her cheeks; her father's arrival gave her a reprieve from spending a moment long with the senior partner and the handsome stranger. As she rushed out of the room she heard the introductions being made. "Robert this is our new client J.G. Rex of Rex LTD ."

Sarah took a long breath when she entered the kitchen, seeing her stepdaughter's flustered state she quietly asked, "What's he like?"

Sarah looked over her shoulder and then back to her stepmother, "Oh just drop dead gorgeous!" Karen smiled and Sarah added, "And he's a Brit."

"Help me bring these in, and please stick around…" Karen pleaded. "Or I'm liable to just haul off and dump the pot of chocolate over Davis' head."

"I'll help," Sarah conspired.

Upon their entry, the stranger was introduced to Mrs. Williams by Robert, "This is my wife Karen, Karen Mr. Rex." Robert placed a possessive arm about his wife, "And you've met our daughter Sarah."

The man with dark stormy eyes looked at her again and gently stated, "We were not properly introduced." Offering her his hand he smile, "Hello Sarah."

Sarah stammered a brief hello back, and then began to serve the finger food while Karen poured the chocolate, Davis seemed disappointed at the fact there was no liquor being offered, but the new comer seemed charmed. He took a seat and sipped the libation with pleasure and insisted that Mrs. Williams was one of the most intelligent of women serving something so comforting on Christmas Eve.

"This is reminds me of home," he said gently looking at Karen, "So kind of you to think of the comfort of chocolate on a night like this. I do hope you'll forgive our intrusion on your family's Christmas Eve," the new comer said smoothly. "I'm afraid this is entirely fault." He was saying all the right things and in just the right manner. "I had not planned on arriving here stateside until next week sometime however things worked out for me to arrive early."

"Won't you miss spending the holiday with your family," Karen asked innocently. "Or is your wife traveling with you?"

"I'm not married," he answered candidly with a sly smile, "As yet; I've yet to meet the right girl." His blue eyes swept toward Sarah, and rested on her face for a brief moment. "No ordinary girl will do I'm afraid."

Sarah nearly dropped the tray she was holding, and felt quite all thumbs. "Would you care for more," she asked trying not to look at the guest.

Shaking his head he looked once more at Karen who was pouring chocolate, "Without the ties of a family of my own I'm afraid I lose track of things like holidays. I hope you'll forgive me for intruding on yours."

"Nonsense," Davis retorted briskly, "I'm sure Robert here wanted to meet with you as soon as possible."

The new comer looked over at Robert and awaited an answer, "I am glad to meet you," he assured the man, "However I would have preferred our first meeting to have been in the office." He tried not to sound ungracious.

"I completely understand," the gentleman from England rose. "Thank you for allowing us to spend part of this evening with you. I'm so very glad to have had a chance to become acquainted." He then turned to Karen, "You've a lovely home Mrs. Williams, and you are a most gracious hostess, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Rex," Karen said as he moved past her toward the hall followed by Sarah who said she'd get his coat.

Sarah heard Davis huff at her father as she moved to the closet to get the coats. "Are you out of your mind, Robert?"

"This is Christmas Eve, we sent our staff home at noon, and closed the office or had you forgotten?" Robert said firmly. "And why bring him here and dangle his account under my nose when you most likely will be handing him over to that toady of yours Calder?"

Davis huffed as he pulled himself up from the chair he'd been occupying. "He insisted on you," he spat at the junior partner. "He refuses to be represented by anyone but you for some unfathomable reason."

Sarah tried not to hear the conversation and moved quickly toward the closet; however the hall suddenly seemed very narrow and tight, and airless. Sarah felt as if the man were standing way too close, and she could not explain the way he was causing her heart to race. There was also that odd spicy fragrance in the air, making her feel slightly dizzy. She turned to hand him his coat and saw he was staring at something above her head, looking up she noticed the ball of mistletoe that Karen had hung. The closeness in the hall became paralyzing.

"It's a very old custom," the stranger assured her as he bent forward. Sarah was about to protest but instead of him taking the liberty of kissing her on the mouth, he kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas Miss Williams," he whispered moving back, the corner of his lip briefly moved across the corner of hers.

"Merry Christmas," she replied blushing pink as new rose, her heart pounding in her chest.

The English gentleman turned seeing Robert and Davis entering the hallway, "Mr. Williams, might I meet with you on Monday for a few moments?" he seemed completely contented and in high spirits. "I should like to discuss with you some plans I have."

"Of course," Robert said, ignoring the bluster from the senior partner. "I look forward to it."

While Robert walked them to the door, Sarah collapsed and took a seat on the stairs. Karen whispered 'what' and Sarah pointed to the ornament hanging. Karen looked at her stepdaughter and then at the back of the man exiting, she wondered if she should confront him or just let it go. "Where," she asked quietly, when Sarah pointed to her cheek she took a long breath. Composing herself she decided it was best to let it go for now. She smiled when Robert joined them.

"That's it for me," Sarah said looking at the clock that was about to chime ten. "I'll check on Toby before I turn in."

"Not yet," Karen said with a wide smile. "I know that we usually open gifts in the morning, but this one you have to receive tonight." She took Sarah's hand and moved up the stairs with the girl, followed by Robert. They moved into the upper floor's hall, on the door that had been the nursery was a wreath and golden bow. "Merry Christmas," Karen said excitedly.

Sarah stared at the door, "Merry Christmas," she questioned softly.

Karen pointed to an envelope tucked into the wreath, "Read it," she urged.

Staring at the wreath as if it were about to come to life and devour her, the only thing Sarah wanted was to pull free and run. "Read it," she repeated as her fingers reached up to take the envelope and opened it. She read the words; the gift was a combined effort of Karen and Linda. "You shouldn't have," Sarah muttered. Karen opened the door and Sarah peered in. "You really shouldn't have," Sarah sounded startled and troubled.

Sarah shook her head, "I don't think I'm ready for this kind of move." A wall of panic fell upon the teen. If it had been any other room, Sarah would have jumped at the chance to expand… and to break away from the memories that her own room kept fresh in her overactive imagination. She'd seen shadows move before, but since the storm she feared each harbored either a goblin or their King. "I like my own room…" she looked over her shoulder longingly at the door behind her parents.

The stepmother reached out a hand to the girl. "Sarah, the room across the hall is bigger, and has its own bath; you're getting to an age where you need more privacy. You really should have it. The room you're in now was set up to be a nursery, and it should be Toby's." She squeezed Sarah's hand encouragingly. "We've moved the dressing table to where the baby's changing table was. All the furnishing go together, they are the same style. And besides, you're a grown up young lady… you need a bigger room. We already planned for you to get the canopy bed."

"We?" Sarah questioned.

"Your mother and I," Karen said softly. "We did this together."

Sarah wondered how she would get herself out of the room change without looking like a complete idiot. She's made such a fuss over the last year, constantly complaining about the attention lavished on Toby. She had been furious when Karen had turned what her mother had called the good guest room into a nursery. There was another bedroom, a smaller bedroom that Karen used for a sewing room, and Sarah had suggested it be used for the baby before Toby was born. Now all her complaints had hoist her on a petard that she could see no way of getting off of. The last thing in the world that Sarah Williams wanted at that moment was to have to stay in that room. "It's not that I don't appreciate…" she stammered. Sarah entered the room, guardedly. With care she began to look about. It was a beautiful room, and the headboard had the same graceful sweeps that her twin had only in a slightly larger version. Yet there was something in the air that gave the girl the willies. She stood in the entryway arch and eyed the room suspiciously.

"Well go in, it won't bite you," teased Karen. "It's not a snake you know."

Sarah gulped, wondering if she could just run away. "No, it's fine."

"I've never seen anyone so nervous about a room change," Karen said now standing directly behind Sarah. "Don't you like the fabric we chose, we can exchange it…"

Sarah Williams looked over her shoulder, "Its fine," she assured her stepmother. "I'm just getting a feel for it." Boldly she stepped into the room and accepted her fate. "The fabrics are wonderful, and I love the new drapes… the bedspread is just perfect." She smiled as she looked about. "It's really wonderful."

Karen placed hands on Sarah's shoulders, supportively, "Daddy is giving you that desk there… I set it up as your own privet reading study area, and you now have your own phone line."

"That's really nice," Sarah looked at the corner with dread; she'd seen goblins scurrying about there and didn't trust it now. Still she was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Karen hugged her stepdaughter. "I'm so glad you like it," she said brimming with joy.

It was impossible for Sarah to protest, or to deny liking the room. She didn't want to hurt Karen's fragile feelings. "It's great, really…. I'm just…"

"I know," Karen whispered. "It's hard to move forward sometimes." She rested her head against that of the teen.

"Yes," Sarah acknowledged, "Yes it is," gratefully she accepted her stepmother's comfort. Karen and her father soon left her standing there, alone with the room that had fired more nightmares than she cared to admit to. She inched her way back to the door, and wondered if they'd notice her sneaking into the room where she knew Toby now lay. She stood in the entryway for a long moment. Karen had included new lampshades for her end table lamps, and they gave off a friendly glow. Sarah looked at the room that seemed so foreign without Toby's toys. Moving back into the room she chanted quietly, "There are no goblins here, there are no goblins here, there are no goblins here~" She picked up a book off the desk, took a seat in the moss green arm chair and began to read. Her back was to the large French windows, and she soon forgot her worries and fears as she began to read.

Outside, in the tree that stood majestically beside that side of the house, hidden eyes watched with amusement and feral pleasure. With the lush abundance of greenery in the trees, no one in the house or on the street could have seen the hidden creature observing the girl. _**The white owl had been perched with his claws hooked on a branch, an effigy of watching and waiting. Now he swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up toward the full moon. Nobody saw him, white in the moonlight, black against the stars.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6.**_

___**The white owl had been perched with his claws hooked on a branch, an effigy of watching and waiting. Now he swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up toward the full moon. Nobody saw him, white in the moonlight, black against the stars.**_

_** Into the halo glow of the moon he flew, and then out the other side. Below him was the Labyrinth, with its twisting walls, and lush forest. Mandala like intricacies, complex waterways, stone and hedge mazes and at its center the forbidding towers of the Goblin Castle beyond the Goblin City. On silent wings the great white barn owl soared loving the view of the vast magical wondrous residence, his home, his kingdom…his Labyrinth. It's beautiful and terrible and its home. The great white owl majestically turns in the air and heads for the open window of the highest room in the tallest tower. Once inside he transformed back into his humanoid Fae form, that of Jareth the Goblin King.**_

Pleased and amused with the turn of fate, Jareth jauntily moved down from the tower heading to the throne room. Passing the chamber of stairs that went everywhere and nowhere, he paused. Here he'd had suffered his greatest defeat. Here he had offered her the world and himself, only to be turned down. Here his world had shattered before his very eyes. He sighed, turned away now wanting to remember battle in the room longer than he had to. It had been fate that had taken the girl and the child from him. Cruel fate had attracted him to the girl and then the child only to snatch them away just as quickly. Now fate was turning again, this time he'd be ready. His smile returned as he moved again toward the passage that would lead to the circular throne room. He had thought it was an amusing twist of fate that he had been there to witness her being moved into the room he'd invaded during the storm only six months ago. Her face had told him she'd not forgotten him or his presence in that room. He relished the discomfort he'd seen written on her features. "Not feeling so victorious now, are you my green eyed wench," he muttered menacingly as he descended the stairs. "You little witch; you're not so triumphant now." His voice was bitter and edged with scorn.

From a murky shadowed area of the circular throne room the sonorous voice came mysterious, and dangerous. "Taken up talking to yourself, have you?" A harsh and pulsating snicker sounded from every corner of the room; "Damned careless of you, boy. One never knows when one is alone, does one?"

Jareth paused recognizing the tone of voice and knowing its owner had to be one of the Elders of the Fae, "Show your-self," he said in what he hoped was a commanding manner. It would do no good for him to falter now.

Darkness moved forward, blacker than the shadows it emerged from formed, fading until the man was revealed. He was a tall and robust male, wearing a broad patchwork tunic of nine colors, and a kilt of the finest burnished leather. On his arms were gold bands and he was covered in a scarlet cloak. His torc had bull-head finials, and was made of the raw gold. His hair was brassy fiery red, full and curling wildly. His face was broad and his features affable, smiling and deceptive. If one did not know who he was he could easily have been mistaken for a friendly vagabond. That is if a man with the horns of a ram growing out his head was a normal vision in your world. This was An Dagda, father figure of the _**Tuatha de Danaan**_, druid of the Gods, Father of Magic.

Jareth bowed respectfully, surprised by the visitation of the reclusive elder. "Grandsire," he addressed the other. "Welcome to the Goblin Castle." The appearance of this elder was unexpected at best. Of all the Fae whom Jareth expected to descend upon him, this was not one of them.

"Nicely done," mused the elder as he continued to move into the room, passing the younger king. "Now come give your grand sire a proper greeting," he opened his arms to receive the willing and enthusiastic embrace of the Goblin King. "Come talk to me boy." The tone of the elder's voice booked no refusals. His powerful legs strutted, and it was evident that this man, this godlike being had been an influence on the younger king's development and style.

Jareth followed behind the elder courteously, reminding himself to keep civil. "What brings you from your haunts about Tara Hill?" The younger King asked solicitously. He didn't like the idea of higher-ranking elders coming to call without notice, but knew he had to accept it. "I don't recall the last time you left there voluntarily."

"Does it matter," the elder disregarded the query. He moved to the seat of power, the massive throne with its mastodon ivory tusk back brace, and rams horn finials. Gathering the scarlet cloak he sat down steadfastly and gazed at the face of his grandson. "Let us speak frankly to one another," he said in a no nonsense tone. "I'm not civilized, and I've no intentions of trying to behave as if I am; I am not your Uncle Oberon."

"No," Jareth agreed puckishly, "You are not on either account."

"Oberon has fooled himself into believing he's~ benevolent and enlightened," Dadga said with a stern frown; "Calling himself the _**High King**_." Scorn dripped from the elder's words. "Creating that monstrosity he calls a court."

It was evident that the father of the _**Tuatha de Danaan**_ was very angry at that moment, and that Oberon, High King of the Fae, was the target of his anger. Jareth breathe a sigh of relief, as he was glad it was not he who was in trouble at the moment with An Dagda. He had enough troubles on his plate with the Seelie Courts. "You did make him the leader of the _**Tuatha de Danaan,**_" he mused sarcastically.

Dagda's mismatched stormy eyes twinkled with merry mischief. "Yes, a mistake I'll not repeat. I truly had no idea he'd go and crown himself a High King," he looked at the boy king. "But it is not Oberon that brings me here; it's you, Jareth, my fine young _**Goblin King**_."

"Have I displeased you too, Grandsire?" Jareth asked melodiously.

The heavy soles of his horse hide boots scraped on the stones of the steps of the throne's dais. "I'll not mince my words," he leaned forward, "Yes, boy… I'm _**displeased**_." He was exasperated.

Jareth clasped his hands behind his back, and schooled his face. "How," he demanded, "Have I displeased you?" He stood his ground, becoming steadfast. "I have done what no other ruler here could, I've managed to if not tame at least curb the Labyrinth. I've ruled over the Goblins and accepted the duties of collecting the unwanted."

"You allowed yourself to be distracted," Dagda snapped waspishly, "By a mere mortal _**girl**_!" The elder fumed. "You lost us a prize child, one who would have made a fine changeling. All because you were chasing a bit of mortal skirt," the Druid accused wagging a finger at the younger man.

"Not exactly," protested Jareth impishly thinking on Sarah's mannish attire. "She was only in a skirt for a short time." His stormy eyes twinkled as he reminded himself of the girl in the gown of spun moonlight and crystal stars. She'd been a vision, far more feminine and alluring than he'd expected her to be. No Fae woman had ever swayed his heart as Sarah Williams had.

Goblins slowly crept into the chamber, hearing the voice of the real master of all the Fairy realms. An Dagda gave their presence little notice. "_**I **_chose you to be the rule of this kingdom over the protestations of your uncle," his voice held a fury few ever lived to tell of. The ferocity was enough to capture the attention of the distracted younger Fae. "_**I**_ choose you because of all my descendants; you are the one who is the most like _**me**_!" He stood up gripping the side rails of the throne. "You are as savage, ruthless, and as cunning as I am and you've never tried to hide it."

"Guilty," Jareth admitted.

"It galls your uncle that you are more like me," the Fae of Fae snickered. "And it has always pleased me that it is thus."

"I cannot say it has not pleased me as well, Grandsire." The younger king confessed acknowledging his pleasure in vexing his uncle. "Following in your footsteps had always been… fortuitous for me and my kingdom."

Sitting back down, the elder shook his head, "What are you planning to do to avenge yourself?"

Jareth cleared his throat, looking about and wondering if Oberon had a spy among the goblins. "I've not given it much thought," he lied and wondered if the elder would catch on that it was a falsehood.

Seeing the sweep of his grandson's eyes, and knowing that he was worried about the High King's wrath, Dagda slammed his open palm to the side rail. "You'd best worry more about me boy, not that fool uncle of yours."

"He's the _**High King**_," complained the younger man savagely. "I've been warned by an emissary of the Seelie Courts to keep my distance from the girl that _**they**_ will be watching." He growled in the back of his throat, "And you want me to plot my vengeance? For what, to what ends? So Oberon can seize my kingdom from under me?"

Seeing fire, the elder pressed on. "Jareth, I made you king of this realm, Oberon has _**no power over you.**_" The words drew a response that Dagda had not expected. Clenching his hands and throwing back his head, Jareth released a blood curdling scream. Dadga saw more fire, and was pleased. "Hear me boy king," he warned. "You are charged with finding a way to exact revenge on that female, and take back the boy. That is an order, a direct order from An Dagda!"

A haughty gleam came into the stormy eyes of the Goblin King. "Have I your word that you'll make sure there's no interference or repercussions from the isle of Avalon?"

"What _**has**_ my son threatened you with," questioned the elder, now fuming again about the lack of tact used by Oberon.

"He's_** offered **_to remove me from my throne," Jareth griped, "Said I was a disgrace to _**his**_ lineage." The younger king sat down at his grandsire's feet. "He said I was a barbarian and that I deserved the scorn of that mortal girl."

"He's forgotten his own youth," muttered Dagda mysteriously. "Living on that idyllic isle has gone to his head." Placing a hand on the shoulder of the perturbed young man at his feet, the older Fae cautioned. "He forgets who he is, and where he came from. I don't want that to happen to you."

"I know whom I am Grandsire," Jareth boasted sadistically. "And I know what I am, savage is one of my most excellent ~ attributes, all of which I appreciate. All of which I need as Goblin King. But Oberon's threats to remove me from my throne are not idle…"

"_**I **_made you Goblin King, not _**Oberon**_," the elder said coldly. "_**He**_ has no say in the running of this kingdom, no matter what he thinks to the contrary."

"Tell that to_** him**_," complained the younger king ranting wildly now. "He's not made ruling this kingdom easy. He insists on my obeying _**his **_rules, rules that are impossible if I am to keep this kingdom from falling apart. He has no idea of what it takes to keep goblins focused!" Jareth took a long breathe, "He maintains that we in the Underground are bound by Avalon law, and persists in enforcing upon us rules we have no way of being able to comply with. Then when we complain, we are informed we have no voice within the Seelie Courts."

"Is there a treaty with Avalon that I'm unaware of;" Asked the older Fae grimacing, "Have you signed any accord, or pact?"

"No," Jareth swore harshly. "I would never do that, not without your permission, perhaps not even with permission. It would be too degrading! The goblins and the creatures of dark nightmares bow only to you~ as do I."

"And yet your uncle keeps you in check with empty threats," a raised brow gave the godlike being a more sinister expression.

"They are not idle nor are they empty threats," Jareth sighed. "Somehow he's managed to carve my kingdom down he's placed a wasteland betwixt us and all other Underground Kingdoms! He's managed to isolate us, and keeps us from wandering the mists freely. One way or another he's found means to cap e en my powers. He has even placed spies in my own camp here. Spies who watch my every move and report the slightest infraction, or what the High King deems an infraction. He would have me pass through the mists only if and when a summons comes. He has tried to bar me from the mortal realm altogether. He would bind my powers totally if he could, he's told me so. And I take his threats seriously, Grandsire. Oberon hates me and he has no love for the goblins either."

Dagda leaned back in the throne and muttered darkly, "So the mask of benevolence and enlightenment are a façade, are they? He uses his rank to force you to behave as he sees fit, not as I have commanded. He weakens you, and therefore thinks he weakens me." Darkness and obscurity filled the features of the old Druistic being.

"I was distracted," admitted Jareth, a hand ran through his wild hair. "I should never have stalked the girl to begin with… nevertheless she besotted me," he felt fire burn in his belly, "Besots me still." A low growl built in his throat, "Too old to change and too young to keep, damn her innocent eyes!"

"To young," inquired Dagda, intrigued; "By whose standards?"

"_**Avalon's**_;" Grumbled the Goblin King with a frown and a toss of one hand.

"How old is this human wench," Dagda growled savagely. "Has she passed into~ puberty?" Shrugging the Goblin King nodded, flames of lust burning in the stormy eyes looking at the father of the clans. "And does she~ bleed?"

"I would image so," Jareth gripped rising from the dais. "I didn't take time to look." Crossing his arms he began to pace. "Her youthful body ripens," lustfully he was reminded once more of the girl's physical attributes, and he felt the hunger grow and gnaw at him; "Tempting little morsel, with those damned green eyes…just awakening, innocent and yet not. She feeds a hunger in me I've never known."

Huskily the elder chuckled, "In my day we said if a female bled it was old enough."

"I envy you those days," Jareth continued his pacing. "Had I not been held in check by the rules of Avalon, there would have been a far different outcome to the 'game' the girl and I played. The rules would have been darker and more threatening and by far more dangerous for her." His features darkened, and he looked more feral, less civilized. "_**Avalon and her rules**_," he complained bitterly. "They have reduced the terrors of this Labyrinth to the status of simply being a bad dream; troublesome but of little consequence. Because of Avalon my goblins have become a joke in the world of man."

"I don't want you to give these fool rules from Avalon another thought," Dagda stated. "Think instead of how you will exact revenge, and what price you will demand from this wench. Think of how you will return Labyrinthia to its former glory. Labyrinthia has her own rules, and her own ruler!"

"Avalon," Jareth glowered as he criticized the Seelie Courts, "Will not take this lightly; they are already in session to decide what to do with me. They threatened to make it impossible for me to pass through the mists into the world of man. I've no doubt they mean to do just that. Moreover, Oberon is insisting that I surrender this throne to him."

"They shall have me to answer to should they try to interfere further with you and the goblins," Dagda counseled as he rose from the goblin throne. "You do as you were instructed, be the _**Goblin King**_ that _**I **_expect you to be. Bring this Kingdom back to the status I decreed, you answer to me. Enough with the act of being civilized, I expect a barbarian. That which Avalon has tried to take from you I now restore." He headed back to the shadows from whence he came. "I put a lion on the Goblin throne, not a lamb." He looked over his shoulder. "Remember that."

Jareth's face became more feral and far less civil. Somehow in doing so he became even more suave and pleasing to the eye. As if allowing his natural self to come forth made him even more debonair and stylish. "Thank you Grandsire, I'll remember." He watched the elder fade into the darkness and chuckled thinking of his uncle's problems as he persisted in hampering Jareth in his duties. Moving toward the goblin throne he began to ponder. What he should do about the girl?

On quiet feet the goblins tread, entering the room now that the old one had departed. "King worried," a spokesman inquired solicitously.

"No, more vexed," Jareth said pondering.

"Old one supports you," another offered. "We can move freely now?"

"In time, yes," Jareth mused. "However should we not move more circumspectly? Let our adversaries think we are still little whipped dogs," he contended. "When the time to strike comes, we shall be a force to be dealt with."

The meagerly dressed and armed goblins looked from each other to the king, "How?"

"We are the _**Underground**_ are we not," Jareth's feral smile widened as his eyes danced with malevolence; "We shall take our battle preparations underground! Rebuild our military forces and abilities, and our weapons stealthily. To the tunnels my subjects, we've work to do." He ordered.

--

Deep in the darkness that was his lair, Dagda watched with a grin. Once more the Goblin King and the Goblin Throne were in his influence and sway. The dominance that Avalon had placed on them would wane, and Jareth would once more be the lion he knew him to be. He chuckled darkly, knowing what a thorn in the side of his conceited son Oberon that would be.

Pleased with this turn, he was not ready to just go back to his hill. There was after all the girl. He was certain that Jareth had not been all that forthcoming with the truth there. He'd a hunch that his grandson had just played him, and gotten more than just his Kingdom back. Something about the girl, and the child and letting them go. Dagda lingered in the shadows, determined to learn more.

--

Goblins gathered in the lowest recesses of the tunnels, in a chamber that would hold more than their dwindled numbers. Jareth stood where one and all could see and hear him. "Goblins subjects," he addressed them. "For several centuries now we've been held down by the dominance of the King of Avalon. This night that dominance has come to an end, tonight Dagda has set us free." He smiled as the horde gathered cheered. "No longer will we bend our knee to their rules and regulations. From tonight on we will again be ruled only by our own set of laws! We are the Goblin Kingdom of the Labyrinth. Let us return the Kingdom and the Labyrinth to their glory."

"All hail Jareth!" the cry went up.

"We are answerable only to Dagda," Jareth cried out harshly; "As it once was, so mote it be now!" Raising a hand he commanded their attention. "We have been the dumping grounds of exiles from all the kingdoms that bow to Avalon. And yet they at Avalon have demanded allegiance from these exiles, without ever once allowing a voice to speak for them or us. Tonight we form the united force of the Underground. We are the children of the Labyrinth and we bow to no one except the will of Dadga."

A hobgoblin who had served the King stepped forward; "And the exiles?"

"All who swear allegiance to the Goblin Throne will be welcomed to remain as subjects of this crown," Jareth stated firmly. "I will turn no one away who wishes to be accepted as a goblin citizen unlike the courts of the Seelie who turn their backs on whomever they deem unworthy."

"And the Fae who reside here," a voice questioned; "Can they be trusted?"

Pondering the answer, the young king placed a finger to the side of his nose, "For now we won't include any but those of goblin blood in our plans; best not to tempt fates or Fae into betraying us to save their own skins."

An old goblin cleric moved to the head of the crowd. "And what of the three who betrayed you with that girl?" He was cunning and cagy, and his words were focused.

"I shall deal with them, with all of them;" promised the malevolent monarch with an unpleasant expression on his handsome face. "They shall not be aware of this underground movement for now. It is enough that the gardener at the gate is aware of the threats from Avalon. That will keep him busy." Jareth cocked his head to one side, asking, "Does this meet with the approval of the clerics?"

The cleric mirrored the King's expression. "We are at your service," he growled. "For too long we've been bent low by the Avalon hand. All Hail Jareth, _**Goblin King**_."

The cheers rang in the chamber and the very stones thundered in reply. Jareth dismissed the horde and looked to the leaders of the goblin clans that dwelt in the Labyrinth lands. "I need to reform our government," he said positively. "We need to be very careful how we go about this, and I want every _**goblin**_ in the kingdom involved."

"And the other races," inquired the cleric.

"Will be brought in one at a time," Jareth vowed. "With the Fae who dwell here coming in last." He looked dark eyed. "I don't trust them any more than you do, longtime subjects or not. Come the sunrise we will begin the task of renewing ourselves, new weapons and armor, and rebuilding our kingdom!" He gave instructions for the clan leaders to come to the castle come sunrise, and dismissed them. He turned to the cleric who had remained behind. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"You can answer me a question," the old goblin chuckled.

"Ask," the King commanded.

"What do you intend to do about _**the girl**_," he asked in an intelligent manner, belying belief that intellect and witty cleverness were not inherit in the goblins. "There was much you didn't admit to before the Dagda."

"Listening in were you? Details of my folly were not asked for," Jareth defended his omissions.

"No," agreed the old goblin with a surprisingly brusque tone. "However, there are facts that the Dadga is either not aware of or is overlooking at this time if he is aware." He leaned on his staff for support, "We did not inform the Old One about the girl. And yet he knew of her and of the boy."

Jareth shrugged. "What of it?"

"You have the entitlement of _**claim**_… on both the girl and her brother. Avalon is unaware of that claim and your grandsire made no mention of it." The old goblin allowed one brow to climb up into his hair. "Will you ascertain that claim?"

"In time," Jareth conceded judiciously. "I have more pressing obligations and responsibilities for now."

"More pressing," the goblin mused with a smile.

"Oh don't worry old one," Jareth flexed a gloved hand. "I fully intend to exact payment from that girl… and to retrieve the child. The boy will be mine, as he was meant to be. The girl... well she shall be mine as well. However I will do so in my time and no one else's."

"That is why you insisted on An Dagda making sure Avalon would not interfere," suggested the cleric. "You've been waiting for someone to free you from the enchantments and magical chains your overzealous uncle has tried to bind you and our kingdom with."

"Aye, that I have," agreed the Goblin King. "Once more a lion," he growled with a husky throaty sound. "And lions eat lambs."

"Indeed," the goblin mused. "And does my King see the girl as a lamb?"

"No," Jareth sighed, "but that does not mean I won't devour her." His eyes glowed with lusty vigor. "Now if you've no other inquiries, I'm going back to the world of man to … check up on my pretty little foe."

"By all means, sire," the cleric mused. "One should know one's foe well, and keep them close." He held up a hand, "But a suggestion sire, why not use the renewed powers of the Goblin King… re order time, and enter the world of man… as a man?"

Jareth smirked, "As a man? You think she would not recognize me?"

"The best way to hide something from mortals…" the Cleric deliberated.

"Is in plain sight," Jareth finished.

--

_**December 24**__**th**__** 1986 early evening at the airport**_

Jareth moved to the Escher room, if anywhere could help him conjure up a cover this was it. Taking a seat on one of the staircases he looked into an orb, "Show me the last few days of the girl's life." He commanded. Carefully he watched the events unfold, and he made notes mentally of what could be of use. He had watched her, but had not been aware of some of the events that were playing simultaneously as he was focusing on Sarah. He had warned Hoggle that he was not going to like his solutions to the problem of the emissary from Avalon. He had told his grandsire he needed to be free of the interferences. Now he saw more layers and hidden twists and turns.

Standing he walked up to the next level archway, forming a portal as he approached. He stepped through and created an alternate life. One in which he was present in mortal form, one that Avalon would be totally unaware of until it was far too late. When he stepped on the other side, he was stepping out as a business man. He looked at pretty Air Hostess who was bidding him farewell and a good stay stateside. He walked down the concourse until he saw a man in a driver's uniform holding a little sign that read "J.G. Rex". Moving toward the man he said, "I'm J.G. Rex."

"Sterling," the man said curtly, "I'm the driver that Mr. Davis has sent for you."

"And Mr. Davis," the Englishman asked.

"Awaits you in the car sir," the driver moved toward the area where luggage was being assembled. "I shall get your bags sir."

J.G. Rex watched with amusement, knowing that he'd somehow picked the right course to follow. "All good things come to he who waits," he mused as he waited for the driver to gather his belongings. He didn't have long to wait, and followed the driver to the car in the VIP area of the garage.

In the long dark limo sat a large, blustering man with a gruff manner and gravelly voice. "Malcolm Davis," he said extending his hand to the younger man seating himself. "Welcome to America ."

"Thank you for the invitation," Jareth said ignoring the offered hand. "I'm very excited about doing business with your firm and having them represent me as I acquire the properties I'm interested in."

Feeling all too pleased with this feather in his cap, Malcolm smiled, "I'm sure you'll find us most proficient, in fact I'm assigning one of our best men to your account, Benjamin Calder."

"No," Jareth shook his head negatively, "I'd prefer to have Mr. Robert Williams on my account."

Davis stared, "I beg your pardon."

"I'm familiar with the work done by Mr. Williams on behalf of other men in my situation," the English man replied in a tone that told the other he was not going to be swayed. "If I cannot have Mr. Williams, then you cannot have my account. Am I making myself clear?"

Looking like a deflated balloon, Davis sputtered, "But he's not even a full partner."

Dark stormy azure blue eyes narrowed, "Whose fault is that?"

Trying to coddle the client Davis sputtered on, "Ben Calder is one of our best men."

"I don't want him," Jareth stated, "Have the driver turn around, and I'll catch the next plane out."

Davis blustered as he sat back, "No no, if you must have Williams, Williams you will have."

"Good, I'd like to meet with him as soon as possible," Jareth said as the car moved into traffic on the highway.

"Would tonight be too soon," Davis asked.

"Tonight would be fine." Jareth said pleased with the turn of fate.

--

The car pulled up in front of the well maintained old Victorian near the end of town. The driver opened the back seat door for his passengers. Davis stepped out followed closely by the younger man. As they walked up the shoveled walkway, Jareth caught sight of the owl that was nestled in the trees, and smiled slyly. Stepping on to the porch his back to the door he watched with the same feral eyes as the ones watching him. Snow fell gently and clung to the overcoat that now replaced the long midnight cape of the Goblin King.

Sarah opened the door and greeted the partner in her father's firm. "Mr. Davis how nice to see you, Merry Christmas, won't you come in?" She had never liked this member of the Davis family. John Davis and his brother Malcolm Davis had started the firm, and ran it in an almost constant battle for power and control. While John was pleasant and generous with his employees, Malcolm felt they all owed everything to the company and therefore they should be on a moment's notice to hop to. Malcolm was a large, blustering man with a gruff manner and gravelly voice.

Davis blustered past the girl, "Merry Christmas Sarah, tell your father we're here." His tone was impatient and patronizing.

Sarah looked past him at the man whose back was to her still standing out on the porch; Sarah was not sure what it was he was looking at in the snowy sky. He turned and smiled at her, a smile that froze her like a statue. He was tall, even in the heavy winter coat one could tell he had a lean but powerfully built body. His eyes were deep azure blue and his skin looked like alabaster with hair that seemed to be a halo of gold framing his face. "Hello," he said in greeting with a voice that was very British. He shook off the light snow that had fallen on his shoulders. He entered the house and began to unfasten his coat. "Lovely evening isn't it." His hands were unusually long and elegantly shaped. The girl had not answered him, but instead stood with the same expression of awaking as she'd worn in the crystal ballroom. Jareth was tempted to take her into his arms….


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7.**_

_**Somewhere in the Fairy Mists on the Isle of Avalon**_

The emissary returned to the courts, but he felt disoriented, and turned around. Looking up at the sky he was astounded to find it was night. Even more troubling was the positions of the stars. He had left Avalon on Solstice arriving at the outlands of the Labyrinth moments later. It disturbed him that it appeared three days had passed in the time it took for his return to Avalon. Swiftly he made his way through the darkest passages of the maze of tunnels that crisscrossed beneath the magnificent palace that was home to the High King and Queen.

Oberon was perturbed as he sat upon his ornate throne watching the winter festival frivolity unfold. His queen at his side watched him through veiled lashes, cautiously biding her time. It was like watching a storm approached, and not being able to halt it or take cover. Suddenly the High King seemed to sense someone's presence, rising he looked at the queen and without words told her to stay and keep the party going. He strode on powerful legs to a chamber beyond the great hall where the festival of Lights was being held. The emissary stepped into the chamber from the hidden panel moments later.

Dropping to a knee, the robed figure bowed low to the High King, "Sire."

Oberon's jaw twitched, "Did you do a bit of sightseeing, Magnus?" the irritation in his tone was only lightly veiled.

Slowly the hooded head of the robed figure came up, eyes like flames gazed upon his maker, "No Sire." When he observed the brow of the High King wrinkle he added, "We've a problem."

"Do we," asked the petulant king in response before he taking a seat and commanded; "Report."

"I arrived at the outlands; I am still not able to penetrate the defenses that hold back unwelcomed visitors." Magnus related, "Weakened though he may be the Goblin King's wards hold."

"I had not credited him with such strength," Oberon mused, "I thought for sure the last volley of magic that I cast upon him would have broken him." The frown increased, "Continue."

"He didn't even have the decency to meet me, but sent an underling, a dwarf." Magnus told of the insult, feeling that he and the Goblin King were equals. It grated his sense of importance that he was snubbed by the soon to be deposed monarch. "I gave the toady the message you sent, I cannot guarantee its delivery."

"And after," Oberon questioned.

"I returned…." Magnus' voice shifted and his being shivered. "But I arrived with three days missing."

Oberon considered the options, and could find no conclusion, "Jareth's focus is his defenses he'd not have the kind of power it takes to interfere with your travels." Oberon stood and paced.

"An UnSeelie," suggested the emissary.

"That court would not wish a war with me, not just now." Oberon dismissively stated, sure of the current regimens desires for continued harmony between the courts. "No, it's not the UnSeelie," he stated more soundly. He paced more, "Jareth has insulted most of the monarchs of the other Mists kingdoms, and I cannot see anyone gaining from helping him escape the measure of justice. It must have been a cosmic fluke," he dismissed the incident. "Go rest; enjoy what is left of festival. Let the scalawag prance through his puny kingdom, for what good it does him. His time is almost up, and when it is, we will have his throne and his golden child for our own."

--

The shadows that covered the watcher deepened.

--

_**The bedroom of the girl**_

Sarah finished her reading; she put the book and back on the desk and lazily stretched. Looking at the clock that was on her desk she could see it was getting close to the time she should be retiring for the night. The room didn't seem quite so disturbing now as it had an hour ago. Admonishing herself for foolishness, she began to feel settled in. Sarah was able to admire the artwork on the walls and the beauty of the hardwood floors. She pointedly ignored the corners where the shadows were gathered. Instead she studied the ivy stenciling on the arches, and admired the intricate patterns.

Karen had done very little to this room, it still smacked of Linda's taste and sophistication. Elegance in style had been Linda's hallmark in decorating the old Victorian. This was Linda's dream home, and had been her canvas much as the stage was now. Sarah was only sorry it had not been enough to hold her mother to the house and husband she'd left behind, or to her. Still Karen was not really so bad. She had made only a few minor changes and Sarah had to admit the room looked more finished now with the green and gold fabrics instead of the antique white ones that her mother had insisted upon. On the walls were soft prints and paintings of flowers and herbs done in a classic Victorian styled, most appeared to be originals from the period. Far more mature than the childish posters that had adorned the walls in the nursery they stated that the occupant was no longer a child. With the changes in the furnishings, and the addition of Sarah's vanity, the room was feeling more like Sarah's and not so much like the good guest room. She'd always loved that stupid canopy bed, and now that it was hers Sarah felt less resentful toward Karen and Toby.

Sarah opened the closet door knowing Karen had thoughtfully transferred her garments over carefully and removed her bedclothes from the dark alcove closet. Having this room meant she had her own bath. No longer having to use the common bath in the hall gave her a more adult feeling. She changed out of her day clothes washed her face and brushed her teeth and prepared for bed. She sat at the vanity brushing out her long dark hair the way her mother insisted that she do every evening. Looking at the mirror she wondered if the magical beings that had appeared in her room across the hall could do so here, but fought the urge to call them.

_**"If you needs us…"**_ a gravelly voice rang in her mind.

"No, I don't _**need**_ them right now," Sarah said aloud. "I _**need **_to go to bed." She placed her brush back on the dressing table and moved to the light switch. Her hand hesitated, and she chided herself. "There's nothing to be afraid of," she tapped the switch and the lights were extinguished. She stood at the switch for a moment, just in case a goblin or two popped out to spook her. None did, and she laughed at her own silliness. She walked across the room bathed in moonlight and touched the latch of the French doors making sure the fastener was bolted and would not open. Once she'd made sure, she moved toward her bed and slipped into the bed.

--

_**Outside in the branches of the old tree**_

Not long after Davis had dropped him off at the hotel penthouse suite, Jareth had transformed from man to owl and had returned to the old Victorian. Keeping watch, he watched as she stretched, feeling the hunger in his loins fire up. She was tempting, young and innocent to be sure, but enticing none the less. Few humans had displayed such a depth of understanding of the world of the mists as this little creature had, or such devotion to the old tales. That and her youthful exquisiteness made her a splendid asset to be in possession of in the eyes of the young Goblin King. _**Her soul**_ had called out to him, long before she'd made the wish to be rid of the bother of her little brother. Her soul had called, and his had answered. Like a moth drawn to a flame he had been drawn to her. But because of the restrictions placed on him by Oberon, he had to be content to just observe and not to imbibe. He had been watching her, observing her for some time. Her lack of companions had not surprised him. Few humans knew how to relate to one who was so open to the Fairy Realms. She was more receptive to the sway of the unseen than any other human he'd encountered in a many good years. A tempting morsel even by human standards, and it was only her reserved manners that had kept the young bucks at bay he was sure. Looking at her now, from his hiding place in the dark branches, he could see that her aloof comportment would be of no avail to her then, or to Jareth.

Sarah Williams was becoming a beauty by all standards; mortal as well as Fae. Her body was young, firm and exquisitely proportioned. Her face could be very pleasing, beguiling even. Jareth had witnessed the change in her when in the Crystal ballroom she'd been transformed and no longer was attired in the mannish garments but in a sugar and spice gown. Her curves were no longer hidden away under the oversized poet's shirt, but properly displayed. It had surprised even Jareth at how well the dress clung to one so~ young. Her sense of her womanliness was being awakened in spite of the battle she'd raged to keep that awareness from springing forth. Having witnessed the playful freedom displayed by Sarah with the girl in whose company she seemed to be spending the most time, he could see that her awareness of herself was awakening. It was only a matter of time before the young bucks of the mortal realm were going to sense that change and want to partake of her. That was not something he could allow. Sarah Williams was food for the gods, not for mortal fools. There was only one being in the universe that was equal to her, and he intended to be the only one to enjoy the ripened fruit.

He had taken delight in watching her perform her nightly rituals. He found watching her brush her hair had been enormously and unexpectedly pleasurable. Her uneasiness at having to turn off the lights, the double checking of the window latch, was amusingly comical; completely ineffective and a pathetic waste of time but amusing to him none the less. Even her urge to call up the traitors was known to him, and her having fought the urge gave him more optimism. The girl was taking for granted that she was safe. She had won after all, and she was not worried about retaliation from the beaten King of the Goblins. He was sure she would become careless and that would bring her downfall. He relaxed in the branches of the old tree, and waited. Soon enough he was rewarded and the girl was asleep, and dreaming.

He had transformed into his humanoid form moments after she'd put out her lights. Lounging in the branches of the tree unseen; making an elegant display of himself, regal, feral and waiting ready to pounce. Now he waved one gloved hand, deepening the sleep of the occupant of the room. He made an upward gesture with his index finger, and the latch answered by rising and unlatching allowing the French doors to gently open allowing him entry. Silently he entered the bedroom and moved toward the bed, his soft leather boots making not a sound. He was elated that she felt so secure, and had no idea that once invited in he was free to return. Her "winning" didn't prevent him from being able to make a visitation any time he wished. Her having exchanged rooms with the babe made his task all the easier, for his ilk found it was always best to enter by the room one had been issued one's invitation.

He stood beside the full canopy bed for a moment, pondering what to do about the problem this girl had so unwittingly created for him. Dagda had charged him with punishing the girl, a proposal not foreign to him. Still he had to do so in a manner not to bring Avalon crashing down on him, at least not just yet. If the Seelie Court could, they would have made it impossible for him to return to the rooms now occupied by the girl. Had they known of the exchange of rooms they might have sought to do just that. The Seelie Courts would have placed her and the boy child off limits, if they had the power. As it was they had issued a warning to Jareth to leave them be, leave them to the Fae. The fact that he had a claim on both was either being ignored or was unknown to the Seelie. Jareth wondered who the spy was, and how to keep them in the dark. He needed more time to restore his kingdom before he fought his uncle's claims on the kingdom. He had six month in which to turn his kingdom round; he was going to need every moment of that time. So continuing to punish the girl had to be done in a way that would not alert the Seelie. As far as Avalon was concerned he had relinquished to the girl her win, had made no further contact with her and would not interfere in the plans of the High King to destroy the mortal who dared take up the challenge. The girl in the bed stirred, and the Goblin King heard something he'd not expected to hear, his name.

"Jareth," she murmured low and subdued as she responded to something in her dream, her voice was not terrified, nor was it apprehensive. It sounded more persuasive, as if the girl were trying to charm the King.

The King grinned, amused at hearing his name spoken so enticingly. She most certainly didn't sound fearful, nor did she sound angry, in fact she sounded~ aroused. "Well, well," he muttered moving closer and taking a seat on the side of the bed. "What have we here," he asked bending closer to study her repose.

The girl responded to the voice, deep in her sleep she moaned and snuggled into her pillow. "Goblin King," her voice was delightfully husky and tempting, her lips puckered slightly.

Knowing that if he invaded her dreams, even stealthily, Avalon would know and he'd be accused of breaking The Escheat. Even if he wanted to defend himself and deny it, it would be true. Being he was under no obligation to keep those laws was not something he wanted Avalon to know just yet. In time yes but not just yet. Jareth opted instead to be the voyeur, and watch from the safety of outside the dreams of this delectable human female by use of a means that even Avalon could not object to. He pulled a dream crystal from the air and placed it gently to her forehead, "Show me her dreams," he requested.

Images formed and the expression of haughtiness on Jareth's face evaporated. "Well, well," he growled invitingly. "So there is a little sex kitten in there after all." He rose from the bed, thinking to toss the orb and watch it shatter when something in the dream caused the girl in the bed to respond enticingly. Jareth knelt beside the bed, watching the girl respond to the dream. "Perhaps," he muttered. "This is a more fitting punishment for now, my sweet little foe." He moved closer so his breath would bath her face. "No mortal man could ever have satisfied you anyway." He chuckled; "Oh the fun we are going to have, my little kitten," withdrawing slowly, with a contented smirk. With a flick of his hand one delicate feather floated down from the air above the bed, and landed beside the girl. "Sleep well, precious thing, and when you dream, dream of me." The French doors closed behind him as he changed into his owl form and soared toward the moon. _**Nobody saw the owl, white in the moonlight, black against the stars, nobody heard him as he glided over on silent wings of velvet. The owl however saw and heard everything. **_

Awakening to sunlight spilling into the room, Sarah turned to face the opposite wall. She opened her eyes to find the feather on the pillow beside her. Sitting bolt upright gasping for air that suddenly had vanished from her lungs; she pulled the sheet close to her. She looked about the room, half expecting to find goblins dancing and prancing. The room was quiet expect for her labored breathing. Tentatively she reached out a shaking hand toward the feather. She didn't want to touch it, but could see no way around it. Just as her hand neared the offending object a voice calling out to her shocked her into recoiling her hand.

"Sarah, aren't you up yet?" Karen's voice called. "It's time to open presents."

"I'm up," she called back and jumped out of the bed hurriedly. Forgetting the feather for the moment, she rushed to pull on a robe and find her slippers to join the family down in the parlor. "I overslept," she said to Karen who was holding out a cup of hot cinnamon tea to the girl; "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Karen returned the greeting, "We wouldn't want to open presents without you," she took her place on the sofa beside Toby who was staring at his sister. "Robert, give a present to Toby," she instructed, "It'll keep him busy."

Presents distributed, opened and appreciated, Sarah began the clear up of the paper that had been ripped off boxes and packages. All the salvageable ribbon was boxed and put aside per Karen's orders, and the paper was bagged and ready for the trash. Karen had gone to the kitchen to begin the preparations for diner, Robert had crept quietly off to his study with a book Karen had purchased for him, and Toby lay prone, face down on the mattress of the playpen, snoring loudly. Sarah finished clearing the papers and stacked the presents neatly under the tree when the door bell rang. Fearing it would awaken Toby she rushed to the door forgetting her disheveled appearance. Opening the door she found a delivery man looking agitated and hold in a large deep box in his hands.

"Delivery for the Williams family," he said dully.

"I'm Sarah Williams," she said.

"Sign here," he shoved a ledger at her, and then when it was returned he shoved the box at her, "Merry Christmas," he said sarcastically.

Wiping her hands in a terry towel Karen asked, "What's this?"

"Some kind of florist delivery," Sarah said looking in the box. "This is for you," she handed a brightly wrapped bundle to her stepmother. "This is for Daddy," she placed the long narrow box on the credenza. She saw a little box in the bottom under what looked a wrapped ball that was labeled 'Master T. Williams'. "Daddy, there's been a delivery." She said as he came into the hall from his den.

Karen opened the bundle and gasped at the lovely winter flower display, "How thoughtful of you Robert!"

"Not me," He insisted as he pointed to the card. Karen took it out and read it as Robert opened his box, "Havana's," he said in a dazed tone.

"Thank you for a lovely few moments of home," Karen read. "They're from Mr. Rex."

Robert opened the wrapped ball; it was crystal clear except for the funny shape in the center. "How thoughtful," he mused. He looked over at his daughter who was staring at the object in the little box in her hands. "What is it Sarah?"

She held up a sterling silver charm of a mistletoe ball. "Oh just a holiday charm daddy," she said with gritted teeth, moving to where she would not be observed she read the note. 'To traditions' it read. Sarah felt color come to her cheeks remembering the moment that J.G. Rex had kissed her cheek under the mistletoe. "I'm going to take a hot shower and dress," she said under her breath as she went up the stairs. It wasn't until she reached her room that she re read the card, it was signed J.G. Rex in a bold script. Lifting the charm to look at it once more she smiled cryptically, wondering if she could wear it on a chain like a pendant.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**Saturday December 26, 1986 The Owens Estate**_

Sarah arrived at eight, and Anne told her parents they were going to be in the pool house. "So tell me all about your Christmas morning," Anne said pulling Sarah along.

"I think you'd be more interested in what happened Christmas Eve." Sarah giggled as she was rushed down the halls toward the privacy of the pool house.

Anne stopped short and gave her a quizzical look, "Toots, I saw you on Christmas Eve."

"Not after I got home," teased the green eyed girl.

"Oh really," Anne crossed her arms and made a face, "And just what happened after your dad dropped me off."

"Ever hear of J.G. Rex," Sarah inquired with a cocky altitude.

"Who hasn't," Anne retorted then blinked, "Don't tell me …"

"New client, and he asked personally for my dad," Sarah boasted.

"Way cool, but Toots, what's that got to do with you?"

Sarah leaned on the wall outside the pool house doors. "A quaint old custom that Karen keeps alive," she purred, "I got trapped in the hall under the mistletoe."

"Whooa!" Anne hooted wildly, "And no one caught you?"

"There wasn't exactly much to catch… I mean it was only a kiss on the cheek…" Sarah snickered, "But he sent me this," she lifted the sliver ball to show her friend.

"A sterling silver charm," Anne murmured, "Nice…." She opened the doors to the pool house, "Up for some skinny dippin'?"

"If Karen had any idea of what you and I are up to, she'd skin us both alive," Sarah said strutting into the pool house.

"Oh for heaven's sake Toots, live!" Anne growled before coming up behind Sarah, putting her hands on the other's shoulders and rushing her to the changing area. Moments later they were both in the warm water.

When they finished an impromptu race, they moved to the upper tier of the cascading water. Sarah leaned back and let the winter sunlight from above bath her. "Anne this is heaven."

"Toots," purred Anne, "This is just the start." She leaned back as well and looked up at the sky light, "Half an hour more and the light will be perfect."

"You're sure no one will come in," Sarah asked again.

"Not a one," Anne said assertively. "The servants don't come in here when I'm in here, and my parents are going out this morning. In fact they should have left already, a meeting in Manhattan," she submerged herself once more and came up looking like a water sprite. "I brought the easel and canvas in early this morning, and my sketching pencil… I'll draw the outline right on the canvas and we'll do a bit more each day until it's done."

"It's going to take longer than just the vacation," muttered Sarah.

"Well that's not a problem," Anne said, "In fact lighting isn't really a problem either… She pointed to the over head lights, "I can achieve any lighting effect I want. You're old man Owens saw to that."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sarah asked in a kittenish manner. "Let do this."

"Sarah Williams," Anne feigned shock and being scandalized, "Why I do believe you're just a tart deep down." Then both girls laughed, but Anne scampered out of the water down to where she'd stashed her art supplies and a canvas camping stool. "Okay Sarah, get draped."

"Give me a moment or two to get settled here," Sarah requested as she perched on the deceptive ledge, "Wide as it is, I need to balance."

Anne too was setting up, the easel and canvas were easy enough, but the supplies needed to be on a rolling cart. Anne wanted everything within her reach. She placed her little camp stool down and sat on it, then scooted to where she'd have the best view. Then she moved the easel and cart into place. "Are you ready for your close-up Miss Williams," she teased.

"Ready Ms. DeMille," Sarah replied in a sultry voice. Sarah had draped herself dramticlly, her one arm curved upward following the curved shape of the waterfall, and her head resting on it.

"Oh la la!" exclaimed Anne, "Great pose, now hold it while I sketch your shape onto the canvas."

Half an hour later, with Anne now filling in the background shapes, Sarah asked, "Are you attending the New Years gala with your parents?"

"What gala," Anne asked absently as she drew.

"It's held in the grand ballroom of the Madison Hotel," Sarah said trying not to get bored. "There's actually two gala's going on at one time, up stairs is the adult thing, and down stairs is the teen bash." She murmured, "Everyone who can attends it."

"Well then the parental units will be there," Anne mused. "They go in for all that community stuff."

"What about you," Sarah asked quietly.

"I will if you will," Anne shrugged.

"Are we joined at the hip now?" teased the model.

"Wouldn't that start tongues wagging," laughed the artist, she looked at her subject. "Not that I'd object to being linked to you."

"Well as we are both unattached as of now," Sarah suggested, "We can keep each other company, and the wolves at bay."

"Wolves," the young artist mocked scornfully, "More like scruffy cubs from what I've seen of the boy population here so far," grumbled Anne, "I don't see myself getting attached any time soon."

"They don't meet the standard of your world travels?"

Anne paused in her sketching, "I out grew_** boys **_some time ago…" She looked up at Sarah with a wicked grin, "About the time my father's French chauffeur decided to teach me the ways of sin and I accepted his challenge."

"You're kidding," gasped the girl draped on the rocks.

"Nope," Anne purred, "Andre was…" she growled aggressively, "hot."

"When was this, how old were you?" Sarah asked feeling like she was reading a racy novel under the blankets. "How old was he?"

"This past spring," Anne informed her friend, "Daddy was in Paris for a conference, and Mom was in Stockholm, receiving some science award and I was taking art lessons at the Louvre." She giggled, "He thought I was ripe as he put it, and I can't say I asked his age."

Sarah snickered wickedly, "Oh this is better than reading a racy novel." She egged the other on. "So how was it?"

Anne shivered remembering the young Frenchmen, "It was interesting," she then giggled herself, "And went from interesting very quickly to very kinky." She looked over at Sarah, batted her eyelashes and purred, "He suggested a threesome."

"No!" Sarah nearly toppled into the water, "He didn't!"

"Did," Anne laughed, "OH my…" She went back to the work of drawing. "Andre had some really kinky ideas." She looked up at Sarah, "But love wasn't one of them, and he set me straight on that from the start, with him it just sex."

"Any regrets?"

"Tons," Anne mused, "But not any that would do me any good." She shrugged, "I play the hand I'm dealt Toots."

"Don't we all," the model pined.

"Ohhhhhhh," teased the artist, "Somebody's horney…"

"Maybe," Sarah hinted gleefully.

"And yet old Jason didn't get any..." Anne stated knowingly.

"Jason," Sarah said the name disparagingly, "Didn't deserve any!" She began to muse on the idea of a lover, "When I give myself to someone, I want there to romance, and passion… not some boy with hot nuts, cold hands and no consideration for his partner."

"I hear ya sister," Anne said continuing her work, "But don't mistake sex for love, Sarah. They are two different animals all together."

"So I've heard," lamented the draped model, "It would be so lovely to find them in the same package wouldn't it?"

"If wishes were horses," Anne said sagely, "The beggars of Bagdad would ride." Finally she stretched and said, "You can move now," She stood up and back to look at the started outline. "This is going to be one of the best I've ever done."

Sarah eased into the hot water of the upper level hot tub, "Trudy is expecting us for the skating party this afternoon." She felt stiff from holding her pose so long, but the warm water soon eased her and she felt relaxed as Anne joined her once more. "You do know how to skate, don't you?"

"Sure," Anne said twisting to get the kinks out, "I'm not good at it though and if you snicker at me I'll post your nude painting on the bulletin board at school," she warned playfully.

"Yeah sure," Sarah stuck her tongue out, and was rewarded with a face full of water from a splash directed at her, which she returned.

--

Jareth stood on the windswept hill looking at his Labyrinth with longing, "Further than you think," he said aloud and remembered the girl.

"What," Hoggle who stood at the king's side asked absently.

"Nothing," Jareth muttered, "Hogsteeth," he remarked pointing to the area just before the gate, "I thought we had a pair of obelisks at the gate just beyond that pool."

Hoggle seemed slightly uncomfortable when the monoliths were mentioned. "They were confiscated," he muttered.

"By whom," demanded the king narrowing his gaze.

"The High King demanded them in lieu of what he considered tribute a little over a hundred years ago," Hoggle sighed, "I couldn't stop him, so I didn't even try." The dwarf expected retribution, or repercussions, and closed his eyes hopping it would be over swiftly.

"I see," Jareth sounded contemplative and slightly brooding, and the dwarf looked up at him in surprise. "I don't blame you Hoggle," he said using the dwarf's rightful name. "It's Oberon's way of saying anything given to me he can easily take away." He placed a hand to the shoulder of his gardener and one time informant. "His turning the boarder to wastelands resulted in the outer rim of the gate becoming an inhospitable desert." There was more than a hint of sadness in the King's lament.

"He means to take the entire kingdom," speculated the dwarf.

"Yes," Jareth nodded.

"All because a mortal won," he asked, when Jareth nodded, Hoggle looked terrified, "Sarah's in danger," he gasped. "I have to warn her."

Jareth's hand kept the dwarf from moving, "Would you put her in more danger," he warned. "Hoggle, I've a plan."

"I don't likes your plans," the dwarf sniveled as he once had done before knowing Sarah. "Someone always gets hurt or dipped…"

"Not this time," Jareth promised civilly, but the look in his deep eyes was anything but civil.

Hoggle was torn between fearful obedience, something which was familiar to him, and his affection for Sarah. "I ..." He stood more erect. "I won't do nothing to harm her." He rebelled for a moment, thinking of how far he'd come thanks to Sarah. In the next instant he wondered if he would receive that long awaited pint of earwigs down his breeches at last, or a dip in the bog. He had suspected that Jareth was going to get even with all the participants who had helped Sarah eventually. In point of fact, he couldn't understand why it was the King had not taken his pound of flesh already. The gleam in the King's eye and that supercilious smirk struck fear in the heart of the dwarf.

"Come, come, Hogsbrain," the Goblin King laughed teasingly as he looked down his nose at his subject, "I'm surprised at you; still losing your head over a girl. I have thought after all these months you'd have reconsidered your… situation."

Hoggle shivered as an icy cold went down his spine, like bony fingers. "I won't do nothing to hurt her," he repeated hoping he sounded firm in his convictions. However when he looked up at the face of the Goblin King he lost some of his resolve. "What do you want me to do?"

Turning to look at the outer gate, Jareth sighed, "Stop spraying the swarm," he said with a strange edge to his voice. "We are going to need them." He looked at the dwarf, "The emissary is due for a return visit to remind me that the High King expects my surrender…" the dwarf nodded, "Stall him, for now my wards hold and that creature is held back to these outlands."

"He wants me to deliver messages, and warnings," Hoggle grumbled remembering how humiliating the emissary's treatment was, even more so than the King's. "It was as if he expected me to bow to him and guide him to you."

"How like that fool Magnus," Jareth said coldly. "Hoggle, just remember one thing, Magnus is not a goblin citizen, you owe him nothing."

The little gnomish man considered the King's qualification and forewarning, he hedged, "How does that help Sarah?"

Turning the dwarf to face the outer wall with its heavy wooden gate, Jareth inquired; "What do you see?"

The dwarf stared he was looking at the castle. It seemed to be a long way off, but not impossibly far to travel as he well knew. Between them and the hill on which the castle stood was the broad valley that was part of the winding turning serpentine Labyrinth. "The Labyrinth," Hoggle said with reverence.

"Keep that vision with you," Jareth advised.

Certain he'd missed something; the dwarf looked at the king, but found himself along. Hobbling along he moved down the windswept him and returned to his duties at the gate. He didn't bother with the spray can, nor with pestering the little fairy swarm. He started raking the sandy soil outside the gate, and wondered what it was that Jareth had planned for Sarah. He also wondered if her mirror still worked and if he could warn her.

--

Trudy and Gale were at the edge of the ice rink conversing with two attractive boys. Trudy waved wildly when she spotted Sarah and Anne coming their way. She giggled at something one of the boys said, but shouted a greeting as the girls neared. "Hey you two, we thought you'd be a no show, you're half an hour late."

"My fault," Anne took the blame. "We lost track of time, and I couldn't find my blasted skates."

Trudy giggled, "I'm glad you found them at last," she leaned on the wooden barrier that separated the ice from the spectators. "Anne do you know Tom Jeffers, or Stan Martin?"

"Nope," Anne said looking at the two boys with little interest.

"Hey Anne," Tom said trying to be friendly. "I hear you moved into the Owens place."

"That place is supposed to be haunted," Stan teased, "Seen any ghosts?"

Trudy turned to stare at Stan, "That wasn't nice," she admonished and dismissed the pair. "Let's skate," she tucked an arm into Anne's.

Gale glared at the boy who had been so nice to her just a few moments earlier. "What is your problem," she demanded.

"I was just joking," he said defensively. "Hey Anne," he called to the girl being led away, "I didn't mean anything."

Sarah considered reading the riot act as well, but seeing that Gale had the situation in hand she moved quietly after Trudy and Anne. "Where's Gina," she asked as she sat down to put on her skates, "I thought she was joining us."

Trudy shook her head, "Gina's stuck going into the city to see her grandmother."

Anne tied her skates like an expert, "I thought seeing one's grandparent was supposed to be a good thing."

"Gina's gran is…." Trudy looked to Sarah to help explain.

"Her grandmother is Olivia Davenworth," instinct told Sarah that Anne was well aware of social hierarchy. "A visit to her is more like a command performance for the Queen of England."

"Gina is a Davenworth," Anne seemed incredulous. "But she's so… low keyed."

"Gina's mom is a Davenworth," Trudy corrected gently. "Gina's dad is William Carroll, and Granny Olivia never lets him forget that he is not part of Old New York society." Trudy grumbled bitterly, "She thinks living up her in Nyack is tantamount to exile."

"Poor Gina," Anne commiserated. "Will she be back for the New Year's bash?"

"Thank god yes," Gale said as she joined the crowd, "You know it's so hard to think of her mother as being one of the New York snob set, she's so… earthy." Gale looked at the rink, "The boys say there's going to be a hot chocolate party later, anyone interested?"

--

The rest of the afternoon had gone fairly well. Tom spent most of his time skating with or by Trudy, and asking her to be his date to the bash. Gale forgave Stan his faux pax, and accepted his request to escort her to the dance. Several other boys had joined the crowd and a few had asked Anne to skate. Sarah was watching from the spectator's area during a couple's only time on the ice rink when she felt someone bump her, turning she saw Jason's best friend Billy Parker.

"Hello Bill," she said acknowledging his presence.

"Hello Sarah," he greeted her with a low growl in the back of his throat, "I hear that you're fancy free these days."

"Do you," she gave him a disinterested glance. "Old news, you don't keep up do you?"

Leaning on the partition, he smirked. "I thought I'd let the body cool before making a move."

"Sure," she replied.

"So what say you do us both a favor and accept my invitation to the New Year's bash," he said thinking he was very striking and totally irresistible.

"Sorry," Sarah sighed with a measure of sadistic pleasure, "I have a date."

"Who," he seemed perturbed.

"You'll see," she said moving away.

--

Anne giggled as Sarah conveyed to her the events as they unfolded. "I mean he actually stood there acting like I should swoon or be thrilled that he would look at me much less invite me to the dance now that Jason and I are broken up."

Anne stopped walking to lean on a tree, "I can just see his face as you blithely inform him you've got a date." She crowed. "Priceless!"

"How many classes do you have with Bill," Sarah asked knowing the reaction was a giveaway.

"Three," Anne snorted, "Three too many, he's nearly as big a prick as his buddy Jason." She composed herself, shook off the giggles before asking, "So, who is your date Toots?"

Sarah placed one arm over the shoulder of the still slightly out of step with society girl, "You."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

_**Sunday afternoon December 28, 1986 Williams' parlor**_

Karen had finger sandwiches, petit fours, tea cakes and other delicacies on the buffet. "I do hope the Drs. Archy don't find this too…" she fretted.

"They'll love it," Sarah assured her stepmother. "They were very happy to accept the invitation."

Smoothing the skirt of her pink Chanel suit, Karen gave the girl a wistful glance, "Seemed the least we could do seeing as you've been spending so much time there, doing whatever it is you do." Her hand moved nervously to her hair, "Do I look alright?"

"Picture perfect," Sarah assured her pretending she didn't hear the unspoken question of what was going on. "Where's Daddy and Toby?"

Karen pointed up to the ceiling, "Those pop-up books your mother sent are keeping Toby mesmerized." Looking at her wristwatch she mumbled that she was too nervous for all this. She looked at the holiday candles scattered throughout the room, "We should lit them now," she said trying to keep busy.

"I'll do that," Sarah said holding up the butane lighter with a long neck. "Just relax, the Archys are real nice, you'll like them and they will love you."

Still Karen fretted nervously, "I've never entertained a Nobel award winner, and Dr. Archy is…" Color fading from her face, Karen went into a full blown panic. "I won't know what to say to her… I don't want to sound like an idiot." She began to wring her hands, "Oh we'd better call them and call this off."

The door bell rang, Sarah placed a hand on her stepmother's wrist, "Too late, that's them now… Take a deep breath, and I'll answer the door."

"No," Karen being well practiced at the art of entertaining as a junior partner's wife recovered quickly, "I'll get the door." Poised and graceful she went toward the door as if she were floating on air. She opened the door and gave the trio on the door step a warm and welcoming smile. "Dr. and Dr. Archy, won't you come in. Hello Anne," she greeted them with the composure of confidence.

May Hemm Archy moved into the foyer; "Thank you so much for the invitation, Mrs. Williams. We've been looking forward to meeting Sarah's family." She offered her hand to the hostess.

Karen accepted the offered hand, holding it for a moment, "It's our pleasure, and you must call me Karen."

"Then you must call me May," the woman said cheerily. "You've such a lovely home," she commented as Karen took the coat she was removing. "I do so love Victorian architecture; it's so delightfully graceful and pleasing to the eye."

Robert, with Toby in his arms descended the stairs, "Ah, company has arrived," he said to the wiggling child, "Hello Dr. Archy, Dr. Archy, Anne."

Phinnaeus Archy looked relieved to see the other man, "Robert, how are you… and do call me Phinny… my stars man, you saved me a fortune. We should be friends." He moved past the women to extend his hand to his host. "I've some legal matters that I want you to work on for me; can we set up a meeting?"

Balancing the baby with one arm, Robert shook hands with the man, "Of course Phinny, at your convince."

"Isn't this lovely," May asked hooking arms with Karen, she confided, "I've never seen Phinny so relaxed with anyone as he is with your Robert."

"Really," Karen replied with a bit of amazement, "I read that your husband is one of the most…. Comfortable and tranquil man… I believe the term used for him was unflappable."

"That interviewer didn't see Phinny trying to hunt down his socks," May snickered.

Phinny frowned at her, "You hide them on purpose," he accused. He quickly followed Robert into the parlor.

Anne and Sarah stood in the foyer, "Have you told them," Anne asked.

"Not yet, did you tell your's?"

The girl in dark garments shook her head, "I sort of figured we needed to do this together, Toots."

"I agree," Sarah said taking Anne's coat to hang. "We do it together… but let's wait until they are all very very comfortable."

May was looking at the portions of the parlor, "Oh lovely, this house is just lovely my dear."

"I can't take all the credit," Karen blushed, "Robert and his first wife, Sarah's mother Linda, found the house. And it was Linda who began the restorations, I merely continued where Linda left off."

"Yes," May looked seriously at Karen for a moment, "Anne mentioned that Sarah's mother is Linda Williams, the actress….We saw her in a performance a few years ago… London wasn't it Phinny?"

Dr. Phinnaeus Archy was seated comfortably and looked up at his wife with a look of pure lazy pleasure, "London, yes… that play about the fruit tree…."

May rolled her eyes heavenward, "The Cherry Orchard, Phinny," she looked at Karen and shrugged, "Six doctorates and he calls Anton Chekhov's last play, the fruit tree…."

Karen couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Husbands," she agreed with the woman, "Hot cider May?"

"Oh lovely," May said coming to the tureen, "What a novel way of serving," she complemented as she accepted the little punch cup. "I really must remember that."

Karen severed punch to all and then took a seat and listened to the conversation before adding her own two cents. Toby, now in the play pen, played quietly as the adults conversed. Sarah and Anne had taken seats beside the fireplace, and were waiting until everyone was well acquainted. Phinny was telling a funny story about having to be at a Twelfth Night Ball in Paris and had both Williams's parents roaring with laughter.

"Twelfth Night Balls seem to be a universal thing," Robert agreed as he sipped his cider. "Take ours, please."

"Oh," fretted May, "You don't enjoy the ball?"

"He's just stressing because he has to be one of the hosts this time round," Karen scoffed. "Don't be fooled, he loves the spotlight nearly as much as Linda!"

Slyly Robert nodded, "That's true." He looked over at Phinny, "You're attending the ball aren't you?"

"Oh yes," Phinny said with a grin, "And this New Year's Eve thing too…"

May turned to Karen, "What a novel idea, having a teen party on one level and the adults on another…"

"It's an old Nyack custom," Karen said gently, "One we've encouraged the village leaders to keep."

Phinny looked at the girls, "So young ladies, are you both looking forward to attending this feta?" He gave Sarah a gentle grin, "I imagine you've had a date picked out for months…"

"Actually," Sarah said placing a hand into Anne's, "That's something we wanted to talk to you all about."

Anne nodded, "Brace yourselves," she advised.

"Oh dear," May fretted, "What are you two up to?"

Sarah looked at her stepmother, "I just broke up with my boyfriend, but already the rumor mill has it that the boys think I'm an easy target, so…."

"We hatched a plan to cover both our bottoms…" Anne interjected not wanting Sarah to take all the responsibility. "As neither one of us is seeing anyone."

"Anne's going to be my date, and I'm hers." Sarah finished.

May and Karen stared at them, speechless, Robert and Phinny were laughing merrily. "Novel!" Phinny said slapping his knee.

Still Karen and May looked dismayed at their daughters. "Don't you want to date," May asked her teen. "I thought you'd like to start seeing… boys your own age instead of being surrounded by older people."

Anne gave the question some thought before she answered, "Mom, I'm new here, and still getting my feet wet… there's boys here who appear to be really wonderful but are nothing more than jerks…." She stood up and walked over to where her mother was seated. "I'll date, I promise you…but not this time… this time Sarah and I wish to be free of that restriction, we just want to have a good time, dance and hang out with our friends."

Phinny leaned toward his wife, "The girl has a level head, dear."

May sighed, "I know better than to try arguing when you've got that 'I'm being reasonable' face on."

Karen looked at Sarah, "There have been rumors?"

"The Actress's Daughter Syndrome again," Sarah answered blandly. Karen had known of pervious problems that Sarah had with class mates when her mother's star had begun to rise. She'd watched Sarah suffer the consequences of having a famous parent.

"That boy that Jason, he started this rumor before he left," Karen demanded fires in her blue eyes and her Irish up.

"My bet is it was Jason's new girl friend," Anne said with a grim expression.

Sarah looked at her, "What did you hear?"

"Gale said that she overheard some girls talking at the mall yesterday…" Anne confirmed grimly. "She said she was sure they meant for her to overhear." Her face was not happy, "Gale and Gina both said they thought the girls were part of that cheer leading crowd, not our crowd."

"Our crowd," May mused letting her nose crinkle with pleasure, "How I've longed to hear you say things like that." Phinny also smiled at their daughter.

Karen shook her head, "I don't know what the parents are teaching these girls, that they feel free to run someone's reputation down."

"Not to worry," Sarah said looking over at Anne with a smile, "We have the bases covered."

"Trust us," Anne pleaded gently, "We are not stupid; we won't let anything muck up the festivities."

Phinny winked over at Robert, "A fine pair of hooligans we raised." He snickered loudly. "I say we let them have their fun. What could it hurt for them to just be two girls alone in each other's company for the evening?"

"I agree," Robert said calmly. "No need for Sarah to rush into something, just because she broke up with her boyfriend."

"No need for Anne to accept a date with the wrong boy," Phinny said pointedly to his wife.

Karen sighed, "We're out gunned May."

"So I see," May said. "Alright, but I expect you both to behave properly."

_**Wednesday December 31, 1986**_

Karen sat at her makeup mirror, flawlessly applying her shadow. Sarah sat besides her doing the same. "Remember," she said gently brushing the powder into the crease of her eyelid, "Less is more off stage, more is seen on stage."

"You sound like Mother," teased the green eyed teen.

"Your mother's makeup off and on stage is impeccable," parsed the second wife. "She knows her art." Looking at her stepdaughter Karen continued. "Have you ever seen Linda wear stage make up off stage?"

"No," sighed the teen, "Never, not even for interviews."

"She knows what is and isn't acceptable." Karen stated before looking back into the mirror, "You're still only a teen, and you need only the slightest touch of makeup. You're skin is unblemished and faultless, the shape of your eyes is delightful, and you've a clean wholesome beauty. You don't need to do more than a bit of blush or shadow and lip gloss."

Nodding as she applied the colored gloss, Sarah agreed. "I feel sorry for the girls who feel they have to paint themselves up … I mean I know why Anne does what she does. She's making a statement. And I think she likes being outside the box. But other's look like they are wearing clown makeup."

"It takes time to learn how to use the tools correctly," Karen said smoothly. "Not all the girls take the time to learn." She smiled at her stepdaughter, "You've had the benefit of a mother who depends on makeup for her work. So you've had the benefit of seeing makeup artist up close and personal. And it shows in how natural your finished look is."

"Thanks," Sarah said with a little giggle, "Who would ever have pictured us sitting here sharing a makeup mirror?"

"We've come a long way," Karen agreed fondly before she stood up to finish dressing. "What dress did you decide on?"

"My royal blue velvet," Sarah said on her way out of the room toward her own room to dress, she heard Karen gasp. "Trust me, I've fixed the dress."

"That dress is… obscene," Karen complained following Sarah to the large bedroom she now occupied. "Even your mother said so!" Sarah nodded, "I know, but that's what happens when a man buys a gift… Jeremy keeps forgetting I'm still a teen… She allowed that it was sent only as a gag... something to play dress up in, in private," Sarah opened the closet door, "However, Anne and I did a little work on it and," she pulled the offending dress out and laid it on the bed for inspection. "Wella, it's no longer obscene."

Karen looked at the alterations that Sarah and Anne had made and sighed, "Well it's still a bit racy for someone who's only fifteen," she said at long last. "However, I'll ignore that tonight since you made such an effort to improve it."

Shooing Karen out, Sarah dressed.

--

_**In the caverns beneath the Goblin Castle**_

_**Imbolc**_

Hoggle hobbled down the long tunnel hurriedly, as if something were following. He didn't look behind him, trusting that the safe guards that were always in place would do their job. He made it to where the False Alarms were calling out warnings, even though there was no one to hear them, and into the tiny passage just beyond where he paused to take a breath.

"Going somewhere," a voice asked in a sinister way.

Hoggle looked up to see the King leaning on the wall within the shadows, "I wish you wouldn't do that," he grumbled. "You're going to scare me out of a hundred years!"

Jareth smirked, "You seemed to have been in a hurry Hogs snout," he pushed off the wall and strode toward the dwarf menacingly. "Going somewhere," he asked again.

"That emissary is back," Hoggle said with a look over his shoulder. "This time he made it to the gate."

The news perturbed Jareth visibly. "That is disturbing," he agreed. "However he couldn't get in could he?"

"No, but it's just a matter of time," the dwarf warned. "The day of your," he tried to find a word but came up with nothing.

"Removal," Jareth suggested blandly.

Big watery blue eyes looked up at the King, "You only have a few months left."

"Thank goodness Oberon is not aware I'm manipulating time, and dashing in and out of it." Jareth said, "Now Hoggle, I'll be gone for a few hours our time, see to it that the emissary gets nowhere!"

"You want I should lead it to an oubliette should it get in?" Hoggle asked sarcastically.

"He won't get in, the wards still hold… but the fact that it got to the gate tells me that Oberon has found a way past my outer ring of wards." Jareth seemed concerned. "I'm going to fortify the wards at the gate… that should hold the bugger back, maybe even give it a bit of a headache." He moved toward the tunnel the dwarf had just exited. "I'll be back in a few hours, hold the fort."

"Hold the fort," grumbled the dwarf, "Hold the fort~" he moved slowly back to the hall of false alarms, "As if we had a fort."

--

Phinny and Robert were shaking hands as the Archy family arrived at the Williams doorstep. "I think arriving together is a wonderful plan," he said clasping Robert's hand. "And the car is more than sufficient for us all." He pointed over his shoulder to the stretch limo parked at the curb.

Robert chuckled, "We've had that company as clients since I started with the firm...my first account." He waved at the driver, "I like tossing business their way, and I told you we'd get a discount, didn't I."

May moved toward Karen, arms open like they were lifelong chums. "My dear, what a lovely dress, I love that shade of pink."

Karen was equally responsive, "May, you changed your hair, I like it."

Anne rolled her eyes heaven ward as she entered in wearing a black velvet jumpsuit with a black velvet bolero jacket, "Toots you ready," she called up the stairs.

"Be right down," Sarah's voice answered.

Mrs. Milliner the widow from down the block had come to sit for Toby, "So nice, all you young people going out for the evening;" she cheerily praised. She was a fairytale grandmotherly sort of woman. Glasses on the edge of her nose, and big happy eyes, "I'm so glad the Village still has this custom, I remember going to the New Year's party with my late husband… many years ago." She had sat with Toby before and had a fairytale book in her hand ready to read to the boy as soon as the others had cleared out.

Anne's mouth dropped open when Sarah appeared in the archway above, "Toots!" she gasped.

Robert and Phinny also turned to look. Sarah stood haloed by the light from the hall, dressed in a long royal blue velvet gown that looked as if it had been painted on Sarah's curves. The areas of the gown that had been deemed too revealing had been altered to include dark royal blue silk modesty panels. Even altered the gown gave the girl wearing it a sophisticated and classic grown-up appearance. On her feet were tiny heels in the same shade of dark blue, and she wore only the little mistletoe pendant at her throat on a blue velvet rope. "I hope I didn't keep you all waiting," she said with a wicked little grin.

May and Karen exchanged glances, and snickered as the men stood speechless. Anne watched her friend descend the staircase. "You did something more to that, it didn't look that way when you tired it on after we finished."

"I changed a few more things," Sarah confessed, "Does it do the job?"

"Its kick ass," Anne praised excitedly.

"Anne really!" her mother scolded.

--

Hoggle and Sir Didymus watched the emissary with care, "He's up to something," Hoggle warned the little Goblin knight.

"I agree," the foxy little knight whispered back, "However my friend, we are more than ready for him!" The creature from the Seelie Courts placed a hand on the gate and withdrew it with a yelp. From where the pair sat they could see that the emissary's hand was scorched. Didymus grinned, "I told you we were ready."

Hoggle watched as the creature turned and retreated up the hill when he failed to be able to open a portal near the gate, "Good thing the King fortified the wards."

"That thing will be back," Didymus sighed, "The Seelie Court is not accustomed to being told…no."

"Neither is Jareth," Hoggle quipped shuffling out of his hiding place to inspect the scorch mark that now marred the gate. "Still what they don't know won't hurt us." He looked at the hive that was beside the gate, "Them little pests would have bitten him up and down had he been able to even open the gate a crack." He snickered wickedly.

The goblin knight moved forward as well, wanting to inspect the damages for himself, "Vandal," he spat, "Acting as if he had a right here." He sniffed, "Trying to interfere and on a High Feast day…" He was gnashing his teeth in an annoyed manner. "Still, that fiend could not enter."

"Let us hope the wards hold as long as possible," Hoggle sighed, "Or at least until the King completes the tasks he's given himself."

--

_**The foyer of the Madison Hotel**_

The doctors Archy and the Williams moved into the grandly designed foyer of the old Madison Hotel in the heart of town. It had been designed to mirror the grand style of the houses of its era, houses like the Vanderbilt or the other elite New York socialites of the day. Heavy use of marble and gold leaf, and carved wood, it was a showplace.

"Oh dear," May fussed as the two couples entered; "There's that awful Mr. Calder and his equally odious wife." She looked at Karen, "Malcolm Davis tried to stick us with him, were it not for John Davis we'd never have met your Robert." Karen bit her tongue. May looked at the stunningly handsome man that Davis and Calder were engaging in conversation. "Who's that?" she asked Karen quietly, "Is he important?"

"That's Mr. Rex," Karen whispered back, "The one I told you about."

May shook her head, "I thought you said he was Robert's client."

"He is," Karen looked at the men who were keeping the young man occupied. "Vultures," she spat. "I'll wager they are trying to wrestle him over to Calder's list of clients."

Anne with her short ruffled hair and eye-catching dramatic attire was aware of the stares and gasps from the teen girls who were standing in the foyer waiting entry to the party room. Anne was use to being the center of unique attention, and she rather enjoyed the interest her one of its kind attire usually gave her. She smiled wickedly knowing she'd be sharing the spotlight, as Sarah removed her long coat and stood looking like a 1940's movie queen. The gasps had turned into dropped jaws and open stares. Sarah, in long opera gloves of blue satin, wrapped her hand about the crook of Anne's elbow, "Toots," Anne growled, "You are knockin' em dead."

"We are," Sarah agreed wickedly.

"Well aren't you two cute playing dress up," a voice on the stairs called to them.

Sarah turned icy, and Anne picked up the cue. As a solid unit they turned to look at the girl on the stair, "Lidia Calder," Sarah addressed the girl who was only a few years older than they, "I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you."

The slightly older girl gave them a pitiful look of contempt, as if not believing what she was seeing, "I heard about your breakup with Jason, what bad luck, and just before a social event." Her cynical tone dripped sarcasm and scorn. "And having to stoop to coming with a girl friend… how sad."

"Out of touch aren't you," Sarah replied completely unruffled and equally sarcastic. "Jason had no intentions of attending this little feta as his parents spend the season in the islands."

"Is that so," Lidia's heavily colored lips curled. "But you're still here~ alone." Anne's elegant brow rose, but Sarah's condescending laugh at the girl told the Goth girl to keep civil. Flippantly Lidia crowed, "While I on the other hand, am here with a gentleman." She looked over her shoulder toward the men talking on the landing above her.

Sarah flinched, but quickly caught herself and resumed her stance of not giving herself away. She recognized Rex the moment Lidia looked up his direction. While she was agitated at the idea of him being Lidia's date she was more irritated that he was in the company of both Mr. Davis and Lidia's father. "So your father is going after my father's clients again." Sarah droned.

Lidia looked back triumphantly, "Sarah, dear," her tone was condescending, "You don't expect Mr. Davis to allow an important client to be represented by a mere junior partner, now do you?"

As if they'd been cued, Davis and Calder escorted Rex down the flight to the landing that Lidia was standing on. However seeing Sarah Rex moved past the surprised daughter of the man he'd been conversing with. "Sarah," he greeted her warmly, "How lovely to see you again." He extended both his hands to the Williams girl. "You look enchanting."

"Thank you," Sarah preened slightly before introducing Anne, "Rex may I introduce you to my friend Anne Archy, Anne this is J.G. Rex, one of _**my father's clients**_." With satisfaction Sarah noted that Lidia paled slightly and the two men with her appeared taken aback. After they had said their how do you do's, Sarah questioned the handsome man still holding her hands in his. "I'm surprised to see you here, how is it you're here with the Calders?"

"I was under the impression that your father knew I'd been invited," Rex confided. "Imagine my surprise when I was ambushed in the limo by this lot." Seeing Robert with Phinny he released Sarah's hand, "I must go say hello to your father," he paused only long enough to lean toward her in passing and say, "I'm so glad you liked my little gift."

Blushing slightly, Sarah touched the bobble at her throat. She watched silently as he moved past her. Now feeling more victorious, she looked up at Lidia, "You were saying?" her voice gloated just a bit.

"Come Lidia, Rex will find his way into the Grand Ballroom," her father placed a hand under her elbow.

"Yes, let's go into where the grownups are," Lidia purred.

"Liddie," Sarah called to her as the other was turning, "How is it that you're allowed to be in the Grand Ballroom, ignoring rules again?"

"When you're eighteen you'll understand," Lidia said with loathing.

"You don't turn eighteen for another four weeks," Sarah laughed. "Have fun playing grown up." She hooked arms with Anne, "Come on, the air is getting a bit thick here."

"Yeah," Anne said with condescending, "It's thick enough to shovel," she turned her back on Lidia and followed Sarah saucily.

--

_**The Seelie Court's gathering at Avalon**_

Oberon felt the disturbance the moment the emissary had been injured. He growled in the back of his throat, unwilling to admit a defeat. "That Goblin want to be is becoming a nuisance."

Distracted from the pantomime being preformed, the High Queen looked over at him, "Did you say something dear?"

Placing a hand on hers he shook his head, "No my dearest." Once she looked back at the play, he let the smile fade. It was irksome how a Fae without seasoning could manage to keep the wards up on a territory that by rights belonged under the rule of Avalon. Still his time of trial was coming; Oberon could afford to wait it out. He knew the emissary was once more on his way back to the hidden isle home of the Fae. He sighed and turned his attention to the entertainment.

--


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10.**_

_**New Years Eve 1986**_

_**The main floor ballroom youth party**_

The room on the main floor had been reserved for the youth party, as it had been for many years. While it didn't have the high ceilings or the mezzanine that the upper room had, it was of a respectable size and had enough ornamentation to be considered elegantly formal. Sarah and Anne moved quickly to join the crowd of their friends gathered at a corner table. Gale's date gave Sarah's dress a wolf howl, and was rewarded with a jab to his ribs from Gale's elbow.

Anne stood beside Sarah, she was relaxed and laughing naturally at some comment one of the boys had made when the name of the girl they'd met on the stairs came up. Anne's radar went up and she listened intently. "That stuck up Liddy thinks she's hot shit…."

"The nerve of her," another boy said. "Getting her father to get her in upstairs…"

"Its worse," one of the girls crowed, "She's being used as bait to get a client for her daddy!"

Sarah had heard the accusation as well; Anne looked her way to see if there was going to be a reaction. Something in the depths of the green eyes told Anne not to worry, if nothing else, Sarah Williams was the pillar of confidence. Anne noticed one of the girls giving her unusual attire more than just a glance, and she smiled at the other girl, "You have a question?"

Becky, the other girl, nodded slowly, "Did you design that?"

Proudly Anne nodded, "You bet," she crowed.

Becky bit her lower lip, "It's just that it looks a lot like something outta a fashion house in Paris…"

"Oh yeah, the Dion Dilettante collection," Anne agreed, "Well I got the idea from that collection, but took it to a different direction… Dion does not like to use lace," she pulled on her cuffs and fluffed the faux jabot, "When he's doing velvet… and he does not cut things for a youthful figure…"

Becky giggled, "You talk like you know him personally…"

"I do," sighed the newcomer to the group. Anne turned to Sarah, "Want to dance Toots?" Sarah nodded, the pair moved off to the dance floor.

--

Rex stood with Robert discussing something privately; Robert's face a mask of concern. Calder turned to Davis, "What's that about?"

"Not to worry," Davis bragged. "We'll have that client on your lists before this night is over."

"If your brother finds out what we've done," Calder grumbled bitterly, "It will be my head on the chopping block."

"Who's going to tell my dear brother John?" Malcolm said utterly confidant he would have the upper hand. "Certainly not Robert Williams…" He looked over at their table where the Calder's daughter sat pouting. "Just keep that pretty bit of bait from being a brat."

"I'll take care of her," Calder promised, "But you'd better break up that little huddle…it could cost us."

Davis sauntered over to where Rex was sipping a drink and conversing with the junior partner. "Rex," he said ignoring Robert's presence, "I've a few notables I'd like you to meet."

Robert went silent, and Rex saw the jaw line on the younger man stiffen and lock. "Davis," the Englishman said quietly, "I'm at present in the middle of a discussion with my legal advisor… Kindly respect that, and back off."

Davis glared at Robert, "You could do better," he said insultingly.

"No I could not," argued the younger man before he took Robert's arm, "As I was saying," he urged the man to walk with him, away from the Senior partner.

Malcolm grumbled under his breath and swore to himself he'd see Robert toss out of the firm if it were the last thing he'd do.

--

Sarah felt winded after the last fast dance and took a seat at the table, laughing at some comment that was made to her. Anne was back out on the floor teaching a dance step to one of the other girls. A crowd had gathered and was now following Anne and her new partner as they moved to the music. It did Sarah's heart good to see Anne and the crowd warming to each other. Even some of the crowd that was in the social group that Jason had hung with was trying to learn how to move like Anne did. Sarah sipped a cool drink that one of the boys had brought over to her, and watched Anne giving the impromptu lessons.

Once she'd cooled down and didn't feel her heart racing as it had been when she left the dance floor, Sarah made her way through the crowd to the ladies powder room on this level. She heard the music change twice while she was in the jam-packed congested little chamber outside the room where the commode stalls stood. She waited her turn, and then after freshening up, she headed back toward the room where the music had changed yet again. They had lowered the lighting for a slow dance, trying to give the room a more romantic atmosphere. The electric candles in the crystal chandlers began to twinkle and flicker. Sarah looked up to observe them when she collided with a group of boys who surrounded her.

"Jason sends his love," one of them growled at her menacingly.

Sarah would have backed away but being surrounded gave her no path to escape. She looked at the boys and felt she was in real danger. "Let me pass," she said quietly.

"And if we don't?" one asked with a coarse chuckle.

"Sarah, there you are," an English accent called out. "I believe this is our dance," a long elegant hand parted the boys and claimed Sarah's hand. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Rex said as he pulled her free of the throng meaning to do her some kind of harm.

Sarah quietly followed Rex to the dance floor, and moved into his arms naturally. As they moved to the music she looked up and whispered, "Thank you."

Eyes that were like stormy seas seemed to twinkle in the electric candle light, "My pleasure," he assured her. Rex smiled wistfully at his partner, "You really do look enchanting by candle light."

Sarah felt the warm color flood her cheeks and was glad that it was not too noticeable under the lower lighting in the room, "That's kind of you to say."

"You're not like most of the American girls I've met," he continued, "You're… one of a kind." His hand at her waist flexed and tightened its hold. "A pale jewel," he sighed.

The music shifted, or had that tune been playing all along? Sarah's feet failed her and she stumbled slightly, "What did you say?" she asked blinking at her partner. Those words seemed so familiar and she couldn't remember why. No one noticed her faltered steps.

"I've searched the world over, turned it upside…" he murmured gently in a voice for her ears alone. "Looking for you… and now that I've found you…" his hand pulled her closer, his lips pursed, "I shall never let you go…"

Sarah blinked, what was he saying, why couldn't she hear, or understand.

"Sarah," he warned, his eyes turning to deep pools of dangerous depths, "I have been generous…"

"Generous," she repeated in a trancelike state.

His hand at her back tightened possessively, "But I can be cruel."

"Cruel," her lips trembled as she spoke the word.

"Don't force my hand this time," he warned the enchanted girl. "This time, precious… take what is offered."

The music suddenly shifted again, and the room seemed to rush in on Sarah. She shook her head as if to clear cobwebs away, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I said it's a pity this dance can't go on forever," he lied expertly.

"Why are you dancing with her," a female voice demanded. "You're my date, or had you forgotten?"

Both Sarah and Rex turned to look at the furious girl tapping her foot. Rex chuckled, "I am not your date," he argued. "Your father thinks that throwing a willing teen aged libido at me is the key to my changing my loyalty." He spun dramatically with Sarah in his arms, "He is mistaken."

Sarah would have laughed had she been able to think straight, but as it was she was feeling dizzy and light headed. While she was grateful to the man in whose arms she was dancing, she found she didn't entirely trust him. "That was cruel," she pointed out as they spun across the floor.

"Yes it was;" Rex agreed, before he came to a sudden stop and held Sarah captive, "It was also honest and true."

"You didn't have to hurt her feelings," Sarah argued quietly.

The song ended, and Rex walked her quietly back to her group. "Thank you Miss Williams for the dance," he said before leaving the girl he'd escorted with her friends.

Anne watched him leave, "Interesting," she murmured to herself. She looked over at Sarah who seemed upset about something, "What up Toots," she asked quietly.

"Trouble," Sarah warned, "He just insulted Liddy…"

Gale came rushing toward them from the lobby, "I just past Liddy Calder and her father on the stair, and Liddy was complaining to her father about you throwing yourself at some man… and her father was telling her to stop wasting time and get busy…" Gale looked excited and frightened at the same time, "Do you have any idea of what she's supposed to do?"

Anne chewed her lower lip, "That girl is out and out trouble."

"She's out of her league," Sarah moaned, "J.K. Rex is not a small town player… hell, he's not even the kind they have in the city… he's a jet setter… a world player… and if Calder is tossing her at him, he's tossing his daughter to the wolves."

"My guess is that Malcolm Davis is behind this," Anne said in a sing song tone. "He's the real trouble maker."

"Someone should warn John Davis to watch his back," Gale agreed. "So how did Liddy end up upstairs, does anyone know?"

"Malcolm Davis and his henchmen don't play by the rules," Sarah said bitterly. "I almost feel sorry for Liddy." Seeing the sea of shocked faces she added, "I said almost."

--

Hoggle watched as the old knight drank deeply from the goblet being passed about. He too would have liked to drink but he had told the King that he'd hold the fort. Still, he thought, one sip wouldn't hurt. He was about to take that sip when something in the air shifted and he sniffed. "Didymus," he whispered, "We are not alone." A low slithering hiss filled the air as something snaked past their hiding place. Two of the goblins that had joined them cowered and cringed. The Goblin knight drew his sword, but was held back from going after the thing that had snaked by them. Hoggle handed the knight back the goblet and moved to where he could see a dark shape moving toward the gate. He whispered, "Stay low, they are trying something from the dark magic."

The shape now a misty form was murky and mysteriously threatening. While things in the Underground goblin Kingdom were often mistaken as unpleasant, disgusting and obnoxious: this thing had a truly evil feel to it. Hoggle had lived in the magical kingdom long enough to sense that the thing they'd witnessed heading toward the gate was not supposed to be here. It had to be some trick by the Seelie Court Hoggle decided, he prayed that the wards the king had fortified would hold. As if it too sensed the danger to its boarder, the wall surrounding the Labyrinth gate began to glow eerily.

The misty serpentine form darkened as it coiled, and sprung. Hoggle witnessed the strike, and heard the cry as well as felt the kick back of energy that sent the circuitous intruder into retreat. He looked at the gateway, a gasp escaping his gapping mouth, "She's been hurt." He warned the other's with him, "The Labyrinth's been hurt." There was a large flaming red mass in the glow, and the walls within the outer wall began to shudder.

--

Liddy Calder had taken a seat beside Rex at the table; she looked at the man with contempt. "What's so special about Sarah Williams," she challenged bitterly. "She's only a child."

"Look again," Rex suggested as he sipped his libation.

"I'm older than she is," the girl argued quietly, not wanting to make a scene or draw attention from her father or his boss. "I could do a lot more for you…"

"What you offer is damaged goods," Rex sneered; "While Miss Williams is unsullied."

"That's not what I hear," Liddy boasted cruelly. "I heard from her boyfriend that she really puts out."

Unimpressed Rex looked at the girl with little sign of amusement, "Is that what you hear?"

"Yes," Liddy gloated.

"Then you heard wrong," he assured her.

"So sure of her are you?" Liddy purred darkly, "Well I know for a fact that there's a little party being thrown in her honor at midnight."

Flicking imagined dust off his cuff Rex spun a spell that placed Liddy in a state of momentary suspension. "Thank you for the warning my dear," he said as he rose, noting that midnight was quickly approaching, "However for your information, the only lips that will touch Sarah's at midnight are mine." He bowed curtly and wandered off between the crowds that were gathering.

Jareth knew that the dangers to his intended were real, but also knew that mortals could not match his powers of protection. No mere mortal was going to harm that girl, not this night. He moved through the gathering and the couples who were moving to count down the minutes and seconds until the New Year's arrival. He spotted Sarah having finished a conversation, and also spotted the group of young men closing in on her. Swiftly he moved to her side, "A word if you please," he said taking her arm and directing her toward an alcove he'd found earlier.

Sarah looked at his face, and noted his urgent mannerism. "Is something wrong," she asked not struggling to be set free but moving with him.

Once in the safety of the alcove he released her arm, "Liddy told me there's a plot afoot to sully your… good name."

"A plot," she questioned, "Why in the world…" she moved deeper into the alcove.

"Something about a jilted boyfriend," Rex said with amusement.

"How amusing," Sarah drawled; "and infantile." She was not amused, "Considering he jilted me…"

"He was a fool," Rex assured the girl as he moved toward her, knowing the moments were passing quickly upon the witching hour. "I however am not," he assured her as he came closer, "Nor am I infantile," he warned. Sarah looked at him, her expression mirroring the way she'd looked at him in the ballroom of glass only a few short months ago. The look made him hungry and for a moment he forgot that there was a hint of revenge at the core of his movements. Rex looked up, they were standing under mistletoe; slowly he lowered his face to hers. Rex deepened the kiss only to the point of feeling the tremors of the lips beneath his. "You precious thing," he murmured as they parted again.

Sarah looked at Rex, eyes blurred and vision unfocused, "Everything's dancing…" she muttered. Had it not been for his arms about her she'd have collapsed to the floor.

Lidia stood across the room at the entrance of the alcove, mouth open and eyes wide, watching as the man her father wanted for a client stole a kiss from Sarah. "What are you doing?" her voice echoed in the room and suddenly a crowd gathered. Everyone in the room who was aware of where the mistletoe hung was aware of the English mans advance on Sarah. Some of the girls in the room blushed, some of the boys howled. Lidia stormed out of the assembly room where the teen party had been held, headed for the stairs angrily calling out for her father.

Rex smiled at the girl in his arms, "Happy New Year," he murmured.

"New Year," Sarah mewled still dazed by the turn of events, and seemingly unaware of their audience.

Anne pushed her way through the crowds and moved to separate the pair, "Back off Romeo," she warned, "Her dad is on his way down here and he's not a happy camper." She looked at her dazed friend, "What did you do to her?"

"I kissed her," Rex said truthfully.

"That's gotta be some kiss you got there pal," Anne chuckled before shaking Sarah slightly. "Come on Toots, snap to!" Instantly Sarah's dazed state vanished and she turned to glare at the man who had just compromised her. "Time for recriminations later," warned Anne, "The parental units are on their way," she shooed their friends out of the alcove, "Liddy sounded the alarm… like this one was publicly banging you."

"The girl is overly dramatic," Rex announced, "And I was not the one who intended such a display."

Anne looked at him, "Well I hope you have an explanation that will cover this," she saw Robert followed by her own father. "Cause here comes the cavalry."

Robert entered the alcove glaring at the man, "What are you doing with my daughter?"

Rex pointed up to the mistletoe, "Wishing her Happy New Year," he answered sounding reasonable. "What else would a gentleman do at the stroke of midnight?" He turned to Sarah, "Again, I thank you for so charming a kiss."

"My pleasure," Sarah said with a blush, taking Anne's hand and escaping the close quarters of the alcove.

Robert frowned, "She's a child," he warned.

"No Robert," Rex said factually, "She is not, she's a young woman… but I've no intentions of rushing her."

"Intentions," Robert stiffened, "Just what are your intentions?"

"To marry your daughter when she's of age," Rex said foxily then flicked his wrist and wiped that memory from the mind of the two other men in the room with him. "I'm sorry Robert; I didn't quite understand that…"

Robert blinked and felt his mind go fuzzy, "I don't remember…" he looked at Phinny who was also looking dazed, "Too much champagne…" he mused. "I wanted to warn you that… Liddy is being silly up there and saying you're taking advantage of Sarah."

"I came down here to warn Sarah about a plot that I'd overheard," Rex said keeping general. "Midnight sounded; I saw the mistletoe and saw no harm at sharing a holiday kiss with your very charming daughter." He grinned wistfully, "I'd no idea we would draw such a crowd."

"No harm," Robert said as the three exited the dark space. "I say Rex, if you've no plans why don't you join my family for dinner tomorrow, say sevenish?"

"Delighted," Rex answered knowing his answer was overheard by the two men on the stairs with angry faces. He paused as they moved toward the stairs, "I'm afraid I must excuse myself for now," he headed toward the door. Once out in the night the man known as Rex vanished.

--

Hoggle watched the angry red glow, "We need the king," he said aloud. "Jareth, Jareth we've got trouble."

Thunder sounded overhead, and lightening flashed, the Goblin King appeared. Seeing the damages to the defenses he'd put up his head went back and a pained roar ushered forth. His kingdom had suffered a violation. Once he'd poured all his anger out into the air, he cleared his mind and centered his focus, his hands moved upward. The glowing looked less red, but it was still there. "My poor Labyrinth," he lamented before turning to Hoggle. "What did this?"

Hoggle shook his head, "I ain't never seen nothing like it." His deep gravelly voice shook with fear, "But I's knows this… it was dark magic and scared me more than you."

Jareth knelt, "Tell me what you saw,"

Hoggle pulled back, "It was more felt than saw… the only thing you could see was a mist from… slithering past." He shuddered at the memory. "But I'll tell you this… it bit off more than it could chew… it went flying back, and retreated the same direction it had come… and it was hurting… never heard such a howl." Resentment bubbled over in the little dwarf, "It was them that sent that thing, they high and mighty in the Seelie Court…" He suddenly looked frightened,  
"Sarah," he gasped placing a hand to him mouth.

"She's safe," Jareth assured his henchmen, "For now."

"If that thing could do that to the wards…." Hoggle pointed to the red glow.

Jareth stood up, "Even Oberon would not go so far as to break the laws." He crossed his arms, "Sarah Williams is safe from him."

Hoggle frowned, "Something changed?" he asked.

"Perhaps," Jareth said recalling the sweet kiss under the mistletoe.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11.**_

_**New Year's day 1987**_

Sarah awoke from troubled dreams to find it was near noon. She wondered why it was Karen had let her sleep so late. Oddly the house was quiet, too quiet. By now there should be the sounds of Toby demanding this that and the other thing. Pulling on a robe she left her room, and went to the arch that led to the sweeping staircase to the lower level. She listened carefully, and heard low voices speaking, male voices. One of which belonged to her father, and it sounded~ gravely somber. From where she stood she couldn't see who was speaking, but she knew something was wrong.

A moment passed and two uniformed officers escorted Robert, who paused only a moment at the closet to get his overcoat, out the door. Sarah moved to the first stair, wondering where her parent was going. Karen now dressed in a long pink dressing gown moved to the front door looking worried. "Karen," Sarah called to her softly now wishing to alarm her, "What's going on?"

When her stepmother turned her fact to the girl, Sarah could see she'd been crying. "There's been an accident," she managed to say.

"Who," Sarah asked feeling truly frightened coming down the stairs no longer caring about her state of undress.

"The car that Malcolm Davis and the Calder's was in~" Karen dabbed her eyes.

"Liddy was in that car," Sarah gasped, "Are they alright?" When Karen shook her head, Sarah moaned, "How bad?"

"Bad," Karen admitted, "John Davis is on his way… he and Joyce~ were in New York last night… they had tickets…" she was rambling. "He and your father are both on their way to the hospital…"

While Sarah may not have liked the Calder girl, she had never wished harm to befall her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not that I can think of," Karen admitted, "We can only wait…." She turned away, tears falling again.

Sarah moved toward the door, and then turned, her eyes drawn to the hanging ball of mistletoe, "Karen was Rex with them?"

"No one said," the stepmother answered.

For what seemed an eternity, Sarah and Karen took turns pacing. Each had taken time to go shower and change, while the other stood guard at the door. It was nearly seven when Karen heard the familiar sounds of the family sedan pulling into the drive. Both women moved to the door to intercept Robert as he entered the house. His somber features told them the news was not good, before he could speak he gathered his wife and daughter into his arms. "Malcolm and his wife are gone," he whispered quietly, "The driver died instantly…"

Karen sobbed, "The Calder's?"

"He's in a coma… she's on life support…"

"Liddy," Sarah asked hoping the girl had escaped.

Robert winced, "In surgery," he pulled his own daughter closer.

"Daddy," Sarah looked at him, "Was Rex with them?"

Robert Williams shook his head, "He wasn't pulled from the car… but there's been no sign of him… they are going over the wreck site, still."

The door bell rang, and Sarah moved from her father's arms to answer so that Robert and Karen could compose themselves. She supposed it would be more officers with information. Opening the door she saw the tall handsome Englishman who'd danced with her and kissed her in the first moments of the New Year. So relieved that he had not been in the car, she pulled him into her arms and buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

"What's happened," he asked in utter surprise.

"Rex," Robert came to where his daughter was holding on to the man afraid to let go for fear of him evaporating and being gone. "There's been an accident."

Placing his arms about the weeping girl, Rex asked, "Who?"

"The Davis' and the Calder's," Robert answered, "You didn't leave the celebration with them?"

"No, I was called away shortly after midnight," he answered with remorse, "My personal driver came, he brought a message that I was needed at one of our warehouses." He continued to sooth Sarah, his arms holding her close. "I left shortly after I'd accepted your invitation…"

"Dinner," Robert said under his breath, and shaking his head, "Of course…"

"No no," Rex shook his head, "You mustn't worry about that now…" Sarah was still clinging to him, refusing to release him, and he was content to stay where he was. "I'm sure I can make other arrangements."

Karen dabbed her eyes, "I've a stew on," she explained, "You are most welcome to stay."

Rex gazed down at the head buried in his shoulder, "Stew sounds perfectly delightful." He rested his chin on Sarah's head, "I'm alright, precious, and I'm not going to disappear." He advised.

"I was so afraid," she muttered into his shoulder.

"I know… it's a terrible thing," he agreed. He looked at Robert, "Sarah," he said firmly, "I need to speak with your father, can you manage to pull yourself together for just a few moments?" She nodded, and moved to arms length, "Good girl," he praised, "I'll be back…" he promised as he moved toward Robert, who nodded consent to a private word. They moved off to the den.

Karen reached out a hand to her stepdaughter, "Let's set the table.." she looked in the parlor where Toby, oblivious to the events was playing with wooden blocks building a strange tower. "Toby is quite, and it will keep our minds busy."

Sarah agreed and moved with the woman toward the dining room. She took out the china from the corner hutch and set the table. Karen busied herself in the kitchen with slicing a loaf of bread and preparing a cheese board. Half an hour later when the men emerged from the den diner was ready to be served. Karen had placed the stew into a deep soup tureen to serve, and Sarah was filling water glasses from a pitcher of iced water.

Taking his place at the head of the table, Robert waited until his family and their guest were seated. "I'm not in the custom of saying grace," he confessed, "However…" everyone bowed their heads. "For the blessings we've received may we be truly thankful." His voice shook slightly.

Rex was seated across from Sarah; he gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back, still feeling relieved that he'd not been in the limo that had been demolished. She was not sure why she was so suddenly attached to the gentleman, she only knew she was. It was foolish perhaps, she chided herself, after all he was so much older than she was, and what interest could a man like that have in a mere girl. Still looking over at him from time to time during the meal gave her an odd feeling of assurance. Rex's eyes would meet hers, and he was not watching her as one would watch a foolish child. His eyes were gentle and kind and held tenderness, causing Sarah to blush more than once. She began to wonder just how calculated that kiss at midnight had been.

After the meal Robert and Rex had taken Toby back into the parlor while Sarah and Karen cleared the table. Karen had turned the coffee pot on, and was setting up to serve desert while Sarah cleaned off the stew bowls and placed them in the dishwasher. Everything on the rolling cart was ready to go when Sarah finished, and they brought the desert into the parlor. Karen served with shaking hands, apologizing for her unnerved state. Rex murmured that he understood completely and found no fault in her. Sarah poured coffee and served her father, his guest and then Karen. She took a seat in the chair beside the one Rex was seated in, quietly refusing the desert. Everyone sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts. Until Rex quietly excused himself and announced it was time for him to go. He thanked Robert and Karen for a lovely evening. Sarah said she'd see him to the door, and walked at his side toward the vestibule.

Once in the softly lit antechamber of the foyer Sarah looked up at him, "I'm so glad you weren't with them," she said once more.

Rex sighed, place a hand to her cheek, "I am too," he assured the girl, "But I'm gladder to know how you care." He bent toward her, "Mistletoe or not, I'm going to kiss you." His lips slid over hers, and surprisingly she returned the kiss.

Self consciously Sarah pulled back and looked over her shoulder toward the parlor where her parents were seated. "You'd better go…"

"I'll go," he answered softly, "However I will return." He sighed deeply, "You're no ordinary girl Sarah Williams." She looked at him, her lips parting and her eyes widening as if she should know the meaning of his words but was dazed and bewildered by them. Rex pulled her toward him, his hand now cradling the back of her neck, "Good night, my dear." He kissed her cheek gently.

"Good night," she whispered as he pulled away. The moment he was out of the door she placed fingers to the lips that were swollen from his kiss. She found herself blushing at the thoughts that raced in her mind. Hearing Karen call to her brought her to her senses. "I'll be right there," she answered before she locked the door.

--

_**The Underground windswept hillside**_

Jareth stood in the cold light of dawn watching the sunrise on his kingdom. The injury to his beloved gated kingdom was visible, but healing. His cape fluttered in the constant flow of air. His hair appeared even wilder as it whipped about. A little man hobbled up the hill to join him, "You're early," he called out.

Hoggle nodded as he neared his King, "Thought I'd get a better look in daylight." He turned and winced at the sight of the still marred magical kingdom. "She took a wicked hit," he muttered.

"She's healing," Jareth assured his gardener, "But for now, no spraying the swarm," he warned. "Their magic with help the Labyrinth mend and be restored to health."

"Them," Hoggle asked in astonishment, "Them pests?"

"Magic pests," Jareth corrected, "And they are part of the fabric of this kingdom."

Hoggle sniffed the air, "You been with Sarah," he accused, "I'd know that scent anywhere."

"Get use to it," Jareth advised in a sinister way, "Sarah will one day be among us."

The garden shoved his hands into his pockets and grimaced, "It doesn't seem right… her winning and then…"

"And whose fault is that," Jareth accused with hostility, "Who helped her win…"

"Helped," Hoggle stammered. "In what senses…"

Grabbling the little man by the ear Jareth pulled Hoggle round to face him, "Don't pull that innocent act with me, I gave you orders… you ignored… and it cost us all."

"I couldn't help me self," Hoggle cried out defensively, "She bewitched me!"

Releasing the ear, Jareth sighed, "She bewitched me as well…" the confession didn't set well with him. "But not this time," he moved down the hillside to make a closer inspection of the injury. "Not this time," he muttered to himself. "This time it is I who will be doing the beguiling."

"You said you weren't going to hurt her," Hoggle ambled down the hill following the King. "You said you'd not let anything hurt her…"

"I'm not going to hurt your precious Sarah," Jareth declared moving faster than the little gnomish gardener could.

"Then what do you have planned," Hoggle demanded.

Jareth winced looking at the breach in his wards, "There's still venom here," he complained bitterly, "We need to send for a healer."

"A healer," Hoggle scoffed, "For the gate and wall? Wouldn't a carpenter do better?"

The Goblin King shrugged, "Doubtful," he pointed to the area most affected. "Our lady fought valiantly," His voice had gone soft and respectful.

"I told you she sent the intruder howling," Hoggle too now looked at the wounds, his eyes watered.

"Tell me again what you actually saw," the king requested deep in thought.

"It was mist," Hoggle recounted, "And it slithered, and hissed like a giant snake."

A gloved hand tapped the King's chin, "This is too powerful for the emissary," he sighed, "This was a warning from the High throne at Avalon." He looked at the gardener, "Call for _**Ghillie Dhu,**_ we need deep magic to heal our lady."

"_**Ghillie Dhu,**_" Hoggle gasped, "Are you sure?"

Jareth nodded, his eyes filled with concern that the healing he'd started had not gone further, "I'm sure." He nodded.

"But…" Hoggle hedged.

"No buts," Jareth sighed, "They drew blood," he murmured, "only a _**Ghillie Dhu**_ cam cure this."

--

Sarah was keeping Toby quiet while her father worked in the den. Karen was keeping busy in the kitchen preparing the food she'd planned on serving that evening. When the house line rang instead of her father's private line in the den Sarah answered it so it wouldn't disturb him. "Williams's residence," she said quietly.

"Toots," Anne's voice sounded perturbed. "Where are you?" She went on, "Did you forget you were coming over this morning?"

"Oh Anne," she groaned, "Yeah… I guess you didn't hear," Sarah cupped her hand over the phone not wanting to be over heard, "There was an accident yesterday morning when the party broke up… Mr. Davis and his wife… died."

Silence was followed by a more sober tone, "Liddy?"

"She had surgery…but they don't know… her dad is in a coma… and Mrs. Calder may not make it," Sarah fought not to begin crying again.

"How, where…" Anne sounded stunned, "I can't believe this."

"From what I understand it was on the highway on the way to drop the Calder's off at their house… A drunk driver," Sarah sat down in the little chair that Karen had placed by the phone table. "Both drivers were killed instantly… everyone else was… we went even sure who all was in the car until last night… Rex wasn't with them," She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I forgot about sitting today."

"I understand," Anne sighed, "I can finish this up without my model," the other girl said giving Sarah the support she needed. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'm fine," Sarah assured her friend, "I'm taking care of Toby…"

"Hey," Anne said trying to sound positive, "There's an ice sculpture thing in the park today, how about we take the midget there this afternoon?"

Sarah snorted, "You want to spend time in the park, in the cold, with an eighteen month old baby?"

"Sounds like fun," Anne teased, "I'll be over at half past noon… have the kid fed and dressed."

"Will do," Sarah said before she hung up the phone.

"Who was that," Karen asked when she came to the hall.

"Anne, I told her what happened," Sarah confirmed, "She suggested that she and I take Toby to see the ice sculpture display this afternoon."

"What a great idea," the stepmother praised, "I'm making lunch now, I can serve in a bit and then dress Toby."

"Daddy's not going to want to eat," Sarah warned her stepmother.

"I'll take something in to him," Karen nodded, "He's tied up with all the legal stuff from the office."

"Poor Mr. John," Sarah lamented. "He never seemed to catch a break." For as long as Sarah could remember John Davis had been the long suffering member of the family. He had been the senior partner even though he was younger than Malcolm, and it had been he who had been overturned by the partners when he wanted Robert made a full partner instead of his brother's candidate Calder. John had pulled Malcolm's bacon from the fires more often than not, and had cleaned up after the resentful sibling. When Malcolm refused to take cases or clients outside of town, it was left to John to appease. Karen agreed silently.

"John is counting on your dad right now," Karen confided, "Malcolm and Calder's client's files are in a terrible mess. Calder's secretary quit when she heard about the accident, she said she was not going to be a sitting duck for him."

"Poor daddy and Mr. John," Sarah lamented again gathering her brother's blocks up and putting them back in the basket Karen kept them in.

"I'll take the little prince here into the kitchen and get him in his chair," Karen had the boy in her arms. "Don't worry about the blocks," she said heading toward the kitchen.

"I'll be right there," she assured her stepmother.

--

Anne parked her little car at the curb and walked to the door of the old Victorian with the odd feeling that she was being watched. She couldn't see anyone, and hadn't noticed anyone in the windows as she pulled up, but she couldn't shake the sensation. It made her wonder if she were becoming paranoid.

Sarah answered the door, in the middle of pulling her coat on. One look at her companion's face told her something was wrong, "What?"

"I have the odd… impression I'm being watched," Anne whispered.

"From here," Sarah asked.

Anne shrugged, "I don't know…" She shook it off, "You look great Toots," she said changing the subject. "Is the boy ready?"

"Karen is dressing him for the weather," came the playful answer, "That could mean we'll be traveling with a tick ready to pop…"

"I heard that," Karen glowered from the upper floor.

"Good," Sarah shouted back, she looked at Anne, "New coat?"

"Mother at home," grimaced the girl. "She said she'd hide my keys if I didn't dress…proper."

Sarah snorted, "I hear ya." She motioned her own attire.

As Karen started down the stairs with Toby in her arms, Anne called up to her, "Mom is going to call to confirm tomorrow night."

"Thank you Anne," Karen gave the girl a sad smile, "I don't know if we are going to be able to keep the engagement…"

"Oh go," Sarah sighed, "It will do you good to get out… I'm staying home with the boy…" She pulled the extra car seat out of the closet, "Staying here and brooding isn't going to do anyone any good."

"Good advice," Karen snickered before walking the trio to the car and holding Toby while Sarah and Anne set the car seat up. "The stroller and diaper bag are in the hall," she advised her stepdaughter. When Sarah left she said to Anne, "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"She'd do the same for me," Anne buckled the little boy in." Seeing Karen eyeing the package of cigarettes on the dash she added, "No smoking with the tyke in the car."

"Thank you Anne," Karen sighed contented to trust the strange girl. Moments after Sarah placed the stroller in the trunk of the car they pulled away from the curb and headed toward the park. Karen waved them off never noticing the crows that had landed on the turret of the Victorian.

Sarah was glad that Toby liked car rides and she didn't have to fuss with him, she sat in the passengers' seat beside Anne, toying with the bubble at her throat.

"What is that thing," Anne asked not taking her eyes from the road.

"A good luck charm," Sarah said after a moment, but a blush came to her cheeks.

"Sarah's got an admirer?" Anne teased coyly.

"Maybe," Sarah quipped back. Turning in her seat she asked, "You don't think it's too soon after Jason do you?"

"I think ten seconds wouldn't have been soon enough," Anne grumbled, "God what a dick he was."

"Yeah," Sarah nodded.

"So let me guess, tall blond and English." Anne mused.

Sarah sighed, "You don't think he's too old and I'm too young do you?"

"I like older men, remember?" Anne scolded teasingly, "No, I can see chemistry there." She looked over at Sarah then back to the road, "And a lot of good old fashioned lust."

"Anne!"

"Sarah," Anne drawled drolly. "Get with the program babe," she teased. "You've got one hottie on your hands… anyone could see how he was hungering over you… like the wolf over little red riding hood."

"What am I thinking," Sarah gazed out the window, "I don't have the experience…"

"He doesn't want experienced," cautioned Anne, "He wants an innocent babe." She laughed at Sarah's discomfort. "And he's got one."

Sarah held the bubble at her throat, "Does he?"

"Tell me you don't want that hunk," Anne sneered, "And I'll ship you off to a convent."

"I want him," Sarah admitted, "But it's so odd… it's like I know him from somewhere…"

"Maybe a dream," Anne suggested.

"More like a nightmare," Sarah answered under her breath.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12.**_

_**The gateway to the Labyrinth**_

___**Ghillie Dhu**_ guardian spirit and healer, clothed in leaves and moss, moved with slow deliberate steps. He was not often called upon to visit the Goblin King, nor his kingdom. However he didn't appear surprised by the summons, and was already prepared for the call. He bestowed a smile on the King to whom he bowed before moving forward to inspect the damages of the attack, "_**Níðhöggr**_," he said sniffing the air at the gate area. "Nasty one too," he opened the haversack he toted. "Came in the night didn't it?"

Hoggle moved forward, "Yes."

"Mist form but I'll wager you felt it coming before it set it's fangs in the old girl here," _**Ghillie Dhu **_removed crystals and plants from his sack, "You being a gardener, I wouldn't be surprised if you even smelt the beastie." He set about the task of healing the creature that comprised the Kingdom of the Goblins. "There there old girl," he soothed as he set the amethyst crystals at the gate.

"I did smell something," Hoggle looked at the King who was intently watching the healer. "I remember now thinking that it was odd." He looked back at the little druid healer, "Can you make her better?"

"I can cure the bite," he assured Hoggle, "But I can't prevent another attack." Wise forest green eyes turned to the King, "You've made yourself a few enemies one hears."

"Does one," Jareth became intrigued, "I was not aware I'd become the subject of discussion." Like a cat he moved gracefully toward the druid creature. "What does one hear, exactly?"

"One hears that Goblin and Oberon have~ differences," _**Ghillie Dhu**_ seemed amused by the King's naiveté. "It's no secret that you and High King have issues."

"I had not thought that either of us had broadcast those… issues." Jareth muttered.

Green eyes gazed at the Goblin King, "I suppose then too that you're not aware that there are wagers being passed to and fro as to how long you'll retain your seat on that throne in the Goblin Castle."

"I don't answer to Oberon," Jareth barked, "I never did!" He began to pace impatiently, "I never thought that he would stoop to using dark magic to attack me or this kingdom."

_**Ghillie Dhu**_ cackled; the sound erupting from his throat sounded like dry leaves being crushed. "Blame you the High King for this attack?"

Jareth shrugged, "Who else?"

The old druid creature shook his head, leaves fell but vanished before they hit the ground and on his head seemingly were replaced by new leaves. "Look further," he suggested. "What would the High King benefit by attacking this old girl… and have you ever recollected him using a _**Níðhöggr**_," he shook his head, "No, this was not an Avalon attack."

"Oberon is the only one who benefits from my removal," argued the offended indignant young Fae king. "Still," he gave the other's words consideration. "Oberon has no love for _**Níðhöggr**_," the stormy eyes darkened. "It's not his style."

"A light dawns," the old healer mused. "While you and High King may not appreciate each other, you have one thing in common."

"One thing," Jareth tapped his chin, "one thing…" His face became drawn, "I can't imagine what that could be."

"And that my dear boy is why you think him capable of this attack," cautioned the elder. He went back to tending to his patient. "Cut from the same cloth, you and the High King…"

"Cut from the…" He turned to Hoggle, "Have you any idea of what he's talking about?"

"Some," Hoggle nodded side stepping as he had not wanted to be part of this discussion. He appeared to be looking for a place to hide.

"Really," Jareth asked looking a bit taken aback, and bit bemused, "enlighten me."

"It's not that hard to see," Hoggle looked about nervously; glad they were miles from a certain bog, but not sure that was safe enough a distance. "Not if you're looking."

"Oberon and I don't have one damned thing in common," Jareth barked.

_**Ghillie Dhu**_, chuckled as he watched the dwarf squirm, "You should tell him," he advised, "What's the worst he can do?"

"He can toss my sorry ass into the bog of stench!" The little dwarf had taken his eyes off the king for only a second but when he turned back he was shocked to find himself face to face with the Goblin King, "Oh dear."

"Oh poor Hogswart," he lamented menacingly. "If you have information…"

"You're both Seelie," Hoggle said before collapsing to his knees.

On the verge of making a denial Jareth paused, "Seelie," he repeated before looking at the old druid healer. "He's right," he nodded, "Oberon and I do share that in common…"

"The old man may be envious of your having this kingdom," the healer observed, "But not so much that he'd go a messing with a dark magic like a _**Níðhöggr**_." Jareth stood up, about to argue when the old one added, "You two are so busy with your personal feud that neither of you see the vultures gathering to pick both your bones."

"Vultures," Jareth looked from the healer to his wounded gated kingdom, "Unseelie!"

The old druid cackled again, "See not so hard was it."

Jareth moved closer to the gateway, "It fits," he agreed. "Hoggle when was the last appearance of the emissary?"

"Just before the attack," the gardener announced.

"They knew the emissary couldn't break my wards," Jareth grumbled, "But how…" He shook his head, and worry for his mortal conquests formed, "Hoggle watch the fort, I need to make sure Sarah is protected."

"From whom," the dwarf blocked the path, "Near as I can see you're more of a danger to her than anyone else."

"My intentions are not to harm her," Jareth assured his henchman. "But I can't say that for the Unseelie if they've become aware of her."

"How you going to protect her," Hoggle demeaned, "She won't take nothing from you, she's got no reason to trust you."

"Me no, but J.G. Rex… and he's already given her a little bubble… I just need to fortify it for now." Jareth roughly shoved the dwarf out of his way. "Just keep things here on track, and remember Hoggle, no one enters!" He formed a crystal as he moved swiftly up the hillside, "Show me Sarah," he vanished as the image formed.

Hoggle looked at the empty space and growled, "Hold the fort, hold the fort…"

"Tell me about the attack," _**Ghillie Dhu**_ sighed.

--

Anne watched her friend tucking up the little boy, "You're good at that mothering stuff."

"Ha," Sarah scoffed good-naturedly, "You should have seen me six months ago, I would have rather eaten worms than take care of Toby."

"Really," Anne mused, "I'll remember that."

Once the boy was covered and settled Sarah gently pushed the stroller over the shoved path way in the park. "I'm serious Anne," she stated. "I had a major case of nose out of joint."

"So what changed," Anne asked suddenly interested.

Sarah was not sure she could tell anyone, not even Anne about the real reason she changed, "We were attacked by an owl," she murmured thinking of the moment the bird had winged its way into the bedroom, the room she now slept in and she shuddered. "It's a life changing experience. I had to protect Toby."

"Ominous," Anne sighed.

They neared the first set of sculptures, animal shapes of the season. The second set was around the curved path, and they were seasonal shapes, snowmen, snowflakes and ornaments. Anne seemed to be enjoying the workmanship more than Sarah, who glared when she saw the round ornaments in ice. It was too reminiscent of another round item she'd like to forget, a crystal. The hair on the back of Sarah's neck was tingling and she would have loved to have turned tail and run back to the car.

"Oh look, there are more down there, across that little bridge," Anne said excitedly.

Sarah didn't want to see more, she wanted to leave, there was something happening she didn't want to be party to. "Anne," she tried to call out to her. "Anne, no…" But her feet kept moving forward. In the glade where the monoliths stood silent sentinels a fantasy of ice was on display, griffins, dragons, mermaids and other creatures of fantasy and myth stood. There was a magical coach of ice, shinning in the winter sunlight. A castle that had been carved complete with a court of sorts dancing on its steps was at the center of the glade. Anne had stirred the stroller over to a pair of fairies for Toby to get a better look at. Sarah moved toward the dancers, her eyes on the pair at the center. Stepping under a ice arch she moved closer, hearing the cracking of ice overhead too late. She looked up as the shards began to rain down upon her. She screamed, heard a voice call out her name. She felt the strong arms that yanked her back before the deadly ice could end her life.

"Sarah," a voice reached her ears, she was aware of it, of the arms holding her. She looked up the sun shone behind the man, and all she saw was a halo. "Sarah," he said her name again. "Little fool," he admonished harshly, "Are you trying to get yourself killed, didn't you see the sign?"

She looked the direction of a dark arm pointing to a sign, "Melting ice," she murmured and looked up again at her rescuer, "I didn't see… I was… distracted."

Rex groaned before he took hold of her face and kissed her forcefully. Sarah mewled and he melted like the ice that had nearly killed her, "Darling you must be more careful."

Anne and Toby had heard the crash and were now on their way across the glade. "Toots, what happened?"

"I didn't watch where I was going," Sarah said with a blush.

Anne eyed the handsome man still wrapped about her friend, "Rex isn't it?" She greeted him. "Thanks for pulling her out of the way."

"Yes," Sarah said without looking at the man, "Thanks."

Giggling at her friends discomfort Anne asked, "Would you two like a moment?" She didn't wait for an answer but turned Toby's stroller and walked away again.

Holding her gently Rex whispered at her ear, "What was it you were looking at," he knew he was unnerving the girl but he felt a bit of tension right now was a good thing.

"The dancers," she shivered from the breath at her ear.

Looking toward the pair in the center of the ice dance the Goblin King in disguise could see why she was fascinated to the point of not looking at where she was going. It was a perfect rendering of Sarah and he dancing in the crystal ballroom, a frown came to his face. Someone had put his girl in danger, and had used him as the lure. He tightened his grip, at her ear he whispered, "You must be more careful," he turned her once more to face him, "I doubt a corpse will make a fitting companion."

Sarah blushed, "Mr. Rex," she cleared her throat, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes," he nodded pleasantly; "And enjoying it immensely." He reached forward and tapped the little charm, causing it to warm against her skin. "I see you've taken a genuine liking to that charm."

The color in Sarah's cheeks deepened to a rosy hue, "I like it," she admitted.

The Goblin King in disguise turned serious for a moment, "Promise to always wear it," he requested.

Sarah was going to giggle, but something in his face made her change her mind. "Yes, I'll wear it," she promised.

"That's my girl," he said gently. "I think your little brother has had enough air, go home." Sarah turned her mind fuzzy and feeling like she'd just taken a turn on a tilt-a-whirl. Jareth watched the girl who had bested him head toward her friend and then watched quietly as the trio moved back up and out of the glade. He turned with fury to look at the dancers that had been just beyond the ice arc. Where pairs of dancers had stood was now empty space. "That's my girl you've put a move on," he growled under his breath, "No one gets to torture her save for me…" He looked about the ice art for some kind of tell tale sign of Fae interference. Whoever had tampered with the arc had counted on the Goblin King's need to find someone to blame. He recognized the spun threads left on the ground as milk weed, and had he not talked to the Druid Healer he'd have rushed off to Avalon to accuse his uncle. However now he gathered the evidence to build his case. He vanished with a wave of his wrist unaware of the dark eyes in the evergreens watching.

--

_**Avalon; open court just after Ostara**_

The High King was reading a petition while the court stood awaiting his direction. He had been reading or appearing to read for quite some time, and the court were getting antsy. Even the High Queen was less than amused, but Oberon was stalling for time. The emissary had gone off the grid and the High King didn't want to make more of it than he had to.

In the back of the court he could hear the tittering of whispers, and speculations. He kept his face schooled and continued to read. Knowing he couldn't keep up the façade he lowered the page and looked at the petitioner, "I see no reason not to grant your request," he drawled at long last, "It seems reasonable enough." He handed the page to his court notary and watched as his seal was applied. "Granted." He said with a pleasant smile that faded when he saw the figure solidifying at the back of the chamber. His hands griped the arm rails of his throne.

"Oberon," Jareth said as he moved purposefully to the front of the chamber past the amazed subjects of the Seelie Courts. He ignored the gasps and the women pulling back from him, but kept his eyes on the High King, "We have trouble." He said seriously, "There's been an attack made on the Labyrinth…"

Oberon cut him off, "Oh and I suppose you've come to accuse me." His uncle blasted him angrily, "Well go right ahead, accuse."

Jareth shook his head, "You're not listening to me…."

"Coming here because _**you've**_ got problems…" grumbled the elder as he glowered at the younger king. "Blaming me for your misfortunes…"

"I said we've got problems…" Jareth sighed.

"Yes well you and yours in the Labyrinth can…" Oberon stood up ready to order his sister's son away.

"Uncle, I said we, not the royal we~We as in you and me!" Jareth barked back.

Oberon sat down, stared at the blond man and blinked, "I beg your pardon?" Never in the years that he had been High King had anyone barked at him. "What do you mean you and me?"

Jareth whispered, "I suggest you clear the gallery," He didn't look over his shoulder, but he was sure everyone was staring. "This is not for ears outside of yours and your Queen's."

Oberon had not expected Jareth to behave responsibly, ever. He stared but motioned for the chamber to clear. Once it had he turned to his wife, "Pinch me," he asked before looking once more at the younger king, "Because I must be dreaming."

"Hardly," Jareth said.

"You say there was an attack on the Labyrinth," Oberon sneered, "Got caught with your pants down did you?"

"Not exactly," Jareth glared, "However thanks to the interference of your constant visitor my wards were in place… and the damages as bad as they are could have been worse."

The word damages arrested the High King's attentions, "What damages," he asked. "What could possible cause damages to the Labyrinth?"

"A_** Níðhöggr**_," Jareth said with contempt.

The mention of the evil serpent cause both the High King and Queen to grimace, however it was Oberon who spoke up; "I never use them."

"I didn't say you had," Jareth retorted. "Uncle, while it gives you great pleasure to be a thorn in my side, it serves no purpose for you to damage the Labyrinth." He grinned at the astonished man on the throne, "Besides, it would be a waste of land, and you would never waste land."

"Smart ass," Oberon muttered, "So how is _**this,**_ my problem?"

"This," Jareth said taking a seat on the dais stair, "Is just one incident, and as you've been sending that pesky critter to my gate…"

"I told you boy," Oberon blustered, "I don't use _**Níðhöggr**_," he shuddered, "Evil creatures…"

"I know," Jareth agreed.

"How bad," Oberon asked quietly.

"Bad enough to call for _**Ghillie Dhu**_," the Goblin King sighed, "He was the one who pointed out that it couldn't be you…"

"Did he now," Oberon answered quietly, "Now why would he say that?"

"Because we are cut from the same clothe," Jareth admitted.

The High Queen rose to her feet, "I'm going to leave you boys to this…"

"Wait Madam," Jareth also rose up, "Someone has been stealing from your stores," he produced the threads of milkweed. "These are Avalon woven, I believe."

Her graceful hand accepted the threads and inspected them, "They are… where did you find these?"

"In the world of man, someone wanted me to think that Oberon had decided to wreak vengeance upon my Sarah." Jareth warned.

"Your Sarah," scoffed his Uncle; "Since when is that girl your Sarah?"

"Since he tricked her into asking his name," Au Dadga stated as he entered the small circle.

"Who invited you," Oberon glared at his father.

"Nice to see you too," the old man growled. "My lady, how do you put up with that?"

The High Queen blushed, "Father," she greeted her father in law courteously, "Lovely to see you."

The Father of Magic looked at his son and grandson, "So did you two come to some kind of agreement?"

"Jareth's toy kingdom was attacked he says," Oberon yawned into his glove.

"A _**Níðhöggr**_," Jareth knew his grandfather was most likely already aware. "I've sent for the healer and he's with her now… she's recovering but…" he sputtered. "That anyone could unleash that thing on something as wondrous as the Labyrinth infuriates me."

The old druid to the Gods looked at his son, waiting for him to say something, finally the High King blurted out, "I didn't do it."

"I just wanted to hear you say that," his father said as he took a seat. "Troublesome."

Oberon looked at the milkweed in his wife's hand, "Jareth says this was left after an attack on," he looked at the younger king with amusement, "His Sarah." He sobered, "He's right, someone has plotted to make it look as if Avalon has either attacked or sanctioned attacks on the mortal girl…"

"_**Ghillie Dhu**_," Jareth interjected, "Feels it there is only one place that would benefit from our warring with one another." Au Dadga motioned for the younger King to finish his thought. "He suggested that we should look to a darker throne…."

"Maliki?" Oberon shook his head, "No, I don't think he'd be soo…."

"Why not," Au Dadga challenged. "Do the UnSeelie have any love for you or this boy?"

"No," Jareth said with a grimace.

"Maliki," Oberon murmured, "Knows that we've set about to dethrone Jareth."

"By whose authority? Au Dadga demanded.

"I am High King," the High King answered in a tone that was disrespectful.

Dadga sneered down at his son seated in the Avalon throne, "And who made you High King?"

Discomfort and guilt played on the strong features, finally he grumbled, "You did."

"Yes… and just who set Jareth on his throne?" Dadga inquired.

"You did," huffed the High King.

"And don't you forget it!" snapped the Druid to the Gods drawing his cloak closer. "Mine is the only authority that counts."

"Yes father," Oberon acquiesced, he sighed, "Do we make war with the UnSeelie court?"

"No," the old Druid sighed, "For now it is best to let your court and his think you are moving forward with this vendetta you've hatched." He looked at Jareth, "_**Ghillie Dhu**_ will heal your outer walls and you must fortify the wards." He looked back at Oberon, "I want you to bluster and toss this pup out, but remember, you are not to use magic. Not on Jareth, not on his kingdom and not on his girl… oh and Oberon, were I you, I'd make a few inquiries about that emissary… he seems to have gone missing."

The expression on the High King's face shifted, "Missing," he frowned, it was true he had not received a report…. "I shall father, and thank you for the suggestion." He watched as the old one went back to his shadows, then looked at his sister's son, "Ready?" he asked preparing to toss the boy out on his ear. Jareth nodded and Oberon worked up a full head of steam.

"Who do you think you are, coming here and accusing me of such outrageous actions?" Bellowed the man on the throne, "Be gone you worthless cur!" he waved his hand and sent Jareth back to his own Kingdom. He covered his face with his hands as the court rushed back in. His Queen knelt by his side as if to give comfort, "How'd I do," he asked through his fingers.

"A performance worthy of Sir Laurence Olivier," she praised quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13. **_

_**The Dark palace of Maliki, Pomparles home to the UnSeelie Court**_

__Pomparles the capital of the isle the UnSeelie court now called home was a magnificent city to behold, and the most beautiful building of course was the palace of Darkness. Black Onyx tiles covered the façade, and stood as a warning to the outside world.

Maliki stood silently on his private balcony watching the sun set. He adored this time of day, and the darkness that would blanket his kingdom. His eyes were like black pools with no bottom, cruel, vindictive and harsh. He was handsome as were most Fae, but his handsomeness had a price, he had no heart. Love was something his kind had scorn in favor of beauty and power. More than scorning, he had traded the ability to feel love to remain youthful, handsome and powerful. He could still appreciate splendor in all its forms, and that was enough for him.

For a millennium he'd reined over the Dark Fae, he had enjoyed all that went with his title of High King of the Dark Sidhe. His only regret was his inability to rid the world of humankind and return to the balance to the Fae. He had gone into exile on this side of the mists reluctantly, having lost battles against the mortals who now freely roamed over the surface of the planet on the mundane plane. He despised the short lived creatures and all that they stood for. He hoped it would just be a matter of time until they managed to kill themselves off. Still he did from time to time take pleasure in helping that effort along. He had instigated a war or two, had given the idea of an assignation to more than one radical with great success.

Tonight he was not thinking of that, but rather of the little prickles he'd stuck under the saddle of his counterpart Oberon. It amused him that his foolish relation was so caught up in his own conflict with the boy Au Dadga had placed on the Goblin throne that he missed the interferences from the outside. Jealousy and envy were useful tools, and Maliki was adept at using them to his own advantage.

Moving further out onto the balcony the Dark Lord leaned on the balustrade and gazed into the night sky. Darkness covered him and made him part of the shadows. It was something that was strangely comforting to this malevolent man. His long robes darkened, becoming one with the night. Yet even in his reverie he was aware, and when he perceived he was no longer alone he schooled his features to a serene façade. "You want something," he asked the intruder.

Magus bowed to the frightening Fae, "I come to report, master."

"Then report," sighed the dark lord turning, he took a nonchalant seat upon the balustrade, crossed his arms over his chest and awaited the details of Magus' accounting.

"I fear not all is as well as it could be," the emissary lamented but kept a discreet distance betwixt himself and the Dark Lord. "The wards that protect the Labyrinth are stronger than we'd been led to believe. I unleashed the _**Níðhöggr**_," Magus reported quietly. "As per your command, unfortunately it was not successful in storming the gate." He cleared his throat and moved a step back ward, "I fear I must also report that your serpent was… injured in the attack."

Maliki's schooled features darkened, "Where, when?" he left the balustrade and moved past the emissary. His long strides took him to the corridor that held a secretive stair to the lower levels of his palace. "When I told you to unleash the _**Níðhöggr**_," he growled as he descended the stairs, "I was under the impression that you could handle the creature." His steps quickened, he wanted to inspect the damages to his serpent pet.

"Handle the creature," mocked the emissary, "That thing has a mind of its own… I'd barely gotten it to the windswept hillside when it took off like a bat out of hell." He followed in the King's wake. "It struck at the gateway full force, and was sent howling back…" His complaints were falling on deaf ears he was sure.

"The _**Níðhöggr**_," Maliki snapped as he entered the chamber of the great serpent, "Has no control of its own, I was under the impression you understood that." The Dark Lord of Pomparles greeted the beast in its own tongue before entering the snakes den. He moved to where the beast lay coiled and injured without fear of being struck, his hand stretched forward to release healing to the wounded beastie. He looked over his shoulder at the fool standing in the entry, "Well the damages are done, to both sides."

"Fortunately there were no witnesses," the emissary boasted, "Even if there had been the blame would be heaped upon King Oberon's shoulders."

"Don't underestimate my good cousin," Maliki warned. "He's old but still a fox."

Chortling at the warning Magus replied, "He's an old fool… longing for more than he's been given and blaming everyone but himself."

Dark eyes narrowed, "I've given you warning," he said in a sinister manner, "If you choose not to head my warning it is on your head. Oberon may be getting old, but don't forget it is Jareth you really need to worry about… he didn't live at Avalon long enough to become vain arrogant or self-important."

"I disagree," Magus challenged quietly, "I find him to be just as high and mighty as the rest of the Seelie Court." It was evident that the emissary hated the Goblin King, his disparaging remarks were unbridled. "As for vain, I doubt that Oberon's could match that of Jareth. He dresses like a… male whore."

Amused but unwilling to show it, Maliki turned his face toward the serpent, "I'm told the Goblin King is a very handsome young creature," he fed the fires of the emissary's hate. "Was I misinformed?"

"No Sire," the creature admitted at last, "He's very pretty…but useless."

Maliki ran a hand over the silky smooth scales of his pet; he doubted that the emissary could really appreciate just how useful a creature of vanity could be. Or how dangerous, and that too was on Magus' head; "And the plans to push him to make contact with the forbidden girl?"

"Forbidding him was like dangling a red clothe before a bull," muttered the emissary. "I don't know what it is about that girl that even attracts him. She wants little or nothing to do with him… and she's….mortal."

"Mortals once had their use," Maliki mused remembering a few humans who had entertained him. "Unfortunately they are like mayflies and live but a moment in time compared to a Fae." He finished healing his pet, "Perhaps that is the draw, the lack of real commitment." He gazed into the eyes of the serpent, needed to communicate with it at a level the treasonous emissary couldn't comprehend. "Do not tarry too long," he warned, "Oberon will also be expecting a report."

Magus bowed, "Soon the Goblin King will be deposed, and Oberon won't know that you had a hand in it… your plans move forward," he turned to leave.

"He will be his own undoing," Maliki said to his pet, "And then I shall feed that idiot to you." The serpent hissed.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14.**_

Anne excitedly picked Sarah up for School several weeks into the new year, and had a glow about her. "Good morning Toots!"

"Oh you're too happy, what's up?" Sarah asked.

"Finished the painting, I'll give it a week to dry and then crate it… the deadline is February the fourteenth." Anne crowed, "And I'm way ahead!"

Sarah blushed, "Now that it's come down to the wire," she said carefully, "I find I'm getting a bit nervous."

"Oh come on Toots," Anne teased, "You've a great body and it's not like you're gonna undress in public."

"No," Sarah agreed, "Not in public."

Anne drove past the crowds of students awaiting their bus. "So have you seen tall blond and English of late?" she snickered, "And is daddy any the wiser to his flirting with you?"

"He stopped by to see Daddy," Sarah lamented, "Not me." She drew inward, "Ever since the funerals he's been keeping a low profile."

Anne sobered up, "Liddy's was the hard one," she said. "You don't think about a kid…dying…"

"Daddy says poor Mrs. Calder will never know…her brain is fried, and he says that's a mercy." Sarah expressed grief, "And Mr. Calder isn't much better off… Daddy said the doctors think he's going to suffer from aphasia. And his career as a lawyer is over."

"Not to be crass, but does that put your pop up for partnership?" Anne asked pulling into the high school lot.

"I'm not sure," Sarah admitted, "Mr. Davis, Mr. John Davis, hasn't said anything one way or the other and Daddy's not asking."

"Smart move," Anne gathered her books, "OH did you hear about Jason?" Sarah shook her head and Anne divulged, "He and the chippy broke up, this time he was the one dumped!"

"Serves him right," the other remarked gathering her things.

--

Sarah walked the dog after supper, the day was nearly over and she for one was very glad. Tests at the end of semester had her on edge and she was having trouble concentrating. All week Toby had been behaving strangely, rocking himself in the crib and humming an odd tune that Sarah now found she couldn't get rid of. It was planted in her brain and refusing to leave. She had thought that leaving the house would clear her mind, but the cold winter night air had only seemed to intensify the eerie tune. Or she would never have taken the path that led straight to the park.

Ever since the day she's been rescued by Rex she'd avoided the park, now weeks later she found herself wondering in and out of ice sculptures that had grotesquely melted into shapes that were no longer recognizable. She was over the footbridge and surrounded by the silhouettes as the moon broke through its cover of clouds, and she was inches from the Obelisk. As if in a trance she stood staring at the stone pillar.

Jareth appeared, dressed as he had been upon their first meeting, amused by her reverie that boarded on stupor. He approached on silent cat like feet, and seeing she was mezerized chuckled softly, "Well, look at you…" he mused. "And where are you going?"

The hound she was walking bailed at the stranger, awaking the dazed girl. Sarah looked down at Merlin who was howling, and tried to remember what it was she was doing.

"Are you planning on ignoring me," a voice behind her froze her blood. Whipping around she gasped as she faced the Goblin King, "Hello cuite," he teased before he waved his hand and silenced her dog. "Fancy running into you … here."

"What are you doing here," she demanded in a show of bravado. Eyes darting left and right she looked for a path of escape.

"Taking in the sights," he pointed to the melted sculptures, "Fascinating."

"Right," she agreed lamely as she back up forgetting the obelisk that was no directly behind her. Her back struck the pillar and she gasped.

Jareth placed his right arm over her head, much as he had in the tunnel and leaned forward, "Going somewhere," he asked as his voice dipped downward into a gravelly seductive tone.

"Home," she answered without much conviction, she gazed at the dog on its leash frozen and knew he'd be of little help. Leather clad fingers under her chin forced her to raise her head and her eyes met with the stormy eyes that filled her nightmares.

"But we've just gotten here," he crooned, "And it's been so very long since last we~ met."

Sarah swallowed, knowing she should be feeling fear, and wondering why it was the last thing on her mind. On their first meeting she'd been struck by how handsome the Goblin King was. This time she couldn't seem to take her eyes of his lips, full, generous and tempting. "It's late," she stammered.

"Later than you think," Jareth leaned even closer, "You don't really wish to run off, now do you, Sarah?"

"No," she answered before she could prevent the confession to escape her lips.

"I didn't think so," he crooned eyeing her as one would a tempting desert.

Dragging her eyes from his lips she looked upward, "Are you alright," she asked in a very quiet voice. "I didn't hurt you…did I?"

"Oh my," he teased "Why the concern?"

"I don't know," she answered in confusion, "I just am."

Jareth studied her face, "I should never have sent the dwarf to the Oubliette," he said with a dangerous growl in the back of his throat. "I should have kept you there until the time was up."

"Why didn't you," she asked softly.

"For the same reason I followed you during your… run." He confessed. "You are my flame," he purred.

Sarah's eyes widened, "You're flirting with me?"

"I am beyond flirting girl," he exclaimed, "I'm courting."

"Me," she asked not certain she liked the idea or not.

"You," he whispered, placing his left hand on the stone pillar behind her forming a cage.

"Really," she smiled suddenly finding the idea of him courting her humorous.

"Laugh now precious," he said pleasantly, "But remember who it is you're laughing about."

"You can't be serious," she relaxed against the monolith, "Why would you want me?" She reminded him, "I'm the one who beat you at your old game."

"Was it all unpleasant," he asked gazing into her face, "or was part of it…fun."

"No, it wasn't all unpleasant," she found the admission easy. "Some of it was very nice… sometimes you were… very nice."

"We fit well dancing," he jogged her memory.

"That was a dream," she lamented.

"Was it," he asked with a cryptical smile. He straightened up and tugged the leash from her grasp. "He's going nowhere." Then Jareth took Sarah by the hand and led her into the path in the moonlight. Skillfully he placed his hand to her waist and captured her right hand in his own. "Dance with me," he requested.

"Here," she gasped. "What if someone sees us?"

"No one will," he promised, "Dance with me Sarah."

Something should have set off an alarm in her brain, but his face was so compelling that she forgot where she was and whom she was speaking to. "Yes," she shook her head and followed in the steps as he led her in the dance.

Jareth didn't sing, there was no need to, he had already sung his song to her and he knew it would play over and over in her memory. In the moonlight, surrounded by ice shapes and snow, he spun her about and about. This time there were no other dancers, no masked party goers to frighten her. "See Sarah, we fit."

She looked at the ice images, and the place where the arch had hung, "Did you cause that to come down on me, you know… payment…" she pouted.

"Sarah on the Rocks," he mused, "No… not my style and not to my liking… Sarah rolling over in Clover over and over, much more fun." He spun her ablout.

"This is just a day dream," she sighed as the dance ended; "Just wishful thinking."

"Is it," he asked pulling her closer, "Then this won't matter." He swooped down and captured her lips under his. His arms moved holding her tenderly.

Sarah had imaged she was going to feel the cold wind on her lips, ending the daydream. She'd not expected to find warm lips moving across hers, or arms holding her more tenderly than she'd ever experiences. The gentle pressure of his lips on hers was exciting and beguiling and she found herself moaning softly. Her lips tingled and she drew in her breath, finding it hard to breathe, "What did you just do," she asked pulling back.

"Consider it a down payment on the debt you owe," he teased.

"Debt," she asked feeling jolted. "What debt?"

"Sarah nothing is free," he warned moving away. "You cannot call upon Goblins without having to pay for services rendered."

She moved after him, "Wait a minute," she grabbed his elbow to stall him, "What services… you stole my little brother!"

Jareth glanced down at the hand gripping his arm, "_**Stole**_," he repeated disdainfully, "I disagree." He chuckled, "I had thought you an honest enough girl to admit to your own responsibilities in the incident." Firmly he placed a gloved hand over her fingers, trapping them. "After all precious, you're the one who made the requests."

"Requests," she looked at his hand, and knew she should try to pull her hand back but didn't. "What requests." She didn't know why but she found this intriguing.

The gloved hand over hers captured her fingers, and brought them upward as his eyes met hers. He kissed her fingers possessively, "First you asked for someone to save you," his lips moved slowly over the fingers, tantalizingly. "You then asked to be taken away." He smiled at her wickedly, "A nicer invitation I've never received."

"It wasn't an invitation," she denied, "It was a cry of frustration."

"You repeated the request to be saved," his smile deepened. "Either way, I answered." He continued to kiss and nuzzle her hand. "Didn't I?"

"Only to steal my brother," she complained.

"Precious," he said smarmily, "One cannot steal what one has been…given or offered."

"What are you talking about, I never…." She stopped short, "You know I didn't mean it!"

"Oh didn't you?" he asked a bit too ingratiatingly and smug.

"Of course not!" she snapped.

Smiling at her show of fire he murmured, "What's said is said," His voice dropped again, his eyes sparkled wickedly. "What matters is you asked and we answered." He growled again in the back of his throat, "Now as to payment~"

"I don't have anything to pay you with," she twisted her hand free and began to back away, looking at the motionless dog that was going to be of no help. "So I guess you're outta luck fella."

"Hardly precious," he answered pertly, "As I'm not looking for monetary payment you're~ well not safe, but off the hook for cash…" his eyes raked over her figure, "I do believe you've gotten prettier in the last six months if that were possible." Unhurriedly at a snail's pace he moved toward her. "There are some things much more worthy of note and motivating than money precious."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she backed up.

"Don't you," he teased, "Don't you just?"

"Besides," she stalled, "I don't owe you a thing, I won…" Somehow he'd once more backed her up against the obelisk.

"If you play," he drawled lazily, "You have to pay." His hands rested on either side of her, "Pucker up," he teased before moving his lips to hers hungrily.

Sarah thought about slapping him, hard. She thought about shoving him and calling him a pervert. Or perhaps screaming that he had no power over her; she thought about all of that. Nevertheless the hunger that motivated his mouth was quelling within her as well. She answered his kiss, her hands moved slowly up his back under the cape over the Goblin armor. The growls coming from his throat were answered by ones in hers. When his lips retreated she asked, "What are you expecting from me?"

Jareth placed his forehead to hers, "What any man courting a woman expects," he answered.

His scent was intoxicating and she was finding it hard to think clearly, "I have a boyfriend," she lied.

"Had," he corrected with amusement.

"Have you been spying on me?" her voice faltered.

"Yes," he answered honestly. "I have," his expression was smug and haughty.

"You're not going to deny it," she asked astonished that he would so ready admit to such an offence. She looked down at his hands on her waist, a little too familiar for her.

"I had a vested interest to observe," he teased.

"Did you make Jason break up with me," she asked before she could stop herself.

"No," he said dully, "However had the young man not bowed out so~" he paused he couldn't call it gracefully, "abruptly," he smiled enjoying her discomfort. "I would have gladly turned him into a goblin…too old or not."

Sarah tried to remain angry at the thought of being observed and spied on, but the image of Jason as a goblin was too comical. She snickered, sputtered than began to laugh outright, falling against Jareth and counting on him to hold her up. "Jason a goblin…" she repeated.

"I love that cruel streak," he murmured in delight. "What fun we will have, precious."

Green eyes warmed as they met the stormy blue ones, "You think we'd have fun?"

"Indeed," he crooned, "you were made for me precious. From the top of your head to the tips of your toes…. And I will never let you go."

Intoxicated and inebriated under the influence of Fae pheromones Sarah leaned back on the obelisk, "Pity this is just a day dream and you'll vanish when I leave the park."

Her pose was more provocative than she knew but her words had a sting he was not about to ignore. "A dream am I?" he reached up to her, and gave it a wicked pinch, when she yelped he teased, "Explain the bruise when you awaken." He kissed her one more time punishingly as he retrieved the leash and placed it in her hand, "Go home, it's a long way."

"It's not so far," she said dreamily.

"It's further than you think," he cautioned before sending her back on the path.

--

Sarah returned home laughing at her fanciful imagination. "Goblin King's playing kissy face in the park, really…" she brushed Merlin out and locked up the gate and said goodnight to the folks sitting in the parlor listening to an opera. Reaching the upper floor she almost made the wrong turn again. Over and over she'd made the mistake, and at the last moment would recall it was Toby's room now. She looked at the door of the room that had been his nursery, saucily she toss her hair back over her shoulder and boldly entered her room. She took her long linen nightgown out of the closet and went to the bath to change. She bushed her long hair before braiding it.

"Goblin Kings," she mused as she got into her bed and turned off the light. "Who's afraid of a Goblin King," she yawned. "Not I," moments later the girl was fast asleep. She didn't hear the closet door open or the movement of items from within. She didn't see the object that floated seamlessly over to the dressing table. Or the spark of light that filled the crystal in the outstretched hand of the statue she'd buried in the back of the closet under six boxes. She didn't see the owl whose wings beat against the window softly. But the owl could see everything, including the faint smile on the lips of the girl.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15.**_

_**The Labyrinth gate**_

_**Ghillie Dhu**_ wore a sly smile as he worked busily, "Tell me Hoggle," he spoke to his companion, "How do you feel about the rivalry betwixt Oberon and Jareth?"

"It's none of my business," the little gardener complained. "They wouldn't listen to me even if it was." Big watery blue eyes looked at the progress the healer had made, "Is she getting better?"

"Oh yes," the healer said gently, "She's a quicker healer than most, and she's angry… I pity the one who did this…"

"Seelie, UnSeelie, them Fae is all the same," groused the gardener bitterly, "Too big for their breeches." He shuffled closer to where the healer stood.

The healer didn't agree or disagree but kept at his art, "Tell me about this Sarah and how she reached the castle at the center of the Labyrinth."

"You heard about that did ye?" Hoggle chuckled. "I bet its hot gossip with the higher ups."

"Should it not be, there's never been anyone who could… best Jareth before…" _**Ghillie Dhu**_ sighed.

"That's because he cheats," accused Hoggle, "Him and his tricks."

"His are not as bad as some who came before him," the old druid healer remarked.

Rolling his eyes in disagreement the little gardener shook his head, "He's bad enough." His voice dropped down low. "Do you know what he did to her… the tricks he pulled to make sure she'd lose~" He was rambling, and he knew it, but he didn't seem able to stop it. He suspected the druid healer had something to do with that. "He made me betray her…"

"Did he," _**Ghillie Dhu**_ sighed. Hoggle turned his back, unwilling to look at the other being, fearful of what he'd say next. The old healer hemmed and hawed, and then placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder, "The Labyrinth is healing," he changed the subject, "And by now King Jareth has warned the Seelie Court that the UnSeelie are on the move."

"It won't stop them from attacking again," Hoggle huffed.

"No," the old druid agreed, "It won't."

--

Sarah awoke to the sounds of Karen calling at her door, "Sarah, Sarah! If you don't get up you're going to be late!"

Groggily she opened her eyes and pulled herself out of the bed, "Sorry…" she muttered as she stumbled to the bathroom, only to stumble back out and stare at the statue on her dressing table, "How did you get there," she asked aloud, "I put you away!" Sarah knew it wasn't possible, but she'd have sworn the face smiled, "I don't have time for this…" she huffed off to the bathroom to shower for school.

She was hurried to dress and grab her books, having time only for toast before Anne arrived in her little car. She grabbed her coat, threw it on and didn't bother with fastening it as she raced out the door with Karen shouting behind her to have a good day. She settled into the seat, fastened her seatbelt before looking over at the driver, "Morning," she said unconvincingly.

"Toots," Anne shook her head, "You look like hell."

"I don't know why," she complained, "I got plenty of sleep, in fact I overslept!"

Anne pulled away from the curb, "That explains the scattered attire," she mused.

"Must be the terms coming up having me on edge," Sarah gave explanation mostly to herself.

Anne snorted, "Oh come on Sarah," she didn't buy it. "You know the subjects backwards and forwards. You're no sluff when it comes to studying. So is a certain tall handsome Englishman at the root of this?" At Sarah's quick blush Anne snorted again, "I thought so."

Sarah cleared her throat, "Anne you're reading way too much into this." She looked at the winding road that led to the school parking lot. "I see everybody is back from the break," she saw Jason's car and the young man walking with his arm about his latest conquest. "How long do you think that will last?" she pointed out the window to the pair heading toward the steps of the front doors of the school.

"Longer than it should," Anne remarked disgruntledly. "I pity that poor girl."

"She's a cheer leader," Sarah observed, "Most of them are pretty thick skinned, and they are pretty much a crowd of players, just like the jocks. I was the outsider; they were only too happy to see me and Jason breakup."

"Regrets," Anne asked as she parked.

"Not a one," Sarah assured her. "Not about Jason."

The dark haired girl looked at Sarah with intrigue, "But about someone else?"

"It seems like a lifetime ago," Sarah sighed, "But yes, I've regrets about someone else."

"Really," purred the Goth girl, "You must tell me about it sometime.

"Sometime," Sarah agreed as they hurried toward the building.

--

_**A hidden chamber under the Labyrinth**_

Hoggle rushed along the tunnel as if his life depended on it. His king had ordered him to meet with him in a chamber that few knew existed, and Hoggle was not about to disregard a direct order, not now. The Labyrinth's very existence was being threatened, and that didn't leave room for take no notice of or closeting the eyes to commands. The corridor he traveled now didn't have False Alarms, and he was glad, he had little patience for the alarmists. His little legs carried him swiftly to the turn where the chamber lay.

"I'm here," he announced as he entered the arch.

"Good," Jareth commented as he made changes to a large astrological chart on the rock wall. The chart was part of the wall, no parchment on a frame, but a finely chiseled graphic representation of one year's time.

"When did you do that," Hoggle asked watching his king's movements.

"When I started manipulating time to court Sarah," Jareth answered blithely.

"Is that wise," Hoggle asked concerned for both parties involved in the courtship.

Jareth looked over his shoulder, "Why such concern?"

"UnSeelie attacking our gate, leavening a Seelie callin card," Hoggle stated grumpily. "And you making a diagram don't seem smart."

"No one save you and I will ever know of this," Jareth mused, "Well with the exception of Au Dagda." Jareth returned to the illustration on the wall, "I'm sure the old man is aware of this and my manipulations."

"But the Seelie don't know, now do they," Hoggle chuckled.

"Oberon is on a need to know basis," Jareth agreed. "It's his court that holds a traitor…" He looked over at Hoggle and glowered, "This time."

Hoggle shrugged, "I'm sure you didn't call me here to watch you fiddle with that wall… and going over past events seems like moaning over spilled milk to me."

Jareth made the last modification to the chart before he turned once more to his gardener, "You're so right," a wave of his hand and two seats appeared, he motioned the littler man to be seated and took his own seat. "Things are progressing, and I'm in and out of the halls of time with greater ease than I'd imagined." He tugged on his gloves, "Sarah sees me as no threat; she thinks she's only daydreaming our meetings."

"She's going to be angry when she finds out the truth," Hoggle warned.

It was Jareth's turn to shrug, "I think she's intelligent enough a female to understand the urgency. However if the UnSeelie get tired of storming our gate they might go after her."

"You can't let them," Hoggle barked.

Tempted to use the little man's emotions against him, Jareth sneered for a moment before he made an attitude adjustment, "Hoggle I assure you I have no intentions of allowing Sarah to become UnSeelie bait." He shifted his weight on the chair, "What problems and conflicts that are between Sarah and I are just that… between just us. I have no intentions of allowing anyone including my grandsire to dictate what will or will not be."

Hoggle's mouth dropped open.

"I need you to be on top of things here," Jareth now leaned forward, reached out and took hold of the gardener's shoulder, "I don't care what you have to do, you keep that blasted Emissary out of the Labyrinth." Jareth's voice dropped lower, and sounded very dangerous. "He must not know we are on to his double edged sword. He must think we are still warring with Oberon and his dictates."

"We'll do our part," Hoggle promised.

"And if there is another attack on my gate by any creature you're not familiar with, stay out of its path… and allow _**Ghillie Dhu**_ to do his job when the attack is over. I've arranged for the healer to stay here for now."

"He makes me uncomfortable," confessed Hoggle. "He's always asking questions about you and Sarah and the Labyrinth, and her time here…"

"That's natural," Jareth mused, "He's a Druid healer, and considers Sarah's run as part of the life history of the Labyrinth…"

"I wish I felt it was that simple," Hoggle disagreed. "I just keep feeling it's more."

Jareth considered the observation, "Answer any question he asks for now," the King suggested with hesitation, "But report all conversations to me. If _**Ghillie Dhu**_ is up to something I'll deal with it."

Hoggle looked at the chart on the wall, "You're coming up on the feast of Pan," he pointed to the wall, "And Candlemas before that."

"Yes," Jareth agreed, "But some unforeseen tribulations have hampered my progress."

"Unforseen?"

"There was an accident," Jareth sighed, "And mortals were injured and some even died."

"Accident," questioned the little gnomish man, "Seems a tad convenient." He stood up and moved closer to the chart, reading the placement of events carefully. "Are you sure this accident was an accident?"

Jareth moved to stand behind the gardener and looked at the chart once more, "What else could it be?"

Hoggle looked at the King with troubled eyes, "Sire, you are not the only Fae who can manipulate time you know. This smells fishy to me, this smells of UnSeelie interference."

Jareth looked now at the full chart from a point less close, he read the placement of stars as well as the events he'd been party to maneuvering. His stormy eyes darkened as his lips thinned to a grim expression. "It's not possible," he muttered angrily.

"You see it too," Hoggle pointed to what a novice could read.

"Yes, Hoggle, I see it too," Jareth frowned, "Someone else is changing time and space besides myself." Jareth glowered, "I'll find out whom, but first I have to secure protection for Sarah and the rest of the Williams." He began to pace, "It has to be subtle."

"Ogres and Yeti are out," Hoggle returned to his seat.

The image of Yeti running wild in Upper Nyack amused Jareth and he snickered, "Yes that would not go over well," he agreed readily. "And I can't have her neighborhood overrun with goblins, that's not subtle at all. This has to be more~ delicately handled."

"That leaves Brownies out," Hoggle mused, "Little drunken louts are neither delicate nor subtle."

Jareth chuckled, "No, not Brownies."

"Pixies?" suggested the gardener, "We've a large community that owes their allegiance to you for allowing them to have sanctuary."

A grimace passed the Kings lips, "I don't know; they are not really committed to the Labyrinth… I have expected them to let out and abandon their settlement here with the first real sign of trouble."

Hoggle thought harder, furrowing his brow; "Don't you have a band of Pookas?"

"Pookas," Jareth repeated as he paced, "Yes," he said in a long drawn out drawl. "Yes, Pookas would do nicely… they can be present without being seen." He looked over at his little henchman, "Good thinking Hogg's snot."

Hoggle grimaced, "Hoggle," he growled,

"How is it you remembered them," questioned the haughty king.

"I have to deal with every race in the Labyrinth on a daily basis," Hoggle shrugged, "You just skirt about them, I have to live with them." He stood up, "Pookas protecting Sarah, now that should be amusing."

"Sarah hopefully will not be aware of it," Jareth sighed.

"Don't count on that," warned Hoggle as he turned to leave, "She's smarter than even she knows."

"I'm counting on that fact," sighed the King to him. Closing his eyes he summoned the leader of the Pookas to meet him in the throne room. Once the summons was made Jareth transported himself to the circular chamber. He took his seat in the throne and waited the creature's entrance. He didn't have long to wait as Pookas could move nearly as rapidly as he did.

The Pooka leader entered and upon approaching the throne went to one knee, "You bid me come master?"

Jareth looked at the creature whose court appearance was that of a smallish deformed goblin with yellowish eyes. In size it was no bigger than Hoggle, but there was a more devious glint in its eyes and it was known to be dangerous if it were set out against someone. "Harlan of Boru," Jareth greeted the Pooka tribal chieftain, "I thank you for coming so quickly."

The yellowed eyed creature gazed at the Goblin King with an expression of devotion, "We are yours to command," he assured his King.

"I have a job that only you and your most trusted comrades are capable of," Jareth assured the creature.

Harlan's toothy grin would have terrified any who didn't live among goblins, "We live to serve." He stayed on his knee in homage of the Fae who ruled the goblins nation.

"You are aware of Sarah Williams," the king questioned, when the Pooka nodded Jareth continued, "I have need to protect her and her family."

Harlan blinked, "You want to protect this female," he seemed disturbed by the idea. "Is she not the one who bested you, and made off with your prize?"

"I have my reasons," Jareth stated coldly. "Need I explain them?"

The goblin Pooka shook his head, "I beg your forgiveness sire," he lamented fearing he had offended his king. "It was only a surprising suggestion."

Jareth looked closer at the creature; his yellow eyes seemed inordinately bright. "Have you been racing through the Irish bogs in horse form again?"

Feeling a bit embarrassed and knowing he must still carry the scent of the mortal lands on his being he nodded, "Thou hast not forbidden us," he mused a bit drunken on the heather he'd eaten.

Jareth considered the creatures' inebriated state, "Harlan, during the duration of your standing guard I must insist that none of your men imbibe."

"What is it we protect the girl and her family from," questioned the naturally curious creature.

"Seelie and UnSeelie alike," Jareth stated then added for good measure, "The Williams are Celts, Harlan, and your promise of long ago still holds."

The Pooka sneered, "A pleasure sire. We will protect the Lass and her kin as if they were our own," Harlan bowed low, "How soon do we start?"

Jareth stood up, "Go sleep off the heather and the misty pleasures," he ordered, "Come morning's first light you will be making a time journey."

"As you bid," the Pooka crooned before he loped off to gather his clan and sleep off the stupor.

Jareth knew that this band of creatures would protect Sarah with their very lives. He hoped it would be enough. What Hoggle had said in the tunnels made sense, Jareth was not the only Fae able to manipulate time and space. Grumbling to himself he vowed that if he had to empty all the goblin lands and send everyone right down to the last Yeti, no harm would befall a Williams family member, and he was silently including Sarah's absent mother.

--

Sarah had been running late all day, and it was no surprise she was the last to enter the girls locker room for PE. She hurriedly took off her street garments in favor of the uniform for exercising and the activity in the gym. Anne at the locker next to her had been silent until Sarah had removed her blouse, seeing the ugly black and blue mark on her friend's arm she cried out, "Sarah what did you do to yourself?"

Sarah gazed down at her arm, "I don't know," she said before she recalled the pinch in the park. "I must have bumped into something."

"I'd remember a bump like that," Anne argued. "You sure you didn't get smacked about by some stupid jerk?"

"No," Sarah said as blithely as she could, "It's nothing, it doesn't even hurt, must look worse than it is… or I would remember." She grabbed her badminton racket, "Come on Anne, we're late!"

--

Sarah came home at the end of the school day, took her books up stairs and called to her stepmother on her way up that she was going to do her homework. She had intended to go straight to her own room and would have had there not been odd sounds coming from Toby's room. The door was not fully closed and the curious girl peered in, her eyes widening at the sight of her baby brother dancing oddly to some tune that seemed to be playing endlessly in his head. Every now and then a word would escape his lips, or what Sarah assumed was a word. It was hypnotic watching him when he was still having a hard time balancing to walk and had spent most of his time just crawling about. Yet here he was holding on to the bed for balance and taping a foot as his diapered bottom rose and dropped to a rhythm only he could hear. What had arrested Sarah and kept her attention was the fact that every now and then Toby would gleefully cry out "Babe," in his baby talk voice.

So rapt was she that she missed hearing the footsteps behind her, "Isn't he cute," Karen's voice said at her ear, and the startled girl jumped back. "I'm sorry dear," chuckled her step mother, "I thought you knew I was behind you."

"No," Sarah said after catching her breath, "He is cute," she changed the subject, and smiled as she picked up her books. "I'd better get to my homework." She retreated to the safety of her room and closed her door. Placing her books on her desk she wondered why the sight of Toby dancing and calling out 'Babe' disturbed her so much. It was at that moment she noticed that the expression on the statue that had reappeared on her desk had been altered. It was no longer the haughty expression, nor was the mouth gaping open. Now the statue wore a smug smile similar to the expression the Goblin King had worn when he'd first confronted Sarah in this very room only six month or so ago. Placing a hand on the bruise that was covered by sleeve she glared at the statue, "I don't know what you're up to, but I will stop you." Sarah shivered slightly as she could have sworn she heard strange laughter in her room.

--

Sarah came down when called for dinner; she overheard Karen telling Robert about Toby's cute little dance. She was delighted neither adult had asked her opinion and that the subject had been swiftly changed by Robert.

"I've bad news," he told both his wife and daughter, "Liddy's mother passed away today."

Karen expressed her sympathy but added, "This is a blessing in disguise," her voice trembled with emotions.

"I suppose it is," Robert agreed quietly.

"And Mr. Calder," asked Sarah.

"Not much improvement there either," Robert stated remorsefully. "I know I didn't like that man, I hated that he took credit that should have been mine, but I would never have wished this on him or his."

Karen reached across the table to him, "Of course you wouldn't." She assured him gently, "Everyone knows that." Her hand stayed over his as she comforted her husband. "Look at how you've jumped in to take care of things for him in spite of what he did to you." Her expression turned soft, "And not taking any pay for it but making sure the payments are paid to his account. No one else would have done that Robert."

"I'll be taking his accounts for the unforeseeable future," Robert sighed raggedly.

"And your own accounts," Sarah asked softly.

"Them too," Robert sighed, "I'm expecting Rex to stop by later, I have to go over some issues with him and he's only available this evening." He bent his head and gave grace before they began the meal Karen had set out.

Two hours later, the table cleared and Karen in the kitchen Sarah went to answer the door for the expected Mr. Rex. He seemed more somber than usual as he entered and Sarah greeted him, "Good evening, my father is expecting you." She held her hands out for his coat. Rex looked at the forgotten mistletoe ball that still hung over the space. Sarah looked up at where his eyes had gone and gasped as he pressed her to the wall. His lips silenced her gasp, capturing it in his mouth as he took the liberty of rendering her silent with a kiss.

It was brief, but it had left Sarah stunned into silence and trembling. Rex handed her his overcoat and whispered, "Be a love and take care of this." He stepped away, then thinking of something else he turned to the shaken girl, "Would you like to take a walk with me when my business with your father is finished this evening?"

"A walk," she repeated almost stupidly, "With you."

Rex's eyes moved over her hungrily, "Yes darling, a walk."

Sarah swallowed and dryly commented, "Don't you think I'm a bit young for you?"

He seemed amused, "Not by half," he teased then turned to go down the hall.

After hanging up his coat Sarah went to the kitchen, "Karen," she whispered, "Mr. Rex just invited me to take a walk with him."

Karen must have been startled by the announcement as she dropped the pot that was in her hands, it landed on the stove with a thud. She turned to look at her apprehensive stepdaughter, "What did you say?"

"I asked him if I wasn't a bit too young for him~" her voice squeaked, "And he said not by half….What does that mean?"

Karen frowned, "It means your Father had better have a few words with Mr. Rex."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16.**_

"You did what," Robert's voice bellowed from within his den. Sarah and Karen suddenly clung to one another, awaiting another loud remark. The next bellow came from the open door of the den, "Sarah would you step in here for a moment." For a moment Sarah didn't move, but Karen whispered that she'd best get in there.

Sarah moved toward the hall with a deer in the headlights look in her eyes. Cautiously she approached her father's den, he was still standing in the doorway; "You wanted to see me, Daddy?" She asked in a more timid voice than she'd ever used.

Robert motioned her to enter the room, upon doing so she found Rex sitting casually on the edge of Robert's desk with an amused expression on his face. She mouthed to him, 'What did you do?' Unaware of the attempt at an exchange, Robert asked his daughter to be seated. "Rex here tells me he invited you to take a walk." Sarah nodded to her father's chagrin, "What did you say to him?" Sarah noted that he had his grill the witness face on. It was the first time she'd felt like he was questioning her integrity or her character and she didn't like it.

"I asked him if he didn't think I was too young…." Sarah repeated for the third time I a terse voice. Rex smiled and winked at the girl, she made a face at the elegant Brit and added, "He said not by half."

Robert standing in the center of the room turned to his client and demanded, "Just what did you mean by that?" He was now angry, "Do you understand the term statutory?"

"Doesn't apply here," Rex mused completely at ease, "I invited her for a walk, not a roll in the hay… It's winter, you don't really expect me to try and have my wicked way with her in this cold do you?"

Robert was not amused, "Rex this isn't funny; she's only fifteen!"

"A year over the age of consent in this state as I understand it," Rex said boldly.

Seeing he was getting nowhere with the man Robert turned to his daughter, "Tell him you're not interested," he instructed harshly.

"I don't think I can," Sarah replied softly.

Rex smirked as her father barked at the girl, "What do you mean you can't?"

"Daddy," Sarah stood up, she faced the blustering man who had raised her; "I think I'd like to go for a walk with Rex."

Rex moved from the edge of the desk, "It's only a walk Robert," he promised. "We won't wander far; you can even give us a time limit if you like."

Robert looked at the clock that was resting on the mantle of the fire place, "You have one half of an hour, it's a school night and she needs her rest," he grumbled.

"Thank you," Rex said taking hold of Sarah's wrist, "Come along before he thinks of some other reason not to allow it." He moved her swiftly to the hall closet where his coat and he suspected hers were.

Karen saw the pair donning their outdoors garments and turned to Robert, "They are going for a walk," he said grimly.

"But Robert," Karen argued in a quiet voice hardly above a whisper. "She's only fifteen…"

"I'm aware, and so is Rex," he raised his voice, "And if she's not back in half an hour I'm coming after you with a good old Winchester! And don't think for a moment that I don't have one."

"She'll be back in half an hour," Rex said sassily, "And just as pure as she is at this moment."

'That's disappointing,' Sarah thought to herself with a little blush.

"She'd better be," warned Robert as he watched his daughter being escorted out the door, "Half an hour Rex, remember that… half an hour!"

Rex grabbed Sarah's hand and led her down the block away from the house, "Daddy's a bit overly protective, isn't he," he teased.

"What did you expect?" Sarah pulled her hand free of the leather clad hand that held hers. "Why in the world did you ask me out?"

"I haven't yet," he corrected her haughtily; "I invited you for an evening stroll."

"You know very well what I mean," Sarah glared at him, "It's like poking a sleeping tiger." He only snickered, and Sarah felt the night chill cut through her coat, "Which way do you want to walk; the park is that way…." She pointed toward the direction of the route that would take them to the park just in time to turn around and come right back.

Rex looked at her hand then pointed to a path at the end of the sidewalk, "Where does that lead?"

"Into the woods," Sarah answered grimly. "But you don't want to go there."

One elegant brow on the handsome face rose upward, "Don't I?" he taunted, "Why not… are you afraid of the woods, Sarah?"

Sarah looked at him, "There are all kinds of dangers in the woods," she complained.

"Such as," He wasn't letting her off easy.

"Animals," she huffed, now crossing her arms to stay warm against the chill that had invaded her warm coat.

"Animals," he repeated doubtfully.

"There are enough wolves in the woods, I don't have to add one more," she quipped.

Rex chuckled with a toothy grin, "So I'm a wolf am I?"

"If the shoe fits," she purred impudently, batting her lashes at him.

Tucking her arm into his he forcefully pulled her toward the path, "Into the woods it is."

Sarah tried to pull her arm free but found that he was not willing to release her, "I'm not kidding, the woods are dangerous at night," she said in a near panicked tone. "There are all kinds of things in there at night… owls for one!"

Rex paused, "Owls," he looked at her with mild amused interested, "Now don't tell me you're afraid of an owl." She struggled but he held her arm tightly, refusing to release her.

"I'm not overly fond of them," she admitted as she struggled.

"Owls and wolves…. Interesting phobias," he teased as he pulled her into the woods, "So what do you fear more, them or me?"

"You," the girl questioned, "Why should I fear you?"

Rex glowered at her, "Why indeed."

"Stop that," she demanded, "Why do you keep baiting me?"

"Why do you keep avoiding the questions," he taunted.

"You're impossible," she criticized bitterly. "From the first moment you stepped into our house you've been… harassing and provoking me!" She forgot that she was trying to get away, and glared at him as they walked deeper into the thicket of bare trees. "Kissing me under the mistletoe, and then the charm… and kissing me at midnight on New Year's Eve… and now asking me to take and evening stroll with you. And you have the nerve to wonder why I avoid answering your questions. You Mr. Rex are one big question, and I'm not sure I want to know the answer."

"Don't you," he halted their steps, his face grew serious. "You didn't have to accept my gift… nor wear it constantly," he pointed a leather clad finger to the bobble on Sarah's neck. "You didn't seem to mind the kiss in the alcove as much as you want everyone to think you minded… and you yourself told your father you couldn't refuse my request for your company this evening." He exhaled, reached out a hand and brushed back her hair, "You want my company as much as I want yours."

"I'm fifteen," she pushed his hand away.

"I know," he sighed. "Not that it matters for now."

"Not matter," Sarah's cheeks turned rosy with anger instead of cold. "What do you mean it does not matter… I'm a teen aged girl, for God's sake!"

"Now now pet, don't lose your head," he teased watching her fight for control of her temper. Her fire thrilled him like nothing ever before and he slid a hand to her waist pulling her toward him, "Kiss me Sarah, kiss me with all that fire and anger." He growled as he lowered his face to hers.

Sarah had not meant to, she had intended to pull away, turn her head. Instead when Rex's lips covered hers she found that her lips were answering with a fervor and enthusiasm that shocked her. Closing her eyes she gave into the desires that this strange man awaked in her. He deepened the kiss and she didn't fight him, on the contrary, she surrendered. His hand moved over her jaw as he hungrily sought something from her that she was unaware of. She answered his urgency with one of her own, before he paused. His forehead rested against hers, "Don't stop," she whispered.

"Take a moment love," he whispered. "Think of where we are…" he warned.

"I don't care," she admitted.

Rex tilted her face up to his; his lips lowered to hers and softly assaulted her with what could only be referred to as butterfly kisses. "We don't have enough time," he murmured as he kissed her gently. "And it's much too cold out here."

Sarah looked up at him, "Why do you do this to me," she moaned.

"I want you," he admitted, "and when the time is right I intend to have you."

"Rex," she murmured as he continued to kiss her. "I don't want to be just some…conquest."

He chuckled gently, "Are you asking me what my intentions are?"

She nodded with eyes closed, afraid to look into his and see amusement or worse, mockery.

"Sarah," his voice caressed her name, "I promise you, this is not some trite little amusement."

She opened her eyes, "Are you for real," she asked trying not to sound juvenile.

Rex smiled at her, "As real as you are," he promised before turning her to return to the path, "We'd best head back before your father sends out the hounds." He suggested gently. She didn't protest and he moved his arm so it was about her shoulder possessively. "We'll take this slowly, one step at a time."

The cold that Sarah had felt so acutely when they had entered the woods had seemed to vanish along with any sense of this relationship being out of the question. Warmed by the kisses he'd assaulted her with, and coupled with the awakening desires that he stirred with in her she felt aglow. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the old Victorian. Reaching the steps he held her back from entering the house, she looked up at him, then closed her eyes as his hands cupped her face.

"Good night Sarah," he whispered as he kissed her eye lids. "Sleep well."

"Good night," she replied then went into the foyer to find her father waiting with crossed arms. "Oh daddy really." She remarked as she removed her coat. "Nothing happened… we went for a walk." Robert didn't look convinced, but he didn't voice his concern either. Sarah moved toward the stairs, "I'm going to bed, good night daddy."

"Good night," he muttered as he went to look out the sidelight window, and wondered what the man standing out in front of their house was doing staring up at Sarah's window.

Sarah entered her room, flicking on the light switch. Quietly, almost in a daze she moved to her vanity table to brush her hair before removing her street clothes in favor of her bed clothes. She had picked up the brush when something glittery caught her eye. The crystal in the hand of the miniature Goblin King seemed to be sparkling and then filled with fog. From the fog came the image of a face, HIS face and Sarah gasped.

"Sarah," the voice of the Goblin King filled her room. "Don't go comparing my kisses to others."

"I hadn't," she protested.

"You are spoken for," he reminded her harshly.

"Says you," she turned stubbornly away.

"Don't defy me," he warned, "I have been generous up to now…"

"You were never generous," she argued as her eyes came back to the tiny crystal.

Jareth crossed his arms and gave her the same amused haughty expression he had when she'd asked if he were the Goblin King, "Oh come now," he teased gently, "I let you live through your experiences in the Labyrinth, isn't that generous?"

Enraged by his cavalier attitude the girl gripped the edge of the dressing table. "You have no power over me," she said with her own smirk.

Jareth merely smiled back, "Care to wager that?"

Sarah suddenly felt not quite so arrogant; he seemed far smugger than before. "No," she admitted quickly.

"I had thought not," his voice was controlled but it was also confident. His image vanished from the crystal as the French windows flew open as they had just six months earlier.

Sarah rose from the vanity wondering why she'd didn't feel cold as the wind rushed in ushering in the owl that was in process of transforming into a humanoid from. "It's polite to knock before entering a lady's chamber," she admonished the King standing her ground.

Jareth smirked, raised a hand and made a knocking motion in the air that to her astonishment actually produced a tapping sound. "Is that better," he asked mockingly.

"A gentleman waits until he's bid enter," she countered.

"Sarah," he said placing hands to his hips and sauntering forward, "I'm a King, not a gentleman and I never wait."

"What do you want," she asked ignoring his assertion.

He moved until he stood inches from her, a gloved hand went to her throat and tipped her face up until their eyes met. "Oh I think you know what I want, precious. The question is, how long will you make me wait?"

The touch of his glove caused a shiver to run through her, sending delicious little quivers though her until she found her heart racing wildly. She moistened her dry lips with the tip of her tongue before accusing, "You pinched me."

"Did it hurt," he asked watching her eyes begin to sparkle with wicked delight.

"Yes," she lied.

"Would you like me to kiss it and make it well," he teased.

"You can do that," she asked naively not realizing for a moment that he was teasing.

Jareth slid his free hand down the side of his cape, gripping it he swung it around to enfold her. The hand at her throat kept a firm hold on her, "That and more," he promised as he captured the lips he'd been studying.

"You're not a dream," Sarah asked as he began to assert himself.

"More like a nightmare," he crooned against her ear, "A never ending nightmare for you I fear, my precious thing." The fluttering of his cape, the warmth that emigrated from his armor clad form, and the spicy scent that was uniquely his own filled Sarah with a sense of exhilaration and anticipation. His lips moved down her throat as his arm held her by the shoulders. "I'm not a patient man, Sarah," he warned. "And you are keeping me waiting." Green eyes opened wide, just as they had in the ballroom, and just as then they were now filled with innocence. "We've made our bed Sarah, and we must lie in it."

"That sounds~" a blush rose to her cheeks, "Dirty."

"Being suggestive comes easy when you're involved," he cautioned. "Acting on the suggestions… is a choice that is predestined."

Sarah glanced down at his cape, "And if I~ defy you?" Her quiver gave away the excitement that his words had triggered.

He should have been angered, or piqued, or even mildly annoyed. She had spoken the words to get a rise, and it might have happened had he not detected her heightened state of stimulated anticipation. "Defy me if you can, but remember it is your own self you'll be denying."

Sarah looked at him as the cape continued to enfold her, "And just what is it you think I'll be denying myself," she challenged; "More or your puzzles and ruse?"

"You enjoy the puzzles, and the ruse, and even more you enjoy the presence of the Goblin King," he informed her. "You called me to you," he reminded her.

"Just words," she lied.

"What's said is said," he quipped saucily, "And the piper must always be paid."

"And when do you pay the piper," she asked in return.

Jareth studied the large innocent eyes, "When you allow me within you." His voice dropped several octaves, becoming husky and full of dark promises. Some of the innocence vanished as she contemplated a rather lusty scene with her and the Goblin King as the stars. Jareth found the images in her mind pleasantly suggestive. "I won't disappoint you," he promised.

Knowing he had read her thoughts she blushed, "Get out of my head," she frowned at him, "How do I know you didn't plant those images?"

"You don't," Jareth teased, "however I assure you," he continued darkly, "Had I placed the images in your mind they would be complete." His hand moved from her shoulder down to the small of her back.

"I can't," she whispered.

"You can," he assured her.

"I'm not ready," she protested.

"Perhaps," he allowed as his hand still held her by the throat, "However you should consider this a warning… no…. not a warning a proclamation of my entitlement."

"Entitlement," she shivered like a leaf, now feeling the cold that had filled the room since the window had opened.

"You belong to me Sarah Williams," he stated explicitly; "Every last fiber of you."

"No," she voice disapproval making an objection.

"Yes," he hissed menacingly. "And I will collect the debt you owe."

"I won," she asserted.

"Win or lose, a debt is a debt… you called to me, and I came," he reminded her. "Keep that in mind the next time you want to play 'kissy-face' in the woods."

"You were spying on me," she accused as his fingers tightened on her long neck.

"Just keeping an eye on my precious possession," he answered without guilt. A myriad of feelings raced through her, anger, fury, confusion and strangely enough excitement. He could smell the pheromones change, and noticed she seemed distracted. Quickly she had brought her arms up and crossed them trying to cover up a physical reaction that was beyond her control. "I will know you," he assured her even as she hid the evidence that he had power over her. "And you will know me."

Sarah understood what he alluded to, "Are you suggesting a… a… affair?"

He could have said yes, he could have shattered all her dreams and fantasies. He could have laughed cruelly and reminded her that she was but mortal and therefore no match for him… he could have, but he didn't. "You are no trifle, no fling, no dalliance," he stated boldly. "You are not paramour nor concubine… you are my chosen queen." His hand relaxed and the fingers loosened their grip, "Does that settle your mind?"

"Not in the least," she stated considering his declaration, "Was it supposed to settle my mind?"

Lifting her chin, Jareth smiled down into her face, "Not in the least." He saw the glint come to her eyes, the same sassy glint that had appeared just before she declared his Labyrinth 'a piece of cake'. "Careful darling," he counseled with a smirk, "Your claws are beginning to show." Yet he didn't his crooked fingers from under her chin, instead he began to stroke her chin as he gazed into her eyes. "Remember pet, should you decide to strike at me, I will strike back."

The glint stayed in her lovely green eyes, "You almost act as if you want me to strike out at you," she sighed, "Now why would that be?"

"Any number of reasons, precious."

The cold air and her raging teen hormones were getting the better of her, "Jareth, I'm freezing here." She said with a slight sound of chattering teeth.

Once more he lifted his cloak to cover her, "Better?"

Needing the warmth she snuggled into his chest, forcing him to abandon her chin, "Much," she answered thinking she'd out smarted him.

Taking hold of the other end of his cloak he brought it too around her, "Yes, it is," he drawled; "Much better." Her sudden stiffened reaction to his 'gallantry' caused him to snicker. "I could think of any number of ways to warm you," he boasted.

"You don't play fair," she pouted.

His arms tightened about her, "No and I never will where you are concerned." He bent to her ear, "You allowed yourself to respond to me in the park, why not here?"

"Because this is my bedroom," she confessed. "And this is all too…."

He stepped back, "Convenient?" he asked, when she nodded he sighed with reluctance, shrugged and bent to take one of her hands that had dropped to her side when he had the cloak about her. "I've given you food for thought… so feast on it my dear," he kissed the back of her hand quickly. Turning he moved to the open windows, "Good night Sarah, sweet dreams," he chuckled, "Or perhaps I should say pleasant nightmares." He laughed before turning to Owl, the windows shut upon his exit.

"Smart ass," she hissed.

Jareth landed in the tree alongside the house, and when he did he transformed to his humanoid form. Harley the Pooka sat in the tree watching, "I take it we are not protecting her from you."

"Hardly," agreed the king looking over his shoulder at the room he'd just exited. "Although I'm sure she'd like me barred…"

"Were you serious," the Pooka leader asked with concern, "What you told her, were you serious?"

"It's not polite to listen in on others conversations," warned the King.

Harley nodded then asked again, "Were you? Is she really your chosen Queen?"

"More or less," Jareth sighed, "More or less."

"We'll protect her," Harley said suddenly without warning.

Jareth smirked, "I never doubted it."

Sarah had changed her clothes, and forgot all about brushing her hair. She turned off the light and took a seat on the bed. On one hand Rex was handsome, but then so was Jareth. Rex was rich, ditto. Rex could get her motor running… Jareth had her sporting a Hemi… Rex could make her want to do… but then so could Jareth… "If only they were on person," she sighed as she slipped between the sheets. She lay her head on the pillow and smiled, "one person…" her eyes widened, she sat upright. "One person?"

Jareth paused in his conversation with Harley, smirked and looked over his shoulder, "Sleep Sarah," he whispered toward the window, "And forget such silly nonsense."

Eyes growing heavy with sleep the girl tried to recall what it was she was thinking. Her head felt like a lead weight and it dropped back to the pillow. Her eyes closed, she yawned surrendering to the arms of sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17.**_

In the blink of an eye time seemed to pass, the days of January were gone and February was racing by. Rex had not made another appearance at the Williams house, and his name was not being mentioned by silent mutual agreement. The halls of the high school had been decorated by some unknown benefactor with chubby cherubs and hearts and flowers. Anne's garments seemed even darker against the brightly colored reds and pinks and whites that surrounded her. For Sarah the days were a blur, and that would not have bothered her had she not the feeling that she was being watched.

"I need a smoke," she told Sarah as they exited the school building, "Desperately."

Feeling pressure from every quarter Sarah nodded, "Me too." She grumbled.

Anne halted and stared at the other girl, "You're kidding."

"No," Sarah said flatly, "I'm not."

Laughing Anne opened the little car, "Gee Sarah," she said mocking the way some of the cheerleaders spoke, "Next you'll be saying you need a drink."

"Why not," Sarah asked sarcastically, she closed her eyes and leaned back on the head rest; "Make mine bourbon."

Anne made a face as she lit two of the herb cigarettes she was fond of, and passed one to Sarah. "So is all this teen drama caused by Jason and his rumor mill's latest rumor about you?"

Taking a long drag off the cigarette passed her way Sarah cast a dull eye at her friend, "What rumor?"

Gunning the engine Anne laughed, "You mean you didn't hear?"

"Hear what," Sarah asked fed up with the teen rumor mill at school.

"How you broke up Jason's latest romance," Anne teased, "How you throw yourself at him whenever he gets interested with some other girl. How you pine for him and show up where ever he is…"

"You know I haven't said three words to him since we broke up in December," protested Sarah acrimoniously. "I've better things to do than to go chasing after his sorry ass."

Anne was glad she hadn't put the car in gear yet, "Did you just say ass?"

Sarah heard her friend laughing and laughed herself, "Yeah I did."

Rolling down the windows, Anne shouted for all to hear, "Sarah Williams just said Ass!" Six rowdy kids who had befriended Anne shouted back. The Goth girl drew her head back inside the window only after she was swatted by Sarah's hand. "I can't believe I lived to see the day." She said while laughing, "Who caused you to fall off that pedestal; I know it wasn't Jason… so it had to be Mr. Butter wouldn't melt in my mouth Brit."

"Rex has not been over in weeks," Sarah said quietly. "But the last time he was…."

Anne narrowed her gaze, "You been holding out on me toots?"

"He asked me to take an evening stroll," Sarah said as if it were not big deal.

Anne who had lived on the Continent knew better, "He what, and your father let him live?"

"It was one half hour walk and nothing happened~ much." Sarah sighed.

"Much?" Anne was choking on her smoke and snubbed the burning remains out. "Just how much nothing actually happened?"

"He kissed me," Sarah blushed, she refused to look over at Anne.

"And?"

"I kissed him back," the girl admitted softly, "But it couldn't have meant much, he didn't come back."

"Oh pal," Anne lamented, "Have you got it bad," she commiserated with her friend. "No wonder you've been walking in a fog, your head up in the clouds, and unaware of the rumor mill turning out really juicy rumors about what a scarlet woman you are."

"That's silly," Sarah moaned, "I'm fifteen," she bemoaned. "I'm silly; he's a grown man… I'm sure there are plenty of legal aged women around who would drop everything to be with him."

"He just kissed you," Anne asked again, "No handy hands, or grabby the ass?"

"No," Sarah protested, "He was more or less a perfect gent… well a bit pushy and all in my face about me not wanting to go into the woods…"

"What woods," Anne said suddenly enthralled by Sarah's bits and pieces. Sarah could see the girl was amused and fascinated by the disjointed story being pulled out into the open.

"The woods by my house," Sarah yelled as if Anne should understand what she was talking about.

"You didn't say the stroll was in the woods…" Anne's face told Sarah that she was contriving a far juicier tale than what had actually happened.

"Didn't I," Sarah asked more reasonably, "I'm losing it Anne," she took another long drag off the herbal product, "I'm so glad I don't have to go to that stupid dance on the 14th."

"Well old Jason won't be going either it seems," Anne turned to tell her friend all the gossip she'd been missing. "And I heard the Cheerleaders are fed up with his sorry ass and are putting him on quarantine."

"Bout time," Sarah huffed.

"Yeah well the best is some of his jock buddies have gotten their bellies full of him as well." Anne took the last of the cigarette from Sarah and smoked it triumphantly. "So what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Babysitting Toby, and you?"

"I have to go to New York with the parental units, but it beats being here for that dance," Anne sighed.

_**The Dark palace of Maliki, Pomparles home to the UnSeelie Court**_

Maliki had expected better news than he'd been receiving; all the mischief the emissary had been causing in the mortal realm had produced little results of any satisfaction. He stared at the astrological chart, his manipulations of time and space had been countered at each strike by an unseen hand. "Blast the Seelie Courts!" he exclaimed darkly sending a bolt of energy toward the hanging chart and shattering it. "It's as if they know my move before I make it." His robes changed color corresponding to his darkening mood.

"Having problems," a female voice simpered; it belonged to the sister of the High King, Deidra. Waiflike in appearance, like her brother she had features that were almost painful to gaze upon. Her eyes were large and black, nevertheless they seemed soulless. Her gaunt face was stonily locked in an expression of pessimism. Her appearance was said to give men haunting dreams, but to her brother she was pleasant company.

"Deidra," he held out his hand to her, "Come to comfort me in my hour of need?"

One corner of her lip curved upward slightly, "More possibly to pour salt in your wounds my dear brother."

Her sour humor might frighten some, but to Maliki she was a tonic, "If I were drowning would you pour water on me," he asked excitedly.

"Of course," she cooed, "What's a loving sister for?" Her long fingers knotted into his as their hands locked. "What is this that vexes you so?"

"Mischief turned round on me," he said darkly. "I seek to overthrow our beloved Cousin, King Oberon…"

"High King Oberon," she corrected with a touch of malice and smiled when Maliki winced.

"High King Oberon," he conceded with vexation, "However each time my spies and agents make a move someone thwarts them."

Deidra glanced down at the shattered glass charts, "Careless of you," she commented insultingly as she created a circle with the index finger of her right hand in the air. The shards and large pieces of shattered glass rose into the air off the floor into the air where they fused back together. She gently pushed her brother out of her path as she moved gracefully to the repaired chart. "You really must learn to harness that temper brother."

"Were you anyone else making such a comment," he glowered.

She looked haughtily over her shoulder, "However I'm not anyone else; I'm Deidra of the Dioane Sidhe, and like it or not brother dearest, I am your equal; so making threats will do you no good," having had her say she continued the move to the chart, "This chart is a thing of beauty even if you don't like what it has to say Maliki. You should treat it with more respect."

The chart returned to the air it hung in without ropes, chains or any other means of support. Reluctantly Maliki admitted silently that his sister was right, it was a thing of beauty, but then that was to be expected. Maliki enjoyed being surrounded by beautiful objects, and beautiful members of his court. His home was elegant and sweeping in its grandeur, every room filled with bits and pieces of charmingly exquisite trophies. The chart was one such piece, taken from the remains of an enemy's fortress at the time of the _**Interregnum**_ just prior to the exodus flight into the mysts. Had it been left behind it would have been destroyed by the barbarians, and their_** Age of Reason**_. "My temper does get the better of me," he apologized. "Forgive me, darling sister."

"Of course," she answered offhandedly. "Now, let me see what it is that has vexed thee so," she concentrate on deciphering the many lines and symbols. Amusement was written on her face, "Pitting Fae against Fae, and throwing in the Goblin Kingdom, how droll."

It was working, thought the Dark Fae, "It was working," he voiced.

Deidra batted her lashes his direction, "Was it now?"

Maliki frowned, "Yes," he insisted.

"You never did understand the subtleties of these charts, did you," she insulted him with a scornful voice, "You read the major lines and symbols but miss out on all the little details." She pointed to the chart, "Your mischief was detected early on, and one is working against you."

Piqued he turned to look closer, "How could I have missed that?"

"You always did underestimate the Goblin King," she laughed at his misery, "Like so many others, when you look upon Jareth you see a foolish boy king."

"What do you see," he sneered.

"I see a possible future," she countered as her voice dropped and became husky. "Jareth's future is not yet written… he could go either way…"

"He's a fool," growled the dark Fae.

"He's the favored grandchild of Au Dagda," Deidra retorted with an unpleasant smile coming to her thin lips. "He will be a most powerful force, mark my words."

"Oberon thinks him a fool," Maliki crossed his arms, as if the action gave more weight to what he was stating. "And he's unwelcome in the Seelie Courts."

"As are we," she purred. "However that does not mean that Jareth is to be taken lightly." She moved closer, picked up her monocle glass on its long slivery chain to have a more accurate view of something she found of interest on the chart. "You've pissed him off… not a wise move brother…"

"Pissed him off," scoffed the powerful dark Fae lord, "I intend to do far more than just piss him off, sister dear."

Deidra allowed the glass to fall from her fingers in a graceful movement, "I would think twice about that."

"I will get him where it hurts," Maliki promised as he moved toward his balcony. "My agents have told me that he moons over a half grown mortal female," his eyes searched the stars in the dark skies. "I am even now seeking the means to destroy his object of fascination."

Deidra looked at the chart and then with a secret smile looked at the back side of her brother, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she whispered in a voice she knew he couldn't hear.

Hoggle sniffed the air, as did Sir Didymus. Neither seemed to like what they were smelling, "Trouble," Hoggle warned as they took defensive positions to protect the gates of the Labyrinth from the approaching emissary.

"Where is your king," demanded the official from Oberon's court, "His time to leave here is come!"

"We've got three more months by our calendar," Hoggle spat at the creature, "I doubt our King will entertain leaving before his time is up!"

The creature gave Hoggle what it thought was an engaging smile, Hoggle didn't find it so. "Why protect him," the emissary asked trying to sound enticing, "Side thee with the High King and you shall be rewarded.

"I'm no traitor," Hoggle stated standing his ground. "I'm a citizen of the Goblin realm, and the Labyrinth is my home… your High King has nothing to offer me. Be gone, return to your master and tell him Goblins are not interested." The emissary took a step closer but the entire wall that surrounded the outer maze of the Labyrinth began to shimmer, than glow and quake. His eyes looked fearful just before he retreated. Hoggle hobbled over to the gate, paces a hand to it and soothed the creature that was the living breathing land upon which Goblins dwelt. "There there old girl," he soothed, "We won't let them take Jareth…"

Didymus growled under his breath, "It's not over…" he warned.

Maliki had never liked mortals, and being surrounded by them was the most distasteful experience he'd had. He watched the creatures moving about, and sought out the group his agent had called the Jocks. He found the young men gathered in the field house, and as he was still in stealth he could watch and listen without being noticed.

"Come on guys," the one called Jason grumbled, "Is it my fault if all the skirts are getting too big for their panties?"

"So we should all suffer," another young man asked indignantly, "Just because the girls are mad at you?"

"What happened to loyalty within the ranks," Jason asked.

"Loyalty doesn't get you booty," another scoffed.

Maliki found he understood this social group, he didn't like them, but he did understand them. The narcissistic attitude was one he found he would easily work with. He kept his attention on the one called Jason.

"So because Sarah Williams is being a bitch," Jason argued, "They are all being bitches?"

"Well it's your fault for blaming Sarah for everything," a large young man declared. "Spreading that rumor that she broke you up… come on man… they're not all dumb blonds you know." He tossed a wet towel at the young man whom Maliki was observing.

"Sarah Williams is the problem," Jason said defensively, "Not me."

"She's your problem," the others chanted in unison, "Deal with her." Most of the group then moved off.

Jason remained sulking, and two other young men remained as well. Jason sat down on the bench in the locker room, "Every time I turn around that bitch is causing more problems for me!"

"The Ice Princess," one of the others agreed.

Maliki knew he was working on borrowed time, and could not manipulate the time waves without alerting the Seelie Court. He had to wait until this Jason person was alone. He wondered if he could give a mental suggestion to the other young me to leave.

"You want us to hang out with ya," one boy asked abruptly.

"Nah," Jason looked at the clock, "It's nearly four, and you guys have dates… go on, I'll be fine."

"If you need us man, call…" the other young man said as he rose to his feet, motioned to the other and the pair left.

Jason sat on the bench seething in anger, "I wish I could get even," he muttered.

"Your wish is granted," murmured Maliki stealthily, he knew the young mortal couldn't hear him. He moved closer in the shadows close enough to plant the suggestion. "You should make that girl pay… for being such a tease…"

"I should make her pay for teasing me," Jason repeated in a trancelike state.

"There's no one to stop you from taking what is owed," Maliki encouraged.

"She'll be alone tomorrow, no one wants to date her…. And she owes me!" Jason stood up, "I'll make the bitch pay."

Maliki receded to the shadows, a triumphant smile painted on his lips.

Every alarm that had ever been attached to the Labyrinth went off at once. Hoggle turned to see the outer wall begin to glow and the ground beneath the gate and outer maze began to quake. An enraged howl came from the direction of the castle. Hoggle saw the streak that came out the window of the highest tower. The shape was that of a great white barn old heading toward the portal. "Sarah," whispered the little gnome like man, "Sarah's in danger," he turned to Didymus, "Head to the mirror, see if you can warn her."

"She's not hearing us," the little knight answered.

"We have to try," Hoggle insisted, "Buy his majesty time!" He shoved the old knight in the direction of the hut that lay outside the garden wall.

"I shall do my best," promised the knight as he held his sword and ran for all he was worth.

Hoggle looked at the outer wall and whispered, "May your best be good enough." Then Hoggle did the thing he'd once sworn he'd never do. He prayed that the King would be able to save Sarah from the danger that the Labyrinth had sensed.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18.**_

__Karen was going over her list with Sarah one more time, and the girl was ready to blow a gasket, "Karen this is not the first time I've baby sat Toby!" She grumbled as she followed her stepmother through the house. Karen seemed to be oblivious to Sarah's protest, as if something were setting her off.

Robert passed the pair with the boy in his arms, "He's been fed, and he's not having a problem with his teeth tonight… Thank God." He carried the child up to the upper floor and bedrooms.

Karen turned her wrist, looked at her watch and fretted, "We're going to be late."

"You'll be there in plenty of time," countered Sarah sullenly pulling at her vest. The gold brocade always made her feel like something out of a romance novel, and her poet shirt was one of the most comfortable things she owned.

"I wish Mae and Finny were going," lamented Karen as she continued to make sure things on her list were just so.

"I wish Anne were here," Sarah mumbled following.

"Karen," Robert called down, "Where's that teddy bear?"

"On the shelf," she called back irritably, "He never looks, just calls out to ask…" She shook her head, looked at Sarah and sighed, "I'm obsessing aren't I?"

"Just a bit," Sarah agreed with a wan smile. "Look, this is not the first time I've sat with Toby… I know what to do… and I won't open the door to strangers… okay?"

Relaxing just a bit the woman nodded, "I don't know why, but I really don't want to go to this…dinner affair."

"It's the first time you've had to be in the public since the New Year's Eve sadness," Sarah suggested softly. "Everyone is sort of on edge," Sarah shuddered, "Did you know they are dedicating the teen dance to Liddy?"

"Are they," the stepmother seemed amazed and distressed by the news. "Oh I don't know if that's such a great idea." She said before looking again at her list.

"The idea of dancing past posters with her face looking down so disapprovingly at me," Sarah shuddered again, "I'm glad no one asked me out."

Trying to comfort the girl, Karen slipped a supportive arm about her shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright with this, with watching Toby?" The first rumbles of thunder sounded, Karen's frown deepened. "Oh that's just great… a early spring storm… and with snow and ice still on the ground."

"I'm fine; I've lived through storms before you know," Sarah assured her as they walked to the front door and waited for Robert to join them there. "The taxi is here," she observed, "You'll have a fine time." Sarah helped Karen on with her coat, "Have a nice dinner, dance and be romantic…"

"Sarah," Karen giggled.

Robert came down the stairs, "The taxi is here," he announced hurriedly.

"Yes dear, I know, it just pulled up." She handed his coat to him, "Good night Sarah," she said happily.

"Night, have fun," the teen retorted as she pushed the parents out the door. "I thought they'd never leave," she said to herself as she placed her back to the door as another rumble of thunder sounded, this time it was closer. Sarah looked at the door, remembering bits and pieces of a fleeting memory. It was there, clear as crystal for a moment and then just a swiftly it was gone. "It's getting closer," she muttered as she moved out of the foyer toward the parlor. Toby was most likely going to fall asleep if the thunder didn't startle him, and she'd have at least an hour before she needed to check on him. _**Merlin was barking out in the garage where he'd been once more consigned. The quickly building storm delivered a lightning flash and clap of thunder directly above the house that rattled the windows in their frames. Making Teacups danced in the kitchen cupboard. **_Sarah halted in the front hall, turned toward the sound and looked dazed. "Merlin," her voice was low, hushed and confused. It was all too familiar causing the hair at the nape of her neck to rise up and tingle. She could feel the danger, but had no way of knowing how to stop it. Suddenly there was a loud pounding at the front door, "Somebody save me," she whispered still slightly dazed.

The pounding got louder and the storm seemed to be settling directly over the Williams house. Lightning flashed, and thunder roared and Sarah found herself reluctant to answer the door. Something held her back, an inner warning that danger was at the door. For a moment as she stared at the door it seemed to change shape and form, it looked… alive. Sarah shook her head, "Stop that Sarah," she warned herself, "That's crazy." She muttered walking toward the sound of the pounding. "Whose there," she called out.

"Jason," a voice behind the door stated angrily. "Open up Sarah, I'm getting drenched out here."

"Jason," she said to herself, "What the hell is he doing here," she moved to the door but as she reached out the lights began to flicker and she hesitated.

"Come on!" he shouted.

His tone sparked a fire of anger in the girl, she opened the door by barred his entry into her home, "What do you want," she demanded in a tone that was more fiery then she'd ever used with him.

Stunned by her abrupt and unexpected show of fiery independence Jason was for a moment at a loss for words. A thunder bolt shocked him back into focus, "It's time you and I settled things." He announced shoving her back into the house.

"Things," she announced as she shoved him back toward the porch, "Are settled."

"You're ruining my life Sarah," he barked at her.

"I have never done one thing to you!" she shouted back defensively. "Now get out of my house."

"Not until I've finished," he glared and glowered at her. "Because of you all the cheer leaders are treating me like a pariah."

"Ever look in a mirror," the girl asked keeping him at a distance.

"You're the problem Sarah Williams and you need to pay…" he said advancing toward her. His eyes were red with hate and his intentions to do her physical harm.

"If anyone is the problem here, it's you Jason…" she moved like a cat keeping one step ahead of him, and looking for something to defend herself with, and not damage the house.

Incensed by her boldness, and her refusal to take the blame, Jason lunged for her. He captured her one hand and tried to spin her off balance. But he'd not taken into account that Sarah might not have been a wrestle, but she was a dancer and she turned the tables on him causing him to lose his footing and sending him crashing to the floor. "Bitch," he yelped as he landed. He reached out trying to get her ankle but missed her and growled in frustration. _**The thunder rolled and Merlin gave it all he had. **_

__Startled by the sound of the dog Sarah looked away from the sprawled young man on the floor, that was all the opening he needed as he leapt up. The girl struggled to free herself, the table light threw their shadows on the walls, large and flickering as the storm outside caused the electricity to fail. Ugly words were uttered by the enraged young man; violent threats were made as his hands dug into the soft flesh of her arms. Lightning cracked and Thunder crashed as the walls and door rattled from the force of the storm outside as well as the struggle within.

_**Jason's hands clamped harder, outraged Sarah screamed louder. Lightning flashed and thunder hammered the air. Sarah gave out with a high-pitched screech and Merlin barked as if all the burglars in the world were closing in.**_

__It was the look in Jason's eyes that caused Sarah to scream. The look was beyond anger, it was hateful and it meant he was beyond caring. He was going to hurt her, and she wasn't sure she could stop him. "Somebody save me," she cried out desperately.

_**The storm raged on over Sarah's house. The clouds boiled, the rain lashed the leaves on the trees. Thunder was followed by lightning. Sarah was listening. What she was listening to was an unnatural silence within the room. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw something flash past the sidelights. The door looked as if it were breathing, in and out and then suddenly it burst open and the storm outside joined the one raging within. For a moment or an hour, she would never know how long, she stared at the empty entryway. No longer even frightened, her mind had been wiped clean. **_

_** Lightning crackled and flashed again, and this time it distracted her attention from the entryway by shining on the clock that stood on the mantelpiece. She saw that the hands were at thirteen o'clock. She was staring distractedly at the clock when she felt something nudge the back of her legs. She glanced at her legs. The credenza was moving across the parquet floor on scaly legs like a lizard's, with talons for toes, one leg at each corner of the credenza. Sarah's lips parted, but she made no sound. Behind her, something snickered. Her head spun around and saw it duck down again behind the landing of the stairs. Shadows were scuttling across the walls. Goblins were prancing and bobbing behind her. Sarah was watching the credenza and it was dancing. **_

Something all too familiar struck a chord in her memory, she looked at Jason in desperation that he mistook as being due to him, "Go away," she urged, "Go away!" The boy only laughed cruelly in her face.

_**The storm wind rose to a pitch, lightning made daylight in the room. The scared faces she'd seen suddenly began to vanish into cupboards, drawers, or down the cracks between floorboards. As the thunder boomed and the wind shook the curtains, a blast of air blew in the open the open doorway. Between the fluttering curtains the white owl entered. She felt the wind blowing her hair around, but the flapping had ceased. Sarah pulled her hands up to her face to cover her eyes. Between her fingers she peeked out, to see where the bird was perched. Perhaps it had flown out again. A prolonged crackling of lightning was throwing a giant shadow on the wall facing the doorway. It was the shadow of a human figure. Silhouetted against the stormy sky was a man. He wore a cloak, which swirled in the wind. She could see that his hair was shoulder-length and blond. Something glinted about his neck; more than that she could not see in the dim light. **_

__"It's you…" she murmured, closing her eyes tightly. She heard the heavy footfalls of boots crossing toward her and the boy.

"Get off her," a voice growled and Sarah could feel Jason being yanked away from her.

Sarah opened her eyes expecting to see the Goblin King in all his glory, instead she saw Rex hauling the boy a safe distance from her. He was not dressed in Goblin armor, but in a London Fog trench coat that was open and flapping in the wind. "Rex," she asked.

"This is none of your business old guy," Jason sputtered, "This is between me and my girlfriend…" He took a swing at the man but never connected.

"Get your facts straight you lying puppy," Rex looked at the child he was restraining with disdain. "According to her father, you dumped her just before Christmas, and I know for a fact you've not had the right to hold that title since…" He easily ducked another swing at his face; "As that happy privilege is now mine."

Jason's face turned red as the lights came back on in a flash of thunder, "Now whose lying?" He struggled to get free, "You're old, what would she want with you?"

"You were out of the country," Rex mused lightly, "So you may not be up on local gossip," he restrained the boys arms and after making him face the girl suggested he look at the bobble on her neck, "That little bit of silver was a gift to her from me, marking her as the object of my interest." He growled low in the boy's ear, "And I do believe my sterling sliver bobble is far more precious than your class ring, which her father told me never made it from your hand to hers."

Jason roared and tried helplessly to swing, his roar brought a scream of terror from above and Sarah was instantly on her feet, "Toby," she cried out.

"See to him," Rex commanded as he kept the boy under control, "I'll take care of this whelp."

Sarah sprang up the stairs and raced to her old room where Toby was now in his junior's bed. He was screaming out when Sarah came in holding the blanket up like a shield. Seeing his sister he held his arms out to her in fretfulness, needing the comfort of and the familiarity of her arms. He clung to her as if life its self depended upon that bond. Soothing him she eased him up into her arms and carried him out of the dark room into the lit hallway, "Easy Toby," she soothed, "Easy." Looking over the banister she could see Rex lecturing Jason. She listened for a moment before deciding it was safe to come down with the frightened tot in her arms.

"How is he," Rex asked as they descended the stair. It was very clear he was keeping an eye on the sullen young man, and would respond to his movements if there were any.

Sarah held the boy whose face was buried in her neck and hair, "Scared out of his mind," she snarled at Jason. The young man glared at Sarah as if this entire incident were her doing.

"Toby," Rex's voice was gentle and yet commanding, "It's alright; you and your sister are safe." Toby peeped out, looked at Rex for a moment then unexpectedly and uncharacteristically held out his hands toward the handsome man in the trench coat. "I'll take him," he said gently, he held out his hands and the boy squiggled out of his sister's grip, "There there," soothed the Brit, "There's my little man." Rex turned his attention to the boy who was still fuming. Possessively he held the boy up with one arm, and placed the free arm about Sarah's shoulder, "A man will always protect what is his," Rex stated boldly, "Now do be so good as to shove off, Sarah and Toby don't need your ill will, and I will not tolerate it."

Judging it was better to remain silent, Sarah stood very close to the man whose arm was about her.

Jason stared at the bobble at her neck, "Did he give that to you?"

"He did," Sarah said, "Not that it's any of your business."

"And your parents know," Jason looked to make trouble.

"Not only do they know," Sarah boasted, knowing she could use the truth as a weapon, "But Daddy allowed Rex and me to go out together." She saw no reason to tell the boy that "out" consisted of one half hour walk. Jason was stunned into silence; he blinked, couldn't think of a comeback and turned to leave.

"Bravo Sarah," Rex praised after the boy had exited the house. He handed the child back over to Sarah as he moved to close the door that Jason had left wide open. "Nice touch." He praised coming back toward her.

"Well I hope you feel the same way when we burn in hell," she quipped carrying Toby into the parlor and placing him in his play pen. "Did you see an owl when you came in… I could swear I saw an owl~"

"No I didn't," he said removing his over coat, the Brit placed it over the banister before joining her, "Burn in hell," he smirked, "Now why on earth should we do that?" he changed the subject quickly.

"We both stretched the truth a bit there don't you think," she accused. "You telling him you're my boyfriend."

"You didn't deny it," Rex said tapping her nose with his index finger. "Now did you?"

"It didn't seem the wisest move at that moment," Sarah waved his finger away. "How did you know he never gave me his ring?"

"That little bit of information was part of what your father and I discussed one evening," Rex said completely at ease. "When I told Jason that Robert and I talked about your situation, I was telling the truth."

"Right," Sarah grimaced, "Sure…"

Rex took her chin between his fingers, "Very sure…"

Sarah stared into the deep cerulean blue eyes with azure hearts that were like burring flames. "I'm not your girlfriend," she whispered in a tone that was almost challenging.

As his face tilted and his lips met hers Rex murmured, "I beg to differ." His free arm snaked to her waist and the girl was pulled gently against his frame. When the kiss ended he wore a triumphant expression. "My girl," he stated proudly.

"I'm fifteen," she gulped.

"I can wait," he promised. "We have forever."

"You're crazy," she accused but found her body refused to obey the mental command to move.

"Indeed I am," he agreed readily, his arm still holding her firmly.

Realizing that he had saved her from whatever violence Jason had planned, she looked at him more seriously, "Thank you," she stated in a voice that was more mature. "For coming to my rescue," she sighed, "I don't know what brought you here tonight, but I'm grateful."

The fingers still at her chin moved slowly down her throat, "You are why I'm here tonight Sarah." He purred, "Where else would I be on Valentines?"

"You knew I'd be here alone," she accused. "This wasn't really a rescue was it?"

"I hadn't planned on Jason Richards making violence against you, no." He agreed softly, "I had hoped to surprise you with a bit of company. I understood from a conversation with your father that he and Karen were attending some function at the country club this evening, so I cut short my business trip."

"You've been away on business," she asked.

"Has my presence been missed?" he teased.

Sarah gave him what she hoped was a withering glance, but it only seemed to please him. "I hadn't even noticed you were gone."

He chuckled before lowering his head to hers once more, "Precious little liar," he crooned as his lips once more captured hers. He could not help but notice the reactions to his gentle assault, her heart was racing and her face was flushed with a rosy blush. 'Too young to keep, my ass' a voice in his head heralded. Her lips were not just receiving the kiss bestowed but were now responding in kind. The inexperienced girl's lips ignited a hunger he had not expected, but found he was only too willing to give in to. Reluctantly he pulled his face back, "My God woman," he groaned, "You keep this up and I'll be up on charges."

Sarah looked at him with eyes that were dazed, "You're teasing."

Clearing his throat and moving slowly back from her he said softly, "No darling," he sighed. "I'm not." Self consciously he pulled his long Edwardian suit coat closed. "I assure you, I'm not."

Sarah blushed, "I don't know why but I want to say thank you."

"Little witch," he chuckled, "And you're welcome."

Cocking her head to one side, Sarah shrugged, "Jason never kissed me like that…" she blushed again, "No one has," she paused, "Except in my dreams and daydreams."

"I'd tempt fate to ask about those dreams," he murmured seductively.

Realizing the situation was froth with complications the girls cleared her own throat, "I can't ask you to stay…it wouldn't look right."

"I know," he agreed with a measure of sadness, pulling something out of his pocket. "Before I go, my intention was to deliver this."

Sarah looked at the outstretched hand, "What is it," she asked cautiously.

"It's a present," he teased tersely.

"A present," she retorted; "What kind of present?"

He extended his arm and waved the jewelers little box at her, "Well open it and find out," he suggested.

Her fingers reluctantly reached out to accept the long narrow velvet box, "You shouldn't have," she said sounding a bit nervous. Opening it revealed a sterling silver charm bracelet with a heart and key charm already attached. "It's lovely," she breathed as her fingers lifted it from the satin it lay upon.

"I thought we could add a charm for every occasion and holiday until you're old enough for me to put a ring on," his hands took the bracelet from her, opened the clasp and attached it firmly to her wrist.

"You're taking for granted that I'd be willing to accept a ring from you," she answered saucily.

"Am I," he asked with the threat of kissing her again in his eye.

"Thank you for the bracelet," she said more graciously.

"You're welcome," he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand before turning it to place a kiss in her palm. "And now I must go, as you've said, this wouldn't look right."

"I'm sorry I can't ask you to stay," she said as she walked him toward the door. He only paused to retrieve his coat before they reached the foyer. "It was thoughtful of you to think of me."

"I spend a great deal of time in thoughts of you," he confessed, "I hope that you think of me as well…"

"I…" she blushed.

"Sarah," he chuckled, "You don't have to answer that…" he pulled closed his coat. "I will call again when your parents are home…" he promised before placing his lips on her forehead; "Good night my dear."

"Good night," she answered tranquilly, knowing that Rex's appearance had hampered any danger from Jason. "Thank you again." Bending toward her he kissed her cheek, and then quietly exited with a cryptic smile. Sarah closed the door, looked at her wrist and giggled.

Looking at Toby who had quieted down and was now calm, Sarah decided it was time for lights out…it didn't matter to her that it was not yet eight, she'd had enough. She locked the door, turned out the light in the foyer leaving only the porch light burning. Picking the nearly two year old boy up in her arms she commented to him on how big he was getting. He was becoming a handful, and even Karen had said it was getting harder to carry him up the stairs. Sarah took him up one step at a time, feeling a bit worn out by the stress of Jason's unwelcomed visit.

Once she had the little boy settled in his bed, tucked up with Lancelot under his arm, she kissed his brow and leaving a night light on, departed from the room. Even before she closed the door she heard the sweet soft sounds of his slumber. "Good night Toby," she whispered. Turning she faced the door that belonged to the room that a little over six months ago had been a nursery. The fact that she was going in reverse of the night of the big storm struck her as suddenly very funny.

The hall light made the crisp white paint on the door seem even whiter, and brighter. She opened the door, reached for the wall switch and flicked it. The light in her room didn't come on, but remained off. Furiously she worked on the switch, stubbornly it remained off. She stepped nervously into the quiet room not enjoying this dose of Déjà vu. The light from the landing through the doorway threw unfamiliar shadows onto the walls giving her an urge to scream. In the lull between two thunderclaps, she thought she heard a humming in the air and that air was filled with a faint scent that was steadily growing stronger. She looked at the tall French windows and watched as they burst open in a slow motion show of power. The white owl appeared out of nowhere, gliding into the room on silent wings.

A rush of cold damp air from the storm breathed across Sarah, whipping her hair behind her. She turned her back to the window, the storm and the bird, "You're not there, this is not happening… it's a day dream," she said aloud. The wind died down, the cold air vanished, "It's all a day dream…" she repeated clasping her hands before her.

"Sarah," a voice from behind her drawled, "You know perfectly well I am not a hallucination." He sounded amused.

"It's a day dream," she insisted, "Brought on by the storm and by Jason being an ass… it's a day dream." She gasped as leather gloved hands slid possessively over her arms and moved across her elbows to rest domineeringly on her ribs.

"I assure you, I'm very real, however," his voice teased at her ear, "I'd love to hear about some of these day dreams especially if I happen to be in any of them."

"You're really here," she squeaked.

"In the flesh," he growled playfully, "But you already know that…"

"I did see a white owl," she moaned.

"Of course," he agreed, "And had that Good Samaritan not shown up…"

Sarah gasped, "You're really here…."

His grip on her ribs tightened with the understanding she was about to bolt, "We've just covered that darling; were you not paying attention?" His lips touched the top of her ear where her hair had been pulled back. "Going somewhere?" He pulled her closer.

Sarah could feel the design of his armored breastplate, and the raised ridges, but that was not the only sensation of feeling that she was experiencing as he pressed closer to her. "Oh my God," she gasped.

"If you insist," he teased; "However I prefer a very demure Sire, or Your Majesty." Sarah's mouth dropped open but no sound came, her eyes had opened very wide, and she was feeling panic. Jareth nuzzled against the side of her head, "Surely you didn't think turning your back was going to keep me at bay."

"What do you want," she asked thinking that the one thing he was after was sleeping peacefully in the room across the hall.

Reading her thoughts he chuckled, "Relax Sarah," he breathed deeply, "I'm not here for the boy."

"Then what," she asked wondering how she was going to protect the baby from him this time.

_**Jareth raised his left arm, and made a large gesture with his hand. Sarah looked at the hand as it moved gracefully in the air. "I've brought you a gift, Sarah," he said, holding it out to her. **_

_** She paused not sure she could ever really trust him, and not wanting to chance it. She feared he was still after Toby, "What is it?" She stared as he opened his hand; in the palm of his glove a small circle containing one perfect garnet lay. "My ring," she asked as if in a trance.**_

__Jareth breathed in her sweet scent, "I thought it was time we returned this to you," he teased, "Do you want it?"

Sarah shivered, "That's a silly question," she replied tartly.

He moved his hand, and the ring rose into the air, he captured it between thumb and forefinger, "Allow me," he said gently, chivalrously. He knew the girl was not paying attention, just as she had not in the Labyrinth. He was only too happy to take advantage. Sarah raised her hand and spread her fingers wide. The ring slid down her finger like silk, until it reached the end of her digit. "Forever," he said darkly. Sarah's lips parted involuntarily, with a teasing smile Jareth watched her face. "Not long at all."

The beautiful green eyes focused, now staring at the glowing ring that was back on her hand. "What did you do," she cried out reaching for her hand to remove the offending ring, "What did you do?"

"Insured my rights," Jareth sighed as he removed his arm from her.

"What did you do to my ring," she pulled but it wouldn't budge. "Why won't it come off?"

"It hasn't truly been your ring for some time now Sarah," he laughed cruelly, "Surely you with all your knowledge of the Fae and the Underground; surely you know how this works."

Tugging roughly she glared at him, "What are you talking about?"

Amused by her display of fire and ire, he shrugged, "Sarah you spent the ring, it became part of the Goblin Kingdom treasury, owned by moi…" He bowed, "I have given this token to you as a constant reminder…"

"That you're a jerk," she groused as she pulled on the stubborn ring, "I need no reminder of that…"

"Is that an endearment," he asked coyly.

"Hardly," she spat at him.

The smirk that played on his full and sensual lips now moved to light his eyes with satisfaction as well as amusement, "You're mine Sarah Williams, now and forever…."

"In your dreams Goblin King," she groaned as she tugged at the immovable object. She spun wildly landing in the waiting open arms of her foe. She gasped as his face lowered to hers and she found herself in a lip lock with the antagonistic King.

"In your nightmares," he crooned, "And I have all of eternity to pass the time lingering about until you surrender to me."

"It'll be a cold day in hell," she said through gritted teeth but she didn't even try to escape his embrace.

"Heaven or hell," Jareth's wild stormy eyes met hers, "It matters not as long as we are together you precious thing." Sarah stared back into his eyes, defiant at first, for the first few moments. Slowly the defiance faded giving way to the same gaze he'd seen in her eyes in the Ballroom. "Sarah," he uttered her name in that way that only he seemed to have, caressing the very word.

"No…" she lamented, "I can't… don't you understand… I can't lose myself in this… fantasy."

Jareth's cape moved on its own, enfolding her just as his arms did. "A bit late for that little lament," he warned with a smirk. "I warned you before Sarah Williams, you're no match for me."

"I won," argued.

"You lost," he said gently.

"Bullshit," she growled.

"Cows shit too," he quipped, "And you can argue with me until you're blue in that pretty face…"

"I won," the growl came from deep within her.

Instead of being angry or annoyed or even disappointed, Jareth tightened his grip on the young woman in his arms, "OH my darling Sarah," he laughed. "What fun we're going to have sorting things out through the ages."

"Go to hell," she struggled against his hold. "You have no power over me!" she shouted expecting him to wither and change to bird.

Jareth silenced her with a kiss, when he finished he looked at her and growled back, "Want to make bets on that?" Suddenly he released her and she tumbled to the floor beside her bed. "Sweet dreams babe," he called as he marched to the now opening windows.

Sarah stared as the transformed and exited without another word, "Smart ass!" she screamed at the exiting bird.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19.**_

_** The Dark palace of Maliki, Pomparles home to the UnSeelie Court**_

Deidra of the Dioane Sidhe lay in the submerged bath filled with milk, herbs and rose petals. Her eyes were closed as her attendant used the sea sponge to massage the liquid into the supple skin of her patroness. The cry that shattered the silence startled the attendant however it only brought a wicked smile to the lips of the woman in the bath.

"Mistress," the attendant whispered urgently, "Should we not prepare for your brother's arrival?"

Deidra sighed, "No Kuri," she answered breathily, "I will not be rushed during my bathing rituals." She stretched into the warmth of the waters, "I warned that fool not to go after the mortal girl… the consequences belong to him."

The attendant was not a high born Fae, not really of the courts at all. Kuri was a low born elf and not even high in her own caste system. She knew that her mistress had nothing to fear from the rage that was headed their way. She worried about her own safety, but as the mistress would not budge… Maliki's voice could be heard as the sound of furnishings crashing accompanied his curses. Kuri prayed his rage wouldn't be directed at her, or that the woman in the luxury bath would at least extend protection her way.

Hoggle watched as the portal opened and Jareth returned in the form of the Barn Owl. He stood his guard, "Bout time you got back here," he groused. "Is Sarah alright?"

Jareth tuned into the handsome form of the Goblin King, "She's safe for now," the Goblin King answered curtly. "All this back and forth is wearing on me." He took a seat on a rock and taking a long deep breath, "Hoggs nose…" he waited, not long and the gripe came.

"Hoggle!"

"Yes, whatever," Jareth smiled, knowing he could needle the little man gave him wicked pleasure, "I need to post goblins on the Williams house,"…

"We already have goblins there," Hoggle said interrupting his King.

"We need bigger, smarter ones…" Jareth conceded, "The few posted there now were the ones who alerted me; I need sentinels."

"What happened," Hoggle could see beneath the cool exterior that his king was showing, that something was deeply troubling him.

"UnSeelie…" Jareth sighed.

"You knew that," the little gardener stated boldly.

"Maliki," Jareth said with a tone that was sad and hurt.

"The UnSeelie King?"

"My cousin," Jareth shook his head, troubled and beyond consolation. "My own cousin, my boyhood friend and companion…." Hanging his head, the Goblin King gave into the moment of despair, "I can forgive him trying to put the screws to Oberon… Gods know I've done it myself… but to put my beloved on the block to draw attention from his quest to take over the Seelie courts~ that I cannot forgive."

"Beloved," Hoggle repeated.

"That's what she is," Jareth stood up, looked at his homeland, his Labyrinth. "I asked the Labyrinth once to find me a true love… and I was led to Sarah."

"You what," gasped the shocked dwarf.

The weight of the universe seemed to be on the shoulders of the Goblin King at the moment, he was unguarded, "Did you not think I could be lonely?"

"I never thought about it," Hoggle confessed.

"Well I do," Jareth complained bitterly, "I get lonely… only goblins and the court for company… there is not one lady among my courtiers who makes me feel…" he paused, "Alive." He moved to the gate; place a hand on it lovingly. "The Labyrinth understood, and commiserated with me… and when I asked that it help me find my true love it lead me to Sarah." Jareth rested his head on the gate. "Even before she wished Toby away I was aware of her… like a moth to a flame I am drawn to her."

"Is that why you were everywhere and nowhere at all during her run?" Hoggle asked. "You never did that before that I recall, watch a runner and encounter them here and there."

Jareth didn't move from leaning on the gate, "Of course," he admitted. "I couldn't very well let something terrible happen to her… but she wasn't supposed to win," he moaned. "Point in fact she didn't…"

"She made it to the castle," Hoggle haggled.

The Goblin King's shoulders rose and fell as he laughed at the assertion, "Of course she did," Jareth said, "But she had already forfeited… the moment she had taken a bite of that peach…" He turned to look at the dwarf who had reacted as he had expected him to, the little man was fretting.

"I caused her downfall," he muttered.

"No," Jareth said wondering why, "You only contributed to it; she was done before she started." He seemed stronger and more viral as he pulled away from the gate. He stood taller, more vibrant and animated. "Hoggle, Sarah's fate was decided long before you ever set eyes upon her."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better," groused the little gnomish man.

Jareth smiled wickedly, "No." He looked at the gate to his Labyrinth, "She's healing, and will be fully restored before Sarah's return."

"Return," Hoggle was now at full attention, he had not expected that the girl would be returning.

"The wards will hold off the emissary and no creature from the Seelie or UnSeelie will be tolerated… so I have new work for you little man… the garden in the center of the maze must be attended to… on Beltane the next ceremony must take place."

"Does Avalon know?"

At Haggle's inquire Jareth laughed, "Of course not, they would only try to stop me." He smiled wickedly again, "And we can't have that…. I've the approval of the Au Dagda, and that's all I need… Leave this desolate, we don't wish to attract attention from unwelcomed guests. It is only the maze garden that matters now." With a grand gesture he opened the gate, "Come Hogsnose, we've work to do…."

Sarah came down to the main floor feeling like she'd slept in a trunk. Everything ached and she was groggy, and out of sorts. Entering the kitchen she shielded her eyes with one hand, and groaned. Karen turned about to tell the teen not to be so dramatic when her face lost all color, "Sarah," her tone was frightened, "What happened to you?" She moved forward, and began to inspect Sarah's naked arm, "How did you get these bruises?"

"Jason paid me a little visit," Sarah answered still not really awake.

Robert's paper fell to the floor as he joined his wife, "He what?"

"It okay," Sarah claimed as she pulled free. "He had some cockamamie idea that I'm to blame for all his romantic woes these days."

The blue splotches on Sarah's arms gave Robert a very sick feeling, "He didn't hurt you… more did…he?"

Sarah shook her head, "He didn't get the chance," she answered, "Rex rescued me…"

"Rex," her father interjected, "Rex was here?" He looked at Karen, "I was under the impression that he was away on business."

"He was," Sarah supplied the information still unaware of how upset her father was. "He said that he came back early to deliver a gift to me…" she held up her wrist with bracelet still attached.

Once more Robert looked at Karen, this time it was not anger but confusion that was written on his face, "Rex came to give you a gift?"

Sarah nodded, "Didn't I just say that?"

"He's giving her gifts," Robert sounded annoyed as he addressed his wife.

Karen ignored him, "What happened; how is it that Jason came here?" she wanted to know the whole story before assigning blame. Gently she led the girl over to the breakfast nook and made her take a seat so she could make sure the injuries were not more than just bruises.

"I don't know," Sarah replied with frustration, "I didn't invite him," she said boldly. "You were only gone a few moments when the storm that had been building hit… it was enough that it caused the doors and windows to rattle, and the cups to dance in the cupboard… poor Merlin was howling up a storm of his own. Next thing I know there's a pounding on the door, the lights are flickering and Jason is on the other side demanding to talk to me."

Karen turned to Robert, "I told you that boy was going to be trouble." She then looked at Sarah, "You shouldn't have opened the door," her tone was firm but gentle as she admonished the girl's actions.

"I had no idea that he was going to be nuts," Sarah sighed, "I thought he was just upset that the weather was messing his pretty hair…" She rolled her eyes. "He storms in, yelling about me messing up his life, and the next then I know he's forcing himself on me…" She saw Karen's face pale, "He didn't get very far, Rex showed up and hauled him off him and gave him a cock and bull story about being my boyfriend."

"He what," Robert gasped, "He what?"

"Daddy," Sarah took a sharp tone and quieted down her father, "Desperate times call for desperate actions." She huffed and exhaled, "Once we got rid of Jason Rex only stayed a few moments to be sure I was safe and sound… he said to tell you he'll be by later today or this week."

"He didn't stay," Robert asked darkly.

"No, we both knew it wouldn't look right," Sarah explained feeling more in control. "He gave me a really pretty charm bracelet and then once he was sure Jason had vacated the premises, he left." The girl's face became very serious, "I'll tell you this though, it wouldn't surprise me to find he'd parked his limo around here and stayed just to keep watch. He was really furious with Jason for attacking me, and not taking ownership for his own behavior. Rex said that you and he had discussed the breakup," she added quietly.

"I hadn't thought it was that important," confessed her confused father, "I thought we were just discussing a silly school crush."

"Doesn't matter, what does is that for whatever reason Rex was here," Sarah sighed. "Poor Toby got scared when Jason was yelling his head off… Rex is very good with children, he calmed Toby right down." She stood up and stretched, "Speaking of the little prince, I'll go check on him."

Sarah had gone up the back stairs to the upper floor, Robert had watched her go; "He's too old for her…" he said warningly.

Karen was looking toward the direction that Sarah had taken, "I'm not sure that's going to matter," she sighed. "Do you believe in Fate, Robert?"

"I'm Scot's Irish," he grumbled, "Of course I believe in fate."

"I think Rex and Sarah are a matter of fate," she looked at the troubled features on her husband's face. "I think it's out of our hands."

"Why Sarah," he asked darkly.

"Why not," countered his wife.

"She's a child," the lawyer argued.

Karen snickered, "Oh Robert, take another look." She moved to the stove and continued with the prep for breakfast.

Sarah changed the little boy's dirty diaper and dressed him in a clean jammie. She was brushing his hair off his face when she caught the serious expression in the baby's eyes. "What," she asked cocking her head to one side, "Did I grow a second head?"

"Sarhwa," he said before reaching his hands out and saying "uppie."

Sarah stared, "Did you just try to say Sarah?" she gasped, "Karen… he's talking!" she shouted. She picked him up and took him down the back stairs, "Toby's starting to talk~" Her parents met her at the bottom of the stairs, "He just said Sarah and uppie…"

"Well I'll be damned," Robert crowed as he took the boy from his daughter's arms. "Did he really?"

Karen's face was beaming as she watched her husband walk to the kitchen window with the little boy, "OH that's one for the baby book…" she looked at her stepdaughter, "I thought for sure his first word would be DaDa…"

It was nearly two when the doorbell rang announcing a guest. Sarah moved to the door while Karen and Robert sat quietly in the parlor. Rex stood on the other side with a 'come hither' smile on his lips. Thrilling as his appearance was, Sarah found it still disquieting. She opened the door wide enough for him to enter and called to her parents, "Rex is here," she then took his trench coat to hang in the front hall closet.

"No kiss hello," he teased before Robert entered the hall, he extended his hand to the father of the girl and gave him a friendly greeting. He also noted the cool reception he received. "I see Sarah's informed you of my impromptu visit last evening."

Robert stood like a stony statue, "Indeed she did," he narrowed his gaze at the client. "Did you expect her not to inform us?"

"Not at all," Rex stood just as secure and steady, "I expect that you've raised her to be a proper and honest young lady." He looked at the girl, his eyes taking in everything about her, "I would never think her to be anything but."

Wondering if he were being given a snow job Robert took a deep breath. "I do believe I informed you that we would be out last evening."

"You did," Rex agreed, "And had that young man not been mauling Sarah, my visit would have consisted of a greeting at the door and the delivery of a small but very proper gift." He smiled disarmingly at his host, "Robert it is not my wish to compromise Sarah." He turned to Sarah, "You did inform your parents about my gift, did you not?"

Sarah raised the wrist that held the pretty bracelet. "I did," she said.

Finding the banter unsatisfactory Robert moved a step forward, "See here Rex, just what are your intentions? Sarah's but a child…"

One brow rose elegantly on the face of the foreigner, "You think so?" He looked at the girl in question, "I know she's not an adult yet, nor of legal age, but Robert," he turned back to the father, "That is no ordinary girl, or child."

"You're at least twenty years her senior!" Bellowed the disgruntled parent.

"I'm not planning on ravishing her, not that the idea isn't appealing," teased the Brit as Robert's face went red with anger, "Robert, let me assure you, my intentions toward Sarah are all very honorable. I intend to allow her the time to grow and mature, and when she's of age I intent to make your daughter my wife."

"Do I have some say in this," Sarah asked saucily.

"No," Rex sighed.

Robert barked at both of them, "Just how long have you two been carrying on?"

"Carrying on," Rex challenged the furious parent, "Really Robert with the exception of our one walk, all of our encounters have been within your eye sight. I'd hardly call that carrying on."

"Robert," Karen cautioned as she entered the room, "You can be heard down to Main Street." She placed a comforting hand on her spouse to calm him down. "Come into the parlor and discuss this quietly."

Rex and Sarah followed looking and acting a bit like guilty parties. Rex took a seat across from the father and Sarah stood behind his chair. "Robert," he stated gently, "I understand things here on this side of the pond are different from where I'm from. However it is not uncommon for a man of means to seek a wife who is his junior… look at Charles and Diana, to name one couple… and I'm not quite as old as you seem to think…"

"You're well past twenty one," Robert growled, "And this is not across the pond as you put it. This is the United States, and there are laws here…"

"I'm aware," Rex stated coolly, "Which is why I've been so careful about seeing your lovely daughter."

Robert stood up, "I'm very uncomfortable with this situation," he bellowed again. "I don't think I want you seeing my daughter."

Rex stood up, something sparking in his eyes, "Robert I respect you; however this one point I will fight you on. I intend to make Sarah my wife, with or without your approval. I would prefer with." Sarah stood behind the chair Rex had been seated in, her mouth dropped open in shock. Rex ignored her shocked dismay, "I'm willing to follow the guidelines of society and keep things platonic at this time."

At that moment Sarah found herself thinking, 'Platonic? I doubt Jareth would agree to anything so… calm.' She blanched when the man turned and gave her a rather strange glance.

Turning back to her father Rex crossed his arms, "I'm even willing to hear your view on what is and isn't proper behavior."

Robert blinked, "You mean to tell me that you're going to go ahead and court my daughter even with my objection?"

"I believe I said that," Rex mused.

"Well aren't you made of brass," Robert fumed.

"Oh that and much more," Rex insisted, "Robert I'm use to getting what I want, and I want Sarah."

"She's a child," Robert bellowed.

"Not quite," the Brit mused deliberated, "She's not quite a woman as yet, but she's not a child." He cast a lusty eye toward the girl, "She's most assuredly not a child."

Sarah felt the color flood her cheeks, "Please stop," she begged them both. "This is going too far."

Rex flashed a cocky smile her way, "She's young, and inexperienced, but she's no child." He looked back at Robert, "And when she's of age, she will be my wife."

Seeing he was getting nowhere with the man, Robert turned to his daughter, "Say something."

"Like what," she asked.

"Like you're not interested…" Robert bellowed.

"Daddy," Sarah measured her words and the tone, but the color on her face spoke volumes. "Don't ask me to lie to you..."

"I give up," Robert exclaimed as he dropped back into his chair. Karen placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Seeing as neither of you are willing to listen to reason," he stated with conviction. "This little arrangement will be to the letter or I'll see your sorry ass deported."

"Agreed," Rex said calmly.

"You're not to try to meet Sarah without proper chaperone," Robert stated, "And only in public, never alone."

Rex smiled, "You don't trust me."

"Would you in my place," Robert asked tightly.

Rex snickered, "Not for a moment." He looked over at the still blushing girl. "Not for all the treasure in the world."

Sarah frowned, "Don't you trust me?"

"No," Robert said calmly, "Not about this."

"Daddy," protested the teen, "I'm not about to allow him to…." Her hands made wild movements as words failed.

"And I'm going to make sure you don't," her father stated. "If I knew a blacksmith I'd be ordering a Chastity belt to be on the safe side."

Rex cleared his throat, "Do we have permission to sit on the porch?"

"Not much trouble you can get into there, not in this cold." Robert groused.

Moments later both Rex and Sarah were seated on a pair of rockers that had not been put away during the winter months. Both were bundled in over coats and their breath hung in the air like frosty lace. "You didn't have to antagonize him," Sarah grumbled; "Chastity belts!"

Rex inched his chair closer, "I didn't tell him I can pick locks," he teased.

Sarah's blush returned, "You're evil…" she giggled.

"And you like it," purred the Brit watching her as the thought of him picking a delicate lock on a chastity belt filled her mind with lewd and playful pictures. "Don't you?"

"Maybe," she admitted coyly.

"No," he sighed leaning back with a lusty expression, his voice going husky, "You're no ordinary girl."

"Are you really going to be able to do this…" Sarah asked, "This whole old world courtship thing?"

"You doubt me," he asked narrowing his gaze.

"Human nature," she answered, "We always want what we can't have…it's like waving that apple in front of Adam and Eve…"

"Never cared for apples," Rex purred, "I prefer something more…sensual."

"You're evil," Sarah repeated, "And I should really be offended."

"You want what I want," Rex stated firmly. "And the first chance we get to be naughty together I'm sure will be explosive…"

"You're pretty sure of yourself," Sarah challenged.

Rex shook his head, "No darling, it's you I'm sure of."

"I haven't agreed to be your wife," Sarah pointed out. "In fact there is another gentleman," she thought of the best way to describe Jareth was obscure; "Who has voiced an interest in me."

"I can stand the competition," the Brit said huskily, "But I warn you darling, playing with fire, someone's going to get burned."

"Promises promises," mused the girl.

"If your father wasn't looking out the window," he thumbed at the window behind him, "I'd be all over you right now."

Her face colored, but Sarah said quietly, "Sounds fun."

"And you call me evil," Rex winked.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20.**_

Under the watchful eye of both her father and stepmother, Sarah's companion spent the afternoon and stayed to dinner. As it was a night before school, Robert insisted on his leaving shortly after nine. Sarah saw him to the front door, with both parents looking on the man kissed her gently on the cheek and bid her goodnight. Sarah turned and said her own goodnights to the parents standing there. She walked up the stairs at an unhurried leisurely pace. It wasn't until she reached the door of her bedroom that she began to notice the pounding of her heart. It wasn't thoughts of Rex though that was causing the rapid beat; it was Jareth and his uncanny way of knowing what was going on in her life. Even before her hand reached the knob of her door handle she knew instinctively that he was already in her room and all hell was about to break lose. That should have worried her; instead she felt a tinge of excitement at the prospect.

He was seated in the green chair closest to the French doors, an expression of unfathomable thoughts on his face. He waved a gloved hand her way, "Close that door, what we have to say should not be overheard." He said darkly.

Sarah didn't bother to protest; she merely closed the door and locked it with her back to it. "Better, sire?"

The use of the pronoun, "Much," he agreed, watching her with hooded eyes, "Come closer little girl." He purred with a wanton express on his face.

"I'm safer here," she said batting her long lashes at him in long slow sweeps.

"Is that what you want Sarah," he asked lounging suggestively, "To be safe?"

Sarah blushed, "No, it's not." The admission didn't cost her anything, but it felt very freeing. She took one step towards him, "I don't recall calling you, so why this raid on the hen house by the Fox?"

"Once bidden entry I'm free to come and go as I please, a perk of being a Fae you know," he reminded her. Extending a hand her way he said, "I've considered yours an open invitation." Without hesitation the girl placed her hand softly into the leather clad hand offered. "And you are so inviting," he purred as she placed her bottom on his thigh, one arm went over his shoulder. "I took the liberty of listening in on your… other guest."

"Did you," she mused with a cryptic smile. She found herself nestling in to the King's embrace. There was something comfortable about being with the King that she couldn't explain. Much as he drove her to distraction, much as she often wanted to take a broom to him, she also found him to be someone who she could count on. Someone who knew her for who she really was, and so she found that there was a undeniable connection there.

"If it comes down to a choice," Jareth warned now stroking her cheek with a gloved hand, "I will not tolerate being second."

Sarah turned her face slightly, "Is that a threat?"

"A statement of fact," he whispered. "You belong to me Sarah Williams, there will be no doubts." His forehead touched hers.

"Goblin King," her voice was trembling with a fear she couldn't name. "Are you really here?" Jareth looked at her troubled face, "Or am I making you up to combat the constant push from the world… clawing at me… demanding I grow up?"

"Growing up won't send me away Sarah," Jareth promised softly. "It doesn't work that way…precious." Sarah looked down at her hand, at the garnet ring he'd returned. Jareth turned her face back to his, "Why such doubts?"

"I don't know…" She exclaimed hoarsely, "I get the feeling that something… something is happening and I should know about it… things are too confusing…" She covered her face with both hands now, "It was so much easier when I ran the Labyrinth… I knew what the goal was… but now…"

"Sarah," his voice was gentle, comforting and supportive, "I will not tell you that things are as they seem…"

She peered at him from between fingers forming a web over her face. "OH that can't be good…"

"Know this, and take what comfort you can from it;" he calmly said. "We are matched, like it or not… we are matched."

Her hands lowered, lay passively in her lap as she looked at him, "You said I was no match for you."

"I was~ wrong," he admitted with reluctance.

"Go on," she coaxed.

Jareth shrugged, "I will not pretend that I'm contrite, or that I regret all that happened in the Labyrinth… I would doubtlessly do everything the same given half a chance."

"Everything the same," one brow rose into her hair that had fallen across her face.

"Well," he smiled sheepishly. "Not everything."

"What would you change," she questioned with a smile.

"Our encounter in the tunnel," he admitted. "I'd have been less held back."

"You were holding back," she teased.

"I didn't ravish you at that moment, had I?" he defended himself with a smile and a haughty gleam in his stormy eyes. He took a long ragged breath, "Sarah, you are not what the world about you thinks you are, any more than I am."

"You're trying to warn me of something," she asked.

Jareth looked at her, wondering why he suddenly cared about her feelings. "We are what we are," he said hesitantly. "You are not going to escape your destiny any more than I can escape mine."

Something in the air changed, and the girl looked apprehensively at the man in whose lap she was seated. The situation was becoming a bit more adult than she'd anticipated, the bantering had faded and he was serious. "I'm only fifteen," she whispered.

"Old enough," he assured her as his arm enfolded her closer.

"What you're suggesting," she whispered in a strangely excited little voice, "is not even legal."

"You are worrying about the wrong laws, pet." He teased, before he buried his face in the warm scented flesh of her long neck. "Tell me you don't wonder about it… about us… together..."

A light squeak escaped her throat as he kissed the throbbing pulse point, "Of course I wonder." She blushed, "I'm only human… and because of my age… hormonal." Her eyes closed as his lips and teeth moved over her tender neck, "Have you any idea of how you dress effects a girl?"

Jareth paused, his teeth taking little nips at her, and he gave thought to her accusation. "Why Sarah," he whispered against her skin, "What a dirty mind you have."

"Why Jareth," she countered, "What an oversexed wardrobe you have."

The King pulled back, wickedly grinned and asked, "Do you think you'd be less distracted if we were naked?"

"No," she gasped.

Chuckling at her discomfort, Jareth snuggled with the girl who had cost him so much. "When we are man and wife," he promised her, "I will dress more~ conservatively."

"Why don't I believe that," she huffed, "And who said I'm going to marry you?"

"I did," he told her firmly.

"Well I didn't," she began to struggle to free herself from his embrace, "And you can't make me…"

Her fire and spit in the eye thrilled Jareth when it should have set him off. He used his arms to trap her, and held her against the back of the chair. His lips moved over her jaw and up to her trembling lips. A moment later she was not fighting but responding to the tormenting kisses. Her sweet mouth opened to him, and he tasted her. He pulled back from the kiss and gazed at her, "I'd best say my goodnights to you and take my leave, lest we go far further than either of us intends to at this time."

"Coward," she accused saucily.

"Vixen," he returned with a victorious smile, "My vixen."

"I'm not yours," Sarah denied.

His hand slid over her heart and she moaned softly, "Not much you aren't…" he teased, "Your heart beats wildly for me Sarah, as mine does for you."

She found she was unable to deny his statement, "It just chemical," she whispered.

"You were meant for me," he said untangling himself, and forcing both of them to stand. "I am content to accept it." His leather clad hand cupped he chin, "In time you will as well…"

"Sure of that are you," she crossed her arms and challenged him.

"I will complete you," he said wickedly. "And you will do what no other woman, Fae or mortal has done in a millennium."

"Oh," she haughtily faced him, "And what would that be?"

"Produce a Goblin Heir," he stated harshly. "I would have been content to adopt one…" he knew she understood that Toby had been his candidate. "However fate and the Labyrinth have other ideas and opinions on the subject. You will give me an heir."

"When pigs fly," she said not full of conviction. Somewhere deep in her heart Sarah Williams found to her utter amazement and humiliation that the idea of having sex with the Goblin King not only pleased her but gave her a giddy thrill. Thoughts that had never occurred to her were suddenly dancing in her fevered hormonal teen aged brain.

Jareth kissed her, her hands fell away from her chest and she found herself holding on to the man to prevent herself from collapsing. He moved back ever so slightly, "I can arrange that," he promised before on more kiss to seal her to him forever. He promised himself to make up to her the lack of a proper courtship. Heaving a sigh, he ended the kiss, "Good night my lady." He bid her with a curt bow and then vanished from sight.

Jareth was staggered when he returned to his throne room. He had nearly lost control twice as the Goblin King, and had made suggestively improper remarks to her in the guise of Rex. He didn't bother sitting in the throne but went to look out the window at his kingdom. "This is for you," he promised. "This is for you."

"Not entirely," a voice from the shadows interjected.

Jareth didn't turn to look, "Grandsire," he sighed, "Do you make a habit of spying on all your offspring?"

"Only the ones I've given a task to," Au Dadga wore a haughty smirk, not unlike the one that usually sat upon the Goblin King's lips. "I confess my boy I am a bit confused, I thought the purpose was to punish the vixen not reward her.

"You see marriage to me as a reward," quipped the younger King. "Perhaps we have different views on that~ point of view."

"I am aware that you play fast and loose with authority," the old creature said with overconfidence. "Oberon is only half aware of your intentions as far as the UnSeelie are concerned; he hears only what pertains to himself and his idea of his seat of power." He moved out of the shadows advancing toward his grandson leisurely. His long cloak dragging on the floor, his eyes held a mischievous gleam. "However I'm not too concerned with how you and your uncle treat one another at this time, as long as you remember what I want from you."

"I'm aware you want the kingdom returned to its former glory." Jareth stared out at the living, breathing Kingdom. Pointing out the window he addressed his grandsire's concern. "She has her own addenda Grandsire and I find myself in agreement with her."

"She wants the girl," Dadga acknowledged quietly.

"The Labyrinth has always wanted the girl," sighed Jareth, "But because of Oberon's high handed treatment of me and my reign~" he paused, locking the hinges of his jaw. "I ignored the oblivious. I held back, and for that I have paid a heavy toll."

"You are referring to something more than the child you intended to adopt?"

"I refer to the girl, and what the Labyrinth wants and expect of both she and I," Jareth faced the Druid to the Gods, "She is my equal, she is the light to my dark, and yet she is as dark as I… from us will come the next generation to rule this kingdom."

"You'd best not let your uncle hear that," the old one mused. "However it is from the throne of the UnSeelie that your most difficult challenges will come. Maliki is not to be taken lightly Jareth; the attack on your Sarah will not be the last." A reassuring consoling hand went to the shoulder of the Goblin King, "Don't discount or disregard his ability to harm your little mortal changeling…"

"By Beltane," Jareth assured his patron quietly with somber eyes, "Sarah's transformation will be nearly complete."

"I pray it is time enough for you to have confounded all your foes," the old one mused gently. "Have you begun the arrangements?"

"All but the high priest," Jareth stated, "I was hoping you'd do us the honor."

Au Dadga snorted, "As if I'd allow any other the honor."

Hoggle grumbled as he worked on the hedge garden, it would soon be Beltane and the King had orders that had to be complied with. He looked at the garden gnomes he'd been given as a work crew. While they were good with plants, they were not always good at taking orders. He closed his eyes in pain as he watched the antics of a pair who'd been ordered to clip back the over growth.

"Friend Hoggle," a deep voice addressed him.

Hoggle turned knowing it was the old fool from the garden, "You want something?"

The elderly man took no notice of the gardener's gruff tone, "I see all goes well."

"It goes," was the only comment Hoggle would make, he didn't think any of this was going well. He especially didn't like that he was more or less taking active part in something that he felt would not be to Sarah's benefit.

The old fool gazed about, "Perhaps you don't understand the importance," he suggested as he gauged the work being done. "You were not a native to the kingdom." Hoggle stared at him, "For those of us who were born here the Lady Sarah is more than just a champion, or a mere mortal girl who won back a wished away babe." His old eyes filled with perceptive shrewdness. "Lady Sarah is the salvation of our kingdom and her subjects."

"High and mighty talk," grumbled the gardener before going back to his tasks.

"No," countered the old man, "honest praise, yes, but hardly high and might talk. Sarah Williams is no ordinary girl, friend Hoggle. Sarah Williams is rare among mankind… she's a believer. Her faith in the magical makes all things possible."

Hoggle scoffed loudly, "More high and mighty talk, you sound like the king." Angrily he turned to the old fool, "Her faith didn't save the gate from being attacked~"

"No," agreed the elder, "nor would her presence." He cautioned. "Hoggle the kingdom is in grave danger… not just from the Seelie courts and their petty wars with the UnSeelie. We need the Lady Sarah."

"She's just a child," lamented the gardener as he planted the roses on the arbor.

"Hardly," the elder mused.

Sarah rose early on Monday morning; it was a gray February morning that didn't seem to hold any hope for light. A steady soft rain was falling again, that was threatening to fall throughout the day. Getting ready for school Sarah was relived to be going back to classes. She wondered if running into Jason's friends was something she'd need to worry over. She had been wondering about how things had gone in the City for Ann, and worried that the other girl had not called in as she'd promised to. During breakfast it began to give Sarah a strange nervousness, and she found she couldn't eat.

Standing in the front hall Sarah saw Ann's car pull to the curb. Ordinarily the other girl would come in and converse with Sarah's parents, or at least with be playful Toby. This morning she sat in her car with her hands gripping the steering wheel as if her life depended on it. Sarah pulled on her rain coat, and with an umbrella spread overhead headed toward the car. Ann was staring ahead with an expression that left Sarah speechless.

Two blocks from the school Sarah could take the silence no more, "How was the showing?"

Ann flinched, "My painting took first prize," the girl quietly muttered.

"That's good," Sarah answered with encouragement.

"No," Ann countered, "That's bad."

"Why," asked the dark haired girl who'd been the model for the piece. "It's a good piece, and you should be proud. Where will it be shown?" Sarah knew that the works that won awards at this competition were to be shown at several museums and galleries.

"It's not," Ann flinched again, this time her eye began a slight ticking.

Sarah looked at her friend, "You're eye's got a nervous twitch.."

"I'm aware," the terse answer came along with a long grumble.

"I thought the winners were going to be shown at several museums and galleries," Sarah experienced an overwhelming sense of disappointment and loss for her friend. "Did they give it back to you, was it damaged?"

"I don't have it," Ann growled as she pulled into a parking spot in the student parking area. She sat with the engine still running, and her hands glued to the steering wheel and staring out the windshield.

Sarah stared at her, "Why not?"

Ann turned her head, looking at her muse for the first time; "Because it's been sold."

"Sold," gulped Sarah, with her voice raising several octaves she squeaked out, "To who?"

"Some rich Brit," Ann gritted between clenched teeth.

"Oh~ my~ God," moaned the teen girl in the passenger's seat.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21.**_

__"Repeat that," Sarah's jaw had to be hulled back as it had fallen. "What did you just say?"

"A rich~ Brit," Ann's eyes narrowed, "Did you tell Rex about the contest?" her tone was full of accusations.

"Are you nuts," Sarah shouted back. She slumped back into the passenger's seat with images of Rex and that painting… that blasted painting, "I'm gonna be sick," she warned.

"You're going to be sick," mocked the artist, "I'm in double shit trouble," Ann grumbled.

"Your folks," Sarah asked and her friend nodded, "But I thought they supported your artistic efforts."

Ann sighed, "So had I," she frowned deeply as her head slumped to the steering wheel, "You would think I offered up national secrets to an enemy country the way my father went on. Oh and don't be surprised if when you get home your father threatens to ship you off to a convent…"

"Your father is calling mine," the other girl asked reluctantly. "Oh shit," she closed her eyes thinking it would improve things, it didn't.

"Oh don't worry, Phinny isn't blaming you," Ann grumbled darkly, "He's saying this mess is my fault. I should have read the fine print," she said in a mocking tone.

"What fine print," Sarah sat up bolt right.

Taking a deep sigh the artist stated, "On the contest entry from there was some little blurp about them being free to sell the piece that was submitted. I get most of the money; they get a seller's fee cut."

"Dare I ask what it went for," Sarah's eyes widened.

"Let's just say I'll have no worries about buying art supplies," Ann hedged.

"A rich Brit," Sarah repeated.

"Yeah," Ann nodded, sat up and lit up one of her herbal smokes, "Want one?"

"Yeah," Sarah looked over at the school, "At least no one there knows about this…yet." Ann gave her a look that told the Sarah that she had her doubts, "Who would know?"

"The art department head, and the art instructor," Ann furnished the unwanted answer.

Sarah slumped further into the passenger's seat, "Damn," she muttered. "What are we going to do?"

Snubbing out her cigarette and picking up her books Ann huffed; "Go to class like nothing happened."

"Can my life get any worse," Sarah asked mimicking the snubbing and getting out of the car. "I mean it; can my life get any worse? Jason tries to sexually attack me, Rex plays hero and now I find out he's just as big a pervert as…"

Ann stared at her from across the top of the car, "As who?"

Remembering that Ann was not privy to her past Sarah shook her head, "Never mind." She could feel Ann's narrowing gaze and muttered, "Just when things were going so well…"

Jareth admired the masterful strokes and amazing likeness in the painting of his Sarah. He had whisked the portrait back to the Goblin Castle, and to this hidden chamber. The idea of her beautiful body on display for just anyone to see was not what the Goblin King wanted. Here in this hidden chamber she would be safe from public view, and he could admire the painting as well as the subject matter. Here it would rest along with other objects that pertained to the girl.

He looked at the room's contents; a ball gown on a mannequin looked ready to be donned once more. On a pedestal sat a domed toped display holding a crystallized peach with a bite taken out of it. Jareth had toyed with the thought of stupefying his three little traitors and keeping them in here as well. Having second thoughts he abandoned the idea. Slowly but surely the room was becoming a mini shrine to Sarah. It was not what he'd planned… not exactly. He had only wanted to preserve her gown and shoes. Finding the peach shortly after the girl escaped him was unexpected. He had taken care to preserve it, turning it back into crystal of sorts. Instead of a perfect clear sphere, it was still beautifully peach colored but was now captured in Citrine with the exception of the missing bite.

Jareth took his leave of the room, there was still much to do, and so little time in which to do it.

Sarah found she couldn't think straight during her classes. The only thing on her mind was the painting and the Brit who bought it. 'I'll kill him,' she thought to herself during science lab. The instructor's shout of 'Miss Williams', brought her back from the brink of her dark thoughts, just in time to prevent a tragedy. She looked at the chemical vial in her hand, "Sorry Mr. Kenneth, I'm not all here today." She lowered her hand carefully.

The man's face was white with fear, "Are you trying to blow us all to Kingdom Come?"

Eerily calm she looked at the man in the white lab coat, "Sir if that was what I wished it would have happened, and not you or anyone else in this realm could have prevented it." Sarah heard her words as if listening to a radio program, unable to stop them.

"I suggest you take yourself down to the dean's office," the man glowered.

"As you wish," she said, gathered her books and marched out.

Hoggle ordered all the garden gnomes in their duties; some were more willing than others. All resented the fact that a dwarf with questionable loyalties was in charge. It was known among them that Hoggle had poisoned some of the swarm fairies that dwelled at the gate of the Labyrinth's outer wall. This was an offence that they didn't take lightly. To the garden gnome a garden fairy was as useful a tool to the health of a garden as a spade or a bucket of compost. The very idea of anyone intentionally setting out to poison one was to them insane, and so in their eyes Hoggle was not to be trusted.

Jareth watched from a distance, not wanting to interrupt the work. He observed the dwarf with his parchments full of sketches and notes ordering the workforce. He knew of course that the garden gnomes were suspicious of Hoggle, but it would seem that they were able to put those distrustful apprehensions aside in favor of working to spruce up the gardens and topiaries. In the quiet he listened to the orders being given and the workers asking for clarification on one or two items, but not once did the King hear anyone refuse.

His stormy eyes gazed about the privet hedge maze; he had to admit that it was looking more like it had when he'd taken over as King. The last few Fae Kings who had sat upon the throne had been more content to play with the garden than he had. Under his reign the garden had fallen into disrepair, and now he regretted not having been more diligent. He vowed that in the future his duties would include making sure the kingdom didn't suffer because of him. It was a vow he was sure his Grand Sire would approve of. After all, the health and welfare of the Kingdom was as much his responsibility as the gathering of the unwanted was.

Soft footed he strolled into the space where Hoggle was concentrating, "Are we on schedule?"

Hoggle was not even startled, "This garden is nearly ready," he informed the King with a touch of pride, "It will be in full bloom for the ritual."

"You've served me well, Hogs nose," Jareth teased.

"I'm not doing this for you," Hoggle warned, "And if I thought I could prevent it…"

"This was foretold long before you or I ever existed, and to try to avert fate is folly." Jareth stated without emotion. "Sarah Williams is the Labyrinth's choice, and I concur."

Hoggle shook his head, "All because of carelessly spoken words."

"No Hoggle," Jareth corrected the little man, "Even before the words left her lips she was mine." He looked about that the ritual space where his life and that of the girl would be joined forever. "No one can stop what Fate and the Gods desire, not Seelie, not UnSeelie… not even Sarah herself can put a halt to this… it is as it was meant to be."

"Fate and the Gods be damned," muttered the weathered little gatekeeper. "You too Jareth, you should be damned for this."

"I am," Jareth assured him with a wicked smile, "But so is your precious girl." Before more words of protest were uttered he added, "Think of the alternatives, would you prefer to be under the rule of my Uncle Oberon? Of perhaps the rule of my cousin Maliki?"

Shuddering at the very thought Hoggle shook his head, "You're bad enough, and I'll stick to the evil I know."

"It is the will of Au Dagda that I join with Sarah; that we bring the Goblin Kingdom back…" Jareth stated as if he had no part in the decision.

"It may be the old one's will, but I can smell your hand in this too Goblin King," Hoggle growled. "Were it not for the Kingdom's good…" he let the threat go unsaid.

"The hour of Beltane will dawn, and Sarah will come to the garden," Jareth mused. "This time she will not escape me."

"Poor Sarah," lamented the dwarf as he went back to his duties.

Sarah looked at Ann as the other pulled up to the curb, "Is that your father's car?"

"Shit," spat out the artist, "He came in person… I didn't think he'd do that."

"I guess I had better go in and face the music," Sarah moaned.

Ann turned off the engine to the little compact she drove, "Hang on Sarah," she said with determination. "We're in this together," she unbuckled the seat belt. "I'll face the music with you."

"You don't have to," Sarah assured her.

"Yes I do," Ann said but there was no hint of remorse. She stood like a Amazon ready to go into battle, and there was even a hint of a smile on her lips. "Let's go toots, I'm ready for them."

"You got something up your sleeve I should know about?"

"Just let me do the talking when we get in there," Ann warned. "I've been thinking about this all day, and I'm ready for them."

"Them," Sarah repeated, "They are our parents, remember, they are not the enemy."

"They are our opponents," Ann stated, "But I've got more ammo in the way of information than they have so trust me Toots, neither of us is going off to a convent school." Linking arms with her model the pair advanced on the stairs of the front porch. "Follow my lead."

Ann entered the house and advanced into the parlor where Phinny sat across from Robert and Karen, making apologies for his daughter's lack of… "Phinny what are you doing," she demanded.

The man turned to look at his daughter, "I beg your pardon," he mouthed.

Ann and Sarah entered the room, taking control, "Don't you dare make excuses for me," she barked at her father, "I will not allow it," she saw him stare at her in shock before she looked at Sarah's father who was just as shocked. "Mr. Williams," she addressed him as an equal, "I came here to explain the situation, and I fear my explanation may not jell with all the information that Phinny has given you. But then my dear father is not aware of every aspect of this tale, so I'm asking you as a legal expert to hear me out."

The expression on Robert's face shifted from shock to amusement, "What have you to say Ann?"

"As you may be aware I've been studying art for quite some time, I've taken private as well as public lesions. I'm considered something of a protégée in some circles." She stated as if she were giving an accounting of her achievements. "I've won awards and have even been offered several very nice scholarships. This contest that I just won is not my first," she assured the lawyer she now stood before. "I needed something that would stand the snob judges on their ears so to speak." She pointed now to Sarah, "Sarah is perhaps only the second most stunning person I've ever seen. She agreed to pose as the embodiment of a muse, a river goddess, in all the glory which her body encompasses." There was no remorse, no contriteness, and no apology. "We worked on the canvas during our winter break. And I'm pleased to say our efforts were rewarded, the painting took first place."

"Where is the painting now?" Robert asked still amused by the girl's moxie.

"In the possession of a very wealthy collector," Ann stated almost pridefully with her head held high.

"I see," Robert stood up, his hands clasped behind his back as he observed both young women, "And that does not disturb you?"

"Why should it," she challenged.

"A painting of my daughter, nude, in the hands of a stranger…" Robert argued the obvious objection.

"Excuse me Mr. Williams," Ann interrupted abruptly, "What is it you object to, Sarah being nude or the painting having been sold?"

"What," he asked.

"I mean surely you don't object to nude art," Ann kept her tone respectful. "So I can only deduce that it's the fact that the painting has sold."

A smile played at the corner of Robert's mouth, "I object to the painting having been made without my permission."

"I had Sarah's permission," Ann said flatly, "Surely you believe she's capable of making dictions with her own body… it's not like I sold her on the open market… like chattel."

Karen put her hand up; covering the smirk she couldn't hide.

Robert frowned, "Ann this is not about Sarah's ability to make choices about what her body should or should not do."

"Isn't it," Ann challenged. "Sarah and I did nothing wrong," she continued. "She posed, I painted, and our painting took first place."

"Ann," Robert answered in exasperation, "Did you consider Sarah's reputation?"

"Her status as an Ice Princess is intact," Ann quipped.

Karen's chuckle frustrated Robert, he shot a look at her and she collapsed into peals of laughter, leaving Robert feeling like a bit of a fool. "Ann some stranger has the painting…."

"He paid a very good price," Ann boasted. "The judges of the contest made sure of that, and he has no information as to whom the model is."

Robert took his seat again, "I give up," he muttered staring at the pair.

"I thought you might after hearing the whole story," Ann stated before she looked at her father, "Phinny here means well, but he only had part of the story."

"Just how good was that price," Robert asked quietly.

Ann giggled, "It was so good, I may never have to look for funding again."

Sarah looked at her father, "Are you okay with this daddy?"

Robert frowned, "I don't like the idea, but yes, I'll live."

A tapping at the door sent Karen toward the sound while the others in the room worked at covering the chinks in their collective armors. Karen cleared her throat, "Robert Rex is here," she warned.

Dealing with the Brit who'd announced his intentions of marrying his daughter was not on the agenda for Robert. He closed his eyes and missed the exchanged glances between artist and model. Sarah turned to look at the man who had a file of papers in his hand; there was ice in her gaze.

Rex blinked innocently before addressing the master of the house, "Robert, I do apologize for interrupting whatever it is I'm interrupting," he held out the file, "I'm not sure what to make of this…" He stared at Sarah, his face a mask of confusion. "What is this desist order?"

Robert stood, opened the file and began to grind his teeth, "It would seem someone objects to the use of the old mill… Let me get on this," he was reading the first page with a serious expression.

"I'd appreciate it," Rex answered. He looked at Sarah again, and found both girls staring at him, "Ladies," he said to them as he turned to exit.

"Wait," Sarah placed a hand on his sleeve, "I've something I need to discuss with you…" she looked at the audience, "In private," she led him toward the hall and out to the porch. Once they were outside she began to accuse him, "How dare you?" she demanded hotly. "Did you think I wouldn't realize it was you?"

"I beg your pardon," he said smoothly, "What is it you think I've done?"

"Oh Come on," she barked, "I knew you were in the city, you're going to stand there and deny it?"

"I was in the city," he admitted, "I have business there." He reminded her.

"And you went on a buying spree," her hands went to her hips as she took her stand.

"I bought your bracelet, yes." He admitted.

"Just the bracelet," she challenged.

"No," he said coyly reaching out to the arm the bracelet graced, "I also bought that charm." He eyed with admiration the dangling bits of sliver.

"And that's all you bought," her eyes narrowed.

"I bought dinner," he answered coyly, "Several times while I was in town."

Sarah's mouth went suddenly dry, "You didn't make any major purchases," her voice squeaked.

"None that should draw this kind of attention," Rex responded.

"Oh dear, if you didn't buy it…" Sarah muttered, before her eyes popped wide.

"Darling girl," Rex sounded a bit too solicitous. "I have no idea what 'IT' is."

One hand went into her hair, "Oh no," she moaned, "Dear God no…"

"Sarah what did you think I'd bought," he asked sounding more curious.

Abruptly she snapped at him, "Never mind."

Ann was waiting in the front hall expecting a full report, seeing the expression that Sarah wore she got worried, "Well?"

"Wrong Brit," Sarah answered.

"Wrong Brit," Ann repeated in a strangled whisper, "Then who?"

Sarah didn't answer.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22.**_

Ann and her father didn't stay much longer, both exited quietly. Robert escaped to the sanctuary of his den, and Karen to her kitchen, leaving Sarah no recourse but to seek the safe haven of her bedroom and homework. Reluctantly the teen went to her room and peered in suspiciously before entering. There was no evidence of goblins or their King, but she entered cautiously thinking it could be a trap. Not everything was as it appeared, a lesson she'd learned not so very long ago in a Kingdom far, far away. The distraction she experienced slowly faded and she set about finishing up her homework.

Karen called that dinner was ready; Sarah put her work away carefully. Joining the family in the dining room she noticed that her father was unusually quiet, and Karen seemed amused. Sarah concentrated on the meal, working at eating as if nothing were bothering her. After the meal she helped clear the table as she did most evenings. She watched the clock waiting for the hour to take Merlin for his evening walk.

With the dog on his leash, and herself bundled up in her long winter coat and wearing boots to combat the melting snow she headed toward the park. Most of the little shops she passed along the way were closed for the evening. Apartments above the shops had lights in their windows, and the old section of town was as comforting as an old shoe. Any other night she'd have been tempted to slow down and just take a look around, to enjoy the home town. Not tonight, no tonight she was on a mission.

Arriving at the park she followed the path that took her to the foot bridge and then across the pond to the knolls and the monoliths. The swans were not present, they never were until spring. The pond was half frozen and desolate in appearance. The ice sculptures had melted and refrozen in grotesquely odd shapes, and ice covered a good part of the path making walking the lane treacherous. Had she not been so driven to find the Goblin King, and away from the house, she would never have come to the park.

Slipping as she neared the largest of the stone monoliths, Sarah called out desperately, "Jareth, Jareth we need to talk."

Her request was met with silence. Sarah growled under her breath, muttering things that were as uncomplimentary as she could think. "I said I need to talk to you," she put more emphasis in her tone. Still it fell on silent air. "Jareth, now!" Above, across the sky came the shadowy figure in flight, a silent bird of prey. The girl wondered if he intended to land on the monolith and torment her by not transforming.

Jareth transformed, gazed at her with amusement, "Good evening Sarah," he greeted her as if this were a premeditated and deliberate rendezvous. "How lovely you look this evening."

"Cut the crap," she barked, "Where is it?"

"Where is what," he said with a devious grin.

"You know perfectly well what," she wagged a finger at his face.

Cocking his head to one side his grin turned haughty, and she was reminded of their first meeting. "Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't," he mused.

"Jareth," she groaned, "This is not funny." Merlin at her side glared and growled at the caped man.

"Silence you," warned the Fae King. Merlin sat down abruptly but kept his eyes glued to the King. "Sarah must you always travel with this… walking carpet?"

"Leave the dog out of this," her tone was boarding on insolence. "I want to know where it is… and don't you dare deny that you've got it… I know you do."

"I haven't actually denied anything, have I?"

"Are you trying to push me to an explosion?"

The Goblin King seemed for a brief moment to consider the possibility and the repercussions of such a scenario. "Tempting," he said at last, "However pointless."

"Just tell me where the painting is," Sarah moaned.

"Ah the painting," he said as if just discovering what she was referring to; "Such a lovely work of~ art."

Blushing deep red, Sarah buried her face in her hands, "OH this can't be happening to me…"

A wave of his wrist silenced and froze the canine so it would not interfere. Jareth moved forward, pealing the hands back from the face, "I assure you I have only the most sincere admiration for the artist and the model." He gloved hands tipped the girl's chin upward. "Dearest Sarah."

"You've got to be joking," she gasped, "You're going to stand there and flirt with me at a moment like this?"

"A moment like this?"

"You've got a painting of me…. Nude…" she warbled.

"I intend to have more than just a painting," he threatened coyly, "In due time."

"You're a pervert," she accused.

"I'm a man," he assured her, "One who is wildly attracted to a certain young lady and one who will not be denied." His hands moved down her throat, to rest on her forearms, "Come come now Sarah, surely you didn't expect me to just allow such a revealing display to be publicly put on view for just every Tom, Dick or Jason to observe."

Sarah looked at him crossly, "I am not your possession."

"No," he agreed, "You are my Queen to be, my espoused wife, and the champion of the Labyrinth. There are standards to keep to, you know. Parading your very fine assets is not in keeping with the decorum." She blushed and even in the dark he could see the color rise, "And they are very, very fine assets."

"You are such a pervert," she said through greeted teeth.

"Not really," he teased, "A pervert would work at exposing you, while I am merely keeping your reputation from being sullied."

"Where is it," she asked in exasperation.

"In a chamber, a well hidden chamber," he admitted. "Where only I can go to enjoy it's… beauty."

"I want it back," she demanded.

"No," he refused.

"Jareth!"

"Sarah!" His grip tightened on her forearms.

"Give it back," she stomped her foot as if it would impress the King.

Jareth snickered at the feeble attempt, "It's safer in my keeping," he claimed.

"I don't like the idea of you having it," she told him pointedly.

"I didn't ask you," he teased. "Besides I paid a very large sum of mortal money for that piece and I own it legally."

"You bastard," she snapped.

"Yes," he agreed, "But it does not change the fact that I have it and I will keep it." He released her arms, coyly smiled then turned to walk towards the stone bench beside the obelisk. "I have no reason not to keep it." Regally he took his seat all the while smiling at the frustrated young woman staring at him.

"Damn you Jareth," she snipped. "Just give it back to me."

"Again I must decline," he said a bit too sweetly.

"Why," she asked crossing her arms, still holding tightly to the leash that was attached to the dog she'd taken no notice of.

"Because it suits me to do so," he crossed his arms in mockery of hers.

"Can't we exchange something else," she asked in desperation. She remembered that somewhere there had been a passage written about bartering with a Fae.

"Not even for the promise of all your sweet kisses," he retorted snidely.

"Why are you being unreasonable," she demanded.

"I'm not."

Again she stomped her foot, tugged at the leash, "Come on Merlin, we're wasting our time."

Jareth watched in amusement as the girl took six steps and was pulled back by the stationary unmoving petrified dog. He bit down on his lower lip not to laugh. Sarah looked at the dog and dropped the leash. "That was not funny," she accused moving toward him, "Now undo whatever it is you did to poor Merlin."

"In good time," Jareth promised, "For now he stays as he is," a hand shot out, capturing the wrist of the girl who'd made the mistake of stepping close enough for capture. "Why must you fight what is so predestined?" The girl struggled but was drawn down into his lap. "Am I so horrible that you cannot even bear my touch?"

"You know damn well you're not horrible," Sarah continued to struggle even as he held her with arms that would not budge. The satisfied grin on his face appalled her, "Stop it you pervert!"

"Sarah, have I actually done one single perverse act," he questioned. "I do believe my behavior with you has been completely considerate and courteous. Now do be accommodating."

"Accommodating," her eyes flashed with green fire.

"I'm not asking for your soul," he taunted saucily, "Not yet at least, merely for you to be so good as to spend a few moments with me… without bickering."

"I hate you," she glowered.

"No you don't," he replied confidant of just the opposite emotion. "And I don't hate you."

Wincing Sarah moaned, "We have no reason to spend time.

"ON the contrary," he cradled her gently, "We have every reason to spend time. You are going to be my queen…"

"I have not agreed to that," she sharply retorted, gasping as he bent her backward. "What are you doing?"

"Courting," he replied cheekily.

"Not with my consent," she struggled to right herself.

Jareth bent into her, his face inches from hers, "You may as well stop struggling and get use to the idea and the sensation of my nearness."

Sarah stared into his eyes. Dark as the night was she could clearly see every fleck and speckle in the stormy eyes. "And if I refuse," she questioned.

"The dog's not the only one who can be~ stupefied." His voice had dropped several octaves, turning husky and lusty. He was surprised when instead of promising the world the girl smirked wickedly. "Sarah," he sighed before lowering his lips to hers. His cloak fluttered in the cool wind that came up, tickling both as they tentatively explored the bounds of courting kisses.

"Jareth this is insane," she whispered trying to sound reasonable but knowing she'd rather kiss the Fae King as senseless as that thought seemed.

"Ours is not a sane~ situation Sarah," he granted before settling her upright on his lap. "In time you will see that I was right, and we are ordained."

"I can't live in your world," she reasoned.

"You can't live in this one, not now…" his eyes searched hers, even in the dark he could see the changes that had taken place. "I shall explain, but not now."

"You keep talking in such cryptic…" Sarah shook her head, "Why not just tell me…"

"Because I wish to protect you, even from you."

Sarah stared, his comment left little room for discussion let alone rebuking. Considering his comment she placed one arm gingerly over his shoulder, "This is not the first time you've taken such measures to~ protect me."

"Nor will it be the last," he promised.

"Jareth."

"Sarah."

"Seriously," she whispered. "Can't you tell me more?"

"No," he answered firmly. "So don't ask."

She sat quietly on his lap for a moment, "How do I know you're not just making up some cock and bull story about dangers, just to get me to cooperate with your…. Attempts to cop a feel?"

"If I wished to 'cop a feel' as you so crudely put it…" he warned. "You'd be in the King's bed chamber, naked and tied to the bed." Sarah blushed, "Four poster," he said. She blinked, "Black satin," he answered the unasked question, "Not really, just logical…" he finished.

"You're kinky," she accused.

He held up his hand, his thumb and forefinger were vertical to one another. Sarah laughed, and a bit of the tension vanished. While she was laughing he asked in a wicked tone, "Is that a bad thing?"

She blushed, "No, not really…"

"I think there's a wide wicked streak in you my girl," he teased. "What fun we will have exploring all that~ wickedness together."

"That sounds perversely promising," she mused.

"I can and will curl your pretty little toes," the promise was dark, dangerous and both of them were lost to the idea.

"Jareth, seriously…." She said breathily. "Don't you think we should be realistic about this idea of yours…"

"I think maybe I should just whisk you off to the castle beyond the goblin city and keep you locked up in a chamber… along with your painting." He stated darkly. "I am sorely tempted to throw caution to the wind, and challenge fate at this moment." Taking a long cleansing breathe he released it in a slow exhale, "Were the kingdom not in jeopardy I would do just that."

"You said that before, about the kingdom," Sarah reasoned.

"Let us leave it there for now Sarah."

Overwhelmed she tucked her head into his and wound both arms over his shoulder, "As you wish," she conceded.

Gathering her closer, Jareth breathed in her scent, "It's getting late, good little girls should be home in bed," he murmured.

"Am I a good little girl," she asked dangerously.

"Not entirely," he admitted. "But then I'm not sure I'd be so damned attracted to you if you were."

"Sometimes you make me want to~" she left the rest to his imagination.

"The things I can teach you," he growled, "are infinite."

"And should I refuse this auspicious honor," Sarah was not sure why she felt the need to challenge him at that moment.

"You haven't a say, nor do I," he warned, "We are fated."

"So you keep telling me, but Rex says…."

"Rex can go to hell," Jareth cupped her chin and kissed her soundly. "Go home Sarah… Now."

Wordlessly she rose from his lap, reached for the dog's leash and felt the palm of his hand firmly smack her bottom. She yelped in surprise, whirled but found she was alone. "Cheat!" she called out. She wasn't sure, but at that moment the wind had a distinctive male chuckle sound.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23.**_

Oberon moved quietly to the glade, he'd received the request only moments before. Surprising as he'd had very little contact with the petitioner for years. It had been partially amusement and partially curiosity that had led him to accept the request for a private audience. His arrival had preceded that of his guest. He couldn't say that he trusted the 'guest', and since his emissary had gone missing, he was on his guard when it came to entertaining anyone from the UnSeelie Courts. He'd had second thoughts about this clandestine meeting, still how much harm could come to him here on Avalon?

Standing near the reflecting pond, watching the long tendrils of a willow dip into the pool, Oberon waited for Deidra of the Dioane Sidhe to appear. He instinctually knew the instant she'd entered Avalon space. "Princess," he greeted without turning to look at her.

"Sire," she bowed knowing he'd be aware if she didn't perform the least expected pit of protocol. "I thank you for your indulgence."

Oberon leisurely turned at his own pace to face his guest. It had been several centuries since he'd seen the dark Fae princess, in that time he reflected that she'd grown even more dangerously enchanting. He extended his hand to her, aware that once she'd placed hers to his cuff they would both be vulnerable to each other. The woman with dark hair reached out her hand hesitantly, but didn't refuse. "How may I be of service to you," he asked huskily.

"I have a boon to ask, cousin."

Oberon smiled, "A boon?"

"You are aware that my brother seeks to deepen the gap between your kingdom and that of your sister's son, are you not?" her lips pursed prettily.

"Your brother could never be satisfied with his own toys," the High King mused.

Deidra shared the smile, "No, indeed."

"What of it?"

"Cousin I see that as very dangerous to the delicate balance of the nature of our world," she explained in an exquisite voice. "He foolishly sent a _**Níðhöggr**_ to attack the outer gate of the Labyrinth. He has sanctioned an attack on a mortal. Maliki is out of control."

"And your boon?"

"I ask you to support me in my efforts to overthrow my foolish brother," she stated her treachery as prettily as if she were stating that it was a lovely day.

"Indeed," Oberon chuckled gently, "And why should I do that?"

Deidra shrugged, "I am far more straightforward to deal with."

"Just as, if not more, problematic," countered the High King.

"I am calm where my brother can be a hot head," she defended her stance, "And I would look so good on that throne."

"Indeed," agreed the High King, "I cannot argue that point."

"Think of it Oberon," she urged, "A tranquil and cool Queen to transact business with rather than that spoiled and insufferable hot head." She moved her hand on his sleeve, suggestively. "I can make it worth both our while."

"You are suggesting a liaison?"

"I'm suggesting far more than that," Deidra purred, "I'm suggesting you take the UnSeelie Queen as a Consort."

"I have a wife," he reminded her. "And you are not a Queen."

"A wife with a wondering eye as I recall," she quipped gently; "Not that your eye was ever all that faithful, while I would not require fidelity for our coupling to be of mutual benefit. As to my current status, it is~ changeable."

"You can't know what you're suggesting," he reasoned, but it was evident he was tempted. "Such an arrangement has never been sanctioned."

"That does not mean it could be," she purred. "I'm no threat to your Fairy Queen… She will always be your first wife… Never the less as your consort I would make a very powerful advisory to those who would challenge either of us."

"Perhaps too powerful," he glowered.

"I offer you this incentive as well; any child that is produced from our coupling will inherit my throne."

Oberon gazed at her; there was no mistaking that she was desirable. Nor was there any argument that both he and his queen were rather open about conquests outside their marriage bed. Having a foot in the UnSeelie camp was not something even Au Dagda could suspect him of desiring. "I'm listening."

"Maliki has no desire to reproduce, he thinks himself invincible," Head held high she laid her plan out, "My brother is foolishly going after the Goblin King's little mortal. He has a chart in his possession, an astrological chart that is made of the finest thinnest crystal imaginable. He has been using it to manipulate time and space." She moved about, pacing as she spoke. "Maliki does not pay attention to the details on that chart, but I have… His foolish plans and strategies are doomed from the start. In spite of this he is determined to have the attacks on Jareth's kingdom appear to come from you. I am aware," she held up a hand to halt his protests, "That you and Jareth both know the truth, as I said; I paid attention to the chart. I intend to take over the kingdom upon his next major attack which according to the chart will be launched at Beltane."

"You're rather cold blooded Deidra of the Dioane Sidhe," Oberon commented amused by her cool emotions.

"I'm realistic," she countered, "It would be the best time for a conquest."

"And what happens to Maliki?"

"That fate is in the hands of Au Dagda," she replied. "For it is his will that will win in the end, not you, nor I, nor even Maliki can change that."

"How do I know I can trust you," Oberon found himself warming to her suggestions. "You're a pretty little snake, how do I know you won't strike at me?"

"You can be sure that I've no need to," she assured him. "I don't want your throne cousin, I want my brother's."

"If I support your campaign to the throne, and you go back on your… offer~" he shrugged, "I'd have to go to war…"

Deidra unfastened her cloak, beneath it she stood completely unclothed, "I thought you might need a down payment."

Her body was breathtakingly exquisite. Oberon had known that the UnSeelie women were not shy, yet her cold attitude did surprise him. "I require more than a down payment," he warned.

"I am fertile," she assured him, "Your seed will grow."

"I've no doubt of that either," he watched her breath, leery of bedding such a cold reptile as this dark princess. "I require soul bonding."

"I am willing," she stated, holding out her hand, "Bond me to you; tie me and whatever child or children we produce to your throne and your authority. Do whatever you must, but do it now… I mean to save my court and we have little time in which to act."

Oberon placed his arm over hers, clasping her elbow tightly, "I Oberon, High King and Lord of the Fairy Court known as the Seelie take thee, Princess Deidra of the Dioane Sidhe, soon to be Queen of the UnSeelie Courts as my bonded Consort." There was heat in the hand gripping her, "Do you accept me as your lord and master?"

"For the sake of the Court I hold dear, I do."

"Fertile eh," he repeated with a sultry gleam in his eyes, "Well let us see what Seelie and UnSeelie can produce."

Deidra watched with amusement as he called up an ornate bed of flowers and moss, "Oberon I'd bed you, your queen and half your courts to save the UnSeelie." She chuckled in a delighted trill, "Hell, I'd even bed a goblin if I thought it would serve my purpose."

"You needn't strain yourself," he disrobed without much fan fare or vivaciousness. His eyes were not full of anticipation or excitement. "This bedding will be more than enough, should it produce the promised heir that you've stated you can give me, and that child will be heir to the UnSeelie throne."

"It is widely known that you've been placing your children in various ruling houses," the Dark Fae mused. "There are some that would claim you were founding a dynasty."

Oberon, now as naked as she stood face to face; "I'd not deny it."

"I rather thought you wouldn't," she gloated, "But then neither would I, after all I'm seeking your seed to ensure my keeping the UnSeelie throne."

"I would prefer a son," he taunted, "To rule after you retire."

"I can accommodate that request," she agreed. "A female child would not be to my liking for the next ruler, but a son born of your loin and my womb… that would be a King worth following."

Feasting his eyes on her cold beauty Oberon chuckled, "He'll never have the Seelie throne."

"He won't need it," she purred as she took a place on the flowery bed. "I've heard tell of your prowess in bed, cousin."

Oberon scoffed, "This is not a mating for the pleasure of it, cousin. This is a business transaction, pure and simple."

Pouting Deidra shrugged, "Could it not be a bit of both?"

"No," Oberon said coldly. "I have taken you as my bonded consort, and I will bed you this once."

"Could you not make it worth my~ sacrifice?"

"You're no virgin," he reminded her, he was well aware of her history.

"No, I'm not," she admitted coyly. "But I see what a fine stallion the High King still is and I would love to be ridden to exhaustion."

Entering the bed, he had intended to plunder her quickly, get his seed set and abandon her. Oberon found that the suggestion of not just plundering her but of mastering her was one he was not about to deny himself, "That would be my pleasure," he growled before thrusting into her with a force that was ruthless and heartless, "For your treachery little witch," he cruelly declared.

Deidra had not expected mercy, nor did she desire it. His callous and harsh treatment was far more to her liking, "Dearest cousin," she mewled as he hammered away at her. "I fear I must insist upon congiacal rights." Her hands moved over his shoulders, delighting in his lovemaking, "They were not exaggerating when they spoke of your~ mastery."

"I am afraid I shall have to deny you any congical privileges," his voice was as cold as ice. "Bedding you too often has been fatal I've heard."

Deidra arched, "Oberon, can you tell me in all honesty that you're not enjoying this?"

"You are a splendid whore," he answered.

"I would prostitute myself for the Court," she admitted, "As would you."

"It's different," he argued, "What I do is for the good… what you do…"

"Is for the balance," she finished his sentence, "But tell me you're not taking pleasure."

Wickedly he grinned, "I've already said, you Princess are a very good whore."

"You're going to want me again," she assured him.

"Then we will both learn to live with disappointment," he promised.

Hooded lids hid her eyes for a moment, "That's not what the chart says, cousin."

"The chart does not know everything."

Deidra shook her head, "You sound like Maliki," she mused. "How jealous he would be if he read the chart more carefully."

Oberon would have stopped but her body was too inviting, "The chart said you and I would couple?"

"The chart said I would give you the most powerful weapon you've ever dreamed of cousin."

His frown deepened, "I didn't have to bind you did I?"

"No," she sighed, "But I am glad you did."

"Bitch," he spat.

"Oh don't complain," she teased, "You get me, a son and my throne as part of your extended conquests." Her body rocked to his, "And once our son is of age, perhaps we can get Jareth to allow one of his daughters to accept a marriage contract."

"Jareth has no children," Oberon scoffed.

"He shall have," she stated.

Oberon groaned, "My son married to a child of his?"

"For the balance," Deidra suggested. "Imagine it my darling, a goblin princess and an UnSeelie King…."

"A foot in all camps," Oberon mulled over, slowly his frantic pace. "Perhaps we should give this~ coupling more consideration."

"I thought you'd see it my way," the Dark Fae moaned. "Perhaps later you can request your Fairy Queen join us?"

"No Deidra," Oberon refused with a bemused grin.

"Party poop," she teased.

Oberon had gone, having completed his end of the bargain with the devil. Deidra took her time pulling her long robe back on and settling it. She was aware she was not alone, but chose not to be the first to speak.

"Did you get everything you came for," a female voice asked.

"Yes thank you," Deidra answered. She turned to look at the High Queen of the Fairy Court, "It was good of you to share your husband so~ willingly."

The Fairy Queen shrugged, "I too can read a Crystalline Chart Princess." Her demeanor was as detached and aloof as that of the UnSeelie Princess. "And as you advised Oberon so coyly, your brother doesn't bother with the details… It is a fault shared by other men in the family." The High Queen smiled, "This coupling was and is the best solution to the problems."

"Our husband is very~" Deidra sought a word but couldn't find one that wasn't crude.

"Oberon has appetites," agreed the Queen without delving into descriptions. "You are I take it, satisfied."

"Completely," The dark princess flushed at the thoughts of the bed play. "And the High King's seed is now planted in the womb of the UnSeelie."

"Guard that package well, princess," advised the High Queen.

Placing a hand protectively over her belly the Dark Fae nodded, "This little bundle is key to keeping the balance." She became more pensive, "If you can read a Crystalline Chart how is it you've not warned Oberon of Maliki and the dangers he represents?"

"Oberon was busy antagonizing someone else."

Deidra sighed, "Jareth." She shook her head, "His problems with the Goblin Throne are the chink in the armor that allowed Maliki to play them against each other."

"I am aware," agreed the other, "Princess," the High Queen drew near, "Do not think of one moment that the outcome is set in stone. Have your baby; raise your son to be the UnSeelie heir… don't make the same mistakes with him that were made with Maliki. But don't for one moment take for granted that Jareth will willingly give his daughter to you."

"You did read the Crystalline Chart," mused the Dark Fae with admiration, "When the time comes my son will find a way to enchant the girl, and the circle will become complete. Au Dagda will be satisfied, and all the kingdoms will have their proper balance."

"Ying and yang," mused the Fairy Queen.

"Thank you again for the use of your husband," Deidra preened. "I had not expected so old a man to have such vigor." She looked at her counterpart with lusty eyes, "Next time perhaps you'll join us."

"I am afraid I must decline," the Fairy Queen answered coolly, "After all how would it look? I'm supposed to be innocent in all this; I can't be seen cavorting in a bed with the two of you."

"Then permit me to issue a private invitation to your majesty to come and visit me." The Dark Fae leaned forward to kiss the cheek of her counterpart. "We wives must stick together."

"You are only his consort," the Fairy Queen reminded the next Queen of the UnSeelie Court. "I am his wife."

"We both know better," Deidra sighed, "But I shall not quibble, we shall allow the world to believe that lie."

"For the good," the Queen sighed.

"For the balance," Deidra corrected.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24.**_

__Hoggle found the king sitting alone at the edge of the bog; he wondered why it was the man didn't seem to notice the stench. "You look tired," he sighed.

It was true, Jareth knew it was true, he looked tired. He was tired. The efforts to keep the time manipulations and the keeping two personas in play were beginning to wear him down. "There's only a few more days," Jareth whispered. "Then I don't have to slide back and forth." He lowered his head, breathed slowly, "I'm exhausted."

Hoggle looked at the place where once a bridge stood, "Why come here? No one comes here." His arms waved at the desolated area, dead trees and bridge ruins were the only things left here.

"No one comes here," Jareth replied as if it answered all the questions of the universe.

"You'll find no peace here," warned the dwarf as he turned to leave.

"I'll find no peace until Sarah is at my side," Jareth whispered to himself. Stormy eyes darkened, "Perhaps not even then."

_**Easter at the William's home**_

Sarah paced like a caged cat by the front door, waiting for the last of Karen's guest to arrive and be greeted. All the conversations in the parlor sounded like a buzzing in her ears, and she found that she couldn't handle the frivolity for some reason. Even Toby's shaking of the plastic egg filled with goodies irrigated her.

Karen had painted on a pleasant smile for the guests, but her eyes were worried. She looked at Robert and inclined her head toward the girl pacing in the foyer. Robert quietly excused himself and joined his daughter.

"Expecting someone," he teased.

"Waiting for the last of the guests," she replied tersely, her pacing continued.

"I'll take door duty," her father offered while he opened the door, "Take a walk and clear your head." He suggested.

Sarah glared at him, "Are you saying I'm not doing a good job?"

"Sarah," Robert kept his courtroom cool, "I'm saying you need to take a break… take a break. Go for a walk."

Her eyes welled with tears, her lips trembled as they puckered, her fists balled at her side. She sniffed, sobbing lightly before she sought the escape he offered. Crossing her arms, she tried to pull it together. She didn't think about where to go, she just went. As if programmed she headed toward the park. She had not wanted to go there, she needed to go there.

One of the churches had an afternoon event, an egg hunt. The park was overrun with little kids between the ages of three and eight. Parents greeting each other, the pastor and his wife being good hosts, and the children dashing about made for a lovely bucolic scene. And Sarah had to make her way past all this jovial happiness. The path to the footbridge and the knolls was off limits. The pastor had not wanted one of his little guests to end up in the pond with the swans.

She followed the winding path, past the ridge of bushes that acted as a barrier of sorts. When she reached the foot bridge she paused, for what she saw caused her to freeze in her steps. He stood gazing into the pool of water that was home to the swans, his eyes cast down, and a reflective expression on his face. He was out of step with time, his garments were elegant and perfectly cut, and of another time. He was dressed in what some would call a Frock coat, yet it had dimensions of several time periods to it. It was a rich blue, dark as the midnight sky. Not much different than the coat he'd worn in the Crystal Ballroom, with the exception it wasn't covered in jewels. It was formal and yet he wore it as casually as some men wore a sports coat.

His long hair, soft long tendrils that caught the sunlight and reflected it back, was loose and yet seemed perfectly coifed. The wind caught a few tendrils, sending them dancing. His face seemed a bit paler in this harsh light. He looked tired, sad and a bit melancholy, but totally suited to the setting. He turned to look at her, standing on the foot bridge. Their eyes met, and he held his breath.

Sarah's lips parted, for an instant she experienced that same wave of raw and unbridled emotions that she'd experienced when she found him in the Crystal Ballroom. Her arms relaxed, dropped to her side. Her hands unclenched, and her flingers moved against the fabric of her Easter dress. All the tensions that had been working against her vanished. Slowly she moved across the bridge, never taking her eyes off the handsome face of the Goblin King. His eyes filled with something she didn't understand. Was that desire, or was it fears… perhaps both. He looked that way only one other time, in that fantasy ballroom… surrounded by others who were of an ilk she couldn't imagine. He had darted in and out of her viewing, playing a game of cat and mouse. Sarah had never been sure, but she suspected he had not planned on dancing with her.

He ventured forward, just as he had when he'd taken her into his arms to dance. Meeting her half way, he wore the same expression still. They stood looking at one another for a long moment, then as if pushed forward by unseen hands, each moved into the other's arms. Their lips sought the others' and they surrendered to the moment. Neither fought the legitimacy of the honest surrender to what had been fated.

Sarah clung to him, "What's happening to us," she asked.

"We are bonding," he explained. "We, you and I, cannot fight it any longer."

"Fight it?"

"I had not planned on coming here," he whispered in a voice that was strained. "I had no control…"

"I understand," she closed her eyes and leaned on his chest. "I came here as if by… an unseen hand guiding me."

"Sarah," her name sounded as it always did when he used it, like a caress. "Sarah." His arms held her, not tightly, but firmly.

"Jareth, I'm going to have to leave here," she said with more understanding. "Leave my family, my home… my~ life."

"Yes," he agreed.

"I wasn't supposed to win…" the truth had revealed itself and she was if not accepting understanding it.

"No."

"And Toby?"

Jareth sighed, "He will remain here a bit longer," he was trying to be kind. "But in the end, Toby must return to my kingdom."

"My parents will never understand," Sarah lamented. "I'm not sure I understand." She looked up into his eyes, "How could this happen… you and I are from such different worlds."

"Fate chose what was to be," the Goblin King replied joylessly.

"My leaving," Sarah murmured, "It … must have been painful."

"It was."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he held her at arm's length.

"How long," the girl quivered looking at him, "How long do I have left?"

"Until Beltane," the reply came.

"Beltane?"

"The first of May," Jareth walked her back to the foot bridge, "Until then… you will not remember this moment… you will not recall our… surrender to fate." He kissed her gently before setting her back on her path.

Jareth watched the girl walk away, dazed. He knew he was not alone, "Grandsire," he said aloud, "Do not interfere."

"It is not my place," Au Dadga stated coldly, "Fate has spoken and even I cannot alter what is to be." He stayed out of sight, "In spite of this I find myself wondering if your mortal has any idea of the responsibility she's just accepted, even if for now she'll not remember."

"She surrendered, that is all that she needed to do, for now. It is all either of us was required to do," Jareth looked once more into the reflections of the pond. "Even the UnSeelie cannot change the path that she and I walk."

"You see a difficult road ahead," Au Dadga suggested.

"I would expect no less," Jareth murmured. "If I am to accomplish what had been requested of me, I shall have to be prepared for the complicated demanding path that is ahead."

"And the girl?"

Stormy eyes closed, "I would turn the world upside down to circumvent the pain she is going to suffer."

Au Dadga silently gave thought to this confession.

Robert saw the change in his daughter's manner and posture. She had been tied in knots, but now she was relaxed and wore a soft almost Mona Lisa smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much," she sighed, "That walk did me a world of good." She moved past her father to greet the family guests and friends who were gathered in the parlor.

Maliki paced his throne room in a fit of bad humor. Everything he'd planned was blowing up in his face. Something or someone had tipped off the Goblin King, and he had managed to save the little mortal pet. The Seelie Court had closed its ranks and the emissary could not return. His hand closed in on the pretty enameled flowers on the table he came to rest beside, crushing them and making them unrecognizable.

His sister watched from a safe distance, "Fool," she said shaking her head. As if crushing the pretty blooms would give him a sense of power. He had over stepped his authority, he had abused the powers and throne of the UnSeelie; he was unworthy. If there had been a moments pity in her it had dissolved the moment he'd destroyed the enameled blooms. The signs that had been foretold in the chart were coming to pass. His throne, his crown, and his kingdom would pass to her and then to her son. Ostara was past and soon Beltane would be upon them, and Maliki would pay for his treachery.

"Deidra," Maliki's voice shattered his sister's thoughts, "How long have you been there?"

The woman's face was vacant, "Only a moment or so."

The Dark Lord frowned, "Why didn't you answer me?"

"My mind is on a problem," she said honestly, knowing getting trapped in a lie could be costly at this point. "Was there something you wanted?"

He reached out but as always she avoided his touch, "Comfort me…" he beseeched.

Deidra chuckled mirthlessly, "Don't be ridicules, Maliki. I have no comfort to offer you." She moved past him to inspect the damage done to the enameled blossoms. "What crime did these commit that you sentenced them to utter destruction?"

"I was peeved," he grumbled.

"So you take it out on something that had nothing to do with your~ peeve?"

There were few in the universe that could make Maliki feel inches tall, Deidra was one of them. "I would caution you sister dear," he glowered, "Fond of you as I am; I've no reason not to exile you."

"Then do so," she bullied.

Tilting his head to one side, the Dark Lord frowned deeply. "You would like that, wouldn't you… no, no dear sister, I prefer to keep you where I can see you." With dignity he turned and strolled away, thinking he'd had the last word.

"Enjoy your last days of power brother dearest," she simpered. "The dawn of a new king is ahead."

Sarah moved to sit on the porch, the late afternoon had turned cooler and it looked like storm clouds were gathering. She had wanted to bring Toby out to the porch to watch the storm gather. But Karen and her father would not hear of it, and kept the boy indoors with the few remaining guests of the open house.

Even before the sleek car turned the corner Sarah could sense his coming. Rex's limo pulled to the curb, and the driver alighted to open the door for the tall handsome Brit who was coming to call. He looked to where the girl stood on the porch covered by a romantically old fashioned shawl. His eyes took in every feature, every nuance of her movement and the slight pout that had appeared on her lips. There was haughtiness to Rex, not that this trait always present when he had to put on his public face. With the most he wore a mask; however Sarah more often than not saw more of his real personality.

With the storm gathering upon his approach, Sarah marveled at the power she saw in this man at this moment and discovered she could indeed love him. Not just like him, or be enthralled by him, but love him deeply down to her soul. Lightning flashed, thunder rolled over head and Sarah felt a strange tingling race through her veins as the charismatic male turned his alluring smile on her.

"Happy Easter Sarah," his voice murmured as he mounted the steps, he was within an arms length of her.

"Happy Easter Rex," she replied gazing up at him, her eyes were dazzling in the first moments of this coming storm. She looked off into the distance where the clouds seemed to be boiling. "A storm is coming," she whispered with a hint of excitement. Her hands gripped the rail, and the wind blew her hair back away from her face.

Rex stood for a moment behind her, slowly his hands moved to her shoulders as they watched the light show in the heaves. "You're not afraid, are you my darling?"

His hands felt natural where they were, she turned her head slightly to look at him. A wry smile creeping to her face, "Of what, a storm, I've faced worse…" When he moved his face closer she felt shy and a bit embarrassed. His scent was close, and she could feel the warmth of him.

"Beware Sarah," he cautioned, "The gathering clouds can hide evil things." His eyes danced wickedly as he spoke, tempting her.

"There's wicked, and then there's wicked," she bantered.

"Sarah," he leaned closer, "Have you any idea of how tempting you are? Your hair blown by the wind, and the lightening reflected in your delightfully wicked eyes?"

"Wicked eyes," she simpered. "Have you looked in a mirror?"

"You're playing with fire little girl," he warned lightly.

"Do you want me to stop," she asked coyly prepared to turn and go into the house.

His hands were still on her shoulders, "I didn't say that." He looked back toward the house, and the sounds of guests laughing and enjoying the holiday. "What I'd like is to see just how hot you really burn."

Sarah stared at him when his face turned and he looked at her once more. "Are you looking for trouble?" Her voice challenged. "My father would not be amused if you were to…"

"Sarah," the tone in his voice shifted from playful to insistent, "Am I to understand you don't wonder?"

"I didn't say that." Lightning flashed a long crooked finger across the sky. Lighting up his face and making it look eerily otherworldly. Sarah blinked, feeling suddenly awkward and uncertain. There were also feelings of danger.

"You've faced worse, remember?" Leaning closer his eyes leveled with hers, he was waiting then the anticipation returned to her eyes. Rex brushed his lips against the softness of hers ever so slightly she was not even sure it had occurred.

Sarah was startled by the next roll of thunder, "It's getting closer."

"It's still a ways off," he countered but looked past her shoulders out to the sky. "Do you like storms Sarah?"

"Some," she answered. "They remind me of someone I knew… once…"

Rex turned her to face him, "Someone?"

"You're not the first person I've ever met you know," she told him pointedly.

Rex smiled unexpectedly, "Of course not."

"Rex," Robert stepped out of the house, his face was not amused, "When did you arrive?"

"A few moments ago," Rex offered the piqued father his hand. "Sarah and I were enjoying the approaching storm."

Robert's eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure I like the idea of you and Sarah spending time alone on this porch."

"Robert," Rex mused, "I'm not going to ravish the girl in full view of the neighborhood… I do have some standards and scruples."

Sarah had her doubts but didn't voice them. Rex followed the still annoyed lawyer into the house, leaving Sarah to view the coming storm. The wind rose and howled. Rain suddenly began to pelt the ground with force. The air had turned tangy, the kind of tang that only an electrical storm could provide. She pulled her shawl closer trying to stave off the sudden chill in the air. Her skin crawled, electricity ran like wild fire up her arms, and her hair stood away from her scalp. The instant the strike happened and the tree in the yard was struck Sarah screamed. It was not the scream of someone startled; it was that of someone who had just seen something so horrific they could not bear the image. Her hands flew to her eyes for protection as her knees buckled.

Before Robert could get to the door Rex was already out moving to Sarah's side and gathering her into his arms. Robert looked at the tree that had stood in the yard longer than there had been a house on the lot. It had been split straight down the center. "Rex, take Sarah into the house," Robert advised. He smelled the air, that was not just wood burning, that was a scent he had not experienced since he was a child. Something his grandmother had told him to watch for. He looked over his shoulder at the man escorting his child into the old house.

'It's just an old wives tale,' he told himself. 'You're losing it Robert, if you think this means anything more than the tree was struck by lightning.'

Rex returned to speak to Robert alone, "I smelled it too," he said without hesitation. "I've seen that look, that knowing before. It's a warning Robert, I suggest we heed it."

"Who are you," Robert asked seeing the faltering glamour, but not seeing the true nature of the man beside him.

"I'm the man who is going to take your daughter and your son away from you, away from your world." Rex answered banally. "You cannot stop what is about to happen, it is beyond your kin. I suggest you take solace in the fact that your daughter's fate is sealed."

"You cannot have them," Robert took a challenging step towards the man who was suddenly viewed as a foe. "I won't let you."

Rex dropped more of the glamour about his face, haughtily he gazed at the man, "You don't have the power to stop me." He didn't reach for Sarah's father, wanting him to hear, "I don't blame you for wishing you could, but know this Robert Williams… Your daughter has been on borrowed time, her mortal body is changing, and she will not be able to exist in this realm."

"You bewitched, and beguiled her…"

Now Jareth showed his full face to Robert, "Quite the opposite, it is she who beguiled me. Not an easy feat, and rather unexpected. A child, innocent of the world, unknowing and unknown…" Jareth's eyes narrowed, "She is already blood of my blood Robert, and has been for some time. You cannot save her, she is mine."

"When," Robert asked his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Soon," Jareth regained the glamour; Rex's features smoothed as he changed the subject and wove a spell of forgetfulness. "Sarah's had a terrible fright; I take it she was fond of that tree."

Robert looked at the smoldering wreckage on his lawn, "We all were." Something seemed to be trapped in his mind, something about the tree but Robert could not retrieve it.

"Pity," Rex sounded regretful, "I know of a very good tree service, allow me to call them… they have crews available even on holidays such as today. Allow me to take care of this, you go see to Sarah."

Robert nodded and left the porch, the uniformed driver came to the porch once the owner of the house had gone in side. "This was no ordinary storm," he observed as his glamour fell away. "Someone wanted to harm your holdings."

"Someone has bitten off more than they can chew," Jareth glowered. "Send for a crew of foresters from the kingdom… disguises them of course. But don't let any mortal touch that wood… it's tainted, and I will not have outsiders interfering or becoming victims in this little war my cousin has initiated."

The guard bowed to his king, "As you wish," he moved into the mists of the rain and vanished into the portal.

Rex made sure no one in the house was watching, he thought he was careful enough. He drew a crystal out of the air, and as the image in the center formed he spoke, "Hoggle, I need you to send Didymus to me, Sarah is in danger." Movement at the door drew Rex's attention; he looked at the wide eyes of the nearly two year old boy standing staring at him. Putting a long finger to his lips he cautioned the boy to be still and not make a fuss. Toby stared for a moment then smiled broadly and began to thump out a beat with one foot. Rex nodded before returning to his conversation. "Hurry Hoggle…"

Didymus moved with his most trusted goblin guards to the portal. When they reached the other side, the guards were nearly gagging on the odor. Only the old knight was not affected, and he went to the king. "What is your command, sire?"

"Protect our Queen," Rex said making the orb vanish much to the delight of the boy who was still bouncing to music only he could hear.

Didymus whispered, "He can see us?"

"He is a citizen," Rex explained gently, "You must not allow Sarah to know you're here." The goblin in disguise commanded. "We are too close to allow her to be sidetracked into playing the heroine." He moved back to the house, opened the door and scooped Toby up into his arms. "Little man, I need your silence."

"Meeee babeeeee," Toby said remembering words he'd hear nearly a year before.

"Yes," Rex agreed, "You still remind me of the babe…" He walked into the house holding the boy who was now as much part of his family and kingdom as he was a Williams. He took a seat in the living room and kept the boy busy while other's fussed over Sarah. Robert came to sit in the parlor as well; he thought to himself how odd it was that this man was so good with a child when he had none of his own. Rex as if hearing the thought turned and smiled at Robert.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25.**_

__Ann stared at the pink slip of paper in her hand, a failure notice from the head of the art department on a project. She was rendered speechless, her hands shook and she was in desperate need of a cigarette. She walked down the hall of the high school until she reached the courtyard. It felt to her as if the air were being sucked out of her lungs. She stared again at the slip of paper and the few harsh words of critic. Sarah found Ann staring at a sheet of paper with a stricken expression on her pretty face.

"What's wrong," she asked quietly taking a seat on the bench beside her friend.

"My final," Ann answered with a shaken voice.

"What final?"

"My Art Final…." She handed the slip to Sarah, "I flunked."

"What," Sarah barked and took the slip, "It's not possible. That piece was brilliant!" She read the note, "This is gibberish," she complained. "It doesn't have a single point of constructive criticism." She re read the few notes, "How can they fail the piece, it's exactly what they asked for."

"I'm so screwed," Ann moaned. "I'm supposed to go to Rome for the summer to study at the Vatican…"

Sarah turned her head to stare at Ann, "What?"

Burying her face in her hands the girl moaned in pain, "I got an invitation from the Vatican just after… the contest. They have a special class on Vatican art opening to a select few… just twelve of us…But I can't be in Rome if I'm here doing a Summer make up!"

"You got invited to study at the Vatican," Sarah was in awe.

Ann had tears in her eyes when she took her hands from her face, "Eight weeks," she said dejectedly. "Eight weeks of being able to see art the public has not seen in decades!" She leaned on Sarah, "Shot in the ass."

Sarah read the slip again, "There's not one thing on here that explains what is wrong with your painting." She stood up and yanked Ann to her feet, "Come on, we need to find the art teacher and find out what the hell is going on."

"He's not going to give us a straight answer," Ann mumbled as she followed Sarah back into the building. "He has been in a snit ever since I won that competition… and I don't know why."

The art room was open, and the paintings were on easels with the grades posted on them for everyone to see. On a sheet of paper were the points awarded and comments. Sarah went from painting to painting, inspecting the notes to compare to what she hoped to find on Ann's painting. But there was no sheet, no points, no explanations, nothing. "He didn't even fill out the point sheet?"

Ann shook her head, "He handed me this and gave me a smug expression before he dismissed me."

Sarah was now seething, in justice always left her feeling this kind of anger. "Well, we'll just see about this." She stormed down the hall to where the head of the art department's offices stood. Pulling Ann along with her she entered and looked at the secretary, "We need to see Dean Johnson," she announced.

Ann stared at her, "Toots!"

"Shut up," Sarah snapped.

"Dean Johnson is in conference right now," the woman said in a sour voice looking down her nose at Ann.

"Would that conference be with Mr. Drake?" Sarah inquired insistently.

The woman glanced over at the girl with a narrowing gaze, "That's none of your business."

"I see," Sarah crossed her arms, "Ask them if they are prepared for a law suit."

The secretary laughed but stopped when she saw Sarah was serious, "Dean Johnson, Miss Williams and that Archy girl are here."

"Tell them I'm busy," a voice said on the intercom.

"Fine you can talk to our lawyer," Sarah said sharply.

The door to the office opened and the dean marched out, "What lawyer?"

"My father, Robert Williams," Sarah informed him not one bit intimidated by his bluster. "I've a question for you Dean Johnson," she could see Drake standing in the door, "And for him." She pointed to the teacher. "Does a student need permission to enter artwork in a contest outside of school?"

The dean appeared to be very uncomfortable with the question, "I'm not sure I understand the question." He hedged.

"Oh I think you understand it perfectly," Sarah accused.

The dean frowned, "No," he answered curtly.

"Fine then tell that moron to put his nose back in joint," Sarah commanded. "He graded everyone else painting fairly, but not Miss Archy's."

Drake crossed his arms, "The grade stands," he was overly smug.

"I see," Sarah answered him and turned to the dean, "So having one of our students invited to the Vatican means nothing to you… or to the reputation of the school."

Both men exchanged glances, "Vatican?"

"Ann has been invited to the study this summer," Sarah informed them with glee; "Seems someone from their study viewed the painting that won the contest in New York and found it to be of interest."

Dean Johnson turned to Drake, "Did you know about this?"

"No," the man said, "And I don't believe it. It's a con."

"Really," Sarah disregarded the man, "Are you that jealous of Ann's work?" She turned to Ann, "You must be better than I thought."

The dean shook his head, "And if they are telling the truth?"

"Her work is not that good," Drake defended his decision.

Dean Johnson looked over at Sarah; she hadn't even flinched, and still looked grimly at the pair, "Let me see the grade sheet."

"She doesn't have one," Sarah snapped, "He gave her a pink slip."

Mr. Drake lied, "Of course she has a grade sheet all students do."

"It's not on the painting," Sarah informed the dean. "I just was in there and looked."

"How do I know you didn't take it," Drake argued, "For that alone she should fail…"

Sarah knew all grades were also kept on the computer, "Well if this grading score sheet does exist, and I'm not saying it does, then the scores would be on file in the computer." She turned to the Dean, "I'm sure your secretary can bring them right up."

Upon the nod from the dean the woman opened the grade files, "It's not here," she whispered.

The Dean turned to the teacher, "A glitch in the system perhaps," he said giving the man the benefit of the doubt.

"Undoubtedly," agreed the teacher.

"Bullshit," Sarah said boldly surprising all three adults and Ann. "Fine, I'm taking this to my father, and the board. I'm sure they'll be most interested in knowing that an up and coming artist is being held back by a petty worm who is putting his own jealousy above the good of the school and the student," Sarah linked arms with Ann ready to walk.

"Wait," barked the dean, "Perhaps if I looked at the piece…"

"No," Drake shook his head, "The grade is in and it stands."

"You want to say that to the board," Johnson pointed to Sarah, "Her father not only sits on the board but has the ear of the administration." He reasoned with the man turning red, "Let me look… if it's as bad as you've said…the grade stands… if I think differently… the grade's not even in the system as yet."

Drake glared at Sarah, "What does she know of art?"

"I know what I like," Sarah preened.

The Dean of the Art department walked down the hall to the art rooms. He was followed closely by Drake, Sarah and Ann. He had expected to find the painting to be substandard, but to his dismay found the piece to be better than others that were graded higher, "Let me see the assignment sheet," he requested of the instructor. He read it over carefully, and looked at the painting again. "A word," he drew the teacher aside and began to talk to him in an undertone.

Ann looked at Sarah, "Toots, you've got balls."

"Brass," Sarah agreed.

"Would you really have talked to your dad?"

"Yep," the girl said firmly.

"Looks like Johnson is being given a choice he's not happy with," Ann observed. She didn't like the man, but she didn't enjoy watching his resentment being turned back upon him. "He's a lousy artist and a worse teacher," she grumbled. "You should see him in class, gravitating to those who preen for him."

"Don't give it another thought," Sarah warned keeping her voice as quiet as the Dean was keeping his, "They're up to something." Sarah moved back down the hall to the Dean's office, she looked at the secretary, "Pull up the Vatican news," she demanded. "The names of the invited artist should be posted."

The woman glared at Sarah, "I don't take orders from students," she sneered.

"I suggest you do this once," Sarah's eyes glowed with eerie lights in their depths.

The woman gulped and moved her fingers over the keys, "Is this what you want?"

Sarah looked over her shoulder to the men who were coming back into the office, "Oh Dean Johnson, I think you should look at this before you two come up with a scheme that's going to blow up in your faces." Sarah called to the men.

The Dean turned to look at Sarah who was looking over the screen; he moved back to his Secretary's desk, looked at the screen and cursed quietly. Drake hearing the curse moved to see what was upsetting his bailout. His mouth dropped open as he read the Vatican's glowing praise of Ann's work and announcing that she was chosen for the scholarship study. Both men again exchanged looks.

Sarah crossed her arms addressing Drake, "So you want to give Ann's work a real grading, or do I call my father and have him sue you for slander and libel?" She looked over at the Dean, "And don't think you're off the hook."

Both men were in a spot, but it was the Dean that answered, "Having reviewed the young woman's work," he addressed Sarah, "I find that she completed the assignment as requested and should be given a passing grade…"

"Passing," inquired Sarah mockingly.

"Her work effort is worth an B…"

"A B?" Sarah began to tap her toe, "For work that is far superior to the others, gentlemen that's an insult. Come on Ann, we're out of here…"

"B plus," the Dean offered still trying to save face.

Sarah looked at both men, "You two are pathetic," she scorn them, "He's jealous, and you're enabling him." She turned to Drake, "Grow some balls," she snapped. "Her work is far better than any of your other students and far better than anything you've ever done… suck it up! Give her the grade she deserves."

"No," he said defiantly, "I don't care if she was asked to the Vatican," he glared at the artist. "She should learn a valuable lesson…"

Sarah quietly turned to the Dean, "You'll be hearing from our lawyers this afternoon, and from the board by evening I should presume." She looked at Drake, "And if I'm any judge of their mood you're going to be fired." She hooked arms with Ann. "Good day gentlemen."

"She has an A," the dean sighed in defeat.

"Forget it," Sarah said, "I think I'd prefer the board to handle this…"

"What more do you want," the dean demanded, "I'm giving her a passing grade."

Sarah's shoulders went back and her head was raised, she stood as regal as a queen. "I want justice," she said in a tone that was commanding, mature and precise. "Not just for Ann Archy, or for myself but for all students. This man has pulled this before and you know it, I've heard the rumors just as everyone on campus has heard." She looked at the man, "He's a substandard teacher and a second-rate shoddy excuse for a human being. And I'm not sure you're any better." She shot the Dean a haughty glance, "You've been backing him up for years, and now when a truly superior student comes along…"

"What's so superior," demanded Drake.

"Have you studied at the Louver? Were you invited to study at the Vatican?" Sarah didn't back down. "No, not even an inkling of what I'm speaking about." She dismissed the man with a wave of her hand. "I grow tired of this bantering, as it will do no good and produce nothing." She addressed the Dean, "You only wanted to give her a mere passing grade, even after inspecting her work. You sir as bad as your toady here," She turned to Ann, "We'll leave this to the board."

Ann smirked, "Anything you say Toots."

Panicking Drake stood in their way, "I'll ruin you," he threatened Ann.

"You don't have the ability, or the authority," Sarah assured him, flashing him a wicked grin she said in a slow calm voice. "You have no power over us."

Rex was seated on the porch when Sarah and Ann drove up. He was holding a paper in his hands, "Hey I hear you're going to storm the Vatican," he called to Ann.

"How did you hear," Ann asked getting out of the car.

He held up a copy of the Vatican News, "Seems several of the masters of the art school there are very much impressed." He handed the paper to Ann while smiling at Sarah, "You look like you've been out skinning cats."

"Close," she simpered.

Ann read the article, "Hot dog," she exclaimed, "I'm famous…oh I hope Andre sees this!"

"Andre," Rex whispered.

"Her… beau," Sarah chose her words carefully.

"Ah."

Ann looked at Rex, "Can I have this? I'd love to show my folks…"

"It's yours," he said with a smile, "But don't let it out of your sight, its tomorrow morning's press."

"How did you get an advanced copy," Sarah asked waving her friend off.

"I'm a very important man, Sarah," he said snidely, "I have friends in very high places." He too waved Ann off, while placing the other hand to Sarah's waist. "I always get what I want."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26.**_

__The board members grimly listened as Robert gave them the facts, Drake and Dean Johnson listened as well. Both Ann and Sarah sat quietly having been invited to the meeting that was more of a hearing than anything else. Drake shot glaring looks over at Ann as the charges against him and Dean Johnson were read.

"Miss Archy not only met the requirements of the assignment but surpassed them. As she has done with all her work, and yet this man has targeted her for a vendetta." Robert said with ease, he moved about with the practiced straightforwardness and effortlessness of a man who was use to working a courtroom. "Dean Johnson then proceeded to not only cover up this man's grudge and vengeance, but he was willing to back him up even though no grade had been entered into the system."

The commissioner of the school board frowned, "Dean Johnson I'm not going to ask if this is true," Mrs. Landry stated grimly, "What I want from you is a reason as to why you'd put your own position here in jeopardy."

Dean Johnson stood up; he looked at the board members and shook his head, "I have no defense."

Sarah pursed her lips, tightening them as the hair on the nape of her neck began to tingle. She turned and looked over at Drake; he was whispering to himself and rubbing something between his index finger and his thumb. Sarah had the impression that he was trying to use some kind of hex. Closing her eyes she whispered, "Goblin King, I need you… now!" Drake let out a yelp, whatever had been between his fingers he tossed away swiftly. He stared at the object then at his fingers which were still affected by whatever had just taken place. Sarah whispered, "Thanks."

Johnson looked over at Drake with a peeved expression. "Until this afternoon I had no idea that Drake had difficulty with Miss Archy, and I was under the impression that she was a difficult student. All of her teachers have had… issues with her."

"Really," Mrs. Landry's brow rose, "There's no record of complaints."

Johnson's face turned red, "It was off record."

Mrs. Landry was not convinced. "I see," she made a notation and the Dean flinched, "What kind of issues?"

"The girl is… challenging. She challenges the authority of all her teachers." Johnson stated. "She's even been known to correct teachers!"

"Were they wrong," Mrs. Landry asked a bit too sweetly, and Johnson should have seen she was weaving a web.

"I… don't … know," he answered.

"I see," she made another notation. "Continue."

Johnson knew he was on shaky ground, he understood that the board was not going to side with him. "I'm not an art instructor," he stated with caution, "I had no reason to doubt Mr. Drake."

"Didn't you," asked Mr. Billson.

Johnson shrugged, "No."

Mrs. Landry tapped her pen on her note pad, "Dean Johnson, were you aware of the Archy girl's winning the art contest?"

He squirmed, "I may have heard something to that affect."

"Seeing it was in all the major papers as well as the local ones," Billson glowered, "I should hope you were aware. It's an important occasion when one of our students is given such accolades. It's important for the school as well as the student."

"Did you see that vile painting," Drake abruptly interrupted. "It's abominable and disgusting, just this side of pornographic! I have no doubt that these two girls are involved in something illicit."

Ann burst out laughing, "Sorry to disappoint you but Toots here is not my type!"

Sarah blushed but made no comment.

Mrs. Landry suppressed the smile that came to her lips, "Am I to understand that you find the painting objectionable?"

"Indeed I do," Drake stated coming forward. "It's indecent!"

"Do you find all nudes indecent or just the ones done by Miss Archy," Billson inquired.

Drake crossed his arms, instead of answering he took a stand, "This girl's work is shoddy, and because she has no talent goes for shock value instead of quality. That she won this rinky-dink contest does not surprise me. That masters from the Vatican would be impressed does, but I'm sure once they saw some of her other work…."

"They have," Robert said quietly.

Drake turned to him, wind taken a bit from his sail. "They what?"

"They have," Robert produced a form and handed it to the board, "Dr. Archy supplied me with this copy of his correspondence with the Vatican on behalf of his daughter. They had to supply the committee with several samples of Ann's work. Some from her study at the Louver, and a few of her more recent studies here." He showed a second paper to the board, "This is a copy of the invitation, and it states that they are impressed that so young a student is so advanced."

Drake demanded to see the paper, his face bleached as he read the response from the Vatican board. "I don't believe it."

Mrs. Landry turned to Ann, "It must be difficult for you having come from studying at the Louver and then being plucked down in the middle of a school like ours."

"It's been… an education," Ann said carefully.

"That's a polite answer," mused the woman before turning to the teacher. "Mr. Drake what is it that you find objectionable, I've seen the work done by Miss Archy first hand, and I found it to be inspirational."

"Do you have an art degree," the teacher sneered without thinking.

"As a matter of fact I do," she answered icily. "I studied at the Louver, and worked at the Met before I married… I am a patron of several art museums and am a member of the local art guild."

Robert cleared his throat, "I do have a witness that these two tried to railroad the Archy girl," he turned and motioned to a man sitting on the door. Two uniformed officers escorted in the secretary who had witnessed the afternoon's events. Her face looked very upset. "This is Dean Johnson's secretary, I had her subpoenaed."

Mrs. Landry noted the woman's lack of composure. "We thank you for coming to speak to us."

"She has nothing to say," the Dean shouted moving forward.

"Does she not," Billson asked.

"No!"

Robert motioned for the woman to take a seat at the table, "I'll ask you just one question, and remember lying is perjury. Did they try to tamper with the computer records after Sarah and Ann left this afternoon?" The woman who had taken a seat looked at Robert, then at Dean Johnson trying to find a way to answer without getting herself or him into hotter water. Robert reminded her and everyone else in the room, "I can call up the records."

"Yes," she whispered reluctantly.

Dean Johnson cursed softly, Drake closed his eyes, "We entered grades…so what?"

Robert brought up the records, "Drake you are on record for wishing to fail the student, and the Dean is on record as reluctantly passing the student."

"She deserves to fail," Drake defended his stance.

"Did she not complete the assignment?"

"She completed it," Drake groused.

Robert nodded to the man at the door once more, and a guard brought in the painting on its easel. "Demonstrate to us what about this painting does not meet the assignment."

Mrs. Landry stood up, she had a copy of the assignment in her hand, "Don't bother," she told Drake, "I doubt I trust your assessments," she moved to the painting, placing glasses on her nose and inspecting the painting herself. "This is very good," she said quietly, "nice brush strokes, good composition, good use of light and dark." She turned to Drake with distain, "Would I be as impressed by the other work you graded from this class?"

Drake kept himself from challenging the woman, "I have no idea." His words were surly, but he kept the rest of his opinion to himself.

Robert spoke without emotions, "Drake didn't even grade the work, just handed a pink failure paper to Ann."

"You didn't grade the work," challenged Mrs. Landry.

"He didn't," Robert said with confidence. "Think he'd be challenged."

"You expected this girl to just accept that she'd flunked a class she could take with her eyes shut?" A voice of another board member asked.

"You purposely flunked her," gasped another, "Out of some vindictive sense?"

Suddenly the board members were all arguing and the room was immersed in chaotic sounds. Dean Johnson looked worried, but Drake looked pleased, too pleased for Sarah's liking. He was up to something, and she had a feeling that whatever that charm was that he'd flung was at the heart of his being all to confident. "Jareth," she whispered, "Do something."

'It will cost you,' a voice in her head assured her.

'I don't care,' she responded.

'What's said is said,' he trilled.

"Do something," she repeated unobserved because of the distractions in the room, "Please."

'Of course,' the voice in her head said a bit too enthusiastically.

The room's shadows began to move. Sarah understood that the others in the room were unaware do to the chaos, but she saw Drake turn and give a startled gasp when a shadow darted across the floor. Sarah watched with a detached distance, feeling nothing. She watched as the shadows darted toward the teacher; her lower lip cruelly curling slightly at his discomfort.

Drake shouted suddenly, "Yes, I flunked her! I hate her…I hate her work, her talent… and I'd do it again!" The board stilled, only the shouts of the disturbed man were now heard. "I knew she had talent, and I hated her for winning that contest." He turned with a glare toward Sarah, "And if you'd kept your nose out of it, I'd have gotten away with it."

Mrs. Landry clasped her hands on the table, "Mr. Drake you are dismissed; clear out your desk, your locker and you needn't bother with tendering your resignation. Your last pay check will be in the mail come morning."She turned to Dean Johnson, "Have you anything to say?"

"Am I dismissed as well?" He asked dejectedly.

"Yes," the woman said firmly. "A dean is supposed to look out for the students, not work against them."

Robert pointed to the computer, "There's the matter of Miss Archy's grades."

"I'll tend to that," Mrs. Landry assured him, "The board and I thank you Robert for bringing this matter to our attention. Miss Archy I am deeply sorry for any inconvenience this has caused you. We wish you well in your journey to Rome and in your future endeavors."

"Thank you," Ann said standing up.

Drake was glaring at Sarah, "You'll pay for this Sarah Williams, mark my words."

Sarah looked at him, unimpressed, "No doubt I will." She agreed quietly. "But not by your hand."

Sarah followed her father and Ann out of the room aware that shadows were following her and that Drake was fearful of those shadows. She had made a bargain with the devil, but somehow seeing Drake's fear made it worth it. She simpered, strutting the hall toward the exit, "So when you get to Roma you intend to tell them what it took to get there?"

"Some things are better left unsaid," Ann answered softly.

Drake drove to the wooded area outside town; he parked his car and hiked into the woods. Reaching a circle of dead trees he called out, "Why did you leave me vulnerable?"

"We did not," a voice answered. "We gave you an amulet; you chose not to use it."

"How can I use what burns my hand," he demanded.

"That is not our concern."

"You never said that any others would fight for… that girl."

The voice that filled the woods laughed, "How naive you mortals are."

Drake balked, "Don't talk down to me! I agreed to do your dirty work so you could keep your hands clean! You started this!"

"And we can end it as well," the voice turned violent. Drake grabbed at his throat, his hands trying to remove something that was closing the air passage. "You are of no more use to us," the voice told the man who was dying. "You are now only another irrelevant mortal to be disposed of."

Sarah attached the leash to Merlin's collar, "I'm taking the dog for his walk," she announced.

"Don't' be long," Karen warned. "It's a school night."

Sarah headed to the park; she knew the Goblin King would be waiting in the swan glade. She could picture him leaning arrogantly on one of the granite monoliths. She could picture the self righteous smug expression and it rankled her that she had to thank him or be beholding to him. He was in the glen, but he was not propped up against the obelisk and his expression was anything but smug. He stood with one hand on his chin in thoughtful reflection as Sarah moved over the foot bridge. Looking up she could see his concern, "What's happened," she asked. "You look troubled."

"Sarah," he said her name as he always had, it came from his lips like a caress. His hand stayed at his chin, but his body became rigid and taut. "This attack on Ann and you…"

"I don't care about that," Sarah let go of the leash, her dog moved closer to the king but halted when the man stared him down. "I want to know what is~ vexing you."

Jareth smiled at her use of the ancient word, "We have enemies," he assured her, "Powerful ones."

"He was hexing us," she thought of Drake and the object in his hands, "But he was thrown off by the sudden appearance of goblins in that board room." She moved closer, "He'll make good on his threat," she was now worried, "Ann's in danger."

"He won't be making threats to anyone," Jareth said meaningfully.

"Did you.."

"Not I," he said boldly, "Not that I wouldn't move heaven and earth to protect you." Sarah's mouth dropped at his admission, "Shocked?" His tone was now amused, "I don't see why you should be."

"Don't you," she inquired boldly, "Were you not the one trying to put every obstacle in my way, right down to putting my life in jeopardy?"

The wind picked up, his cape flickered and fluttered. Slowly his hand moved from his chin to hers, "You were my foe, my opponent and rival, it's only natural that I worked to block you from succeeding."

"OH trying to kill me included?"

The hand moved to her neck, a gentle tug propelled her forward. The jaw line of the handsome king tightened, "I assure you that I am not prone to necrophilia."

Sarah looked up at him, "You are aware that I'm still only fifteen," she muttered.

"Age is meaningless," he assured her.

"Not to my father the lawyer," she teased.

Jareth smiled, "We've a binding contract," he reminded her.

"Yeah about that," she squirmed, "Just what do I owe you for today's rescue?"

Studying her eyes he toyed with the idea of making demands, and then suddenly he said, "I want you to dance with me."

"Dance with you," she gasped. "Here? There's no music…."

Jareth smiled and the air filled with the same hauntingly sad tune that had been playing in the Crystal Ballroom, "Isn't there?" He led her back to the path, sliding an arm about her waist. With the ease of one practiced in the art of ballroom dance he drew her into the steps they had preformed a year before. This time he didn't sing to her.

Sarah looked up at him, knowing he was within his rights to make any demand he wished. That he desired to but dance with her made her feel a bit helpless in defending herself from him. "Thank you," she said shyly.

"You're welcome," he answered courtly; "Sarah."

"I do appreciate what you did for Ann," She murmured.

"I did it for you," he corrected.

"At a cost," she lamented.

"Payment will not be too painful," he teased.

"Goblin King," she whispered.

"Jareth," he corrected her.

"What?"

"Jareth," he repeated, "It's my name."

"I'm aware."

"Use it."

"I don't think so…." She blushed.

"Why not," he asked amused.

"Because when I do…" she shivered as she spoke, "It always costs me…"

"Payment in future will be very pleasant," he teased.

"I doubt that you'll be asking me to just dance," she protested.

"Ah dear Sarah," he crooned, "There's dancing and then there's dancing…." His eyes twinkled with merry mischief as the girl in his arms glanced at him in utter shock at his racy suggestion. He stopped dancing, "The hour grows late," he said courteously, "For now we must part ways… you to your home, I to mine… but Beltane will be upon us in days, and we will continue this~ dance."

Sarah made no effort to move, "Beltane," she whispered.

"Beltane," Jareth repeated gently, "`Til then, good night my sweet Sarah."

"Good night," the girl hesitated then shyly murmured, "Jareth."

Pleased, he raised one of her hands, bent over it and placed his lips to it. "Sweet dreams."

Sarah gathered the dog's leash off the ground and looked over her shoulder at the man, "More like pleasant nightmares," she teased.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27.**_

_**The Dark palace of Maliki, Pomparles home to the UnSeelie Court**_

__Maliki's hand gripped the rail as he looked over the balcony at his kingdom. He should have heard something by now. There should have been some word. He was beginning to regret having entrusted the mission to someone outside himself. The strike at the gates of the Labyrinth had cost him. The _**Níðhöggr**_ had recovered but was not the same vicious creature it had once been. He had lost the emissary, his connection to the Seelie Courts. Magus was one of the few Fae he put any trust in, and now he was gone. While he didn't lament what fate had befallen his pawn, he did lament his loss. Maliki began to wonder if his sister had been correct, discounting the Goblin King and his powers had been foolhardy. The wind shifted, taking on a chill. Maliki sensed that the spy was coming; he doused the lights from within his private chamber with a wave of his hands.

"What news do you bring me," he asked his unseen visitor.

"It's not good," a voice rasped. "Our human pawn has failed us."

Maliki felt his jaw tighten with the information he was given, "Has the pawn paid for failing me?"

"With his worthless mortal life," the voice rasped in an unpleasantly cheerful manner, "As you'd wish."

The Dark Fae drew an uneasy breath, "Was he discovered?"

"He was, his charms were disabled and removed from him."

"Blast it, how could mortals do such a thing?"

The rasp growled, "Mortals did not, goblins did."

"I have had enough of the interference of that blasted play king!" shouted the Dark Fae King. "I will strike at his heart!"

"Don't be a fool," his sister's voice said from within the chamber.

"What are you doing here," he demanded, "Spying on me?"

"You called for me," she reminded him.

"That was hours ago," he glowered.

"I was indisposed," she murmured gently ignoring the presence on the balcony. "I'll leave if you have no use of my presence."

"No stay," Maliki ordered. He turned back to his spy. "Go find out what is the weakness of that mortal girl. Return quickly, I must dispose of the Goblin influence before Beltane."

Deidra of the Dioane Sidhe stared at her brother in utter dismay, "Still plotting a course for disaster I see."

"Disaster," he countered, "Hardly. I will be the only King of the once more united courts of the Seelie. To do that I must put that Goblin King in his place."

"You underestimate him," mused the woman.

"He is nothing, even Oberon thinks so."

"Au Dadga favors him," she reminded her brother. "I doubt he will look favorably upon the one who challenges him."

"Au Dadga is old," countered her brother as he ignited the lights in his chamber once more. "I doubt the old fool has the facilities to even realize his little pet has been slapped down and brought to heel."

Deidra remembered what she'd seen in the crystal astrological chart, "Oh do you?"

Thinking her being unimpressed he boasted, "Au Dadga has done little about me trying to take authority from Oberon has he?" His voice was full of confidence. "If he were still a force to be feared would he not have put us both in our places?"

Deidra shrugged, what information she had she intended to keep to herself.

Maliki poured wine for himself, "He cares not, or is of too feeble a mind to do anything about my actions. Soon I shall be the ruler of all Fae and all Fae influenced beings. The time of man will come to an end and the new age of the Fae will come upon the earth. We will no longer be exiled to the fairy mists… we will be free to roam the earth once more, and it will become the garden of pleasures it was always meant to be."

"Bold promises," Deidra sighed.

"Wait and see little sister, wait and see."

Sarah paced her room on the last evening of April. Some inner sense told her that danger was upon her. She had tried to shake the feeling all day. It was as if unseen eyes were watching her every move. It had begun even before breakfast, growing increasingly worse as the day wore on. It had left her feeling waspish and with a very short temper. She had curbed her tongue during dinner, not wishing to alert her stepmother or her father. Her father had been acting a bit odd the last few weeks, ever since Easter. Karen didn't need both of them acting peculiar. Sarah had been quiet during dinner, Karen had asked if she had a date for the prom that was coming up this weekend and Sarah had chosen to shake her head no instead of biting off her stepmother's head. Now two hours later she'd barricaded herself in her room, and paced. Crossing her arms and clutching her hands to her arms she paced from door to window, slowly, methodically. Even the howls of Merlin down in the garage didn't make her stop.

Karen shouted up to her from the foyer, "Sarah, Merlin needs his walk…. Did you hear me?"

Hands dropping to her side almost as if in defeat Sarah paused, "I'll be right there," she called back. Moving to the closet she pulled out the outfit she'd shoved to the back of the closet months ago. She'd not worn it since the night of the big storm. She'd chosen not to even acknowledge its existence since then. Tonight it felt like battle armor, and she had a feeling she was going to need it. After quickly changing out of her school clothes and shoes she moved with purpose to the hall, and down the stairs. "Sorry," she said sounding perfectly normal a true testament to her performing skills, "I was finishing one last report, I'll take him now."

"I thought all your assignments were in," Karen said in a troubled voice. "Didn't you tell me that last week?"

"This is a report that was assigned on Monday," Sarah said effortlessly, "Extra credit," she added convincingly.

"Don't worry me like that," teased Karen.

Sarah took the leash from the mud room and headed to the garage, "I figured extra credit wouldn't hurt… it's not like I have to take any of the exams next week after everyone recovers from Prom."

"Well maintaining high grades and standards," Karen mused, "Has been a very good practice for you." She watched as the girl attached the leash to the dog, "Don't be too long, it's a school night."

"Yes ma'am," Sarah said before heading out.

Something was wrong, and both Sarah and Merlin knew it. His head came up abruptly just after they passed the end of their block. The dog pulled at the leash and Sarah followed him. He didn't head to the park as he normally would; instead his paws took them in the direction of the woods. His steps moved swiftly, picking up speed until the beast was at a full run something Merlin didn't do. He was getting much too old for such strenuous activity but Sarah felt the same urgency that had driven him on. She spotted the car before the dog began to make the oddest of sounds. It was something between a low howl and a growl. Sarah pulled the leash and dug in her heels to ground herself. The air was foul, and she knew that something terrible was in the woods.

Merlin pulled at the leash, tugging so hard he nearly toppled his mistress. With one great sideswipe of his body he sent Sarah crashing to the ground. As she fell her hands released the leash in an effort to protect herself in the fall. Merlin loped off at a gallop; the sound coming from his throat now would have equaled that of the Baskerville hound. Sarah watched her dog disappear into the woods and picked herself up. "Merlin no!" She brushed herself off and moved to follow him, but the next sound that came from Merlin froze her to where she stood. It was ear piercing.

The flash of headlights as a car turned into the woods parking lot didn't break the spell that the sound of Merlin's wail had set upon her. She seemed oblivious of the screech of the wheels as the car came to a halt. Frozen like a statue the girl remained motionless. Only when two hands gripped her arms, spun her about and shook her did she react. "Merlin," she murmured before blinking. Looking at the person shaking her she focused and saw Rex, "Merlin," she repeated urgently.

"Stay here," he told her forcefully, "That's not a request Sarah." He warned her as he headed toward the sound. "Don't you move!"

"I won't," she promised, "Whatever it is; I don't want to see it."

Moments later Rex came somberly out of the woods holding Merlin by the leash. He said nothing as he handed the leash to the girl; he moved to his car and spoke to the driver quietly. Once he had Rex moved back to where Sarah was standing, "The police will be here in a few moments," he cautioned her. "My driver is notifying them of a body."

"Whose," she whispered.

"I recognize him as one of the staff from your school," Rex said with terseness.

Sarah closed her eyes, "I see," she muttered. She took a deep breath, hearing sirens in the distance, but coming closer. Merlin sat at her side quieted. "Thank you for going after him."

A gentle hand slipped under her chin, "Sarah," he said tenderly, "For you I would…"

"Move the stars," she said automatically, her free hand moved up to his, "Yes, I know." The glamour fell away for a moment and the Goblin King stood before her. "I think I've always known."

"Sarah," he said awed by her.

"Jareth," she answered with more than confidence.

"When did you know for sure," he asked.

"Just now," she mused, "When you said my name…" a tear came to her eye, "No one says it like you do."

The hand of the Goblin King slid under her hair, his lips touched her brow, "No one ever will." He promised. The sirens drew closer, "But for now," the glamour returned and he was once more Rex King. "We'll take care of their questions, and then I think we need to have our own private conversation." Sarah nodded her agreement.

"What's the trouble here," the officer asked glaring at the pair, "This man bothering you?"

Sarah shook her head, but it was Rex who spoke to the officer. "This young lady is the daughter of my solicitor, a lawyer you call them… I was on my way to their home when I saw her giving chase to her dog. I ordered my driver to follow, and when he'd parked I stopped her from following the beastie into the woods… he was howling and I knew something was very wrong. I went in after him and found a body… I had my driver alert you."

"A body eh?" the officer seems suspicious, "Daughter of a lawyer?"

"Yes, I'm Sarah Williams," she said quietly, "Robert Williams is my father."

The mention of Robert's name drew a new response from the officer, "Oh," he looked once more at the man at the side of the girl, "And you are?"

"Rex King," Jareth said politely.

The name seemed to have stuck a cord with the officer, "If you two would please stay here, my partner and I will investigate."

"Of course," Jareth said placing a protect arm about Sarah's shoulders.

Sarah waited until they were out of earshot, "You didn't …"

"No," Jareth assured her, "Not I nor any of mine."

"Thank goodness," she sighed in relief.

Needing to needle her just a bit he added, "Not that we're not capable…"

"Of course," she glanced upward at him, "I wouldn't expect less."

He met the glance with equal aplomb, "You're a little trouble maker," he accused.

Sarah smiled at him wistfully.

Moments later one officer hurried out of the woods, looking rather sick. The other came out slower, writing notes and moving toward the pair. "You say you arrived a few moments ago?"

"Yes," Rex said, "I had dinner with some investors, and was on my way to the Williams' home to confer with Miss Williams' father."

The officer looked at Sarah, "And you?"

"Just taking the dog out for his walk."

More sirens sounded in the distance as the officer asked a few more questions. An ambulance arrived; two uniformed men followed the other officer into the woods. When they came out all three looked more than a bit shaken. The officer questioning them offered to drive Sarah home, but Rex/Jareth assured him that he would take the girl home. Sarah walked quietly at his side, moved toward the limo. When the door was opened both Sarah and Merlin obediently entered. The old dog made himself comfortable on the floor of the luxurious vehicle. Sarah sat patiently awaiting her companion who was nodding at something being said by the officer.

Once he was settled in the back seat he spoke to the driver, "Dalton, Miss Williams and I need a few moments in private," the window between the driver and the couple in the back went up. "I'm freezing time," he said as the glamour dropped fully. He was sure that Sarah could feel the difference, but said nothing. When he'd frozen time his hand slid over the back of the seat and behind the girl, "What drew you to the woods?"

"I knew something was wrong," Sarah explained, "But it was Merlin who chose the path."

Jareth nodded, "And he knocked you down?"

"It was as if he didn't want me to follow," Sarah agreed aware that the arm that was behind her was snaking its way about her. She cast a glance at the gloved hand that took a possessive position on her shoulder. "What are you doing," she asked.

"Finishing something," he said as his lips took possession of hers. Sarah's response was unhesitating, surprising both of them. Jareth ended the kiss, "Forever."

"And ever after," Sarah murmured.

"Tomorrow all the dangers will be past us both," he said. "And no one will ever be able to hurt you. You will be the Goblin King's Queen, as you were always meant to be."

"The dangers will never be over," she countered, sounding far older than a girl who was about to turn sixteen

Jareth hedged and then nodded, "No perhaps not all… after all you're the girl who fought her way to the Castle beyond the Goblin City through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered."

"And you moved the stars," her hand caressed his chin, "for me."

"Yes I did!"

Sarah's faint smile faded, "Jareth who was that, that body in the woods?"

"A man named Drake," Jareth said icily.

"Mr. Drake the art teacher?"

"Indeed."

"He had a charm in the boardroom…"

"Yes," Jareth agreed.

"In whose employ was he?"

"The name will mean nothing to you," Jareth sighed, "As only Seelie names are still known to the world of man, but the one who that unhappy man belonged to is called Maliki, he is the King of the UnSeelie court."

"Why would the UnSeelie court be interested in Ann Archy?"

"Because of her connection to you," Jareth stated. Sarah stared at him, "And you because of me…"

"You've got enemies in that court," Sarah asked, "What of the Seelie court?"

"They don't like me either," Jareth mused.

"I wonder why," Sarah teased.

Jareth responded with a wickedly haughty smile, "I know, I'm such a fine fellow."

"I'm glad you didn't…"

"Sarah," he halted her, "Were you in danger I would have…" She didn't speak, there were no words. She nodded, understanding. Jareth placed his gloved hand to his lips, with his teeth he pulled the glove off and placed his bare hand to her throat, "Fate has spoken and will not be denied," he said firmly. "You are blood of my blood, bone of my bone, now and forever." His eyes devoured her hungrily. "The formal ceremony that I had planned for tomorrow will have to take a back seat to the urgency of the moment." He held his bare hand out to her, "Take my hand Sarah Williams and accept your fate willingly. Surrender as you were meant to."

Sarah looked at the offered hand, "I still say I won," she placed her hand in his.

"You didn't," Jareth assured her as his fingers locked with hers. "But it matters not, for now my darling, we both will… and against us no one can triumph. You are my equal."

"That's not what you said before," she sighed.

"Sarah I am Fae born, it is part of our nature to use whatever we can… to win." Both their hands began to glow, and the hand that held the ring he had returned to her tingled. "I Jareth do from this moment on take you Sarah to be my wife, my queen and my other half." He nodded toward her.

"I Sarah take you Jareth to be… my husband," she giggled, "My King," she bowed her head toward him respectfully, "And my equal other half."

Jareth chuckled, "What the Labyrinth hath joined not even Gods can pull asunder." He leaned forward, "Let us seal our vows with a kiss," he said still clasping her hand. Sarah breathed in his scent as his lips caught hers. Jareth rested his brow to hers, "Tomorrow, after we leave this world there will be a public ceremony, but you are now my wife." He assured her. "We, you and I are Fae bonded… not nearly as pleasant a coupling as we've to look forward to. However it is perhaps even more adhering. There is no such thing as divorce in the Fae realms… we are soul matched… and even should one or both of us stray we will always come back to one another."

"Do Fae stray often," she asked hostilely.

"I have no answer for that," he sighed. "I will say that I've never bonded to anyone save for you."

Sarah's eyes narrowed, "I know I'm not experienced, but I'm not stupid… you're not going to tell me I'm the first girl you romanced. Are you?"

Jareth chuckled again, "How indelicate," he teased, "No Sarah I won't insult your intelligence." He pulled her closer into his embrace, "However I've never offered any other female, Fae or mortal a seat on my throne." His eyes locked with hers, "Nor have I taken any other to my bed, I've been saving that privilege for my wife."

"Oh."

"Oh," he repeated with a haughty smirk.

"Is that a threat," she whispered.

"No darling, it's a promise," he glowered before releasing her hand, "We'll be arriving at your front door, and the squad car is directly behind us. I suggest you pull yourself together." He reached forward and tapped at the window, "Dalton alert the guards that Her Majesty will be needed protection this evening."

"At once Sire."

"Her Majesty," Sarah repeated with a groan.

"Queen Sarah," Jareth nodded, "Not that anyone outside our kingdom will know of that for at least twenty four hours or so…." He assumed the glamour of Rex King, "But if I had to play this differently you'd have been Sarah King, the child bride of Rex King."

"Who would be called a pervert and pedophile," Sarah teased.

"As if I'd care," he said chuckling.

"You are a pervert," she accused.

"Oh darling, wait until you get to know me more personally," he teased back. "Then you'll have an idea of just how perverted I can be."

"Sounds like fun," Sarah said.

"It will be," he promised.

Sarah groaned as she saw both her parents coming to the porch. "Game face," she warned.

Jareth stepped from the car, "Robert," he greeted Sarah's father; "These officers would like to ask you a few questions."

"What's happened?"

"Sarah's dog found a body in the woods…"

"Woods," Robert looked at her, "I thought you walked Merlin in the park."

"He had other ideas, I lost control on the leash and had to run after him," Sarah said; know it was only a half truth.

"I saw her running after him, and I had my driver follow her," Rex/Jareth stated as he had for the officer. "I was worried about her being alone in the woods… wolves you know…"

Robert glared at him, "Yes, I know." He turned to the officers and began to answer their questions.

Jareth whispered to Sarah, "I don't think your father trusts me."

"Are you surprised?"

Mismatched stormy eyes twinkled, "Not really." His voice dropped several octaves and became husky, "After all I'm the big bad wolf who's going to…"

Sarah shot him a warning glance, "shhhh."

"Well I am," he teased. He then moved to where Robert and the officer stood, dismissing Sarah from the conversation.

Karen moved to her side and tried to be comforting, "OH you poor darling."

"I'm alight," Sarah assured her, "Rex wouldn't even let me go into the woods. I never even saw the body until the Paramedic carried it out in a body bag."

Karen moved with Sarah back into the house, "Rex seems to come to your rescue a lot, he seems to have a genuine fondness for you…" she suggested cautiously.

"Yeah," Sarah mused, "Well I think it's more than just a fondness…"

"Has he made improper suggestions," an alarmed Karen asked.

"Hinted," Sarah answered with a grin.

Karen blinked, "You're not disturbed?"

"Not really," Sarah answered on her way up the stairs, "I've always had a thing for older men…" she giggled.

"I worry about you," Karen huffed.

Sarah hesitated on the stair, turned and smiled down at the mortal woman graciously, "You don't need to … I'm a big girl."

"Yes, that's what worries me," Karen wagged a finger her way, "Sarah you can't tease a man like Rex! He'll… eat you up."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sarah answered trying to be serious.

"I mean it, he's not one to play games with," Karen warned.

Sarah moved up the rest of the stairs, turned the knob of her door when she reached it, "Oh there you're wrong stepmother… playing games is just what he does best." She didn't enter her room moving instead across the hall to look in on Toby who was fast asleep. She crept to his bed and tucked up his blanket, "Sweet dreams… Toby." A shadow moved one that Sarah didn't see; it was followed by others chasing it.


End file.
